Cardfight! Vanguard X
by mrd256
Summary: Set 20 years after the events of G, the story follows the events of Alex Shindou, an aspiring Cardfighter wanting to be a legendary fighter like her father, Chrono Shindou.
1. New Beginnings

In a barren wasteland, a large blue mechanical dragon flies at high speeds toward a magician dressed in black robes with a red demonic-looking arm. "Chronojet Dragon, attack the Vanguard!" a man's voice calls out to the dragon.

"I guard!" another man's voice calls out as two other mages dressed in similar robes appear to protect the bigger magician.

"I don't think so! Critical Trigger!" the other voice calls out again and the blue dragon breaks through the shield created by the two mages and strikes the magician and a white light envelops the land.

When it fades, two men in their early twenties appear in an arena full of people watching from the audience, one with black hair, another with red hair with a pink swirl. "Great fight. I accept defeat." The black-haired man says as he extends a hand to the red-head. He accepts the hand shake as the audience cheers at the top of their lungs.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! TEAM TRY3 HAS WON!" the arena announcer shouts with great passion. "With this, Team TRY3 are now the world national champions!" the scene cuts to the red-head standing onto of a podium with two other people, a blonde-haired sophisticated looking man, and a young woman with long green hair. Another young lady with short pink hair hands the red-head a trophy as the audience's cheers get louder and louder. The man holds the trophy high in the air, he then takes the green-haired girl into his arm and holds her close to him as they hold up the trophy together. The blonde-haired man stands next to a woman with short blue hair as they both applauded the couple standing on stage, and the black-haired man and the pink-haired woman do the same as the two on stage lean in close for a kiss.

* * *

"Team TRY3," a narrator speaks on the television program, "a team that has risen up to become a legend in the world of Cardfight Vanguard. Composed of Chrono Shindou, Tokoha Anjou, and Shion Kiba. Join us, as we look back on this team's astonishing legend…"

The program cuts to a commercial on the TV in a small bedroom, with plain white walls, blue carpet, a small desk with books, Vanguard cards, and papers scattered across it, a wide cabinet for the flat-screen TV to sit on, and a small single bed off to the side. On that bed, lies a young girl with mid-length purple hair with a pink swirl, sound asleep and snoring loudly, with her body is sprawled out on the bed while wearing a stomach-less pink tank-top and black shorts. She rolls over in the bed closer to the edge until she eventually falls off and hits her head on the floor.

"Ow… that hurt…" she groans, still groggy from sleep. She picks herself up off the floor rubbing her head where she hit, "Oh well, at least I'm up." She says as she looks up at the television. "huh, I must have fallen asleep watching TV again." She says as she picks up the remote off the bed and turns off TV. She then looks down at the alarm clock next to the TV and looks at the time in horror. "Oh no! I'm late!" she panics as she picks up some clothes off the floor and her cards off her desk. She quickly throws on the clothes of a white shirt, black jacket, and a blue-skirt, and puts her deck of cards in her jacket pocket as she runs out of her room and down the stairs and into the living room.

"Alex." A woman's voice calls out to her. She looks over at the couch to see a young middle-aged woman with long green hair working on a laptop and holding a cup of coffee in her hand. "Your breakfast is on the kitchen counter. Hurry or you'll be late for school." The woman tells her.

"Thanks mom!" Alex thanks the woman as she runs into the kitchen, grabs the toast on the plate, puts it in her mouth and runs to the front door to put her shoes on. "Bye mom!" she says with the toast in her mouth.

"Have a good day honey!" the woman tells her as Alex closes the door behind her. The woman gives a warm smile.

"That girl's a handful, isn't she?" a man's voice comes from the laptop.

"Yeah. Especially now that she's in high school." The woman tells him. "She transferred to the school you work at, didn't she?"

"Yeah." A black-haired man on the screen replies, "It's been so long since I've seen her, I've actually kinda forgot what she looks like."

"Ten years…" the woman says, "she was only 5 when we last met."

"Yep. My daughter's actually about her age now. I wonder if they'll become friends." The man suggests.

"That would be funny." The woman replies, "I mean, they're going to the same school. I don't see why not."

"Well I better get back to work. I have papers to file before homeroom." The man tells her.

"Alright. Take care Kazuma." The woman tells him.

"You too… Tokoha." The black-haired man signs off the chat as the woman closes the laptop as she leans back on the couch to stare at the ceiling as a small tear runs down her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex runs down the sidewalk on her way to school. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" she says in a panic. She eats and swallows the last piece of her toast as a voice calls out to her.

"Alex!" it's a young girl's voice. Alex looks over to see a girl, a little younger than Alex, with white hair and a pink bow running up to Alex wearing the same school uniform.

"Hey Yui!" Alex replies to the girl. The girl is Yui Genjima, Alex's childhood friend. "You're late for school as well huh?"

"Yeah… I overslept…" Yui whines.

"Well at least we can be late together." Alex says and runs ahead.

"Alex wait! I'm not as fast as you, you know this!" Yui cries as she tries to keep up with Alex.

They soon arrive at school. "Phew… we made it…" Alex says catching her breath.

"And just in time for homeroom." Yui says. They walk into the classroom to find everyone already seated and the teacher at their desk.

"There you are. You two are late." The middle-aged teacher tells him.

"We're sorry Mr. Kanata." Yui bows in apology.

"Yeah, sorry." Alex bows as well.

"Just take your seat." The teacher says. Alex and Yui go to their assigned seats toward the back of the classroom. Alex sits next to the window and Yui sits one seat over. "Alright class," the teacher announces, "You have a new homeroom teacher this year. Please come in." he directs to the door. It opens, and another middle-aged man with fluffy black hair dressed in a formal business suit as well as a short beard, steps into the classroom.

"My name is Kazuma Shouji. I'll be your new homeroom teacher." The man introduces himself.

"I'll leave them to you." The other teacher says as he leaves the room.

"Alright, let's start with introductions." Kazuma looks over the room at the students when his eyes land on Alex, who is look out the window. "You, with the purple hair." He calls out and Alex pirks up, "Let's start with you. Introduce yourself to the class."

Alex stands up from her seat and walks to the front of the class. "My name is Alex Shindou. It's a pleasure meet you all."

_Drive 1 – New Beginnings_

* * *

After class, Alex packs her books in her bag as Yui walks up to her. "Hey Alex!" she says, "You want to have a Cardfight at lunch today?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Alex says with a smug expression, "I'm always up for a Cardfight." As she says this, Kazuma over hears their conversation and walks up to them.

"I made some changes to my deck I want to try out." Yui tells Alex.

"I'm always ready if you want to test changes." Alex tells her. The two giggle as Kazuma gets their attention.

"Cardfight? As in, Cardfight Vanguard?" Kazuma asks them.

"Yeah, it's a card game we play." Yui tells him.

"You know about it Mr. Shouji?" Alex asks.

"Maybe." He says, "Hey. Why don't you two come see me after school today?" both Alex and Yui flinch at his words.

"Are we in trouble?" Alex asks.

"Not at all. I just have something you two might like." He tells him. "I'll be waiting by the front gate. See you there." And he walks out of the class room. Alex and Yui look at each other in uncertainty.

After school, Alex and Yui find Kazuma waiting for them at the front gate like he said. "Ah there you two are." He says, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Alex asks.

"It's a surprise. You'll see." He says and the three of them get into his car and drive off to their destination. They arrive at a large building with the words "Card Capital 2" written over it. "Here we are." Kazuma says.

"I-Is this a card shop?!" Alex asks in excitement.

"Yep. The number one card shop for Vanguard." Kazuma tells her.

"Th-This is amazing!" Alex squeals, "I've always wanted to go to a card shop!" The three of them head inside the building and arrive in a large and open room, the walls lined with glass cases holding many Vanguard cards, and several fighting tables toward the back end. Alex and Yui both stare in awe, "Look at all the cards!" Alex exclaims.

"This place hasn't changed at all." Kazuma says.

"What do you mean?" Yui asks.

Before Kazuma could answer, a voice calls out to them. "Welcome to Card Capital." A younger looking man with short brownish-orange hair comes from around the corner wearing an apron with the shop logo on it and carrying a broom. He lays eyes on Kazuma and his expression drops, "K-Kazuma?! Is that you?!" he asks in shock.

"Hey Taiyou. Long time no see." Kazuma says and extends a hand shake to the other man.

"Oh man! It's so good to see you again!" the man says accepting the hand shake. Kazuma turns arounds to face the girls.

"Ladies, this is Taiyou Asukawa. Card Capital 2's head manager." Kazuma introduces him.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Alex Shindou." Alex introduces herself.

"…and I'm Yui Genjima. Nice to meet you." Yui does the same.

"Alex… man you've really grown." Taiyou says.

"Huh?" Alex is confused, "How do you know me?"

"I knew your father, and so did Kazuma over here." Taiyou explains and Alex's face drops.

"Alex… your father is…" Yui begins to explain.

"My father is Chrono Shindou…" Alex finishes, "If you two know my father that means…" the realization then hits her, "Y-You two were his teammates?!"

"Yep, Team Striders." Taiyou says taking a proud stance.

"N-No way… you two are legends!" Yui exclaims.

"I don't believe it! Two Vanguard legends standing right here in front of me!" Alex exclaims in excitement, "This is the best day ever!" But she then remembers something. "Wait! If you two knew my dad, does that mean you know what happen to him?" Both Kazuma and Taiyou glance away.

"We're just as clueless as you Alex." Taiyou says.

"Oh yeah, your dad disappeared when you were only 5 right?" Yui asks for clarification.

"Yeah." Kazuma replies, "We stopped coming around after he disappeared. That's why you don't remember us. You were too young." Alex hangs her head in sadness, but Kazuma walks up and places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey cheer up, I'm sure we'll find him one day." He says and Alex's frown turns into a smile.

"Yeah. As long as I hold that hope in my heart, I'll never give up!" she says. "One day, I will find him and bring him back, so we can be a family again! He's the whole reason I'm even playing Vanguard! My dream is to become a champion like him day, with my own team!"

"Well you've got friend, so it's a start." Kazuma says.

"Well, Yui's really the only friend I've had." Alex scratches her head in embarrassment.

"And Alex is really the only friend I've ever had." Yui replies.

"Like I said, it's a start." Kazuma says and walks away slightly. "But having a team is only the first step to becoming a champion. You'll have to fight thousands of really strong opponents. So…" he turns around to face them again. "If you really want to become a champion, I have to see if you have what it takes to become one." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a deck of cards. "Alex, I want you to fight me! Show me you have what it takes to become a champion!"

Alex's expression drops at his request. "Wh-What? Fight you?!" Alex exclaims in shock and excitement. Kazuma nods in acknowledgement. "No way! I get to fight the legendary Cardfighter?! I-I don't believe it!" Alex is failing to contain her excitement, "This really is the best day ever! Thank you, Mr. Shouji!"

"Please, call me Kazuma." He says, "Titles make my skin crawl."

A few minutes later the two of the stand at either end of a fight table getting ready for their fight. Meanwhile, Yui and Taiyou stand off to the side watching. Yui puffs her cheeks in annoyance. "It's not fair!" she exclaims, "Why does Alex get to have the amazing linage? Because of it, she gets to fight a legendary fighter."

"Don't worry Yui. I'd be happy to fight you sometime. That way you and Alex can be even." Taiyou tells her.

"R-Really?" she asks. "Thank you Taiyou!"

"Oh, they're about to start." He says. Alex and Kazuma place their decks onto the table and draw five cards each.

"I won't be holding anything back, and neither should you! Come at me with everything you've got!" Kazuma tells her.

"I intended to do that from the started!" Alex tells him. Then, the two of them place their hands on their starting Vanguards and shout in unison… "Stand up… VANGUARD!" as they flip their cards over.

* * *

"Dragprince, Rute (G0/5000)!" Kazuma declares.

"Steam Maiden, Ayncia (G0/5000)!" Alex declares. After they flip them over, small 3D miniature holograms of the units appear on the table. Kazuma smiles at Alex's card.

"You even use Gear Chronicle like he did." He says in remembrance.

"It's what he trained me with." Alex tells him.

Kazuma smirks and draws a card from his deck, "I'll go first! Ride! Dragwizard, Knies (G1/7000)!"

"_here we go!_" Alex says in her mind.

"I move Rute back with the Forerunner. Your turn."

"Draw!" Alex declares and looks over the cards in her hand. "Ride! Steam Maiden Nanniya (G1/7000)! I activate Ayncia's skill! When she's rode on, I can look at the top five cards of my deck and add one Gearoid among them to my hand."

"Interesting." Kazuma remarks.

"I call Steam Hunter Feena behind Nanniya (G1/7000)! Boosted by Feena, Nanniya attacks the Vanguard (7000-14000)!"

"No guard." Kazuma declares.

"Drive check (none)!" Nothing…"

"Damage check (none)." (Kazuma: []). "My turn! Ride! Dragwizard Liafail (G2/9000)! I call Black-winged Swordbreaker (G1/6000)! Using her skill (Soul 1-0) I draw a card. I also call Abyssal Owl (G1/7000)! Using his skill, I look at the top seven cards of my deck and add a card with Luard in its name to my hand, and because I did that, I can discard cards whose total grades equal 3 or more. I discard two grade 1s and a grade 2. Now it's complete."

"What's complete?" Alex asks.

"Kazuma's Ritual." Taiyou explains.

"Ritual?" Yui questions.

"It's the special skill of Shadow Paladins. If Kazuma has a certain amount of grade 1s in his drop zone, he can use his unit's skills." Taiyou explains.

"Boosted by Rute, Liafail attacks (9000-14000)! Due to Liafail's Ritual 3, add 2000 power (14000-16000)."

"AHH!" Alex yelps as her unit's hologram is struck by Liafail's hologram.

"Drive Check (Critical). Critical Trigger!"

"Those are the new triggers, aren't they?" Alex asks.

"Yep. With this, I add 10000 power to Black-winged Swordbreaker (6000-16000) and 1 Critical to Liafail." (Alex: [][]). "Boosted by Abyssal Owl, Swordbreaker attacks (16000-23000)!"

"I guard (Shield: 20000)!"

"One of the new heal triggers with 20000 Shield huh? Not bad." Kazuma remarks. "I end my turn."

"Ride!" Alex declares, "Steam Hunter Kishla (G2/9000)! I call Steam Mechanic Nabu (G2/10000) and Steam Scara Kalain (G1/8000)! Boosted by Kalain, Nabu attacks the Vanguard (10000-18000)! Using the skills of both Nabu and Kalain! With Kalain (Soul 2-1), you can't intercept and you can only call up to three guardians! Next with Nabu, I bind the card I used for Kalain's cost, and you can't call grade 1 or higher units for this battle!"

"Huh." Kazuma says with mild shock, "No guard then." (Kazuma: [][]).

"Boosted by Feena, Kishla attacks (9000-16000)!"

"I guard (Shield: 10000+10000=20000)!"

"Drive check (Draw). Draw Trigger! Power to Kishla and draw a card (16000-26000)! Tck, still couldn't get through though… At the end of my turn, I put Nabu into my soul and draw a card. I also bind Kalain." Alex clicks her teeth.

Kazuma chuckles a little as he begins his turn, "And this is only the beginning."

"Huh?" Alex flinches a little.

"What does he mean?" Yui asks.

"Kazuma's about to ride to Grade 3, and reveal his true strength." Taiyou explains.

"Awaken now! The hidden power lying inside me!" Kazuma shouts, "Ride! Dragheart… Luard (G3/11000)!"

"_There it is! Kazuma's ace! Luard!_" Alex thinks to herself in excitement.

"I call Dragwizard, Uscias (G2/9000)! Using his skill ([X][])! I return a grade 1 in my drop zone to the bottom of my deck and increase his power by that unit's power! I returned Dragwizard Knies, so add 7000 power (9000-16000)!"

Board State

(G2/16000) (G3/11000) (G1/6000)

(XXXXX) (G0/5000) (G1/7000)

"Boosted by Abyssal Owl, Swordbreaker attacks (6000-13000)!"

"Guard (Shield: 5000)!"

"Boosted by Rute, Luard attacks the Vanguard (11000-16000)!"

"No guard…"

"Twin Drive!" Kazuma declares.

"That means he gets two drive checks right?" Yui asks.

"Yep." Taiyou replies.

"First check (none). Second check (Critical). Critical Trigger! Power to Uscias (16000-26000). Critical to Luard (16000/Crit 1-2)! HAAAAAA!" He shouts as Luard strikes the hologram.

"ACK!" Alex reals in imagined pain, even having to grab the bar on the end of the fight table. "Damage Check (none/none)." (Alex: [][][][] 4/6)

"Uscias attacks the Vanguard (26000)!"

Alex thinks for a moment, then decides on her move, "Complete Guard!"

"The new draw trigger sentinels. You do seem like you know your stuff after all." Kazuma applauds her. "I end my turn."

"Yeah," Alex pants, "you're not bad yourself. As expected from a legendary cardfighter. However… you haven't seen my ace in the hole yet!" Kazuma is curious. "I'm just getting started!" Alex takes a card from her hand and holds it in the air, "Let's go, you and me! To a new world of our true potential! Ride! High Steam Maiden… Korona (G3/12000)!" A girl with short and spiky white hair wearing a steam-punk attire appears on Alex's Vanguard circle and wielding dual-blades.

"Twelve thousand Power?" Kazuma exclaims with curiosity.

I call Steam Hunter Lippitt (G2/10000) and activate her skill! I bind a card in my drop zone and she gains 3000 power (10000-13000). I activate the skill of Steam Maiden Ayncia in my soul!"

"Huh?" Kazuma flinches.

"If I have Korona as my Vanguard, I can bind her to draw a card. I also call Steam Lynx Anbu (G1/7000)! Also, while Ayncia is in my Bind Zone, she becomes a grade 1."

Board State

(XXXXX) (G3/12000) (G2/13000)

(XXXXX) (G1/7000) (G1/7000)

"Boosted by Anbu, Lipptt attacks (13000-20000)! Using Anbu's skill! When she boosts, I can discard a card, and Lippitt gains 1000 power for every grade face up in my bind zone!"

"What?!" Kazuma exclaims.

"The total grade is 5. So add 5000 power (20000-25000)!"

"Ugh, No guard." (Kazuma: [X][][]).

"Using Lippitt's skill she got from Anbu, since the attack hit, you choose one of your rear-guards and put it on bottom of your deck."

"Hm… I choose Swordbreaker." Kazuma smirks.

"I activate Korona's skill ([X][][][])! I since one of my rear-guards finished an attack, I can bind that rear-guard to call a unit from my deck with one higher grade!" Kazuma's eyes light up at the sound of this strategy. "I bind Lippitt and call from my deck, the Grade 3, High Steam Maiden, Elul X(cross) (G3/12000)! Using her skill (Soul 2-1), I can call Pressure Burst Gear Fox from my hand and add 10000 power to it (G1/7000-17000)! Boosted by Feena, Korona attacks the Vanguard (12000-19000)!"

"Guard (Shield: 15000)!" Kazuma declares.

"Twin Drive (none/Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Elul (12000-22000/Crit 1-2)! Boosted by Gear Fox, Elul attacks the Vanguard (22000-39000)!"

"No guard." (Kazuma:[X][][][][]).

"I end my turn. With that, I bind Elul and call Lippitt from my bind zone (G2/10000)."

"Ugh! She was so close!" Yui whines a little.

"Yeah, but now Kazuma's gonna go full force on her now." Taiyou says.

"UGH! I almost had you!" Alex shouts in frustration as she leans back and scratches her head vigorously. As she is doing this, a small smile comes over Kazuma's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's like I'm fighting your father right now…" Kazuma tells Alex.

"Huh?" Alex questions.

"You and your father's fighting styles are almost exactly the same. You both bind your rear-guards to call stronger rear-guards." Kazuma tells her. "Not only that, but you take it a step further and regard the grades in your bind zone as well. Maybe I underestimated you Alex."

"Heh heh, well, my dad did teach me everything I know." Alex boasts as she scratches her cheek.

"But you haven't defeated me yet!" Kazuma tells her and she looks up at him in a slight panic. "This is where the real fight begins!" Kazuma takes a card with a white back off of the zone above his damage zone and holds it up. "I activate Dragheart Luard's Ritual 3 ([X][X][][][])! By returning two normal units in my drop zone to my deck, I can Stride without paying the cost!"

"Stride?" Yui questions.

"Generation Stride." Taiyou explains to her, "A power that unlocks limitless futures."

"Liberating… the Generation Zone! Devour! Until you seize the world that you are seeking!" Kazuma chants, "Generation… STRIDE!" The screen on the fight table lights up and from the light, a hologram of a magician with a demonic red arm and several magic circles around him appears. "Dragdriver… LUARD (G4/26000)!"

"Twenty-six thousand Power?!" Alex exclaims.

"I activate Dragheart Luard's stride skill ([X][X][X][][])! I retire Abyssal Owl and call Dragwizard Knies (G1/7000-9000) and Black-winged Swordbreaker (G1/6000)! Using Abyssal Owl's skill, since it was retired due to Luard's skill, I Counter Charge 1 ([X][X][][][]). I activate Dragdriver Luard's skill (Soul 1-0/G-Zone 0-1)! I can call as many grade 1 units from my deck as I have Dragdriver Luard's face up in my G-Zone."

"What?!" Alex exclaims.

"I call Dragwizard Knies (G1/7000-9000) replacing Uscias, and Dragwizard Iucharba (G1/7000). I call Dragwizard Morefessa (G2/9000)!"

Board State

(G1/9000) (G4/26000) (G2/9000)

(G1/7000) (G0/5000) (G1/9000)

"Boosted by Iucharba, Knies attacks your Vanguard (9000-16000)!"

"I guard (Shield: 10000)!" Alex declares.

"Boosted by Rute, Dragdriver Luard attacks your Vanguard (26000-31000)!

"I guard (Shield: 15000+10000=25000)!"

"You realize if I get a Critical trigger here, I win." Kazuma tells her.

"I know." Alex says with confidence.

Kazuma smirks and checks his cards. "Triple Drive! First Check (none)." The room falls tense. "Second Check (Heal). Heal Trigger! Power to Luard and heal 1 damage. ([X][][][]) (31000-41000)!" Alex grits her teeth. "Third Check…!" Kazuma flips over the card and… (Draw/sentinel). "Draw Trigger… Power to Morfessa and draw a card (9000-19000).

"Damage Check." Alex declares (Critical). She smiles at her card. "Critical Trigger! Korona gains 10000 power (12000-22000)!" (Alex:[X][][][][]).

Kazuma smiles a little. "Not over yet! Boosted by Knies, Morfessa attacks (19000-26000)! Using Morfessa's Ritual 3, add 5000 power (26000-31000)!"

"Guard (Shield: 10000)!"

"Not bad." Kazuma compliments her. "Using Knies's skill ([X][X][][], after he boosts, I retire Morfessa and draw a card. Due to Iucharba's skill, I put Morfessa into my soul instead of retiring her (0-1). With that, I end my turn. Now Dragdriver Luard returns to my G-Zone face up and Dragheart Luard becomes my Vanguard again (G3/11000). I'm actually somewhat impressed you managed to survive that."

"It takes a lot more than that to knock me down!" Alex tells him.

"But now you have no cards in your hand," Kazuma points out, "if you're planning to Stride, you won't be able to unless you draw a grade 3 card."

"Striding was never my plan." Alex tells him and Kazuma looks visibly confused. "I'll show you Korona's true power!"

"Here it comes!" Yui exclaims in excitement.

"Here what comes?" Taiyou questions.

"First, I activate the skill of Steam Hunter Feena! At the beginning of my Ride Phase, I can bind her to call High Steam Hunter Feena from my deck and due to her skill, she gains 2000 power (G2/10000-12000). Now, Unleash! Breakthrough the darkness with your new found potential!" Alex chants. "Soul Drive, ACTIVATE!"

"WHAT?!" Kazuma and Taiyou both exclaim in shock.

Korona's hologram glows a bright blue light as mechanical wings appear on her back and her dual-blades become longer. "I send cards from my bind zone to the drop zone whose total grades equal 4 or more. I send two grade 2 units (BZ 9-5). With that, Korona permanently gains 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (12000-15000/Grade 3-4/Drive 2-3)! She also becomes Driven!"

"Amazing…" Kazuma mutters to himself, "She actually knows such a technique…"

"I call Steam Mechanic Mel-nya (G1/7000)!" A hologram of small cat girl dressed in steampunk attire appears. "Using her skill (Soul 1-0) I call High Steam Maiden Elul X from the bind zone (G3/12000)(BZ 5-2)."

Board State

(G3/12000) (G4/15000) (G2/12000)

(XXXXX) (G1/7000) (G1/7000)

"Let's go! Elul attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." (Kazuma: [X][X][][][]).

"Boosted by Gear Fox, Feena attacks your Vanguard (12000-19000)!"

"Guard (Shield: 10000)!"

"Boosted by Mel-nya, Korona attacks your Vanguard (15000-22000)!"

"Complete Guard!"

"Triple Drive! First Check (none). Second Check (none/grade3). A Grade 3 unit! Gear Fox's skill activates! Bind him and call Fearless Steam Knight Ludger from my deck over Elul, and with his skill, add 3000 power (G2/10000-13000)! Third Check (Critical). Critical Trigger!" Kazuma gasps in shock. "All effects to Ludger (13000-23000/Crit 1-2)! I activate Mel-nya's skill! At the end of a battle she boosts, I bind her and call two Clockwork Tokens in her place (G1/5000 each)." Small gear-shaped robots appear. "Boosted by the Clockwork token, Ludger attacks the Vanguard (23000-28000)!"

"Guard (Shield: 20000)!" Kazuma declares in a panic. "Heh," he pants, "you're all out of attacks. You've got nothing left."

"Not yet!" Alex tells him and he reals in fear. "You forgot. I activate Korona's skill ([X][X][][][])! I bind Ludger and call a unit with one higher grade. I call High Steam Maiden Korona. And due to the skill of my Vanguard Korona, if she's Driven, she also gains 2000 power for each grade in my bind zone (G3/12000-26000)! I attack the Vanguard one more time! HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alex screams as she imagines herself as Korona rushing toward Kazuma as Luard.

Kazuma looks at his hand, and the only card in it is Luard, no shield. He smiles and says "No guard." The attack connects and Luard collapses to the ground. "Damage Check… (none). (Kazuma: [X][X][][][][] 6/6). The holograms disappear from the board and the table turns off.

* * *

Alex stares at Kazuma's damage in complete shock. "I-I won…?" she says.

Both Yui and Taiyou are also speechless. Kazuma walks around the table to Alex's side. He looks at her in the eyes, "You really are an amazing fighter, just like your father." He says and extends a hand to her, "I admit defeat with honor."

Alex is still in shock from her feat, but regains her composer and pulls out a smile. She takes his hand and shakes it. "ALEX!" Yui exclaims. As Alex turns around to face her, she is caught off guard by Yui leaping throwing herself around Alex in a big hug, "THAT WAS AMAZING! You actually beat a legend!"

"Heh heh… I have to admit, I'm a little surprised myself." Alex says while blushing that Yui is hugging her.

"I'm surprised you managed to use the power of Soul Drive, and nearly mastered such a technique, what seems like so quickly. I definitely think you have what it takes to become a champion fight like your father." Kazuma tells her and she gives him a big smile.

Later that evening, Alex and Yui are walking home while talking about their experience today. "I still can't believe you managed to beat Mr. Shouji!" Yui tells her.

"I know right." Alex replies, "It was close though, after he used Dragdriver, I got a little worried." As they walk, they pass by a girl a little older than them with long brown hair who looks at them from the other side of the street.

"But the way you used Soul Drive at the end to make a total of five attacks!" Yui exclaims as they pass by a young boy, about their age, with red spiky hair walking out of a card shop and looking at them. "Hey, you want to go back to that card shop tomorrow?" Yui asks Alex.

"Sounds good to me." She says, "I want to fight Taiyou next." They pass by an older boy with light blue hair sitting a café on the other side of the street, reading a book and sipping some tea. Alex pulls out her deck and looks at her Korona card on the bottom. "_If Kazuma says I have what it takes to become a champion, I shouldn't disappoint him! I'll make him proud._" She then stops and looks up at the sky, "_And you too dad._" She says holding her deck close to her heart.

* * *

**Ending Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

* * *

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: I run into girl about my age who seems rather cold, and she plays Vanguard, but denies it. What's with this girl? EHHH?! She's Kazuma's daughter?! Next time on Vanguard X: "Imageless Fight!" Don't miss it!**


	2. Imageless Fight

One clear and calm morning, Alex walks down the street on her way to school like every day, carrying her book bag over her shoulder and looking around at the city around her. The streets are filled with people going about their everyday business and tall buildings with screens advertising new products and anime. "_For once, I'm actually early to school today._" She thinks in her mind, "_It'll be nice to not get detention for once…_" as she's walking down the street, she sees Card Capital 2 on the other side of the street and thinks to herself while holding her chin "_I got some time, maybe I'll stop by and see what's going on there_." She heads into the store shouting, "Hello!" as she opens the door, but when she walks inside, she doesn't see anyone around. "Weird… there's no one here." She says to herself. "Taiyou?! Kazuma?! Either of you here?!" she shouts.

Just as she believes no one's in the shop, she hears a little girl's voice come from the back of the shop, "No way!" she screams. Alex runs over to see what's going on. She finds two small children, a boy and a girl about 10 years of age with very similar appearance. The girl is standing in her chair at the table and yelling at the boy sitting across from her "It's not fair! How do you always win against me?!" the girl yells.

"Don't blame me, it's not my fault you're unlucky with your trigger checks." The boy says with a shrug at the girl as she pouts at him.

"You're so mean! I hate you!" she screams as she begins to cry "WAAHHHHHHH!" she runs off into the corner to cry.

"What's wrong? Upset you lost?" The boy mocks her.

"You're mean! You're so mean!" the girl screams again.

Before Alex could even ask what's going on, Taiyou comes from around the corner behind her and sees the scene. "Yuya! Yuko!" he shouts as he runs over to the girl. "What happened?" he asks her.

"*sniff* Yuya's being mean to me because I lost!" she tells him.

Taiyou walks over to the boy. "Yuya," he says, "what did you do to Yuko?"

"I beat her like I always do. She's just crying because she's a terrible fighter." The boy tells him. Taiyou grabs the boy's deck off the table and he begins to panic. "Ah?!"

Taiyou sifts through the deck with a stern face, "You rigged your deck again." He says, "How many times are we going to have this talk Yuya?!" Taiyou starts to get frustrated.

"You cheated?!" the girl asks.

"I-I uh…" the boy panics as both Taiyou and the girl stare him down. He tries to run away, but Taiyou grabs him by the collar of his shirt and holds him back.

"You're not getting away that easily young man. You and I are going to have a serious talk when we get home." He tells him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" the boy screams as he tries to break out of Taiyou's grasp.

"Umm… Taiyou…" Alex mutters, "Who are these tiny little midgets?"

"Oh Alex." Taiyou notices her. He brings the boy back and puts the girl next him and kneels behind them both "These here are my kids," he puts his hand on the boy, "This is Yuya," and puts the other on the girl, "and this is Yuko. They're twins if you couldn't tell."

"I-I see…" Alex says, "They seem like a handful."

"They are, but they help me run the shop as part of their allowance, so it's what keeps them working." He tells her then looks at the twins, "Kids, this is Alex. She's the daughter of the legendary Chrono Shindou." And both of their faces light up with excitement.

"No way! So are you a legend too?!" Yuya asks.

"Nah, I'm just a normal high school girl." Alex says as she scratches the back of head.

"Hey! Since you're a legendary fighter, can you teach me and Yuya some tricks!" Yuko asks her.

"I think that'd be awesome. She could get Yuya to stop rigging his deck." Taiyou glares at the boy as he sneers, "But Alex, aren't you going to be late for school?"

"No, I'm actually a littler early, so I have some time to kill." She says. For the next few minutes Alex spends time with the twins going over their decks and giving them pointers on cardfighting. She then looks up at the clock on the wall and her face drops. "Crud! I'm late!" she shouts.

"I told you…" Taiyou mocks her slightly.

"Sorry guys, we'll have to continue this some other time! See ya later!" she says as she runs out the door.

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 2 – Imageless Fight_

* * *

Later, Alex walks down the hall of school carrying her bag with a heavy sigh, "I can't believe I actually made it just in time." She says out loud, "_I'm just glad Kazuma didn't give me detention again…_" she then hears a voice call her name from down the hall.

"Alex!" she looks over to see Yui running up to her, "What took you so long to get to school? I thought you said you'd be on time." She asks her in a curious tone.

"I kinda stopped at Card Capital to browse around…" Alex tells her.

"Oh! Did you find anything good?" Yui asks in excitement.

"Just a pair of little brats still new to the game…" Alex explains and Yui looks visibly confused. As they continue to talk and walk, they pass by a girl about their age with dark-blue hair tied in pigtails with yellow ribbons who looks back at them.

Later at P.E class, Alex and some other students are playing soccer (football if you're from the UK) in their standard gym clothes of a loose fit white t-shirt, black knee-length shorts for the boys, and black upper-thigh length shorts for the girls. Alex dribbles the ball between several other players as she runs toward the goalie, "Bring it on!" he says taking a defensive stance.

"You want it, you got it!" She tells him as she winds up for a big kick. She smacks the ball with the top of her foot and sends it flying at the boy who ends up getting scared and ducks out of the way.

"GOAL!" The teacher shouts and Alex and Yui cheer with joy, meanwhile, the girl from before is playing tennis in the nearby court as she looks over at them.

After P.E, Alex walks out of the locker room back in her normal clothes and stretches. "Alright! Lunch time!" she says, but as she walks down the hall and turns a corner, she bumps into some, knocking them both to the ground. "Ow…" Alex groans as she rubs her tailbone, "Sorry 'bout that. You okay?" she asks the girl, the same girl from P.E with the dark blue hair in pigtails, tied up with yellow ribbons.

"I-I'm fine." She says in a cold voice as she picks herself up off the ground, "You really should watch where you're going."

"Sorry, how was I supposed to see you from around the corner?" Alex asks with a shrug. She glances down at the ground and notices a card on the ground. "A Vanguard card? Do you play Vanguard?" Before Alex could question anymore, the girl swipes the card from her.

"Give me that!" she exclaims as her cheeks turn slightly red, "and no I don't!"

"Then why do you have a card?"

"A-A friend of mine gave it to me…" and the girl walks away before Alex could talk to her anymore.

"Tsundere much?" Alex says with a smug expression.

Later, Alex and Yui sit on top of the school roof on a bench eating lunch. "Hey Alex! Did you bring any of those croquettes for lunch today?" Yui asks.

"Of course." She says and opens her lunch box. Inside it is a small bowl of rice, small cuts of steak, veggies, and two large rolls with breading on them.

Yui's face lights up in excitement "Yes! Thank you Alex! You always bring these!" she says as she takes one of the croquettes from the lunch box.

"It's not like I can help it, my mom always makes them for me." Alex tells her.

"I don't care, they're just so good!" Yui tells her while chewing on her food. "Hey! Are we going to Card Capital after school today?"

"Of course!" Alex says, "Besides, I've got a debt to repay to Taiyou."

"Which is?" Yui asks.

"I have to train his twins to get better at Vanguard." Alex tells her.

"Taiyou has twins?!" she exclaims in shock.

* * *

After school, Alex and Yui arrive at Card Capital 2, "Hey Taiyou!" Alex shouts as she walks in the door.

"Big sis Alex!" Yuko exclaims as she runs up and throws herself around Alex.

"Hey, hey… no need to be so rough." Alex says as she tries to pull Yuko off of her.

"Yuko, stop making a scene in front of customers." Taiyou says.

"Sorry daddy." Yuko apologizes as she bows.

"Shop looks busy today." Yui says, looking around at the tables full of people cardfighting, chatting, and other things.

"Yep. Usually a lot of kids come here after school to hang out." Taiyou explains, "and to be honest, I don't mind when it gets busy like this. It really shows me people are interested in the game." A smile comes over his face and Alex smiles too.

"Hey, I was wondering." Alex asks him, "Do you have any new packs for Gear Chronicle?"

"Gear Chronicle?" he responds, "Oh yeah, you use the same clan as your father. Let me look." Taiyou rummages through several boxes beneath the counter, "Sorry. It doesn't look like we got the shipment of the new Gear Chronicle packs yet."

"I see." Alex looks down slightly depressed.

"Hey Alex come on! Let's fight!" Yui says and Alex looks over.

"You're on!" she says with determination. The two of them fight for quite a while, but it's down to the final turn. "Korona attacks the Vanguard!" Alex declares. A Driven Korona flies down toward a mermaid with shiny red hair and strikes her down as the holograms disappear (Yui: [X][X][X][][][]).

"Ah man! I lost again!" she complains. "I don't know if I'll ever be as good as you Alex, considering you were trained by a legend."

"I'm sure you'll get there someday." Alex encourages her, patting her on the back.

Meanwhile as Taiyou observes their fight, he hears the sound of the door opening and looks over to greet them "Good afternoon!" he says and notices a girl with dark blue hair in pigtails. Same from before. "Rina?! Is that you?!" he exclaims.

"Hey Taiyou." The girl replies in a soft calm voice.

Alex looks over and sees the girl, "Hey! You're the girl I bumped into in the hallway at school!"

"You again?" the girl spots Alex in a panic.

"Do you all know each other Taiyou?" Yui asks Taiyou.

"Yeah," Taiyou answers coming out from behind the counter and putting his arm around the girl's shoulder, "This is Rina. She's Kazuma's daughter."

Alex and Yui both stare dumbfounded. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" they exclaim in pure shock.

"Y-You're Mr. Shouji's daughter?!" Yui mutters.

"Y-Yeah…" Rina hold her arm in embarrassment.

"Wait. I thought you said you didn't play Vanguard." Alex questions.

"Well that's… um…" Rina stutters, "I don't…" she struggles to find the words, "I don't play Vanguard… Not yet anyway. I was wondering if someone could teach me." She says holding her arm again.

"Why couldn't you have your dad teach you?" Yui asks, "I bet it'd be awesome to have a legendary fighter train you!"

"Well that's…" Rina stutters again, "I can't have him teach me because of… reasons…" Both Alex and Yui look on with slightly confused faces.

"Hey Alex," Taiyou calls her out, "would you mind teaching Rina?"

Alex flinches in surprise, "You want me to teach her?"

"Well I'd teach her myself, but I have to do inventory." Taiyou tells her and Alex nods in agreement.

"Ok!" she says. Her and Rina gather at a fight table when one opens up, with Yui on the side watching. "You ready to start Rina? I'm Alex by the way." She says extending a hand to her.

Rina hesitates for a moment, then says "Nice to meet you." and takes Alex's hand and they shake.

"Now, we start by taking a Grade 0 unit from our deck and putting it face down on the Vanguard circle." Alex explains.

"Ok…" Rina takes a card from her deck and puts it face down on the table.

"Next we shuffle our decks and draw 5 cards. This makes our starting hand." Alex tells her. Rina draws her cards but makes a concerned face at what she draws. Seeing this face, Alex tells her, "If you don't like some of the cards you drew, you can do a mulligan."

"How does that work?" Rina asks.

"Take any cards you don't want from your hand, put them back in your deck, shuffle, and draw the same number of cards you put back." She explains. The two girls do just that, "Alright. With that, we're ready to start. Now, we have to imagine it. Picture the fight happening on a faraway planet called Cray and…" before Alex could continue, Rina buts in.

"I've heard this before. Can we just get started?" she says to Alex's surprise.

"O-Okay… Now we flip over our Vanguards and we can begin."

"Alright." The two of them then say in unison, "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Steam Maiden, Ayncia (G0/5000)!" Alex declares.

"Apprentice Witch, Kona (G0/5000)." Rina declares.

"Shadow Paladins? Like your father huh?" Yui asks.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not using them because of him or anything…" Rina denies.

"Tsundere much?" Alex mocks.

"Sh-Shut up!" Rina says, flustered.

"I'm kidding." Alex tells her, then refocuses on the fight. "Normally, we'd play Rock-Paper-Scissors here to see who gets to go first, but since you're still new to this, I'll go first and show you the ropes."

"Ok…"

"I start my turn by drawing a card. Then I can take one card from my hand that's one higher grade than my Vanguard, and ride it! Ride! Steam Maiden Nanniya (G1/7000)! I activate Ayncia's skill!"

"Already?" Rina questions.

"I look at the top five cards of my deck and add a Gearoid unit to my hand. Your Vanguard doesn't have to fight alone though," Alex explains, "you can also call rear-guards to assist them. I called Steam Fighter Memenne (G1/6000)! I can't attack on the first turn, so I end my turn."

"So it's my turn." Rina says. "I draw a card. Ride! Witch of the Lance, Vera (G1/7000)! I use Kona's Forerunner skill and move her back."

"Cool. That means Kona can boost Vera's attack. By resting Kona, you can add her power to Vera's power." Alex explains.

"Boosted by Kona, Vera attacks the Vanguard (7000-12000)!"

"No guard. Now since Vera's your Vanguard, she can do a drive check." Alex explains and Rina reaches for the top card of her deck, "Oh? You already knew about that?"

Rina looks up at Alex, "Not really… it's just flipping over the top card felt right.

Alex stares in confusion for a moment, "Well that is what you're supposed to do. Then you add the card you pulled to your hand.

"Drive Check (Critical). What does that yellow symbol mean?" Rina asks.

"That's a Critical Trigger." Alex tells her, "Since you pulled it in your Drive Check, you can add 10000 power to one unit and also 1 Critical."

"Ok…" Rina says, "I give both effects to Vera (12000-22000/Crit 1-2)." Vera's hologram strikes Nanniya.

"Now I do the same thing with my Damage Check, except the cards I pull go to my damage zone instead. Damage Check (none/none). No Triggers." (Alex: [][]).

"I see, I get how this works now." Rina says.

"Awesome, but now it's my turn! Ride! Fearless Steam Knight, Ludger (G2/9000)! I activate Memenne's skill! When I ride, I can draw a card and discard a card. I also discarded a Grade 3, High Steam Maiden Elul X. So I can also add 5000 power to herself and Ludger (6000-11000) (9000-14000). I call Steam Mechanic Nabu (G2/10000)! Boosted by Memenne, Ludger attacks the Vanguard (14000-25000)!"

"I guard (Shield: 15000)!" Rina declares.

"You already know about guarding?" Alex questions.

Rina looks up and says, "It just kinda came back to me."

Alex looks a little confused, and slightly annoyed. "Alright then. Drive Check (Draw (Sentinel)). Draw Trigger! 10000 power to Nabu and I draw a card (10000-20000).

"So that's what the red one does?" Rina asks.

"Yep. Nabu now attacks your Vanguard! Due to Nabu's skill, I bind a card in my drop zone (BZ: G0-3), and you can't guard with Grade 1 or higher units this battle!"

Rina looks shocked, "N-No guard." (Rina: []). At the end of my turn, Nabu goes to my Soul (Soul 2-3) and I draw a card. Your turn."

"Draw." Rina says and looks at the card she drew. The art depicts a young girl with a big hoodie and lazing around on a big fluffy pillow. "Ride! Slacking Witch, Relena (G2/10000)! I call Witch of the Tome, Madoka (G2/9000) and I use her skill ([X]). If I have Relena as my Vanguard, I can search my deck for a grade 2 or lower unit and call it. I call Witch of the Spear, Sulita (G2/9000)! I also call Witch of the Gun, Bellet (G1/7000) and Witch of the Sword, Sabie (G1/7000)! Boosted by Sabie, Madoka attacks your Vanguard (9000-16000)!"

"No guard." Alex says (Alex: [][][]).

"Boosted by Kona, Relena attacks your Vanguard (10000-15000)!"

"Guard (Shield: 10000)!"

"Drive Check (none). Ugh, no Trigger. Boosted by Bellet, Sulita attacks the Vanguard (9000-16000)! Sabie's skill! I retire Madoka and Sabie, and add 5000 power to Sulita for both of them (16000-26000) (DZ: 0-2)!"

Alex looks at her hand hesitantly. "No guard…" (Alex: [][][][]).

"I activate Bellet's skill. I search my deck for a unit with Witch in its name and call it. I call another Sulita (G2/9000)! I attack the Vanguard and retire Bellet and my other Sulita, add 10000 power to the new one (9000-19000) (DZ: 2-4)!"

Alex flinches in fear. "C-Complete Guard!" she says having no other option.

"I end my turn." Rina states.

"_Shoot, I was hoping to save that…_" Alex thinks to herself.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Yui asks in concern, but Alex smiles back at her.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." She tells her.

"Hey! We're in the middle of a game here." Rina tells her, and Alex looks back in annoyance. "I don't need your help anymore, it's all come back to me."

Alex looks shocked and surprised at Rina's declaration. "Alright then, I won't be holding back!" Alex takes a card from her hand and chants, ""Let's go, you and me! To a new world of our true potential! Ride! High Steam Maiden… Korona (G3/12000)! I activate Memenne's skill! I discard a card and draw a card. I also activate Ayncia's skill in the soul! If Korona's my Vanguard, I bind her and draw a card. Also while Ayncia's in the bind zone, get gains 1 Grade (BZ: G3-4). I call Lost Break Dragon (G2/10000)! Using Lost Break's skill, I bind Kishla in my hand to draw a card (BZ: G4-6). I call Gun-Bezel Dragon over Lost Break (G2/9000) and I also call Steam Scara Kalain (G1/8000) and Steam Hunter Feena! Due to Feena's skill, she gains 3000 power (G1/7000-10000)! Lastly, I call Steam Hunter Lippitt (G2/10000). Lippitt's skill! I bind a card in my drop zone and add 3000 power (10000-13000)(BZ: G6-7)"

Board State

(G2/10000) (G3/12000) (G2/9000)

(G1/8000) (G1/6000) (G1/10000)

"Let's go! Lippitt attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Rina declares, "Damage Check (Critical). Critical Trigger, 10000 power to Relena." The hologram of Relena yawns as the power is given to her (10000-20000). (Rina: [X][]).

"I activate Korona's skill ([X][][][])! I bind Lippitt and call a unit with 1 higher grade. I call Steam Maiden Elul X (G3/12000)(BZ: G7-9). I activate Elul's skill (Soul 4-3)! I call Steam Lynx Anbu from my hand and add 10000 power (G1/7000-17000)! Boosted by Feena, Gun-Bezel attacks (9000-19000)!"

"Wait… it doesn't have enough power!" Yui exclaims.

"Not yet it doesn't." Alex says, "I use Gun-Bezel's skill ([X][X][][]! I add 5000 power for each grade face up in my bind zone!"

"What?!" Rina exclaims.

"The total grade is 9, so add 45000 power (19000-64000)!"

"Complete Guard!" Rina snears (DZ: 4-5).

"Tch…" Alex clicks her teeth, "Boosted by Anbu, Korona attacks the Vanguard (12000-29000)! I activate Anbu's skill! I discard the last card in my hand and Korona gains 1000 power for each grade in my bind zone as well as an additional skill (29000-38000)!"

"I guard with 3 Grade 1 units (10000+5000+10000=25000).

"Drive Check! First check (none). Second check (Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Korona (38000-48000/Crit 1-2)!" Korona breaks through the guardians Rina called out and strikes Relena with great force (Rina: [X][][][])(DZ: 5-8)

"Boosted by Kalain, Elul attacks (12000-20000)! I activate Kalain's skill (Soul 3-2)! You can't intercept or guard with more than 3 guardians!"

"It doesn't matter, their power levels are the same so anything will stop it." Rina tells her, "Guard (Shield: 15000)."

"Ugh…" Alex sighs in frustration, "Due to Kalain's skill, I bind her at the end of the turn, as well as Elul due to Korona's skill and recall Lippitt (BZ: G9-11). "You're actually really good. Is this really your first time playing the game?"

"W-Well… technically yes…" Rina explains.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yui asks.

"My dad taught me a lot of the basics. He showed me how to ride, how to imagine the fight, typical stuff."

"So then why did you come here to learn?" Alex questions.

"Because… for a few years, I broke away from Vanguard." Rina explains, "I know my father is a major champion, and he wants me to be like that too. But… I don't want to."

"Eh?" Alex questions.

"I figured if I told him I quit Vanguard, he would stop pressuring me into becoming a champion like him."

Suddenly, a realization hits Alex. "Wait! Is that why you told me you didn't play Vanguard at school?!"

"Yeah… I didn't want to risk my dad over hearing me." Rina explains to her. "That's why I came here. So I could have a quiet match away from my dad and… so I could actually enjoy the game, and it's been so long since I played, I needed a refresher."

"I get it now…" Alex says, but before she could continue, Rina pops in again.

"Alright, enough of the chit-chat. Let's get back to the fight."

"Right!" Alex exclaims.

"Stand and draw!" Rina declares.

"At the start of your ride step, I activate Fina's skill! I bind her and call High Steam Hunter Feena from my deck (G2/10000)(BZ: G11-12), due to her skill, she gains 2000 power and 5000 shield for the turn (10000-12000/Shield 5000-10000).

Rina stares at Relena on the board as she enters deep though…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kazuma, standing over a young 7-year-old Rina, hands her a card. "Here, take this." He says._

_Rina's eyes light up with excitement, "Daddy! Is that what I think it is?!" she says extatically._

"_Yes it is. Your very own avatar card." Kazuma tells her with a smile._

"_Oh thank you daddy!" Rina cheers as she throughs her self around Kazuma's waist, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Rina closes her eyes, and then opens them again with determination. "I won't lose!" she mutters to herself, "Let's go! Unleash your hidden potential and show the world that you're not weak anymore! Relena's Soul Drive… ACTIVATE!" Relena's hologram glows pinkish-purple as she slowly stands up and takes off her hood revealing her long flowing hair tied up by a large blue ribbon. "Relena gains 3000 power, 1 grade, 1 drive, and becomes Driven (10000-13000/Grade 2-3/drive 1-2)!"

"Say what?!" Yui exclaims.

"Soul Drive on a Grade 2 unit?!" Alex questions in shock.

"For the Soul Drive cost, I retire Bellet and Sulita! Due to Sulita's skill, she looses 1 grade in the drop zone (DZ: 8-10)! I call Black-winged Swordbreaker (G1/5000)! Using her skill ([X][X][][]), I draw a card and she gains 5000 power (5000-10000)! I call Witch of the Arrow Sagitta (G2/9000), Witch of the Lance, Vera (G1/7000), and Witch of the Wand, Rem (G1/5000)! I activate Kona's Ritual 4!"

"Ritual?!" Alex exclaims

"Not again…" Yui says.

"I rest Kona and all of my units in the deck for the rest of the turn have 5000 power!"

Board State

(G2/9000) (G3/13000) (G1/5000)

(G1/7000) (G0/5000) (G1/10000)

"Boosted by Swordbreaker, Rem attacks your Vanguard (5000-15000)!

"Lippitt intercepts (Shield: 5000)!" Alex declare.

"Rem's skill! At the end of a battle she attacked, I can retire her and call a unit with 5000 power in my deck. And since Kona made all of my units have 5000 power in the deck, I can call anything I want." Alex's heart sinks hearing this. "I call Witch of the Axe, Ferris (G3/12000)! Ferris's Ritual X! For each grade 1 in my drop zone, she gains 2000 power! I currently have 10, so add 20000 power (12000-32000)!" Boosted by Vera, Sagitta attacks the Vanguard (G2/9000-16000)! Sagitta's Ritual 5 ([X][X][X][])! Add 10000 power to all units in my front row!"

(G2/16000-26000) (G3/13000-23000) (G3/32000-42000)

Alex hesitates for a minute… "No guard… Damage Check (Heal)." Her eyes light up with joy, "Heal trigger! I heal 1 damage and add 10000 power to Korona (12000-22000)(Alex: [X][][][])!

Rina places her hand on Relena's card. "Relena attacks your Vanguard! I activate Relena's Ritual 3 ([X][X][X][X])! I retire Vera to normally retire one of your rear-guards, but since Relena is Driven, I can retire two rear-guards instead!"

"What?!" Alex exclaims.

"You only have two rear-guards left, Feena and Anbu! Retire them both!" Rina orders. Alex does so, much to her dismay. "Due to Relena's other skill, if you have no rear-guards, she gains 10000 power (23000-33000)!"

Alex looks at her hand and sees that there's only one option. "Guard (Shield: 15000)!" Relena's magic collides with the unit Alex called out to guard.

"That makes the total power 37000." Yui states.

"If she gets even one trigger, it's over." Alex mutters.

"Twin Drive!" Rina declares as she prepares to flip the cards. "First check (none)." All three of the girls tense up as Rina checks her second card. "Second check!" Rina turns over the card. The room falls silent as they anxiously await the result… (Critical) Rina's eyes light up with complete shock, as well as Alex's. "C-Critical… Trigger…" (Relena: 33000-43000/Crit 1-2). Relena's magic breaks through the barrier and engulfs Korona in a bright light before vanishing (Alex: [X][][][][][]).

* * *

"I… I actually won…" Rina mutters unable to believe the situation.

Alex hangs her head, making her hair cast a shadow over her eyes. "Alex! Are you ok?!" Yui asks in concern.

Alex lifts her head and looks at Yui with a bright smile. "Of course! That was an amazing fight Rina!" Alex exclaims to Rina, but notices how she looks. "R-Rina…?"

Rina hesitates for a moment then jumps in the air with a loud cheer, "I DID IT!" she shouts in a much higher and cheerful voice than before, catching both Alex and Yui off guard. "I don't believe it! I actually won my first real fight!" she says still talking in that high voice, while holding her hands to her cheeks and squirming her body.

Both Alex and Yui stare at her antics with dumbfounded faces. "Uh… Rina…?" Alex questions.

"Oh?" Rina remembers they're there. She clears her throat and straighten her posture. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that."

"What happened… you didn't seem like yourself there." Yui asks.

"S-Sometimes I tend to… get a little over excited." She explains.

"Well I just have to say, that was a really cool Cardfight!" Alex tells her, walking up to her and extending a hand. "You call yourself a newbie, but you're actually pretty good."

Rina stares at her hand for a moment before taking the hand shake. "You weren't so bad yourself." She says with a soft smile.

They let go of each other's hand, "Let's fight again sometime. But next time, I'll be the one who wins!" Alex tells her as she pumps a fist, causing her medium sized chest to bounce a little.

Rina notices this and looks down at her own flat chest and scowls, "Yeah… whatever…" she says as she grabs her cards and leaves the shop.

"I wonder what that was about?" Yui questions Rina's scowl, and then looks over at Alex who is chuckling a little. "Alex? You ok?"

"I'm fine." She says and looks up at the door. "I think I just found myself a rival."

Meanwhile, Rina runs down the street in the dark orange sunset and stops off at a small pond with a view of large tower in the distance. She collapses on the grass around the pond and stares up at the sky, holding her deck in her hand. "Maybe Vanguard isn't so bad after all." She says to herself as she smiles a little. "Alex, from this point on… you are my rival." She declares as she lays flat on the grass and stares to the sky.

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: Some boys at Card Capital 2 are picking on Yui, calling her small and weak. Naturally, being her best friend, I stand up for her. Wait Yui… what's wrong? Whoa! Hey! Calm down! Next time on Vanguard X: "Deep Sea Divas!" Don't miss it!**

* * *

**NEW SEGMENT! Alex and Rina's Card Corner!**

Alex: *waves* Hello everyone! Alex here!

Rina: *waves* And I'm Rina!

Alex: Starting this chapter, we're going to show you guys some featured cards that appeared in the chapter.

Rina: Today's featured card is my ace, Slacking Witch Relena!

Grade 2 / Intercept / 10000 Power / 5000 Shield / Shadow Paladin / Human

Alex: She also has the Soul Drive ability to retire two rear-guards and permanently gain and additional 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive.

Rina: She also has an AUTO Ritual 3 skill on the Vanguard Circle when she attacks to Counter Blast 1 and retire a rear-guard to have your opponent retire one of their rear-guards as well.

Alex: But if Relena is Driven, aka, has used Soul Drive, she can retire two rear-guards instead. Remember, Soul Drive cannot be used the same turn the unit was ridden or called.

Rina: Her last skill is a CONT skill on either the Vanguard or Rear circle that gives her 10000 power during your turn if your opponent has no rear-guards.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: With this, you can also…

Alex & Rina: Stand up Vanguard!


	3. Deep Sea Divas

One peaceful Sunday morning, Alex walks down to Card Capital 2 on her day off school, wearing her casual attire of a pale-blue shirt with a green pattern, a gray vest, jean shorts, and pink sneakers. She walks through the front door shouting, "Good Morning!", only to her surprise to see that the shop is empty, except for one person, a young boy about her age with spiky red hair with a single strand that sticks straight up, wearing a red jacket over a blue sweat shirt, black jeans, and red and white sneakers, who is wiping down the display cases of cards.

He turns to face her, having heard her walk in the door. "Good morning." He says.

"Where is everybody?" Alex asks him, "I would have expected this place would be bustling on a Sunday."

"Well it's still early in the morning, people are probably out doing other stuff." He says, "I bet this place will be busy by the afternoon."

"I see…" Alex looks down at the boy and notices he's wearing the same apron Taiyou wears. "Do you work here?" she asks.

"Yep. Part time." He replies wiping his hands in the towel he was using to wipe the glass. "Name's Yuto Hajikura." He extends a hand to Alex.

"I'm Alex. Alex Shindou." She accepts the handshake and the boy's eyes light up.

"Shindou…?" he questions and lets go of her hand. "Um… this may be a strange question, but… is your father by chance… Chrono Shindou?"

"Yeah. Why?" Alex asks and is taken aback by Yuto placing his hands on her shoulders and getting in her face.

"You're kidding! Your father's a legend!" he tells her getting excited and then backs off. "I heard he actually defeated a god!"

"Yeah, he did." Alex tells him.

"Man, it must be amazing having a legendary cardfighter as a father, but to you, it probably just seems normal."

"Y-Yeah…" Alex hangs her head slightly.

"O-Oh, sorry. Was that a sensitive subject?" Yuto asks in guilt.

"No, not at all." She tells him putting a smile on her face, "but soon, you're gonna be praising me because my dream is to become as great a fighter as my dad was."

"I see." Yuto says intrigued. "But, there's more to being a champion than just being a good fighter." Alex tilts her head, "You can be an incredibly good fighter, but if you don't have a well-built deck, there's no guarantee it'll work. So do you mind if I take a look at yours?"

* * *

The two of them sit at a table in the back as Yuto sifts through Alex's cards. "Hmm, not bad." He says.

"Really?" Alex asks in excitement.

"Yeah. It looks like a really well-built deck. I would replace one or two grade 1s for some grade 2s but other than that, it looks really good."

"What about the triggers? That's the thing I struggle with the most."

"That all depends on what you want to do." He says looking at her, "If you feel like your deck needs more power, add some Critical Triggers. If it needs stability, add more Draw Triggers."

"I see."

"You also have to think if there are any additional effects that may help you."

"Huh?" Alex questions.

"You see, there are two kinds of triggers. Triggers that give 10000 power, but they are vanilla, meaning they have no skills, and triggers that give 5000 power. Those triggers also have additional unit skills that can help you. You just have to think which is better for you."

"Huh… I never knew that." Alex says, "You really know your stuff Yuto. How do you know so much about deck building?"

"I've been playing this game since I learned how to walk." He tells her glancing over, "I learned most of this stuff from my dad."

"Your dad?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, he was a master deck builder and well known in the Vanguard world. He could build decks that always gave you the exact card you needed at the right time."

"Wow!" Alex exclaims

"The thing is, he wasn't a very good cardfighter." Yuto tells her, "You can have the best deck ever, but if you don't properly know how to play well, it's not going to be any good. My mom on the other hand was an amazing cardfighter. My dad would always build decks for her and she would use them in tournaments. They were unstoppable, at least, until they fought TRY3."

"Oh yeah! One of my dad's teams." Alex says.

"Yeah, even they lost to your dad." Yuto stares at Alex's deck for a moment, then folds the cards up and hands it to her. "But regardless, your deck's looking good."

"Awesome!" she thanks him, "Hey, since you're the only one here, would you mind helping me test it?"

"I'd love to, but I have things to do around the store before the first wave of customers." He tells her.

"Then what am I supposed to do until then?" Alex asks in slight frustration.

"Why not do some quests?" Yuto suggests.

"Quests?" Alex tilts her head in question…

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 3 – Deep Sea Divas_

* * *

Yuto takes Alex over to a large computer screen in the card shop that has three touch pads on the bottom. "This is the quest board." Yuto explains, "People issue quests from all around the world when they need help with something, or are just looking for a fight." He then taps the touch pad and a map of the entire world appears on the screen.

"Whoa!" Alex exclaims. "So this is what that app you made me download is for?" she asks pulling out her smartphone

"Yep. They used to use these things called FICAs, but now they've moved to a simple smartphone app." He tells her then explains how to work the system. "First you start by selecting your country and the city you're in." Yuto moves the cursor over to Japan and clicks it, then moves it over to the city they live in and clicks it.

"What are all those dots?" Alex asks about the dots she sees on the screen.

"Those are all shops with registered quest boards." He explains, "Go on, click one and see what quest are available in that area."

Alex clicks on one of the dots and a screen with over 5000 quests pops up. "Whoa! Are there really that many quests in this one district?!" she asks in shock.

"Yep, why don't you see which one appeals to you."

Alex scrolls through the quest list and eventually finds one. "I'm looking for an experienced cardfighter to give me some pointers." She reads the quest's description aloud. "This sounds easy. I think I'll take it."

"Just place your phone's screen against the scanner and it'll add the quest to your app." Yuto explains, and as Alex goes to do that, another person beats her to it.

"YOINK!" she hears a voice say. She looks over to see a slightly older boy with spiky black hair that sticks straight up.

"AH! Who are you?!" Alex exclaims.

The boy stares at her in the eyes, "Only the best cardfighter in this whole shop!" he states.

Alex's eyes light up, "Whoa, really?"

"No, not really." Yuto says pulling out a harisen fan and slaps the boy. "I thought I told you to stop coming in here and saying that. I've beaten you countless times."

"No you haven't! I'm the best! No one can beat me!" the boy exclaims striking a dominant pose.

Yuto lets out an annoyed sigh and says, "You know what, forget it. Just get out of here and do your quest." The boy snarls and leaves.

"Who was that dufus?" Alex asks.

"Subaru Morikawa. He's probably the most annoying person in this shop." Yuto tells her.

"Why does he think he's the best fighter?"

Yuto is about to tell her, but… "I think I'll leave that until you see him fight. Anyway, why don't you pick another quest."

Alex scrolls through the quest list again and finds another one. "A card of mine blew up into a bird's nest and I'm too scared to get it down because the birds are very mean. Someone help me." She reads the description aloud. "I think I'll do this one. It's not a fight, but at least I'll have some time to kill." This time, Alex gets her phone scanned successfully.

"Now that the quest has been added, your GPS will guide you to the location." Yuto explains.

"Sweet! Then I should get going. See ya!" Alex says as she runs out the door waving at Yuto.

* * *

Later, Alex arrives at the park where the quest giver is waiting. "So your card is stuck up in that bird's nest?" Alex asks the little boy.

He nods shyly and tells her, "I was playing with my friend and a large crow came and swiped the card from me."

"I see." Alex says looking up at the crow's nest in the tree, "Not exactly what I was expecting, but whatever. Don't worry kid, I'll get your card back for you."

"Thank you, ma'am!" he says cheerfully.

Alex looks up at the nest and studies it for a second, then wraps both her legs and arms around the tree trunk and shimmies her way up the tree until she's at the top. The crow is pecking at stuff in the nest. Alex then grabs the crow's body causing it to squawk loudly as she quickly swipes the card from the nest. "I'll be taking that." She says. Just after that, the crow gets mad and flies out of Alex's hand and starts pecking at her head. "Ow ow ow!" she winces in pain causing her to lose grip on the tree and fall to the ground, landing on her back. "Owwww…" she moans in pain and the little boy and his friends run up to her.

"Are you okay miss?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says sitting up and hands the card to the boy. "Here's your card." The boy's face beams with joy as he takes the card.

"Thank you so much miss!" he thanks her hugging her around her legs.

"Heh, you're welcome." She says giving the boy a pat on the head. Alex then pulls out her phone and opens the quest on it. She taps the "Complete Quest" button and then it asks for a signature from the quest giver. Alex hands her phone to the boy and he signs the box and Alex's quest is complete. "Alright!" she cheers, "I just completed my first quest!"

* * *

Alex returns to Card Capital to tell Yuto, but when she walks in the door, she hears arguing. "What do you mean I'm too small?!" a familiar voice screams. Alex looks up to see Yui arguing with the spiky-haired boy from earlier.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You're too small and weak." He says in a snide voice, "You don't deserve to be a cardfighter, especially with that trash clan."

Yui puffs her cheeks in frustration, "Bermuda Triangle is not a trash clan!" she screams at him.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Alex asks running up to them.

"This smart aleck over here says I'm not a good fighter because I'm short and use terrible cards." Yui tells her.

Alex glares at the boy, "Listen pal, Subaru was your name, I don't care if you're the best fighter in this shop, but that doesn't mean you can just belittle other fighters."

"When you're the king of the Vanguard world, you can do anything!" he boasts and Alex flinches in surprise.

"K-King of the Vanguard world? Are you serious?!" she asks.

Before he could answer, Yuto comes up behind him and whacks him with the fan again, "No, it's not." He says, "He's just saying that to get you to fear him when there's not really any reason."

"Oh yeah, well if you won't believe me, why don't you fight me and see for yourself!" Subaru tells her.

"Regardless if you're the king or not, I never turn down a challenge, you're on!" Alex says as she begins to pull out her deck, but Yui stops her. "Yui?"

"I'll fight him Alex." She says, "I won't forgive this guy for making fun of me like that."

Alex looks at Yui for a moment and lets up, "Alright, give him your worst Yui!" she says and Yui nods cheerfully.

"Tech, why do I get the weakling?" Subaru asks in an annoyed tone.

"Keep talking like that and I'll beat you even harder!" Yui tells him.

The two of them gather at a fight table with Yuto standing behind Subaru (to keep an eye on him) and Alex stands behind Yui as the two of them prepare their Vanguards. "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Pure Gifter, Aliche (G0/6000)!" Yui declares.

"Mecha Analyzer (G0/5000)!" Subaru declares.

"Spike Brothers?" Alex questions, "I don't know much about this clan."

"Its main focus is building up units with huge amounts of power that are almost impossible to guard against." Yuto explains, "But as you'll see, that's not gonna be the case."

"I'll go first!" Yui declares, "Draw! Ride! Special Message, Ourora (G1/8000)! Using her skill, I draw a card and discard a card. Then I use Aliche's skill! When she's rode upon, I draw a card."

"My turn! Draw!" Subaru exclaims loudly and squints at his hand "The time has come! I'll use the future to help me!" he exclaims putting a foot on the table and shouting loudly, "G ASSIST!"

"G assist?!" Alex and Yui exclaim.

"It's when you don't have any cards to ride during the ride phase." Yuto explains, "If your Vanguard isn't grade 3 or higher, you can reveal your hand to your opponent to verify you don't have any cards to ride."

"Look at my hand!" Subaru reveals his hand to Yui and her face drops.

"E-Every single card's a grade 3!" she exclaims in shock.

"Wow, now that's some bad luck." Alex states.

"After revealing my hand, I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and add a card among them that's one grade higher than my Vanguard to my hand." Subaru explains, "After that, I shuffle my deck, and two cards from my hand and G-Zone can no longer be used in the match at all. That is G Assist."

"I see." Yui says, "I didn't know that."

"Ride!" he interrupts her by loudly (and overdramatically) declaring his ride, "Wonder Boy (G1/8000)! Using Mecha Analyzer's Forerunner, he moves back. Boosted by Analyzer, Wonderboy attacks (8000-13000)! The holograms hit Yui's vanguard with a major tackle, "Drive Check (Critical)." He smirks, "I got a Critical Trigger. (13000-23000)."

Yui groans and checks, "Damage Check (none/none)." (Yui: [][]).

"The fact you took damage from such a weak unit shows that you're not cut out to be a fighter."

"Shut up!" Yui shouts at him and begins her turn, "Ride! Choco Love Heart, Liselotte (G2/10000)! I activate her skill! I can look at the top card of my deck and either call it or put it into my soul. I choose to call it! Top Star, Cier (G1/8000) Using her skill (Soul 2-1), I look at the top seven cards of my deck and add one card among them with Melody and add it to my hand."

"Melody?" Subaru questions in annoyance.

"_Melody huh? This could get interesting._" Yuto thinks to himself.

"I call Concealed Bitter, Enes (G2/9000) and Self-Management, Ralentesse (G1/8000)! Using Enes's skill ([X][])(Soul 1-0) she gains 5000 power and if I called another rear-guard, I also draw a card (9000-14000). Boosted by Ralentesse, Liselotte attacks the Vanguard (10000-18000)!"

"No guard." Subaru declares.

"Drive Check (Draw). Draw Trigger! Add 10000 power to Enes and draw a card (14000-24000)." (Subaru: []) "Boosted by Cier, Enes attacks the Vanguard (24000-32000)!"

"No guard." He declares again

"Seriously?" Yui questions as her uni leaps out of the holographic water a slaps Subaru's Vanguard with her tail. (Subaru: [][]).

"My turn! Draw!" Subaru looks looks at the card he drew and snarls, "Tech, what a pathetic card. Ride! Treasured Black Panther (G2/10000)! Boosted by Analyzer, Panther attacks your Vanguard (10000-15000)!"

"No guard." Yui declares. (Yui: [X][][]).

Alex sits on the couch watching the fight and wonders, "_Why is he not doing anything else?_" Then a realization hits her and she begins to worry, "_Is he saving his resources for when he gets a massive boss unit?!_ Yui watch out! He's up to something!"

"I know!" Yui says, "But I'm ready for anything! Stand and draw!" Yui looks at the card she drew and smiles cheerfully. "Now you're gonna get it! I'll make you regret making fun of me! Ride!" Liselotte vanishes and, in her place, a mermaid with short red hair and deep violet eyes jumps out of the water and splashes back down, "Harmony of the sea… Eris (G3/11000)! I call Liselotte to rear-guard (G2/10000) using her skill, I check the top card again, this time, I put it into my soul (Soul 1-2). Next, I call over Enes, Colorful Pastorale, Sonata (G3/13000)!"

"There it is! Yui's Colorful Pastorale cards!" Alex exclaims.

"The heck do they do?" Subaru asks.

"Let me explain," Yui says in a cocky way, "They utilize a mechanic known as Melody! Any unit with Melody gains the effects of any unit with a Melody ability! Sonata has a Melody ability, so Eris also has that ability! And that ability is, gaining 5000 power during my turn (Eris: 11000-16000) (Sonata: 13000-18000)! I call Devoted Time, Inasta (G2/10000) and Coloful Pastorale Canon (G3/13000)! Canon's skill! I Soul Charge 1 when she's placed (Soul 2-3), and any unit with Melody also has that ability since it's a Melody ability! And since it's a Melody ability, Canon gains 5000 power due to Sonata's Melody (13000-18000)!"

Board State

(G3/18000) (G3/16000) (G3/18000)

(G2/10000) (G1/8000) (G1/8000)

"Due to Inasta's skill, if there's a Grade 3 in the same column as her, she can boost and also intercept from the back row! Boosted by Inasta, Canon attacks (18000-28000)!"

"No guard."

"Eh?"

"Damage Check (Draw). Draw Trigger! 10000 power to my Vanguard draw a card (10000-20000)!" (Subaru: [][][]).

Yui growls and continues, "Boosted by Ralentesse, Eris attacks the Vanguard (16000-24000)!"

"Complete guard!" Subaru declares.

"Finally, he guards." Yuto says having sit down next to Alex on the couch.

"Twin Drive (none/Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Sonata (18000-28000/Crit 1-2)! Boosted by Cier, Sonata attacks the Vanguard (28000-36000/Crit 2)!"

"No guard."

"Seriously?!" Yui exclaims.

"Damage Check (none/none)." (Subaru: [][][][][]).

"Five damage and he's barely done anything." Alex states, "I can't tell what he's doing."

"Don't bother trying to understand what he's doing. It won't make sense either way." Yuto tells her.

"I end my turn." Yui declares.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Subaru laughs menacingly, "It's time!" he says making Yui and Alex panic slightly, "Now I'll show you my ultimate power! Ride! General Seifried (G3/13000)!" a massively buff robot-like football player appears on the board. "Imaginary Gift… FORCE II!"

"Imaginary Gift?!" Alex exclaims.

"Another new mechanic that's been coming around lately." Yuto explains, "When you ride a unit with a gift marker, you can gain an Imaginary Gift of that type, and one of two types of that gift. He chose the Force Gift, and the second one, so that means he can put it on any on of his circles, and any unit in that circle has its original Critical set to 2."

"No way!"

"Where as the first Force gift would give 10000 power to a unit in said circle."

"I apply this gift to my Vanguard (13000/Crit 1-2)! I call two Juggernaut Maximums (G3/13000) Due to their skills, add 10000 power to both of them (13000-23000)! I know activate Seifried's skill ([X][][][][])! I put Juggernaut Maximum into my soul and call another Maximum from my deck (G3/13000)(Soul 2-3) and this one gains 10000 power, and then another 10000 power due to its own skill!"

"So that's 20000 in total!" Alex exclaims (13000-33000).

"And I can use this skill again ([X][X][][][])! I use it on the other Maximum and call a fourth Maximum (G3/13000-33000)(Soul 3-4)!"

"No way!" Yui exclaims.

"Hahahahahahaha! Witness the awesome and unruled power of GRADE 3 UNITS!" Subaru declares and calls three more random grade 3s to his back row.

Board State

(G3/33000) (G3/13000/Crit 2) (G3/33000)

(G3/13000) (G3/11000) (G3/11000)

"I will crush you! Attack the Vanguard with Seifried!"

"Complete Guard!" Yui declares.

"Twin Drive (Critical/Critical)!"

"No way!" Yuto exclaims.

"Double Critical?!" Yui panics.

"I give one trigger to each of my Juggernauts (33000-43000/Crit 1-2)! Juggernaut Maximum attacks!"

"N-No guard." Yui declares as Maximum rams into her Vanguard and appearing to distort the hologram (Yui: [X][][][][]).

"I don't believe it, Subaru's actually winning." Yuto says.

"Yui, be careful!" Alex tells her.

"Time to end this, the other Juggernaut attacks the Vanguard!" Subaru declares. Maximum lets out a roar and charges at Yui's Vanguard, but other units jump out of the simulated water and get in the way.

"Guard (Shield: 15000+5000+15000=32000)!"

"No way!" Subaru exclaims, "How?! How did you stop my onslaught of Grade 3s?!"

"It wasn't that hard honestly. All I did was *actually* guard." Yui tells him.

Subaru snarls and points at her, "This isn't over! On my next turn, I'll kill you for dishonoring me!"

"I wasn't dishonoring anybody." Yui says.

Alex looks a little annoyed, "I'm starting to see why you dislike this guy." She says to Yuto.

"Yep, he thinks he's like a king and that everything should go his way." He tells her.

"But now he's finished." Alex says looking at Yui and seeing a serious, yet smiling face. "Yui's got her serious face on."

"Stand and draw!" Yui declares, "I call Colorful Pastorale, Caro (G3/13000) and I Soul Charge 1 due to Canon's Melody (Soul 3-4). Let your voice be heard across the vast ocean! Release your hidden talent and sing with the sound of the sea creatures dancing in harmony! I Counter Blast 1 and return a unit with Melody from my drop zone to my deck ([X][X][][][]). Eris's Soul Drive… ACTIVATE! She gains 3000 power, 1 grade, 1 drive, and becomes Driven (G3-4/11000-14000/drive 2-3)! Due to her Soul Drive ability, any of my units with Melody are also considered to be Driven!"

"WHAT?!" Subaru panics.

"Due to Sonata's Melody, all of my Melody units gain 5000 power (14000-19000) (13000-18000) (13000-18000) (13000-18000)! Now due to Caro's Melody, all of my Melody units can boost and gain 5000 power when they boost! I call Live in Utopia, Luka (G2/10000)! And she has Melody, meaning she gains all the skills of my Melody units! Soul Charge 1 (Soul 4-5), add 5000 power (10000-15000) and gain boost!"

Board State

(G3/18000) (G4/19000) (G3/18000)

(G2/10000) (G2/15000) (G3/18000)

"Let's do this! Boosted by Luka, Eris attacks the Vanguard! And due to her Melody skill, add 5000 power when she boosts (15000-20000) (19000-39000)!"

"Complete guard!" Subaru declares.

"Where'd he get that from?" Alex asks.

"Who knows, he may have had it the whole time, I haven't been paying attention to him that much." Yuto tells her.

"Triple Drive (none/Heal/none). Heal Trigger! Add 10000 power to Sonata and heal 1 damage (18000-28000)([X][][][])! Boosted by Caro, Sonata attacks the Vanguard (Caro: 18000-23000)(Sonata: 28000-51000)! I activate Sonata's Melody that she got from Eris (Soul 5-3)!"

"What?!" Subaru panics.

"Since Eris made all my Melody units Driven, Sonata can now Drive Check once while on the rear circle!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Subaru's face sinks into complete horror.

"Drive Check (Critical)! Critical Trigger!" Alex and Yuto's faces beam with joy, "All effects to Sonata (51000-61000/Crit 1-2)!" Sonata splashes her tail in the water multiple times creating a massive tidal wave that washes away Subaru's Vanguard. (Subaru: [X][X][][][][]).

* * *

"Alright! I won!" Yui cheers as she jumps in the air.

"Great job Yui!" Alex says putting a hand on her shoulder, "That was an amazing fight!"

"Thanks Alex!" Yui says with a cheerful smile. She then looks back at Subaru who has collapsed on the floor. "How do you like that? Think I'm a weak fighter now?!" She asks him, but he remains silent. "Um, hello?"

He continues to remain silent for a moment, then instant springs off the floor and grabs Yui's hands holding them up. "Amazing! You truly are a great cardfighter! You must travel the path of the Grade 3s with me! Your Grade 3s support one another and give each other ultimate power! Please! Travel down the path of Grade 3s with me!"

Yui stares at him dumbfounded, "Uhhhh…"

"Hold on, I need to see something." Alex says and grabs Subaru's deck of the table and looks through it. She is shocked at what she sees. "A-Almost every single card in here is a Grade 3! I'm only seeing one grade 1, one grade 2, one grade 0, and only a few random Triggers!"

"Why bother with anything else? Grade 3s are all that matter! They hold the ultimate power!" Subaru tells her letting go of Yui.

"There's more to Vanguard than just Grade 3s." Alex tells him. But when she says these words, Subaru bursts out into a fit of rage.

"NO THERE ISN'T! GRADE 3S ARE ALL THAT MATTERS AND NOTHING ELSE! THAT'S WHAT MY FATHER, A LEGENDARY CARDFIGHTER SAID! SO HE'S RIGHT!" he screams as he snatches his deck from Alex and runs out the door.

Both Alex and Yui just stare at the door dumbfounded, "Uhh… what just happened?" Alex asks.

"This is why I can't stand this guy." Yuto tells her. "He believes Grade 3s are all that matter and won't listen to anything else."

"I see…" Yui mutters.

"From now on, anytime you see him, just ignore everything he says." Yuto tells them.

"I think that's probably the best idea…" Alex says.

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: I'm gonna keep doing quests so I can increase my ranking in the Vanguard system. Wait, who is this girl with long brown hair? I feel like I remember her from my school. Wait… Koharu-senpai! Is that you?! Next time on Vanguard X: "Dreams Never Die!" Don't miss it!**

**Alex and Rina's Card Corner!**

* * *

Alex: *waves* Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Rina: It's sad I didn't get to appear in it.

Alex: Don't worry Rina, I'm sure you'll appear in the next one. Anyway, let's get on with this chapter's featured card!

Rina: Right. The featured card this time is, Harmony of the Sea Eris.

Grade 3 / Twin Drive! / 11000 Power / Bermuda Triangle / Mermaid

Alex: She has the Soul Drive ability of Counter Blasting 1 and shuffling a unit with Melody from your drop zone into your deck to gain 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive.

Rina: She also has the ability to treat all of your units with Melody as Driven units as well.

Alex: On top of that, she has her own Melody skill of Soul Blasting 2 to allow her and all Melody units to Drive Check once while on the rear-circle!

Rina: This skill only allows the unit to Drive Check 1 card, regardless of how high their drive is.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: With this, you can also…

Alex & Rina: Stand up Vanguard!


	4. Dreams Never Die

One day at school, during a break, Alex and Yui sit at a bench near the P.E. courts discussing deck strategies. "I was thinking about taking out some of my Critical triggers for some more Draw triggers. What do you think?"

"That would give you stability in your deck," Alex replies, "but you have to remember, Draw triggers that aren't Sentinels only have 5000 shield, so for each Critical you talk out, your deck is losing 10000 shield."

Yui slumps over in frustration, "UGH! This is so hard!"

"I know, it's difficult to come up with best possible combination of cards." Alex says, "I really wish Yuto were here, but he goes to a different school." Yui then looks at her with a smug face.

"Hey Alex, girl talk, what do you think about Yuto?"

"What do I think of him?" she asks and Yui nods, "Well, he's really nice and he knows his way around deck building…"

"Anything else?"

"Heh… well uh…" Alex hesitates scratching her cheek, "He's also kind of cute."

"You have a crush on him?" Yui asks and Alex's face turns beat red.

"A-A crush?!" she exclaims, "W-Well… maybe a little." She says fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Yui starts giggling at her response and Alex eventually starts giggling with her.

"Alex Shindou?" a voice calls her name. Alex looks up to see an older girl standing beside her carrying a clip board.

"Koharu-senpai!" she exclaims.

"The student council president?" Yui questions.

"That's me." The girl replies, "I was just wondering if you two have registered for an after-school club yet."

Both Alex and Yui look at each other in thought, "No, not really." Alex tells her, "I haven't given it much thought." She leans back on the bench putting her hands behind her head, "I don't even know what clubs would be a good fit for me."

"Well let's see." Koharu says as she flips through the papers on her clipboard. "How about the swim club? They are low on members after a few quit."

"No thanks." Alex says immediately.

"Why not?" Koharu asks.

"J-Just because…" Alex's cheeks turn slightly red.

"Ok then…" Koharu says continues to flip through papers, "Oh! What about the cooking club?"

"I can't even bake cookies without burning them." She replies.

"Umm… the music club?" Koharu hesitates.

"I don't play any instruments." Alex tells her.

"Well there's got to be something…" Koharu thinks for a moment then notices their cards. "Oh! You two play Vanguard?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Yui asks.

"How about the Vanguard club?" she asks and Alex perks up.

"There's a Vanguard club?!" she asks in contained excitement.

"Well, not yet at least. Mr. Shouji's working on getting it set up." Koharu tells her.

"No way!" Yui exclaims.

"A Vanguard club taught by Mr. Shouji…" Alex mutters to herself and stands up in excitement, "Count me in!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Yui says.

"Ok! I just need you to fill out this application." Koharu says as she hands them both a sheet of paper and a pen. Alex and Yui fill out the necessary information and hand the paper back to Koharu. "Alright, I'll get this to Mr. Shouji and you'll start when the Vanguard club opens."

"Sweet!" Alex exclaims in excitement as Koharu walks off toward the school.

"I can't believe it! A Vanguard club with Mr. Shouji!" Yui exclaims.

"I know right?! I can't wait!" Alex says. Meanwhile, unaware to them, Rina peers over at them from another bench while eating her lunch.

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 4 – Dreams Never Die_

* * *

After school, Alex walks into Card Capital 2, cheerier than ever. "Good afternoon!" she shouts.

"Hey Alex!" Yuto greets her, but notices something. "Where's Yui? I thought you two were always together."

"She had to go home early today because she had chores to do." She tells him.

"I see." Yuto replies, "So what'll it be today?"

"I'm just here to do some quests." Alex says as she walks over to the quest board.

"Alright then." Yuto says as he goes back to sorting products on the shelf behind him.

Alex sifts through the available quests while a specific one catches her eye. "This one looks interesting." She clicks on the quest and a video of a young boy appears on the screen, who explains the quest.

"I was messing with my deck at my grandma's house and I lost one of my cards there. I tried asking her if she's seen it, but since she has dementia, it's hard for her to remember things. I'd get it myself, but I have school today and I have a competition tomorrow. I need it really badly! Please, someone get that card back for me."

"Sounds like this might be a tough one." Yuto tells her.

"Shouldn't be that hard. I'm off!" she says as she accepts the quest and leaves the shop to head to the quest destination.

Later, at the addressed house she was given, Alex is having a hard time with the grumpy old lady. "Come on ma'am, for the last time, your grandson left something at your house and sent me here to get it."

"I don't recall him ever coming over…" the old lady says.

Alex sighs and asks, "Well can I at least come inside and have a look around."

"I DON'T LET STRANGERS INTO MY HOUSE!" the lady shouts at her making Alex back off a little.

"Well uh… is there anything I can do to come inside?" she asks.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me." The lady says, "I haven't had a chance to do my laundry today and my back is killing me. Do my laundry for me!"

"You want me to do your chores?!" Alex questions. Later, Alex is in the lady's backward washing clothes with rolled up sleeves in a small pale of soapy water and a washing board "I'm only doing this so I can earn her trust." Later, Alex finishes the laundry and hangs the last of it on the clothes line. "There done."

"Oh thank you young lady," the lady thanks her.

"Now can I come inside and have a look around?" Alex asks.

"No! I won't let strangers into my house!" The lady screams at her.

"But you said if I did your laundry I could come in!" Alex tells her.

"I don't remember saying that." She says and Alex lets out a heavy sigh. "But… if you're so desperate, there is something else you can do for me."

"And that would be…?" Alex asks as the lady hands her a small scrap of paper and a leather bag.

"I need you to go to the grocery store for me." She says. Alex sighs and takes the paper and bag from her and heads to the store.

* * *

Much later, Alex returns with the groceries. She rings the doorbell, but it makes no sound. "Stupid thing must be broken. HEY IT'S ME! I'M BACK WITH YOUR GROCERIES!" But there's no response. She decides to go around back, but when she gets back there, she sees the back door is open. She looks inside and is shocked to see a familiar face sitting at the dining table. "K-Koharu-senpai?!"

The girl turns her head, "Oh Alex, fancy seeing you here. Looks like we took the same quest." She says as she takes a sip of the tea in front of her.

Alex looks on the table and sees a card on it. "Ah! There's the card!" she then looks at Koharu in slight frustration, "How did you get in?! I spent over an hour doing laundry and shopping for this lady!"

"I just asked nicely. Before I even had a chance to explain, Ryoki just let me in." Koharu tells her.

"Excuse me?!" Alex says dumbfounded and drops the bag of groceries, "I asked for that card long before you did! And who's Ryoki anyway?!"

Shortly after, the lady walks into the room carrying a tray of snacks. "Ta da!" she says in a cheery voice, "Here you go Ms. Sakurako."

"Thank you." She says as she takes one of the snacks.

"Hey! No fair! I asked for that card long before she did! So why did I spend all that time doing your chores!" Alex complains to the lady.

"Well I don't remember either of you actually asking." She says, "More tea?"

Alex grits her teeth, but then something clicks in her head "Wait hold on! Sakurako?! That's your last name?!" she asks in shock.

"Yes, it is." Koharu replies as she sets her tea down. "I'm part of the Sakurako family, a family that has close ties to the Kiba foundation."

"K-Kiba?!" Alex's expression drops, "You mean the biggest economic company in all of the world?!"

"The very same." Koharu tells her.

"Wait, then why do you need this card?" Alex asks.

"For the quest. What else?" Koharu tells her and pulls out a deck of cards from her jacket pocket. "Like you, I'm also a Vanguard fighter."

"Y-You play Vanguard too?!" Alex exclaims.

"Yes, and I also know how your parents are legends in Vanguard history." Koharu says, "But while your family has status, mine has power." Alex grinds her teeth in frustration. "I'll tell you what. We both want this card, so why don't we fight for it? Besides, I'm curious what kind of strength you have being the daughter of a legend."

Alex thinks for a moment and pulls out her own deck, "Fine, you're on!"

* * *

Much later, Alex and Koharu meet up at Card Capital to fight, and with everyone in the shop, they attract quite a crowd. "Isn't that Koharu Sakurako?" "Isn't she part of that big millionaire company?" "I heard she's even part of the Kiba company."

"Quite the following you've got." Alex remarks.

"What can I say? When your family's is part of a larger company, it can attract a crowd." She says as Yuto watches from the counter. Both Alex and Koharu ready their starters, "You ready?" Koharu asks.

"You bet!" Alex replies and they both declare, "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

Yuto then hears the door to the stop open, "Good afternoon." He says. Rina walks into the shop and sees the all the people.

"What's with the crowd?" she asks.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Yuto says and directs Rina over and she sees Alex fighting.

"Alex?" she says, "Who's she fighting?" Rina looks over to see Koharu. "Koharu?! I didn't know she played."

"Yeah, I think we're in for an interesting fight." Yuto says.

* * *

"Steam Maiden, Ayncia (G0/5000)!" Alex declares.

"Dreamer Fairy (G0/5000)." Koharu declares.

"Huh? Genesis?" Alex questions.

"Yes, a clan focused on the research of ancient technology and magic." Koharu explains then takes a card from her hand and plays it, "Ride! Starlight Painter, Yumehiro (G1/7000)! I end my turn!"

Alex braces herself and begins her turn, "Ride! Steam Maiden Nanniya (G1/7000)! I activate Ayncia's skill! I look at the top five cards of my deck and add a Gearoid among them to my hand. I call Steam Fighter Memenne (G1/6000)! Boosted by Memenne, Nanniya attacks (7000-13000)!" (Koharu: [])

"Ride!" Koharu declares, "Celestian Witch, Yukihara (G2/9000)! I call Yumehiro (G1/7000). Revelation!"

"Revelation?" Alex questions.

"What does that do?" Rina asks Yuto.

"It's a skill exclusive to Genesis," he explains, "when a unit with the ability is placed on a specific circle, you can look at cards from the top of your deck and put one into the soul or leave them on top at the cost of resting a rear-guard."

"I rest Yumehiro to look at one card from the top of my deck." Koharu smiles, "I'll put it into my soul. Yukihara now attacks the Vanguard! Due to her skill, she gains 2000 power for every other one of my units with Revelation (9000-11000)!" the hologram of Yukihara waves her wand and casts a magic spell at Nanniya dealing damage (Alex: []).

"Ride! Fearless Steam Knight, Ludger (G2/9000)! I activate Memenne's skill! Draw a card and discard a card. I call High Steam Hunter, Feena (G2/10000)! Boosted by Memenne, Ludger attacks the Vanguard (9000-15000)!"

"No guard."

"Drive Check (Draw)! Draw Trigger! Power Feena and draw a card (10000-20000)!" Ludger raises and swings his sword at Yukihara (Koharu: [][]). "Feena now attacks the Vanguard!" (Koharu: [][][]).

"My turn." Koharu draws a card and smiles. "Come forth, oh goddess that lies within our hearts, make our dreams become reality! Ride!" the hologram of Yukihara vanishes and a bright light shines from within her place and a woman with long redish-pink hair and dual colored eyes appears in her place, "Dream Caster, Elisia (G3/11000)! Elisia's Revelation 2!"

"What?"

"Revelation 2 lets me look at two cards from the top of my deck rather than just one." Koharu explains and Alex quivers a little.

"Say what?!"

"I'll put one card into my soul and leave the other one on top." Koharu declares and the crowd is amazed by her play.

"That's good strategy…" Yuto mutters, but Rina hears him.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Revelation is good at manipulating the deck, I can almost guarantee that the card she left on top is a trigger."

Koharu continues her turn, "I call Deity of Shepherds Volos (G2/10000) and move Yumehiro back to call Battle Maiden Kotonoha (G2/9000)! Kotonoha's Revelation, as well as Elisia's skill! Once per turn, I can have any unit's Revelation 1 become Revelation 2!"

"What?!"

"Kotonoha's Revelation 2." Koharu looks at the cards and smiles. "I'll leave both on top. I call Witch of Cats, Cumin (G1/8000) and use her skill ([X][][]). I rest her and return Volos to my hand, then recall him (G2/10000)."

"Now that's clever!" Yuto comments and Rina looks at him puzzled, "She's using Cumin to return units to her hand, only to call them back standing. It basically negates the cost of Revelation."

"Battle! Elisia attacks your Vanguard!" The woman with dual colored eyes holds out her hands gracefully as she charges up a magic sphere of energy.

"_She left those two cards on the top of her deck for a reason…_" Alex thinks to herself, "Complete Guard!"

"You made the right call Alex. Twin Drive (Critical/Critical)!"

"Double Critical Trigger…" Rina says in amazement.

"I knew it." Yuto says.

"Phew… that was close…" Alex loosens up and sighs in relief.

"It's not over yet." Koharu says and Alex perks back up. "I give 10000 power and 1 Critical to both Volos and Kotonoha (10000-20000/Crit 1-2) (9000-19000/Crit 1-2)! Attack the Vanguard!" Both Volos and Kotonoha unleash their attacks making Alex wince a little (Alex: [][][][][]) and the crowd cheers for Koharu.

"Just like that, she's already at 5 damage…" Rina says.

"If Koharu keeps that up, Alex won't be able to survive her next turn." Yuto states.

"I end my turn." Koharu declares.

"Heh," Alex chuckles a little, "You're not bad, I would've never thought you'd try and manipulate your deck like that. Stand and draw." Alex looks at the cards in her hand and then looks at cards with silver backings in the zone above her Damage Zone. "_I may not survive until my next turn to use Soul Drive, so I'm gonna have to go all out._" She thinks to herself and begins her turn. "Ride! High Steam Maiden, Korona (G3/12000)!" she then discards a grade 3 card from her hand. "Liberating the Generation Zone!"

"Is she going for a Stride?!" Yuto exclaims and Rina looks on with interesting and crossed arms.

"Generation… STRIDE!" Alex declares as she takes one of the cards with the silver backing and places it face up on her Vanguard. When she does Korona disappears and a large clockwork colossus appears in her place that, even as a hologram is as big as Alex's torso. "Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon (G4/27000)! I activate Memenne's skill! Discard a card and draw a card. Next, Ayncia's skill in the soul! I bind her and draw a card (Soul 3-2). Due to her other skill, she's treated as a grade 1 in the bind zone (BZ: 0-1). I call Lost Break Dragon (G2/10000) and bind a card in my hand to draw a card (BZ: 1-3). Next, due to his other skill, since I have a face-up card in my bind zone, add 3000 power (10000-13000). I now call Steam Maiden, Anbu (G1/7000)!"

Board State

(G2/13000) – (G4/27000) – (G2/10000)

(XXXXX) – (G1/6000) – (G1/7000)

"Let's battle! Lost Break attacks your Vanguard!" Alex declares.

"No guard." (Koharu: [X][][][])

"Boosted by Memenne, Epoch-maker attacks your Vanguard (27000-33000)! Using Epoch's skill! I bind Lost Break Dragon (BZ 3-5) and call High Steam Maiden Elul X from my deck (G3/12000) Using Elul's skill (Soul 2-1) I call Steam Scara Kalain and she gains 10000 power (G1/8000-18000)!"

Koharu looks at her hand in thought, "Guard and Intercept (15000+15000+10000=40000)."

"Triple Drive!" Alex exclaims as she goes to check the cards, "First check (Draw) Draw Trigger! Power to Epoch and draw a card (33000-43000)!" Yuto and Rina watch on with anticipation. "Second check (none)!" the crowd tenses up for Alex's final check, "Third check (none)!" Alex is surprised by the result and lets out a loud sigh. "My dad was always lucky with Critical Triggers, why can't I be…" Alex complains while pouting.

"Ah ha ha." Koharu laughs cheerfully, "I guess you didn't inherit all of your father's traits."

Alex looks up at her, still pouting, and continues her turn. "Boosted by Anbu, Feena attacks the Vanguard (10000-18000)! I activate Anbu's skill! I discard a card and Feena gains 1000 power for every grade face-up in my bind zone. The total is 5, so add 5000 power to Feena (18000-23000)!"

"Guard (5000+10000=15000)." Koharu declares.

"Boosted by Kalain, Elul attacks the Vanguard (12000-30000)!"

"No guard." (Koharu: [X][][][][]).

"That was close." Rina says to Yuto, "If Alex had gotten another trigger, Koharu would have lost."

Alex sighs and says, "I end my turn. Due to Epoch's skill, Elul goes to the bottom of my deck and Lost Break is called (BZ 5-3)."

"Stand and draw." Koharu declares starting her turn, "You're not bad Alex." She compliments her. "Despite your luck with triggers, you take a lot after your father. Your Korona has Soul Drive. Right?"

"Y-Yeah, why?" Alex asks and Koharu smirks a little.

"Well, do you know what Soul Drive is capable of?" she asks.

"Yeah, it makes your unit stronger by releasing hidden potential."

"Well have you ever considered, what the future would look like, after said potential is released?" Koharu asks and Alex tilts her head in confusion. "Allow me to show you. I activate Elisia's Soul Drive! I Soul Blast 3, and due to Dreamer Fairy's skill, when Elisia's my Vanguard, she can be counted as 2 for Soul Blast. (Soul 3-1)"

"What?!" Alex exclaims

"Elisia gains 2000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/11000-13000/drive 2-3)!" Elisia's hair turns a bright silky white and is surrounded by a light blue aura. "Now, I discard a grade 3 from my hand." Koharu says and takes a card from her G-Zone."

"What's she doing?" Rina asks.

"You'll see." Yuto says with a smile.

"Oh Heavenly deity of dreams, bless the world with your radiant light and make all our dreams become reality! Generation… STRIDE!" A bright blue light envelops Elisia blinding Alex a little. When the light fades, a man wearing long white robes and channeling several blue magic circles appears in her place. "Dream Oracle… ONERO (GX/22000)!"

"Grade X?!" Alex exclaims in shock and confusion, "Is that even possible?!"

"This unit is known as a Soul Stride." Koharu explains, "It can Stride over any unit that has their Soul Drive active and it inherits he grade of said unit. In this case, since Elisia was Grade 4, Onero is Grade 4 as well (GX-4)."

"I see…" Alex mutters.

"I activate Onero's Revelation 3."

"Three?!" Alex exclaims.

"I look at the top 3 cards of my deck." Koharu thinks for a moment, then makes her decision. "I leave all three on top. I now activate Onero's other skill ([X][X][X][][])! For the rest of this turn, all of my rear-guards do not need to rest for their Revelation abilities."

"You're kidding me!" Alex says as her expression drops.

"I activate Dreamer Fairy's skill in the drop zone. I bind her and call a unit with Revelation 1 from my deck. I call Starlight Painter, Yumehiro. Revelation! I put a card into my soul (Soul 1-2)."

"A unit that let's you do Revelation without paying the cost… that seems incredibly strong." Rina says.

"It is," Yuto replies, "that's why Onero is such a rare card."

"I call Battle Maiden Azusa (G3/10000), Revelation! I put it into the soul. Due to her Generation Break, she gains 1000 power since I put a card into my soul, and then another 3000 since it was by a Revelation card (10000-13000)(Soul 2-3). I also call Detect Angel (G1/7000), Revelation! (Soul 3-4)! Lastly, I call Goddess of the Abyss, Ereshkigal (G3/11000) Revelation once more! Into the soul (Soul 4-5)! Using the skill of Yumehiro, I retire her and Soul Charge 1 for every one of my units with Revelation. And that's 4 (Soul 5-9) Next, I use the skill of Yukihara's in the soul, send her to the drop zone and Soul Charge 2 (Soul 9-8-10). And due to the skill of Azusa, she gains 1000 power for every card put into the soul and an additional 2000 for every one put with Revelation (13000-25000)."

Board State

(G3/25000) (G4/22000) (G2/10000)

(XXXXX) (G1/7000) (G1/8000/R)

"Let's battle, boosted by Detect Angel, Onero attacks the Vanguard (22000-29000)! I activate his skill! Soul Blast 7 (Soul 10-3)! I call two units from my drop zone with Revelation, but their skills do not activate. I call two Yumehiros (G1/7000 each) and all of my units gain 3000 power for each unit I control with Revelation!"

(G3/25000-37000) (G4/29000-41000) (G2/10000-22000)

(G1/7000-19000) (G1/7000-19000) (G1/7000-19000)

Rina is shocked by this turn of events and Yuto comments, "Heh, now that's a lot of power."

"C-Complete Guard!"

"Triple Drive (none/none/Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Azusa (37000-47000/Crit 1-2). Due to the skill of Goddess of Transitory Awanami in my drop zone, since she was put there from the soul, I Soul Charge 1 and then 1 more if my Vanguard has Revelation, and I Soul Blast two of them (Soul 3-5-7). Boosted by Yumehiro, Azusa attacks the Vanguard (47000-66000)!"

Alex looks at her hand in frustration. She hangs her head and says, "No… guard…" Azusa fires her Gatling gun at Korona, pelting her with magic bullets. When she stops, Korona falls limp to the ground (Alex: [][][][][][]).

* * *

Alex continues to hang her head as her hair shadows her eyes. Koharu walks up to Alex and extends a hand to her. "That was a great fight Alex. I really had fun." She tells her.

Alex lifts her head and gives Koharu a kind and cheerful smile. "Yeah, I did too." She says and the two shake hands.

"I look forward to fighting you again." Koharu tells her.

"Yeah." Alex nods in response and the crowd starts the clap and cheer.

As Yuto is watching this unfold between the two of them, he notices Rina leaving the shop. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Is all Rina says in a sort of annoyed and frustrated tone as she walks out the door.

* * *

Later that night, Koharu walks up to the gate of a gigantic mansion and rings the bell by the gate. "Hello? It's me Koharu." She says.

"Ah, welcome back Ms. Sakurako." A voice comes from the speaker and the gate opens. Koharu walks through the gate and two butlers open the large doors to the house. Koharu takes off her shoes as she steps inside and a woman who appears to be in her late thirties greets her.

She has short blue hair, while wearing a pair of glasses and nice clothes. "Welcome back Koharu, how was your day?" she asks.

"It was good. I fought someone who was pretty decent to day." Koharu replies.

"I see, what was her name?" the woman asks.

"Alex Shindou."

The woman's expression drops in surprise, but then quickly turns into a smile. "That's a name I haven't heard in a very long time…" she says in nostalgia, then returns to Koharu, "Anyway, your room is ready for you."

"Thank you… Mrs. Kiba." Koharu says as she takes off her jacket and hands it to one of the butlers and heads up the stairs to her room.

She walks into her room and turns on the lights, and another voice greets her. "Hello Koharu." It's a male voice. Koharu looks over to see a tall and slender boy about her age with light blue hair sitting in the chair by her desk with a cup a tea in his hand.

Koharu sighs and says, "Eiji, how many times have I told you to stay out of my room?" she complains to him.

"How was your day?" he asks ignoring her question.

"ugh… fine I guess." Koharu replies and flops onto her bed.

Eiji sets his tea down on the desk on a small plate and walks over to her bedside, kneeling beside it. "Did you miss me?" he asks.

"Not really…" Koharu replies turning on her side, away from him, "All my thoughts of you were wash away when I played Vanguard today."

"Oh, you decided to play Vanguard in public? Who was your opponent?" the boy asks.

"Her name was Alex Shindou."

"Shindou huh?" the boy questions, "Was she any good?"

"Yeah, probably better than you." She says and then the boy grabs her shoulder and turns her toward him and climbs on top of the bed with her.

"Better than me?" he asks in frustration, "You've got a sharp tongue there missy."

"If you don't believe me, fight her yourself. She commonly visits a place called Card Capital 2." Koharu tells him shrugging his hand off her shoulder and turns back on her side.

The boy snorts and steps off the bed. "Very well." He then leaves the room. Once he's gone, Koharu sits up in the bed and removes her shirt, revealing the side of her neck where a small red flower-looking mark can be seen. She feels that spot on her neck and begins to cry a little before lying back down on her side holding her hand close to her chest…

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: Things aren't going to well for me today and at the same time, I encounter boy who tries to act all smug saying he wants to fight me. I don't know what his goal is, but I'm not really in the shape to fight… Next time on Vanguard X: "****Commander of the Resounding Waves!" Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex and Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Well there we go, another chapter of my story done.

Rina: Koharu seemed a little upset there at the end.

Alex: Yeah, she did. Well no matter. Let's get on with this chapter's featured card!

Rina: Today's featured card is Dreamcaster Elisia, Koharu's avatar unit.

Grade 3 / Twin Drive / 11000 Power / Genesis / Noble

Alex: Elisia has the Soul Drive ability that gives her 2000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive for the cost a Soul Blast 3.

Rina: However, you cannot reduce this cost, otherwise, it'd be too easy to use it.

Alex: She also has Revelation Level 2 that lets her check two cards instead of 1 like normal Revelation.

Rina: She also can reduce all your Soul Blast costs for the turn by 1 by discarding a card from your hand.

Alex: And if she's Driven when she uses it, she also lets you Counter Charge 1 as well.

Rina: Lastly, she has the ability to, once per turn, make any of your units with Revelation 1 become Revelation 2.

Alex: Just to clarify, any unit with Revelation that does not have a number beside it is treated as Revelation 1.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: With this, you can also…

Alex & Rina: Stand up Vanguard!


	5. Commander of the Resounding Waves

One clear and crisp early morning on the balcony of a large mansion, a small tea cup sits on an equal-size plate on a table as a butterfly lands on the rip of the cup, only for the cup to be picked up and it flies away. A young boy with light blue hair, named Eiji, takes a sip of the tea in the cup, while reading a book as a maid walks up to him and places a plate of biscuits with a knife, butter and jelly. "Here you are master." She says to Eiji with a kind and innocent smile.

"Thank you, Maki." Eiji thanks her and sets his book down and picks up the knife to spread the butter and jelly on the inside of his biscuit and eats it. As the maid walks off, Eiji notices Koharu walking down the hall in her school uniform and carrying her usual bookbag. He gets up from his chair and walks over to meet her. "A bit early to go to school don't you think?" He tells her.

"I have student council duties to do." She says trying to avoid him, but he grabs her arm and holds her back, scaring her a bit.

"Come now," he tells her in a seductive voice, "there's no need to be so cold to your fiancée." Koharu grits her teeth, drops her bookbag and tries to backslap Eiji with her free hand but he blocks hit, "My my, feisty aren't we?"

Eiji loosens his grip on her arm and Koharu breaks free. "Leave me alone! I have to get to school." She says and runs down the hall. Eiji watches her as she leaves and puts on a crooked smile.

"Master Eiji." Another maid than before calls out to him from the other end of the hall. Eiji turns around to see her walking toward him carrying a sheet of paper, "I looked through your school student logs and you were right, a girl named Alex Shindou does attend that school." She hands Eiji the paper. It's a document with Alex's picture on it as well as a lot of information on her, including birth date, age, height, and her student bio.

"I see. Thank you Nanako." He thanks her and takes the paper to his room to study it. "Is this really the girl Koharu was talking about?" he asks himself, "She doesn't look like that good of a fighter." He then smiles crookedly again, "I guess I'll have to test her myself."

Meanwhile at the Shindou house, Alex sneezes in the shower as she rinses the shampoo out of her hair, she scratches her nose and looks off, "What was that…?" she asks herself.

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 5 – Commander of the Resounding Waves_

* * *

A few hours later at school, Alex sits at her desk as the teacher goes through the lesson and at one point, Alex felt a strange sensation in her lower region. "_Wh-what the…?!_" she thinks to herself. She looks around the class room at Yui beside her and Rina in front of her. Alex puts her hands in her lap trying to look natural. "_Wh-what's this feeling?_" Alex asks herself and then raises her hand, "Excuse me teacher! Can I use the bathroom?" she asks.

"Sure, just make it quick." The male teacher tells her and Alex runs off to the bathroom. Yui watches as Alex runs off in a panic and looks a little worried, but pays it no mind.

Alex enters one of the stalls in the bathroom, sits down on the toilet, and pulls down her skirt and spats to notice that she is bleeding from her lower region. "AH?! Wh-WHAT IS THIS?!" she screams in fear. She tries to stop the bleeding by pushing on it, but to no avail. "_Why am I bleeding? Did I cut myself?_" she examines her lower area but sees no signs of cuts or any sort of injury "_No… but then why does it hurt? It hurts really bad…_" Not knowing what it is or how to deal with it, Alex just puts her clothes back on and cleans up any trace of the blood on and in the toilet. She exits the bathroom in a wary state, trying to act natural, but it's difficult with the extreme pain coming from her crotch. She's so distracted by the pain that she isn't looking where she's going and is toppled over by a boy she didn't see. "Ugh… sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She says and looks up to see a boy with light blue hair looming over her.

"It's fine, the fault was mine." He says and extends a hand to help her up, and she accepts.

"No… I was distracted."

"So was I, look, I'd love to talk but I have to get back to class." She says and runs past the boy back to her class but then collapses while holding her lower area, "Ugh… it hurts too much to run." She says and slow stands back up and decides to walk instead. Eiji looks back at her with a somewhat confused look.

Alex returns to class and sits back down in her chair, still in pain. She tries to focus on the lesson, but the pain is too much for her to concentrate. She keeps holding her hand in her crotch to try and ease the pain, but with little to no avail. Yui notices Alex's strange behavior and leans over to her. "Hey Alex, are you feeling ok?" she asks in a whisper to not let the teacher hear.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…" Alex lied to try and cover it up, but Yui can tell something is wrong. Throughout the rest of school, Alex tries to go through her classes, but finds it difficult because of her crotch. Meanwhile, the boy with blue hair keeps watching her wherever he can.

* * *

After school, Alex stumbles into Card Capital 2 still hurting from her crotch, and Yui follows shortly behind. "Welcome!" Taiyou greets them.

"Hey Taiyou…" Alex says with little energy.

"Alex, are you sure you're ok?" Yui asks her again, "You keep holding your lower area. Do you need to pee or something?"

"No I don't, and for the last time, I'm fine Yui!" Alex tells her, growing frustrated.

"Maybe you should see a doctor?" Yui suggests.

"I said I'm fine!" Alex shouts and tries to stand up straight and ignore the pain.

"What's wrong Alex?" Taiyou asks.

"She says she has the major cramping feeling in her groin area." Yui tells him.

"I see…" Taiyou says holding his chin.

"Good afternoon." Rina greets them walking into the shop and notices Alex and Yui.

"Hi Rina." Taiyou greets her, "Can I help you find anything?"

Meanwhile, Alex walks over to the quest board, "_I'll just do some quests to help take my mind off if._" She thinks to herself as she scrolls through the quests with one hand and keeping the other one held between her legs.

"Ah, there you are." Another man's voice calls out to Alex. She looks over to see the same blue haired boy she ran into earlier.

"Hey, you're that guy I ran into this morning." She says.

"My name is Eiji, Eiji Kiba." He tells her an Alex's face goes pale.

"K-Kiba?! As in, a member corporation?" She asks in shock.

"Yes indeed. My father is the current CEO." Eiji tells them. Alex can't help but stare dumbfounded, so much so she forgets her pain.

"So that's the son of Kiba?" Rina says.

"Ah… ahhh…" Yui mutters as Rina looks over at her, "AHHH!" she squeals and Rina looks disgusted, "HE'S HERE!"

"What the heck's gotten into her?" Rina questions.

"I don't know…" Alex replies.

"I can't believe it! One of the richest boys in the world is here! Right in front of me! AND I'M TALKING TO HIM!" Yui squeals with joy, "AND HE'S SO HANDSOME AS WELL!

"Hmph, thank you milady." Eiji replies with a bow.

"I've never seen Yui act like this…" Alex says.

"Hey Eiji," Taiyou asks him, "what did you want with Alex?"

"A want to fight her." He says and everyone looks at him like he's crazy. He then turns his attention to Alex, "A friend of mine told me you were really good, so I wanted to test your skills." He then pulls out his Vanguard deck.

"You play Vanguard?!" Yui asks.

"It seems kind of odd that the heir to a major company would play Vanguard." Rina interjects.

"It's not too weird. His father was actually one of the biggest Vanguard champions out there. He was a member of your parent's team Alex." Taiyou explains and her expression drops.

"F-For real?!" Alex exclaims.

"Yes," Eiji replies, "my father told me a lot about his time in being a teammate with your parents, and how they were both very skilled fighters. But now I want to see how you've inherited that strength." Alex was about to accept, but the pain from her crotch hits her like a break and snaps her back to reality. She falls to her knees holding her hands on her crotch. Everyone sees this and grows concerned. "Are you ok?" Eiji asks.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine… Let's fight." Alex replies, trying to hide her pain, "_I can do this… I just have to stay focused…_" Alex and Eiji gather at a fight table and everyone watches from the couch to the side. They ready their starters, with Alex fumbling every so often. The two of them the declare, "Stand up…" but Alex is hit with another wave of pain and falls off sync.

"the Vanguard! Eiji declares.

"Vanguard!" Alex declares.

"Hmm… the timing could have been better, but they're off." Taiyou states.

* * *

"Steam Maiden, Ayncia (G0/5000)!" Alex declares.

"Azure Storm Cadet, Zenos (G0/5000)." Eiji declares, and also takes the first turn. "Ride! Azure Storm Soldier, Blade Rider (G1/7000)! Using Zenos's skill, I can reveal a Grade 3 Azure Storm unit in my hand and gain 1 Imaginary Gift Accel from it."

"Imaginary Gifts again…?" Alex complains.

"What does that one do?" Rina asks Taiyou.

"That one gives you an additional front row rear-guard circle."

"Are you serious?!" Yui exclaims.

"Imaginary Gift: Accel 2!" Eiji declares holding up a card with yellow patterns on it and places it to the side of his left rear circles and an additional circle appears beneath the card. With this gift, any unit on that circle gains 5000 power during my turn and when it comes into play, I draw a card. As a downside, the unit cannot be boosted."

"Out of curiosity, what does the first one do?" Rina questions.

"Pretty much the same as the second, except it gives 10000 power without the draw." Taiyou explains and Rina nods.

"I now call Azure Storm Cadet, Naomi to the Accel Circle (G1/7000-12000) and Azure Storm Battle Princess, Nora (G1/7000). I end my turn."

"My turn!" Alex draws her card, but is over come by her pain again, "_Stay focused…!_" she tells herself and Yui looks concerned, "Ride! Steam Lynx, Anbu (G1/7000)! I activate Ayncia's skill! I look at the top five cards of my deck and add a Gearoid among them to my hand. I call Steam Maiden Millia (G1/7000) and Steam Fighter Memenne (G1/6000)! Ugh…" once again, Alex hit with pain, "Boosted by Millia, Anbu attacks the Vanguard (7000-14000)!" (Eiji: []).

"Ride!" Eiji declares, "Azure Storm Commander, Noland (G2/9000)!" Using Noland's skill, when he's placed and I have another Azure Storm rear-guard, I can Soul Charge 1 (Soul 2-3). Boosted by Nora, Noland attacks (9000-16000)!"

"N-No guard…"

"Drive check (Front). Front Trigger."

"I've never seen that Trigger before." Rina states.

"Yeah, it's a new one. It gives all units in your front row 10000 power." Taiyou explains.

"All units?!" Alex looks over in shock. (Noland 16000-26000) (Naomi 12000-22000). Noland raises his katana blade and brings it down on Anbu, dealing damage to Alex (Alex: []).

"Nora's skill. If an attack she boosted succeeds, I can Stand her and move her to a front row circle."

"What?!" Alex exclaims

"Nora attacks the Vanguard!"

"Guard (10000)!" Alex declares. Nora raises her trident and throws it at Anbu, only to be blocked by the guardian.

"Naomi attacks the Vanguard (22000)!" Naomi unsheathes her sword and takes a wide swing against Anbu (Alex: [][]).

"ngh… Ride!" Alex declares, still struggling, "Lost Break Dragon (G2/10000)! I bind a card in my hand and draw a card (BZ: G0-2). I call High Steam Hunter, Feena (G2/10000), and Steam Maiden, Elal (G1/7000)! Due to Elal's skill, she gains 1000 power for each grade face up in my bind zone (7000-9000). And with her other skill, I bind a card in my hand and one of my rear-guards gains 3000 power (BZ: G2-5)(9000-12000). I choose Feena (10000-13000). Boosted by Millia, Lost Break attacks (10000-17000)! Ngh…" Alex grunts in pain at the end.

"I guard (15000)."

"Drive Check (none)." Alex groans at the result, "Boosted by Elal, Feena attacks (13000-25000)!"

"No guard." Feena fires her bow at Noland (Eiji: [][]).

"Stand and draw." Eiji looks at his hand and smiles. He takes a card from it and holds it high, "Ride the Vanguard!" he declares as he slams the card down onto the Vanguard circle. "Azure Storm Captain, Lewis (G3/12000)! Imaginary Gift: Accel 2!" Eiji places down another yellow card, this time to the side of his right rear circle.

"Now he's got five front row circles." Yui says, "Does that mean he's got five attacks?"

"Yeah, at minimum." Taiyou states.

"What do you mean by that?" Rina asks.

"Aqua Force is a clan that specializes in fast; hard hitting attacks. The more attacks he can get off in a turn, the more powerful he gets." He explains and both girls continue to watch the fight.

"I move Nora back and call Azure Storm Commander Noland (G2/9000) and a second Naomi to my open Accel circle (G1/7000-12000)."

Board State

(G1/12000) – (XXXXX) – (G3/12000) – (G2/9000) – (G1/12000)

(XXXXX) – (XXXXX) – (G1/7000)

"Boosted by Nora, Noland attacks the Vanguard (9000-16000)! Noland's Wave 1st!"

"What's that?" Yui asks.

"The ability of Aqua Force. They're skills that activate depending on how many attacks you've made this turn." Taiyou explains and Yui looks back in concern, meanwhile, Alex looks like she can barely stand from the pain, and doesn't even act shocked about Eiji's Wave.

"_What is going on with her?_" Rina wonders.

"Due to Noland's Wave, he gives 3000 power to all units in my front row for the turn." Eiji explains.

(G1/12000-15000) – (XXXXX) – (G3/12000-15000) – (G2/16000-21000) – (G1/12000-15000)

"N-No guard…" (Alex: [][][])

"My left Naomi attacks the Vanguard!" (Alex: [][][][]), Next my right Naomi attacks!"

"Guard (10000)!"

"I activate my left Naomi's Wave 3rd (Soul 4-3). When my unit's attacks, I can stand her and add 2000 power (15000-17000)."

"What?!" Alex exclaims, still groaning from the pain.

"Naomi attacks again!"

"Guard (10000)!"

"I now activate my other Naomi's Wave 3rd! Stand and add 2000 (15000-17000). Attack Feena!" The attack succeeds and Feena is retired. "Lewis now attacks the Vanguard!"

"Guard (5000)!" Alex declares and everyone stares at her with confusion.

"Umm… Alex… that's not enough shield." Rina tells her.

Alex comes to her senses and looks at the card she threw down, "I messed up!" She exclaims.

"Well then… Twin Drive (none/Draw). Draw Trigger. Power to Noland (21000-31000) and draw a card." The attack goes through since Alex's shield was equal to Eiji's power.

"Damage Check (Heal)." Alex's face lightens a little, "Heal Trigger… I heal 1 damage." (Alex: [][][][]).

"I'm not done yet."

"Seriously…?" Alex complains.

"I activate Lewis's Wave 3rd ([X][]). I can stand Noland. Noland attacks the Vanguard!"

Alex looks on with horror. "No… guard…" she groans in severe pain (Alex: [][][][][]). After the battle, she attempts to pull herself up off the floor in agony.

"Are you not feeling well? If not, we can stop here." Eiji offers.

"ngh… I'm not… giving… up!" Alex groans as she stumbles to her feet.

"I wish I knew why Alex was in pain…" Yui mutters.

"_Wait… pain?_" Rina thinks to herself having realized something.

"Ride! High Steam Maiden, Korona (G3/12000)! Using Memenne's skill, I draw a card and discard a card. Since I discarded a grade 3, add 5000 power to Korona, Millia, and Elal (12000-17000) (7000-12000) (12000-17000). Using the skill of Steam Maiden, Susuda in my bind zone. I put the top card of my deck into the bind zone and call her to my rear circle (G2/10000)(BZ: G5-3-6)(Elal: 17000-15000-18000). I call Steam Hunter Lippitt (G2/10000) using her skill, I bind a card in my drop zone and add 3000 power (10000-13000)(BZ: G6-8)(Elal: 18000-20000). Due to Susuda's skill, if I have 3 or more cards face up in my bind zone, she gains 3000 power and 5000 shield (10000-13000/Shield 5000-10000)."

Board State

(G2/13000) – (G3/17000) – (G2/13000)

(G1/20000) – (G1/12000) – (G1/6000)

"_Ugh… I can't stand this pain anymore! I have to end this quick so I can get home!_ Boosted by Memenne, Susuda attacks (13000-19000)!"

"No guard." (Eiji: [X][][]).

"Lippitt attacks!" (Eiji: [X][][][]). "_I can do this!_ Using Korona's skill ([X][][][][])! I bind Lippitt and call Steam Scara Nanum (G3/12000)(BZ: G8-10)(Elal: 20000-22000)! Boosted by Millia, Korona attacks (17000-29000)!"

"Complete Guard!" Eiji declares.

Alex clicks her teeth in frustration, "Twin Drive (none/Heal). Heal Trigger! Power to Nanum (12000-22000) and heal 1 damage (Alex: [][][][])! Boosted by Elal, Nanum attacks (22000-44000)! Due to Nanum's skill (Soul 3-2), she gains 2000 power for each card in my bind zone for this battle (44000-52000)!"

"No guard." Eiji declares with little concern. (Eiji: [X][][][][]).

"I end my turn…" Alex groans again. "I bind Nanum and call Lippit (G2/10000)(BZ: G10-8-11)(Elal: 22000-20000-23000).

"Alright! Now Eiji has more damage than Alex!" Yui cheers.

"But Eiji still has the upper hand." Taiyou states and Yui grows concerned.

"My turn! Draw!" Eiji declares. "I activate Lewis's Soul Drive! I counter blast 1 and retire Noland ([X][X][][][])" The hologram of Lewis glows bright blue as he removes his white army coat revealing the large muscular body underneath. "Add 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/12000-15000/drive 2-3)! Generation Stride!" The hologram of Lewis then fades into a bright blue light that grows in size. When it fades, a large blue-skinned dragon appears in its place with white armor plates and heavy weaponry on its back. "Azure Storm Dragon, Blue Tsunami Dragon (GX/28000)!" Alex looks on in horror seeing the massive dragon. "I activate Lewis's Stride skill (Soul 3-2)! I call Azure Storm Soldier Blade Rider and add 3000 power (G1/7000-10000)."

Board State

(G1/12000) – (XXXXX) – (GX/28000) – (G1/10000) – (G1/12000)

(XXXXX) – (XXXXX) – (G1/7000)

"Battle! Blue Tsunami Dragon attacks the Vanguard! Using it's skill ([X][X][X][][])! When it's not boosted, Tsunami Dragon gains 5000 power for each Accel gift I control."

"What?!" Alex exclaims (28000-38000). "Complete Guard!"

"Triple Drive (none/none/Critical). Critical Trigger. All effects to Tsunami (38000-48000/Crit 1-2)."

"Why would he do that? The attack already failed!" Yui remarks.

"Boosted by Nora, Blade Rider attacks (10000-17000)! Blade Rider's skill! Add 3000 power for each Accel Gift (17000-23000)."

"ngh… Guard (15000)!"

"The left Naomi attacks!"

"Guard (10000)!"

"The right Naomi attacks!"

"No guard…" (Alex: [][][][][])

"Left Naomi's skill (Soul 2-1), Stand and attack (12000-14000)!"

"Guard (5000)!"

"Right Naomi's skill (Soul 1-0), Stand and attack (12000-14000)!"

"Guard (10000)!"

"Alright! She survived all the attacks!" Yui exclaims.

"I activate Tsunami Dragon's additional Wave 5th!." Eiji interjects and Yui looks dumbfounded. "Counter Blast 2 ([X][X][X][X][X]). If I'm at Wave 5th, I can restand Tsunami Dragon with plus 5000 power and minus 2 drive (48000-53000/Crit 2/drive 3-1)."

"You've got to be joking!" Yui exclaims again as the shear look of horror spreads across Alex's face.

"Tsunami Dragon attacks one more time!"

Alex full stands on her feet and looks at her hand trying to ignore the pain and think of a way out of this. She decides to give up everything to survive, "Susuda and Intercepts and Guard (10000+20000+10000+5000=45000)!"

"Drive Check." Eiji declares and everyone holds their breath for the result. It's like everything is in slow motion, as Eiji picks up the card on top of his deck and flips it over (none). "No trigger." Alex puts on a satisfied face, but still reeks of pain as the attack does not connect. "I end my turn. Not a bad turn there Alex." He tells her, but Alex ignores him completely.

"_Alright… I can do this… I can win it on this turn!_ Stand and draw!" Right as Alex stands back up, she immediately collapses from the pain again, holding her crotch.

"Seriously Alex, what's going on? It's like you've got a cramp down there." Yui says and then a realization hits Rina.

"_Cramping? Ah! That's it! That's why she keeps holding her crotch!_" Rina stands up in a mild rage, "Alex! Is this attitude all caused from your period?!" she exclaims in a loud and the entire room falls silent with shock.

"M-My period?" Alex questions.

"So that's it…" Eiji says.

"Um Rina, what's a period?" Yui asks in a pure and innocent way.

"We'll talk about it later." She tells her and refers back to Alex, "Alex. The pain you're feeling is completely normal! Just deal with it and win this fight!"

"You don't need to tell me twice…" Alex replies, "I can do this! Unleash! Breakthrough the darkness with your new found potential!" she chants. "Soul Drive, ACTIVATE!" Korona's hologram glows a bright blue light as mechanical wings appear on her back and her dual-blades become longer. "I send cards from my bind zone to the drop zone whose total grades equal 4 or more. I send a grade 3 and a grade 2 (BZ: G11-6). With that, Korona gains 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/12000-15000/drive 2-3)!"

"Not bad." Eiji remarks.

"I'm not done yet!" Alex tells him and Eiji flitches a little. "Roar loud! Let it be known across the multitude of dimensions! Bring my new future to me here and now! Generation Stride!" Korona is engulfed in a bright blue light and a large blue armored dragon with a multitude of laser cannons and cybernetic wings appears in her place. "Interdimensional Dragon, Mechwind Dragon (GX/25000)!"

"Alright! Alex got a Soul Stride unit!" Yui cheers.

"But where did she get that?" Rina questions.

"I guess Yuto gave it to her in a booster yesterday." Taiyou explains.

"I activate Memenne's skill! Draw a card and discard a card. Now I activate Mechwind's skill (Soul 2-1), bind Memenne (BZ: G6-7), and call Steam Maiden Kishla and her skill gives her 1000 power for each grade in my bind zone (G2/9000-16000)! I activate Mechwind's other skill! I bind the top card of my deck face down and one of my rear-guards gains 2000 power for each grade face up in my bind zone! Right now, that's 7! So Kishla gains 14000 (16000-30000)!"

Board State

(G2/30000) – (GX/25000)

(G1/14000) – (G1/7000)

"Boosted by Millia, Mechwind Dragon attacks the Vanguard (25000-32000)!"

"Guard (10000+15000+10000=35000)!" Eiji declares.

"Triple Drive! First Check (none). Second Check (Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Mechwind (32000-42000/Crit 1-2)! Third Check (Critical)!"

Eiji's expression drops, "Double Critical?"

"All effects to Mechwind (42000-52000/Crit 2-3)! GOOOOOOO! Plasma Requiem!" Alex declares the attack name as Mechwind fires a barrage of lasers from its many cannons bathing Lewis in bright light and eventually disintegrating him. (Eiji: [X][X][X][X][X][]).

* * *

"I lost…" Eiji states as he stares at his 6 damage.

As he's taking in his defeat, Alex runs toward the front door in a panic. "Alex?! Where are you going?" Yui asks.

"I'm going home to see if I can get this problem fixed!" Alex says in a more cheerful tone than before.

"You can't fix it. It's something that starts and ends naturally." Rina explains.

"Well I want to at least get it under control, my panties are probably soaked in blood right now." She replies and runs out the front door.

"You're telling me she doesn't even wear pads?" Rina remarks.

Later at home, Tokoha explain a period to Alex and she no longer feels weird for having one, but still hates the pain. Alex then lies in her bed reflecting on what happened today. "_Eiji Kiba…_" she mutters to herself, "_He seemed like a nice person… but something just seemed off about him… almost creepy in a way. I may have won the fight, but it really doesn't feel like I won. He had the upper hand on me every step of the way… I'll have to be very careful next time I face him…_" As Alex finished her thoughts on Eiji, she closed her eyes, rolled over onto her side and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Kiba estate, Eiji opens two large double doors into a massive office area complete with bookshelves lining the walls, a carpet with the Kiba logo, and a desk at the back end in front of three large windows and two chairs in front of the desk. Sitting at the desk, is a middle-aged man with long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, a rough beard, and wearing a black business suit. "Father?" Eiji said to the man.

"Yes son?" the man replies.

"You might be interested to hear I encountered your friend's daughter today. Alex Shindou?" Eiji tells him walk up to and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Oh really? How is she?" the man asks.

"I believe she's fine," Eiji tells him, "but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to talk about taking on the business."

"Son, I told you…" the man replies, "you'll inherit the business when I think you're ready. Not a moment sooner."

"I see… well it just so happens this girl might know a thing or two about where your friend is." Eiji explains.

"Really?" the man says while tossing him a glaring look.

"Yes, you said you'd love to reunite with that man again. I can tell you where to find her if you give me the company."

The man then hesitates for a second, "Even so, I'm not giving you the company. Not until you are ready." The man says opening a book on his desk and skimming through the pages.

"But I'm am ready! Let me take it! I can lead this business far better than you can!" Ejii gripes.

"CAN IT SON!" the man shouts and Eiji backs off a little.

"For the last time. I will not hand over the company until you are ready. Now unless you have something else to say, get out of my office and go to bed." He says. Eiji clicks his teeth and leaves the office in a rage. "Alex Shindou… I'm glad to see your daughter's doing well, my old friend…" the man then leans back in his chair and stares at the nameplate on the desk that reads "Kiba Corp. CEO, Shion Kiba."

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

* * *

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: It's a dreary and dull Sunday at Card Capital, and Yuto and I are the only ones here. After finally having enough of the silence, Yuto and I decide to have a fight to keep ourselves from dying of boredom… Next Time of Vanguard X "Almighty Thunder Dragon!" Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex and Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Hello everyone! Welcome to another segment of Alex and Rina's Card Corner!

Rina: Today's chapter was an interesting one, the strength of Kiba was finally revealed.

Alex: Yep! I hope we get to see more of his strength later on. But for now, let's go over the featured card!

Rina: Today's featured card is Interdimensional Dragon, Mechwind Dragon

Grade X / Triple Drive / 25000 Power / Gear Chronicle / Gear Dragon

Alex: Like all Soul Stride units, you can only play it by Striding it over a Driven unit, and it doesn't matter where that unit is on the bored.

Rina: It has an on-place ability to Soul Blast 1, as well as bind a rear-guard for a pseudo Time-Leap ability, calling another unit from the deck of 1 higher grade.

Alex: As well as that, it also binds the card you called at the end of the turn and returns the other unit to your bored.

Rina: Its other skill is once per turn, and it allows you to bind the top card of your deck face down and choose a rear-guard to gain 2000 power for each face up grade in your bind zone.

Alex: And at the end of the turn, it flips that bound card face up so you get even more grades up there.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: With this, you can also…

Alex & Rina: Stand up Vanguard!


	6. Almighty Thunder Dragon

Somewhere, in a large stadium filled to the brim with a cheering audience, Alex stands at the center of the arena at a fight table and a champion fighter in front of her, "Korona attacks the Vanguard! Critical Trigger!" she shouts with lots of passion as a Driven Korona slashes through a large dinosaur unit causing it to shatter into a million pieces as her opponent is dealt the sixth damage.

"IT'S OVER! ALEX SHINDOU HAS WON THE TOURNAMENT! SHE IS NOW A CARD FIGHTING LEGEND!" the announcer shouts and the stadium erupts into loud cheers and applause.

In the audience, Yui and Rina watch Alex's fight. "WAY TO GO ALEX! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Yui cheers.

"Well done Alex, my rival." Rina nods her head and congratulates Alex for her win with a smile on her face.

An older man comes up to Alex and presents a golden trophy to her, "I DID IT GUYS! I FINALLY DID IT!" Alex cheers. She then looks up to the roof of the stadium to see another older man with spiky red hair looking down at her with a smile on his face, "_I did it dad. I'm finally like you._" She says in her mind to the man as a tear rolls down her cheek. Just then, the entire audience starts cheering her name over and over. Alex looks over to her friends and they give her a thumbs up and Alex smiles and giggles with sheer joy as her entire vision fades to white.

* * *

Alex lies sound asleep in her bed, snoring loudly and saying things she said in her dream in between snores. She then abruptly wakes up and stares at the bland white ceiling above her. "A dream?" she mutters in a tired voice. She sits up in the bed, her light-blue blanket completely tossed to the side toward the wall and wearing her normal night wear of a pink stomach-less tank-top, with one strap drooping off her shoulder, and black shorts. She looks out her window behind the TV next to her bed at the clear blue sky and smiles. She climbs off the bed and stretches her arms up high. As exits her room, still barely dressed in her nightwear, she hears a cat's meow down by her bare feet. She looks down to see a small kitten-size, tabby cat with white patches of fur on its neck and paws, wearing a red collar with a gold bell on it. "Jet!" Alex exclaims as she picks up the small kitten and it mews making her smile.

"Alex! Breakfast is ready!" she hears her mom call her from down stairs. Alex sets the kitten back down on the floor and runs down the stairs to the dining room, where she sees her mother cooking.

Alex sniffs the air and the smell of fried eggs, savory bacon, and perfectly toasted bread tickles her nostrils. "Ahhh… it smells so good!" she exclaims and sits down at the table as Tokoha puts a plate of the previous things in front of her, over hard eggs, peppered for flavor, nice and crunchy bacon, and a slice of toast nicely lathered with jam, "Thanks mom." Alex says and then gives thanks for the food. As she starts eating, her mother gives her a warm and kind smile. After she finishes eating, Alex runs up to the bathroom to take a shower. She stands in the shower letting the water fall onto her naked body as she gently rubs the shampoo in her hair and then rinses it out. After she gets out of the shower, Alex returns to her room in a towel. She throws off the towel and walks over to her dresser. She puts in a pair of light-blue panties with a matching bra, black ankle-high socks, blue jean shorts, a light blue shirt with green patterning, and a gray vest. She then grabs her deck on the nightstand and stares at the Korona card on bottom with a smile. She puts the deck in her deck case, puts it in her pocket, and runs back down stairs to the front door to put on her shoes for the day ahead. "I'm off!" she says to her mom.

"Have a good day Alex." She replies as Alex walks out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 6 – Almighty Thunder Dragon_

* * *

Alex walks down the street on her way to Card Capital 2, like she always does on her day off from school. She decides to take it slow and check out the various attractions around town today. There are several food stands set up, giving away samples of new recipes from famous restaurants and a young idol is performing live on the TV screens in a window shop and on the tops of tall buildings. Alex decides to stop by one of the food stands and pick up a sample of Takoyaki. As she eats it, she smiles at its delicious flavor and thanks the chef. She looks up to one of the display screens to look at the idol performing. She looks fairly young with short orange hair tied in a side-tail with a pink bow and wearing a sparkly blue and pink outfit with a shirt and jacket that reveals her stomach, a matching skirt, and light blue boots. She sounds like she's singing a remake of one of Rummy Labyrinth's old songs, Don't Look Back.

After a long trot around town, Alex finally arrives at Card Capital 2. She opens the door and shouts "Good morning everyone!" in her usual cheery voice, but she quickly realizes that the shop is completely empty. "Hello? Taiyou? Yuto?" she calls out but no one answers. As she looks around the shop for any sign of life, she hears a noise come from the back room that sounds like boxes collapsing. She hops the counter and opens the door to the back room. It's dark and boxes are scattered everywhere. She looks down and even in the dark room, she can make out a body underneath a bunch of fallen boxes, and she recognizes the face "Yuto!" she screams and pushes the boxes off of him. "Hey! Are you okay?!" She asks in a panic, fearing for her friend's life. Yuto weakly opens his eyes and looks at her.

"A-Alex?" he mutters as he sits up off the floor, "Ugh… when did you get here?" he asks.

"Not too long ago," she tells him, "Never mind that, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just have a little bit of a headache." He tells her. The two of them clean up the storage room and head back out to the vending machine for a drink.

* * *

"So what happened?" Alex asks opening her can of melon soda.

"I was checking inventory, and I needed to get to a box on top of the stack." Yuto explains, "When I went to grab the box, I slipped and then everything came down on me. Next thing I knew, you were there."

"I see… Do you normally do that?" Alex asks taking another sip of her soda.

"If you mean, bring boxes down on myself, then no." Yuto says sarcastically, "But I do normally come in early to do inventory, checking what we have in stock, as well as clean up the shop a little.

Alex looks around the shop again, seeing no one in it other than themselves, "It's pretty quiet in here, I expected it to be at least a little busier on a Sunday." She says.

"It is odd seeing no one in here." Yuto tells her with a heavy sigh.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine…" Yuto replies, "It's just… me and Taiyou are the only ones who work here, and this location's business is riding on us."

"You mean there's more Card Capitals?" Alex asks in mild surprise.

"Yep. There's the original Card Capital, then they recently opened a Card Capital 3 a few years ago."

"A Card Capital 3?!" Alex exclaims.

Yuto nods. "Taiyou told me it was started by the Tokura family," he explains, "specifically their daughter, Misaki and her uncle Shin. I heard they're running the third location, while Taiyou and I are running the second."

"Then who's running the first?" Alex asks.

"I don't know their name, but I know they're a friend of Tokura." He tells her.

"I see…" Alex says and nods, having learned the history of her favorite shop. The two then just sit there in awkward silence, not knowing what to do next. "Well I guess I'll just do some quests now."

"Oh yeah, about that…" Yuto stops her, "the uh… servers are down for maintenance."

"Seriously?! So I can't even look at the quests?!" Alex exclaims.

"Yep…" he tells her with a wary smile.

"So then what am I supposed to do? I don't want to just sit around and do nothing!" Alex exclaims. Just then, an idea hits her. "I got it!" she says as she snaps her fingers, "Let's have a fight!"

Yuto perks up, "A fight? You and me?" he asks, slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Alex nods as she pulls her deck out of her pocket, "You said you're a genius deck builder, so I want to see your skills in action!"

Yuto smiles and stands up off the couch, "I'm not as good as my dad, but I'd be happy to take you on." He says and pulls out his deck and the two hold their decks to each other. They gather at a fight table, and set their starting Vanguards. As Alex is shuffling her deck she looks at the way Yuto shuffles, and it looks way more professional compared to her. When he draws his starting hand, he carefully examines each card, and eventually determines to put two back and redraw two. He smiles at the two cards he drew. "You ready?" he asks her.

"You bet!" Alex replies, the two ready themselves and declare in unison… "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Steam Maiden, Ayncia (G0/5000)!" Alex declares.

"Red Shock Dracokid (G0/5000)!" Yuto declares. "Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who goes first." He suggests and Alex agrees. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" Alex throws Rock and Yuto throws Scissors.

"Looks like I win!" Alex cheers.

"Ugh… why am I always so bad at this game?" Yuto says as he facepalms himself.

"My turn, DRAW! Ride! Steam Maiden Nanniya (G1/7000)! Using Ayncia's skill to add a Gearoid to my hand and end my turn."

"My turn." Yuto states as he draws a card, and without hesitation, he takes a card from his hand and rides it with confidence, "Ride! Lightning Brawler (G1/7000)! Using Dracokid's skill. When he's ridden on by a Thunder Dragon unit, I can place him face up in your bind zone."

"In my bind zone?!" Alex exclaims. Yuto puts the card down there and continues his turn.

"I call Dragon Dancer, Leiya (G1/6000), now boost and attack the Vanguard (7000-13000)!" he declares with a grin. (Alex: []). Alex flinches back from the attack, but quickly recovers.

"Ride! Lost Break Dragon (G2/10000)! Using his skill, I bind a card and draw a card (BZ: G0-2). I call Steam Fighter Memenne (G1/6000) and Steam Hunter Kishla (G2/9000). Due to Kishla's skill, she gains 1000 power for each grade face-up in my bind zone (9000-11000). Boosted my Memenne, Lost Break attacks (10000-16000)!"

"Guard (10000)."

"_He's guarding this early? I wonder what he's planning._" Alex questions, "Drive Check (none). Ugh… Kishla attacks the Vanguard!" (Yuto: []).

"Stand and draw." Yuto declares, "Ride! Red Voltage Dragon (G2/9000)! I call two Exceed Storm Dragons (G2/9000)! Using their Thunderstrike 2!"

"Thunderstrike?" Alex questions.

"The specialty of the Narukami clan." Yuto explains, "They're skills that activate if you have a certain number of cards face up in your bind zone. For example, Thunderstrike 2 means they're active if you have 2 face up cards."

"What?! _Crap! My deck binds a lot of cards… so I'm helping him in the long run!_" Alex exclaims in fear.

"Due to their skills, you bind a card from the top of your deck for each one." Alex does so (BZ: G2-3-6). "I also call Dragon Knight Ryukai (G1/8000)! Boosted by Ryukai, my left Exceed Dragon attacks (9000-17000)! Ryukai's Thunderstrike 2! Add 5000 power to the boosted unit (17000-22000)!" (Alex: [][]). "Boosted by Leiya, Voltage attacks (9000-15000)! Using Voltage's skill (Soul: 1-0), Bind Kishla face up." He declares, and Alex does so (BZ: G6-8).

"No guard."

"Drive Check (Draw). Draw Trigger. Add 10000 power to my other Exceed Dragon and draw a card (9000-19000)." (Alex: [][][]). "My last Exceed Dragon attacks!"

"Guard (10000)." As Yuto ends his turn, Alex looks up at him panting, "_Man… he's pretty good. It's almost like I can feel the attacks as he hits me._" She looks down at her hand at Korona, "_But I'm not giving up that easily!_ Let's go, you and me! To a new world of our true potential! Ride! High Steam Maiden, Korona (G3/12000)! Using Memenne's skill! I draw a card and discard a card. Since I discarded a grade 3, add 5000 power to herself and Korona (6000-11000) (12000-17000). I call Steam Mechanic Nabu (G2/10000) and Steam Scara Kalain (G1/8000)."

Board State

(G3/17000) – (G2/10000)

(G1/11000) – (G1/8000)

"Let's go! Nabu attacks your Vanguard!"

Yuto ponders the situation for a moment, "_Korona has a skill that allows it to pseudo-Time Leap a unit when it finishes an attack… with that, Alex will have three attacks this turn. She didn't boost with Kalain, so she's probably saving it for the new unit. In that case… _No guard." (Yuto: [][]).

"Korona's skill ([X][][])! I bind Nabu face up (BZ: G8-11) and call High Steam Maiden Elul X (G3/12000)! Using her skill (Soul 3-2)! I call Fearless Steam Knight Ludger (G2/9000)! Due to Ludger's skill, if I have a total of 10 grades face up in my bind zone, he gains 10000 power (9000-19000)!"

"_Hmm… that complicates this a little._" Yuto thinks.

"Boosted by Memenne, Korona attacks (17000-28000)!"

"Complete Guard!"

"Twin Drive (none/Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Elul (12000-22000/Crit 1-2). Ludger attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard (15000)!"

"Boosted by Kalain, Elul attacks (22000-30000)! Using Kalain's skill (Soul: 2-1). Now you can't intercept or call more than three guardians!"

"No guard." Yuto declares and takes the big hit. (Yuto: [][][][]).

"I end my turn. At the end of the turn, I bind Ludger due to Elul's skill and Kalain due to her skill (BZ: G11-13-14), then I bind Elul and call Nabu back (BZ: G14-17-15). _Alright! I've taken the lead!_"

"That was awesome Alex, I didn't expect you to call Ludger using Elul." Yuto compliments her.

"Aw come on, that was nothing." Alex scratches the back of her head bashfully.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get serious!" He tells her with determined eyes. "Stand and draw! The Lightning crashes! Bring forth my true desires! Ride my Vanguard! Dragonic DESIRE! (G3/12000)" As Yuto declares this, a blue humanoid dragon with silver, feathery wings appears with his body clad in violet colored lightning. Alex stares in awe at the majestic dragon. "I activate his skill ([X][][][])! Bind Memenne face up!" Alex clicks her teeth and does so (BZ: G15-16). "I call Red Voltage Dragon over one of my Exceed Dragons (G2/9000). Due to Red Voltage's skill, he gains 5000 power if my Vanguard is Dragon Desire (9000-14000)! I call Dragon Dancer Leiya (G1/6000)."

(G2/14000) – (G3/12000) – (G2/9000)

(XXXXX) – (G1/6000) – (G1/6000)

"Let's battle! Boosted by Leiya, Dragonic Desire attacks your Vanguard (12000-18000)! I activate Desire's Thunderstrike X! With this, all units in my front row gain 2000 power for each face up card in your bind zone!"

"What?!" Alex exclaims in a panic.

"There are nine cards in your bind zone! So add 18000 power!"

(G2/14000-32000) – (G3/18000-36000) – (G2/9000-27000)

"Also, due to Red Shock Dracokid's skill in your bind zone, you can't call grade 1 or greater units!"

"No guard…" Alex says.

"Twin Drive (none/Critical). Critical Trigger!"

"Wait, that one looks different from the others…" Alex says.

"That's because this one only gives 5000 power, but it has another skill that activates depending on the type of check it was revealed in. Since I revealed it in a Drive Check, I bind Nabu (BZ: 16-18). Now I add 5000 power to Exceed Dragon and give the Critical to Desire (G2/27000-32000) (G3/36000/Crit 1-2)!"

"Damage Check (Heal). Heal Trigger! As Alex was about to use the effect, she realizes something (Alex: [X][][]) (Yuto: [X][][][]). "That's right… I can't heal since you have more damage right now."

"That's how it is unfortunately." He tells her and Alex hesitantly puts the card in her damage zone (Alex: [X][][][]).

"I can still give 10000 power to Korona (12000-22000). Second check (none)." (Alex: [X][][][][]).

"Boosted by Leiya, Exceed attacks (32000-38000)!"

"Guard (15000+5000=20000)!"

"Red Voltage attacks!"

"Guard (10000+5000=15000)!" Alex guards with almost everything in her hand, leaving only 1 card left.

"I end my turn." Yuto states.

"Stand and draw." Alex looks at the card she drew, and it's a trigger, she will not be able to Stride this turn. "I'm gonna put everything on the line this turn! I activate Korona's Soul Drive (G3-4/12000-15000)! I call Steam Maiden Susuda (G2/10000) and a second from my bind zone at the cost of binding the top card of my deck (G2/10000) (BZ: G18-16). Due to their skills, they gain 3000 power and 5000 shield if I have 3 or more cards face up in my bind zone (G2/10000-13000/Shield 5000-10000 each). I call Steam Bomber Digul (G0/5000)!"

Board State

(G2/13000) – (G4/15000) – (G2/13000)

(XXXXX) – (G0/5000) – (XXXXX)

"Boosted by Digul, Korona attacks (15000-20000)!"

"Guard (Shield 10000+10000=20000)."

"Triple Drive (none/none/Critical). Critical Trigger. I give all effects to my right Susuda (13000-23000/Crit 1-2). My right Susuda attacks!"

"Using Leiya's skill! If Dragon Desire is my Vanguard, I can have her intercept from the back row (Shield: 15000)." He says, and Alex groans.

"My other Susuda attacks!"

"No guard." (Yuto: [X][][][][]).

"I activate Korona's skill ([X][X][][][])! I bind Susuda and call Steam Scara Nanum (G3/12000) (BZ: 16-18). Also, since Korona is Driven, Nanum gains 2000 power for each grade face up in my bind zone!"

"What?!" You exclaims.

"There are a total of 18 grades in my bind zone, so add 36000 power (12000-48000)! Nanum now attacks your Vanguard! I activate her skill (Soul 1-0)! She gains 2000 power for each card face up in my bind zone!"

"What?!" Yuto exclaims in shock.

"There are 11 cards, so add another 22000 power (48000-70000)!"

"Seventy-thousand?!" Yuto exclaims in great surprise.

"Let's goooooooooooooooo!" Nanum raises her wand and fires a beam of magical energy toward Dragonic Desire, causing it to disintegrate." (Yuto: [X][][][][][]).

* * *

"I… won…?" Alex mutters in surprise.

"Whoa… that was amazing Alex," Yuto congratulates her, "I really thought I had you for a moment."

"I thought I was done for too…" Alex says, "I guess going for Nanum with Korona's skill was the right way to go." She says scratching her head. "But regardless, that was an awesome fight! Those deck building skills really came in handy. Maybe you could teach me some of them?"

"Sure thing." Yuto tells her with a smile. As the two walk around the table to meet each other, Yuto accidentally trips on some loose carpet that he didn't see. "Wha?!" he exclaims as he loses his balance.

"Ah!" Alex exclaims seeing him fall. She holds out her arms to try and catch him, but he ends up knocking her over.

"Ow, that… actually didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." He says, and then feels something soft in the palms of his hands. He picks up his head and realizes when he fell over, he faceplanted in between Alex's ample C sized breasts, and holding them with his hands. Yuto's face goes as red as the jacket he is wearing. Alex simply looks at the hands groping her boobs with a shocked, but not distressed, face. "Ah… s-sorry?"

"D-Don't worry, I'm not gonna freak out and punch you like most girls would…" Alex tells him, "Th-though… it would be nice if you got off of me.

"Y-yeah…" he says.

Just as he was about to get off, the two of them hear a familiar voice coming in their direction, "Alex! Are you here?" it's Yui. She turns the corner to see them on the floor.

"H-Hi Yui…" Alex mutters in embarrassment.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh…" she stutters, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" she exclaims in distress, and ends up trying to punch Yuto on the back of the head out of reflex, but he quickly gets off of Alex and Yui's fist ends up going straight to Alex's face. "Ah! Alex! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok… I've had worse…" She tells her, picking herself up off the floor while holding her nose. Yuto then explains what happened to Yui, and she apologizes for overacting, and the three of them carry out their day, with Yuto teaching them deck building strategies.

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: ****The Dragon Empire branch is holding a quest for Cardfighters in the area to partake in a variety of Vanguard related competitions to see who is the best fighter in the area. Looks like Rina and I are gonna really go at it…! Next time on Vanguard X, "Rivalry"! Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex and Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Hello everyone! Another chapter done and dusted!

Rina: You almost looked like you enjoyed being groped by Yuto there for a moment.

Alex: Sh-Shut up! No I wasn't!

Rina: And you call me the tsundere?

Alex: Ugh… let's just get on with today's featured card.

Rina: Right. Today's featured card is Yuto's ace unit and avatar, Dragonic Desire.

Grade 3 / Twin Drive / 12000 Power / Narukami / Thunder Dragon

Alex: It's Soul Drive allows you to shuffle two cards in your opponent's bind zone into their deck to gain 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive.

Rina: It also has a Thunderstrike X skill that gives all of your front row units 2000 power for every card face up in your opponent's bind zone when it attacks.

Alex: Not only that, but if it's Driven, it can also give them the ability of drawing a card if the attack hits.

Rina: Lastly, it has a once per turn ACT ability of binding an opponent's rear-guard for 1 Counter Blast.

Alex: As well as making them bind a card in their drop zone as well. That's a two for one deal!

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: With this, you can also…

Alex & Rina: Stand up Vanguard!


	7. Rivalry

It's a sunny afternoon at Alex's school, the students have been tasked with cleaning the school. They are required to do this once a month, in exchange for no classes for the day. Students, wearing their gym uniforms, are sweeping the halls, picking up trash, and cleaning windows. Alex takes her sponge and dips it in a pale of soapy water, wrings it out, and wipes down one of the outside windows, making sure to get every corner high and low. "Looks good" she says when she can see her reflection in the glass.

"Alex?" she hears a voice from beside her. She looks over to see Rina also cleaning the windows.

"Oh Rina." She replies.

"I haven't seen you since your fight with Eiji a few weeks ago." Rina tells her, "How's your crotch by the way?" her expression goes to a smug one.

"It's fine, I'm wearing stuff to control it now." Alex replies out on annoyance. Rina notices how Alex is cleaning the windows and tries to clean the windows faster. Alex notices this and goes even faster, like the two are competing.

When they finally get done, Yui and Koharu arrive to see the windows sparkling clean. "Wow! They're so pretty!" Yui says.

"You two work really well together." Koharu tells them.

"No we don't!" Alex and Rina say in unison and then glare at each other.

Yui giggles, "You two feel so much alike."

"I feel like we need to settle this!" Rina tells her getting in her face.

"I was waiting for you to say that!" Alex replies matching her. They then imagine themselves on Cray's surface preparing to fight. "Let's go!" the two of them say in unison, but the Koharu butts in between them…

"You're supposed to be cleaning the school!" she says in annoyance.

"O-Oh right…" Alex says scratching her head. "Ah! I just remembered something. I may have a way we can settle this, this weekend." She says to Rina making her raise an eyebrow. Alex then pulls a small poster out of her back pocket and unrolls it to show it to Rina. It depicts a Fiery background with several clan symbols on it.

Rina reads the name at the top of the poster, "Vanguard Quiz Tournament?" she questions.

Alex nods her head, "It's an event being held at the Dragon Empire branch this Sunday. My uncle is actually the manager there."

Rina looks at the poster for a quick moment, but then turns around to leave, "Sorry, but I'm not interested." She says.

"Ah come on, are you scared of losing to me?" Alex mocks her slightly. Rina's expression stiffens and she turns back around to face her.

"I am not scared of anything," she says, "and I know I can beat you!" she points a finger at her.

"If you're so sure you'll beat me, then come to the event and prove me wrong." Alex tells her with a smug expression.

Rina snarls and declares, "Fine! I'll be there! And you're going down!" the two glare at each other, so much so you can imagine a bolt of electricity jumping between their eyes.

"This weekend's going to be interesting…" Yui mutters.

"That's for sure…" Koharu replies.

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 7 – Rivalry_

* * *

The weekend has come. The event at the Dragon Empire branch is beginning shortly. In a large open field, there are stages, screens, and booths lined up all over it. Toward the back is a large red dome-like structure with spike-like portions protruding out of it. Alex finishes putting on an orange vest over her shirt, removing her previous one. The vest has the number 3 written on the front and back of it. As she finishes putting it on, she hears a familiar boy's voice call out to her. "Alex!"

She turns around to see Yuto walking up to her, wearing a similar vest with the number 21. "Yuto!" she exclaims and runs up to him, "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm participating, what else?" he tells her and she giggles a little.

"I guess that's one more person I have to compete against." She says with determination.

"Alex!" she hears another voice call to her, this time, and older man's voice. She looks over to see a middle-aged man with grayish-green hair wearing a dark-brown business suit and blue jeans walking up to her.

"Uncle Mamoru!" She exclaims, runs over to him, and gives him a bearhug, "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you two Alex." He says rubbing the top of her head, "Wow, you've gotten big." He says, "You were still in diapers last time I saw you."

"P-Please don't talk about that with my friend right there…" she mutters referring to Yuto.

"So Branch Manager Mamoru is your uncle?" Yuto asks.

"Yep!" Alex nods.

"I'm actually really glad you came today," Mamoru tells her, "it reminds me of when your parents participated all those years ago."

"My parents took part in this?" Alex questions.

"Well, your father did at least. Your mother was just a helper." He explains, "Man how the years have gone by…"

Meanwhile, Alex hears another voice call out to her, "Alex!" She looks over one more time to see Kazuma Shouji walking up to her.

"Mr. Shouji!" She exclaims.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Kazuma." He says.

"Are you participating too?" she asks.

"Nah, I'm one of the commentators. I'll be talking about everything that goes on during the event over the speakers."

"I see." Alex says. She was about to tell Kazuma about Rina, but Yuto butts in.

"Man Alex, you've really got a family of legends." He says in jealousy, "You've got Mamoru, the all-time Asia champion, your parents of TRY3, and Kazuma of Striders!"

"Well Kazuma's not really related to me…" she says.

"Alex, Yuto, you guys better finish getting ready, the event's about to start." Mamoru tells her.

"Oh right!" she exclaims.

"He's right. See ya Alex, I hope we get to compete against each other!" Yuto says and runs off.

"Later Yuto! See you guys!" She says waving back to the other two.

"Later." Kazuma waves back at her. He then looks over to see a familiar pigtailed girl in the distance, "Is that?"

"Isn't she your daughter?" Mamoru asks, seeing the same person.

"Yeah…" Kazuma mutters and walks over to meet the girl. Rina walks the grounds of the event look apprehensive. "Rina?" Kazuma says behind her back, startling her. She turns around to see face father.

"D-D-Daddy?" she mutters.

"What are you doing here? I thought you quit Vanguard." He asks her.

"I-I did…" she stutters, "it's just that… Alex invited me…" her expression then grows angry, "D-Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not here because I want to be or anything!" she yells at him all in one breath.

"Rina…" he says, "You should know you can't hide anything from me. I haven't raised you from the moment you were born and not learned a thing or two about how you act."

Rina begins to grow more and more frustrated, "J-Just shut up! Leave me alone!" she lashes out at him and runs off.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you! Get back here right now young lady!" he yells at her, but before he could chase after her, he feels a hand on his shoulder. It's Mamoru's.

"Let her go. Just let her enjoy the event." He tells him with a smile and Kazuma clinches his fist.

* * *

About half an hour later, the event officially begins. An announcer climbs up on the stage and talks through a microphone to all the event's participants, "Welcome everyone, to Dragon Empire's second quiz tournament!" he shouts and everyone cheers, "We have done this event once in the past, but now we've made it bigger and better! Now I'm sure you're all eager to get into the competition, but first, I'd like to introduce a very special someone. Everyone, meet the Legendary… KAZUMA SHOUJI!" the announcer exclaims as Kazuma walks on stage and takes the mic from him, all while the crowd is cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Thank you all for having me here today, it's a pleasure. Now, let's explain the rules." Kazuma tells the players and the announcer gestures to the large screen behind him on the stage, "You will all be divided into eight different blocks, labeled "A" through "H", and the tournament is divided into three stages, the Speed Quiz, the Scavenger Hunt, and lastly the Obstacle Course! The top-ranking participants of each block at the end of the first two rounds will all move onto the third round to determine our Vanguard Quiz Champion!"

"Sounds simple enough." Alex mutters to herself. She looks over to see Rina amongst the crowd and smiles with determination.

"We've already separated you guys into blocks, so let's reveal the blocks, shall we?!" the announcer exclaims and gestures back to the screen. The screen changes to a chart of 8 squares labeled "A" through "H" with several participant's names inside each square.

Alex looks over the chart looking for her name, "Ah there I am! So I'm in "C" block." She looks closer and notices Rina's name in the same block. "Rina's with me too!" The two glance at each other and prepare for the tournament ahead.

A few minutes later, Alex and Rina are with the rest of C block standing behind podiums with a large screen in front of them. "Alright C block! Let's begin the Speed Quiz!" the announcer says, "For this round, I will display a card on screen without its effects, and you must be the first to hit your buzzer and tell me at least one of its effects. Keep in mind, effects like Soul Drive and Legion do not count as answers." Alex and Rina prepare themselves, "Alright here we go! First card! Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon!"

"I know this one!" Alex exclaims, but before she can even hit the button for her buzzer, Rina buzzes in first.

"During your turn, this card gains 2000 power for each card in your drop zone!" She answers with confidence.

"That is correct!" The announcer exclaims.

"_Jeez she's fast, I'm gonna have to step up my game!_" Alex thinks to herself.

"Alright, next card!" The announce declares as he brings up the next card, "Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca!"

Alex tries to buzz in again, but Rina gets it first, "At the end of your turn, Soul Blast 1 and retire a plant token to return this unit to your hand!"

"Correct!" the announcer exclaims again, "Third card, Blade Wing Sykes!"

Rina buzzes in first again, "When placed on the rear circle and your Vanguard is a Blade Wing, Soul Charge 1!"

"Correct!" The announce then displays the next card, "Velvet Voice, Raindear! The Soul Drive version."

Rina buzzes in again, "When your drive check reveals a grade 3, choose a rear-guard to gain 10000 power and Raindear herself gains 1 drive, and if she's driven, 1 critical as well!"

"Correct!" the announce exclaims. He continues showing cards, and every single time, Rina answers them all correctly.

Meanwhile, up on the stage, "Whoa! Looks like things are really heating up in block C! Ms. Shouji is not even giving the other players a chance!" one of the commentators says. "Isn't she your daughter, Mr. Kazuma?"

"Yep. She really knows her stuff."

At the end of the first round, the other commentator announces Rina's victory, "In C block, our winner is Rina Shouji! She answered every single question correctly!"

"Ugh! I couldn't answer a single one, and I knew most of those cards too!" Alex says in frustration while clinching her fist. "More than that, how did she know so much? She only started playing recently…" Alex turns around to look at the screen on the stage and it shows the announcer interviewing Rina.

"So tell me Rina, how were you able to answer all those questions so fast like that?" the announcer asks her then holds the microphone to her.

"It just takes a lot of research and good memorization." She says as she flips one of her pigtails.

"Well, I guess that answers that question…" Alex mutters annoyingly.

* * *

Later, the rest of Alex's group gathers for the second round. "Alright everyone! Time for the Scavenger Hunt round!" the announcer says, "Your goal is to collect 10 different cards scattered and hidden in various places on the premise. The cards you are looking for are, 1 of each trigger, including Front & Stand, a Normal unit of each grade 0 through 3, and a grade 4 G Unit. Inside the boxes on your table are clues to help you find the cards, but you can only search for one card at a time. You all have 1 hour to collect as many cards as you can. The person who collects the most cards within that timeframe is the winner! One last thing, if there are multiple cards of the same kind in one location, you may only take one of those cards, and you cannot take other player's cards. Everyone got the rules?" Everyone nods. "Alright then let's get started. Stand up…" the players take a stance, ready to run to their tables, "VANGUARD!" The announcer fires a blank pistol into the sky and everyone runs to their table to grab their first clue.

"Alright let's see." Alex says as she pulls a clue out of her box and reads it allowed, "To find the Grade 3 Dragonic Blademaster, find the recreation that over sees all daily events." She raises an eyebrow, "What the heck does that mean?" Alex looks all around the branch for what the clue could possibly mean. She ends up walking into the building and staring up at the giant statue in the middle of the lobby, and just then, a lightbulb goes off in her head. "Wait! That's it! That big Dragonic Blademaster statue! It's a recreation of the card, and it oversees everything that goes on in here!" she runs over to the statue and notices a small little drawer underneath the nameplate, "Jackpot!" she exclaims, but when she tries to open it, it finds out it's locked. She looks around and notices it takes a combination. She then looks over at the branch staff standing next to her, "Hey, do you know the combination to this?" she asks him.

"Yeah I do, but if you want it," he says and pulls a deck out of his pocket, "you'll have to fight me for it!"

"You're on!" Alex exclaims. The two fight it out until… "With 2 Critical, Korona attacks your Vanguard!" the hologram of Korona flies at the enemy Vanguard and delivers the final blow (Staff: [X][X][X][][][]). "Alright!"

"You win." He says and then tells Alex the combination for the drawer. Once she inputs it, it opens and reveals the Dragonic Blademaster card.

She takes it back to her table and puts it down. "Alright, one down. How's she doing?" She says, then looks over at Rina's table, and notices there are no cards on it. She looks around and finds Rina being swarmed by other players all trying to go for the same card.

"Come on guys enough. Just let me have the card and we'll be on our way." She tells them.

"No way! We're taking that card!" one of the boys says.

"We'll fight you for them!" another girl says.

Rina grits her teeth and says, "Find! I'll take you all on!"

"Looks like that'll keep her occupied for a while." Alex states, "Alright! Next card!" she reaches into the box and pulls out her next clue. One-by-one, she collects the various cards, and ends up collecting 8 out of the 10. "Alright! Almost done!"

At this point, Rina finally gets done taking care of the other players and delivers her first card to her table, "ugh… I wasn't expecting that at all, I have to hurry and catch up." She pants and looks over at Alex's table. "Not bad Alex, but this game isn't over yet."

At the end of the hour, the announce announces the winner of the round, "Times up everyone! Our winner in C Block is Alex Shindou! She managed to find every single one of her cards! And with that, we have the top players of each block!" he then announces the winners, "In Block A, we have Nomura Takehagi. In Block B, Kira Nazuri. In Block C, we actually have a tie between Alex Shindou and Rina Shouji, they'll both be going to the final round. In Block D, it's Yui Genjima. Block E, Akabi Sojo. Block F, Suburu Morikawa. Block G, Karuki Tomajika. and lastly in Block H, it's Yuto Hajikura. These nine players will be going to our final round, the Obstacle Course round!

* * *

After a short break, everyone gets ready for the final round. A large obstacle course stands before the nine players. "What does an obstacle course have to do with Vanguard?" Rina asks out loud.

"Beats me." Alex mutters.

"Alright everyone!" the announce declares, "This is the final round. I'm going to ask you all a single True or False question. The first person to reach the end of the course and run through the correct door will be our Quiz Tournament champion! But it won't be easy, this course is one of the most treacherous you have ever seen! There's only one rule, if you fall, you have to start back over from the beginning of the section." Everyone gets ready to run, "Alright, here we go! The question is…" everyone braces and both Alex and Rina glance at each other, in the hopes of beating the other, as the announcer gives the question, "The item obtained from riding certain Grade 3s is… an Imaginary Gift. True or False? Are you all ready? Stand up…" and everyone, including the audience shouts in unison, "VANGUARD!" as the announcer fires the blank pistol again. Everyone dashes through the first obstacle, log swings. Some lose their balance and fall off, while others jump across the logs like nobody's business.

"Whoa! Ah! Whoa AH!" Alex exclaims as she almost falls off a few times.

"Later Alex!" Yuto taunts as he bolts past her.

"You're not getting away that easily!" she says and chases after him, but notices Rina bolt past her as well.

"I'm not giving up! I have to win!" Rina mutters to herself.

"Hey Rina! Get back here!" Alex exclaims and chases after her now. Meanwhile, Kazuma watches from the commentator table with a smile.

Those who make it past the logs move onto the next obstacle, the mud lake. "By the way, this isn't ordinary mud. It's super gooey and extra thick!" the announcer explains as some people fall into the mud.

"AH!" Yuto exclaims as he loses his footing and falls into the mud. "You have got to be kidding me." He says.

Yui does the same and falls in as well. "Ah come on! It's in my hair too!" she complains.

"Remember everyone, if you want help getting out of the mud, we'll help you, but you must take off your vest and forfeit the competition.

Rina takes her turn and leaps across the rocks to reach the end of the lake, "_Alright! I can make it!_" she says in her mind as she makes her way over, however…

"LOOK OUT!" a voice shouts from her side. She looks over to see Subaru flying straight for her, "I CAN'T STOP WATCH OUT!" he exclaims, but Rina notices him too late and has no time to react. The two collide and fall into the mud together.

"OH! That had to hurt!" the commentator exclaims and Kazuma stands up from his chair in a panic.

Rina pops her head out from the mud and notices Alex run past her, "Bye Rina!" she says.

"Alex! Get back here!" she screams, but when she tries to move, the mud keeps her in place.

"HELP! I'm stuck and I can't get out!" Subaru pleads, "I forfeit, just get me out of here!"

"Hey lady, if you've given up too, we'll help you get out." A staff member calls out to Rina.

Rina grits her teeth and exclaims, "No way! I'm not giving up!" she says and struggles to move out of the mud. She makes it to the end of the lake and climbs out.

"NO WAY! RINA'S STILL GOING!" the commentator shouts, "SHE IS GOING ALL THE WAY!"

With that, only a few people make it to the last obstacle. The rock-climbing wall. "The answer to the question is at the top, and it looks like a few players have already starting climbing!" the commentator says. As Alex gets strapped into her harness to climb, she looks up at the two people ahead of her. She then starts climbing the wall. She makes it half way up the wall and the two people ahead of her slip and fall, allowing her to take the lead. Rina makes it to the wall at the same time and gets strapped in as well, and then immediately starts climbing as fast as she possibly can. "Rina is pushing forward! Let's just hope the mud on her shoes to make things more slippery for her!"

She finally catches up to Alex, "I'm not letting you win!" she says to her.

"I will admit, you're pretty good." Alex tells her with a smile, "But uh… you do realize that since you're wearing a skirt, people can see your panties?" Alex refers to the plain white panties Rina wears under her skirt.

"I know, but I don't care!" she tells her, "I'm not giving up!" Rina climbs further ahead and Alex smiles at her determination.

"Well neither am I!" she says and climbs more. At this point, Alex and Rina are the only ones on the wall. The two of them reach the top, but as Rina puts her hand on the ledge, she loses her footing on the steps and begins to fall off the wall. At this point, everything seems in slow motion for her, as the thought of not being able to finish floods her mind. But before she falls too much further, Alex reaches down and grabs her wrist. "Phew, that was close." She says, struggling to keep a grip.

"Let me go! I don't need your help!" Rina shouts in frustration at Alex.

"Oh would you just quit it with that tsundere attitude?!" Alex exclaims as she pulls her up.

Once they're both on the cliff, they sit down to catch their breath. Once Rina can muster the words, she says, "Why did you save me? You could have easily gotten the win right there."

"I… wasn't about to take a win due to your slip up." She tells her, "It wouldn't have been a win for me in that case."

"What do you mean?"

"In my book, it's not a genuine win unless I win by skill, and skill alone."

"I… I see…" Rina mutters, "I really don't get you sometimes Alex." She then starts to giggle and smile a little, "But I guess that makes you who you are." She gives Alex a kind and genuine smile and the two laugh at each other's antics. When they finally settle down, Rina stands up on her feet and says and makes a dash for the door. "Even so, I'm going to win this!" she says.

"Oh no you're not!" Alex hops up on her feet and chases after her. In front of them are two paper doors, one with a blue circle, the other with a red X.

"This is it! A race to reach the correct door! Who will win?! Will it be Alex or Rina! We're about to find out!" the commentator exclaims as the two girls run for the correct door.

"_I will win! I WILL!_" that thought runs through Rina's mind over and over as the two reach out their hands for the door until they both crash through it at the same time and fall into a ball pit.

"It looks like they reached it at the same time! Let's go to the photo finish!" the commentator say and displays the several freeze frames of the girls' hands extending for the door. It zooms in and they make a shocking discovery, "RINA TOUCHED THE DOOR HALF A SECOND SOONER! RINA SHOUJI IS OUR WINNER!" he exclaims and the crowd cheers.

"I… won…? I actually won?!" Rina says, not able to believe what she just heard.

"AH DANG IT! I was so close!" Alex yells in frustration. "Ugh… well played Rina. Looks like you beat me again."

"Th-Thanks Alex…" Rina thanks her, "but honestly, you're the real winner here." Alex looks puzzled, "if you hadn't saved me, you'd be the winner, not me. After all, you said it yourself, it's not a genuine win unless you win by skill, and skill alone, and I only won because you saved me."

"I-I see…" Alex mutters.

"So therefore, you're the real winner." Rina says. Alex thinks for a second but then puts on her typical cheerful smile for Rina.

* * *

Later at sunset, Rina walks out of a tent rubbing a towel through her hair. "Feeling better?" Alex asks her with Yui by her side.

"Yeah, now that I got all that mud off me." Rina says with a smile on her face.

"Rina!" Kazuma calls out to her.

"I know what you want dad… but I already told you, I'm not interested in the game." She tells him.

"That's not what I was going to say." He says and she looks back up at him.

"I'm really proud of you for winning today. It shows me you really are interested in the game. He says and her cheeks turn beet red.

"I… Alright fine, I may be interested in the game, but don't think for a second that I'm going to become a legend like you!" Rina tells him.

"Huh?"

"I just want to have fun playing the game. I'm not interested in tournaments or legendary status. I just want to play the game."

"Who said I wanted you to become a legend?" he tells her and she looks back up at him.

"But… you said…" but before Rina could finish, Kazuma puts a hand on her shoulder.

"All I want you to do is have fun playing the game. It doesn't matter if you win or lose. It's all about having fun. If you can't have fun, you'll never be happy." He tells her, "but your decisions are yours. And being your father, I will support you in whatever decision you make."

"Daddy…" Rina mutters and a smile comes over her face, "Alright! Then I'll enjoy Vanguard to its fullest!" she says in her cheery voice.

Kazuma smiles and says, "That's my little girl." And the two give each other a big hug. When they break away, Kazuma looks over at Alex and Yui, "and plus, you also have some good friends to enjoy it with."

"Rina, you may have given me the win today, but that just makes us even." Alex tells her, "We have one win and one loss each."

Rina smirks and says, "then I guess we'll have to settle it sometime."

"Yeah!" Alex nods and holds up to Rina. Rina hesitates for a moment, and the two slap their hands together, acknowledging each other as rivals, and as friends.

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: I accept a quest from an unknown sender. When I meet up with the man, I feel like I recognize him from somewhere, but I just can't remember. Wait what?! He's a Vanguard champion?! Next time on Vanguard X, "****Pro Fighter, Yusuke Katsunori!" Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex and Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Hello everyone! It's that time again! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out.

Rina: The writer had a lot of stuff going on, but now he's finally starting get it all together.

Alex: So let's look at today's featured card! It's one of my key cards, Steam Hunter Feena!

Grade 1 / Boost / 7000 Power / 5000 Shield / Gear Chronicle / Gearoid

Rina: When she's placed on the rear-circle, she gains 5000 power for the turn.

Alex: She also has another effect that lets you bind her during either player's Ride Phase while your vanguard is grade 3 or higher to call her upgraded version, High Steam Hunter Feena from your hand, deck, or bind zone!

Rina: And High Steam Hunter Feena has the same effect to call normal Feena.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: With this, you can also…

Alex & Rina: Stand up Vanguard!

* * *

Alex: Oh! One last thing, the writer also had a Discord server where we can chat about the fanfiction. Feel free to join using the link below. Just paste it into your address bar after the "http/" part and without spaces. We look forward to seeing you there!

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**


	8. Pro Fighter, Yusuke Katsunori

An airplane soars through the clear sky before it goes into land on a runway at the airport. After the plane lands, the passengers deboard it, three of which walk together toward the security gate. "Passport?" the guard asks.

"Here." A young man with green hair says as he hands the guard his passport. The guard looks through it, checks them off, and hands it back to the man before he and his companions head for the airport entrance.

One of them, an older girl with light-blue hair, stretches her arms in the air and says, "It feels good to be back in Japan."

"It doesn't look like much has changed around here." The green-haired man says.

"So are we heading to the usual spot?" the blue-haired girl asks him and the green-haired man nods.

"You guys go on ahead, there's someplace else I need to go first." Another young man with white and blue hair tells them.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" the girl asks him.

"Don't worry Yusuke, we'll wait for you." The man says.

"Thanks guys." The white-haired man replies as he runs off and his two companions smile at him.

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 8 – Pro Fighter, Yusuke Katsunori_

* * *

Elsewhere, a few hours later, Alex walks down the street looking at the Quest app on her phone, "Man, how long does it take just to get to grade 2…?" she asks herself looking at the point meter on the app that's only half way full. "Welp, no need to think about it too much. As long as I keep doing quests, I'll get there eventually." As she walks down the sidewalk, she runs into a person in front of her she didn't see. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She apologizes.

"It's fine." The person says. When he turns around, it's a man with white and blue hair.

When Alex sees his face, she lights up with excitement, "Y-Y-You're Yusuke Katsunori! Of Team Exodus!"

"Ah, so you've heard of us." Yusuke tells her.

"Of course! Anyone who plays Vanguard knows who you are!" Alex says in a cheerful voice and Yusuke chuckles.

"Listen, I'd love to stick around for autographs, but I have somewhere to be." He tells her.

"Oh! Of course, sorry for keeping you." She apologizes and bows.

"It's no problem." He says as he turns to walk away. As Alex watches him walk away, he stops suddenly… and then collapses.

"Ah! Hey! Are you okay?!" Alex asks as she runs to him in a panic, but Yusuke is silent. Then suddenly, she hears a growl.

"So… hungry…" Yusuke whimpers, and Alex looks annoyed.

Later, the two of them sit on a bench outside a café as Yusuke scarfs down several rice balls and chugs down a least 6 water bottles. "Thanks for the food miss, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, but you really need to pay more attention to your body." Alex tells him.

"You're right." He says as he finishes his last rice ball, "My team and I just got back from overseas and I was on my way to visit someone."

"Oh really? Who?" Alex asks.

Yusuke hesitates for a moment, then says, "L-Let's just say a friend of a friend."

"Oh…" Alex mutters, "Sorry I didn't mean to be nosey."

"No worries. Anyway, I should get going before my friends start worrying about me." He tells her as he stands up, "Thanks again for the food." He says and walks off.

"Bye!" Alex says waving at him, "Good luck with your team! I'll be cheering for you!" Yusuke hears her and gives her a thumbs up without saying anything.

* * *

Later at the hospital, in a room lit only be the sunlight from the window, a young woman with light-blue and white hair sits beside the bed, which has another younger girl with similar hair. They hear a knock on the door and the older girl says, "Come in."

The door opens and Yusuke steps in, "Hey girls." He says.

"Yusuke!" she exclaims as she stands up from her chair and runs over to him before embracing him in a hug, "I'm so glad you're back."

"It's good to be back Stella." He replies to her hugging her back.

"Big-bro Yusuke?" the girl in the bed mutters weakly.

"Hey Rin…" Yusuke replies to her and pats her on the head, "How are you feeling?", but the she doesn't answer.

"Her condition's only gotten worse since you left…" Stella tells him and his face grows concerned.

"Have the doctors said anything on how we can fix it?" he asks her.

"They finished their examinations the other day," she tells him, "and they said they can perform an operation that will get her back to normal, but…"

"But what?"

"It… it's to expensive. It's going to cost us over three million Yen."

"Three million?!" Yusuke exclaims in shock, "Where the hell are we going to get that kind of money?!"

"I don't know! You're the pro fighter! Why not some of that prize money you got from your overseas tournament?!" Stella yells at him.

"They only gave us about a million yen, we still don't have enough!" Yusuke yells back.

"Both of you stop…" Rin says weakly, before starting to cough.

"Oh Rin!" Stella exclaims and tends to her, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell in front of you…"

"I don't want you guys fighting for my sake…" she mutters in between coughs, "I'll be ok… stop worrying about me."

"I can't do that!" Stella says as she sakes her head and urges Rin to drink some water, "I'd never forgive myself if I let that happen to you. Let's talk about this outside Yusuke." He nods his head. After making sure Rin stops coughing, they get her comfortable and step outside the room.

"Stella, I understand you're concerned for your sister, but I just don't know if we can get enough money in time." Yusuke tells her.

"There has to be some way! There has to be!" Stella says in distress, "Can't you partake in more tournaments to get prize money?"

"Big tournaments that offer prize money are few and far between." He tells her, "I could do it, but it would take a long time. And I'm afraid we may not have much time left."

"Then what are we going to do?!" Stella complains.

Yusuke hesitates for a moment and says, "I'll think of something. I just hope something comes up before we're too late." He gives Stella a hug before waving goodbye to her and leaving the hospital.

* * *

Later at Card Capital 2, Alex looks through the quest board for a quest. "That's like your third quest today Alex." Taiyou remarks from behind the counter.

"I'm only half way to grade 2, so I'm not gonna stop until I get there!" Alex says with determination and Taiyou smiles back.

Just then, the door to the shop opens and Taiyou looks over, "Welcome." He says and is surprised by who he sees, "Yusuke!"

"Hey Taiyou." He greets him.

"Yusuke?!" Alex exclaims hearing his name, "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, you're the girl I ran into earlier today?" Yusuke replies, "What a coincidence."

"Do you guys know each other?" Alex asks the two adults.

"Yeah, we've fought each other in the past, when I was on team Striders." Taiyou explains.

"You fought my dad?" Alex asks.

"Yeah he did." Taiyou tells her.

"Wait, your dad was on Striders?" Yusuke questions Alex and she nods. "Who was your dad?" he asks.

"It's Chrono Shindou." Taiyou answers.

"Chrono is your father?!" Yusuke exclaims in surprise scratching the back of his head, "That's a shocker."

"My name's Alex Shindou by the way." She tells him.

Yusuke smiles and extends his hand, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He says and Alex shakes his hand.

"So… why are you here?" Alex asks.

"I'm here to meet with my team." He says and Alex tenses up.

"About time you got here." A female voice comes from around the corner. Alex looks over her shoulder to see two familiar faces standing there, a tall young man with green hair wearing a black jacket over a red t-shirt and blue jeans, and a young lady with light blue hair wearing a black t-shirt under a green tank-top, a blue skirt, and a white ribbon in her hair.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Yusuke apologizes.

"I-I-I-It's team Exodus! Right here… in front of me…!" Alex stammers in excitement, "Saki Tagushi and Yuji Kyouto!" he names off the girl and boy respectively, "Wh-What are you guys doing here?!"

"We usually come to here to train and have fun." Yuji explains.

"We just got back from a tournament overseas, so we're just here to relax for the moment." Saki tells her, but Alex doesn't really appear to be listen and is too infatuated with the fact that Team Exodus is in the same room as her. She stares at them with an innocent gleam in her eyes.

"You guys are amazing!" she exclaims, "Ohh my fighting senses are peaking! I want to have a fight with you guys so badly!"

"Sorry… but we don't really have…" Yuji tries to say, but Yusuke barges in.

"I'll take you on." He says.

"EHHHHHH?!" Yuji and Saki exclaim hearing his declaration.

"Really?! Awesome!" Alex jumps for joy, "_A fight with a member of Team Exodus! I'm so excited!_"

Just then, the door to the shop opens again and another familiar voice comes through, "So this is where you were Exodus." Everyone looks over to see Kazuma standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Shouji?" Alex questions.

"Kazuma?" Yusuke questions at the same time.

"Alex, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my last name." Kazuma reprimands her.

"You guys know each other?" Yuji asks.

"Yeah, Mr. Shou-I mean Kazuma is my homeroom teacher at school." Alex explains.

"Anyway Exodus, shouldn't you guys be getting ready for the upcoming exhibition match?" Kazuma asks.

Yusuke appears dumbfounded, "O-Oh yeah… I completely forgot…" he says awkwardly.

"Of course you did…" Saki mutters in annoyance.

"What exhibition match?" Alex questions.

"Yusuke here is taking part in an exhibition match for the upcoming national tournament. Against me no less." Kazuma explains.

"Yusuke's going to be fighting you?!" Alex exclaims and Kazuma nods.

"Being my student, I can have seats reserved for you and your friends," he offers, "since I know you're dying to see a fight like this."

"Really?! Thank you so much Kazuma!" Alex thanks him in sear joy. Kazuma then looks back at Exodus.

"As for you three, you should be getting ready for the match. It's just tomorrow." He tells them.

"Seriously… even after we just got back…" Yusuke complains.

"Quit your whining and let's get going." Yuji says and drags Yusuke out of the shop behind Kazuma.

"Sorry Alex, that fight's going to have to wait." Saki apologizes.

"It's no problem," she says, "besides, I can't wait for your exhibition match."

Saki gives her signature cute and innocent smile back at Alex. "See you around." She says and leaves the shop.

Alex takes in a deep breath and exhales in excitement for the upcoming match.

* * *

Later that night, in Rin's hospital room, Yusuke stands over Rin's bed as she soundly sleeps, with only the moon light shining on them from the window. Without any words, Yusuke places a plush bear on Rin's lap and a Vanguard card on her nightstand, Special Appointment Professor, Arusha, as well as a note that reads, "I bought these for you. I hope you like them." "You may be Stella's little sister by blood, but you're like my little sister too." Yusuke says to her as she sleeps soundly. He gently places his hand on her cheek and says, "I promise I'll find a way to pay for your operation. Until then, stay strong Rin." He walks out the door, but takes one last long look back at Rin before officially leaving.

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: The time for the exhibition match has come, Yusuke and Kazuma face off in their heated match! Two champion cardfighters throwing down! I'm so pumped up! Next time on Vanguard X, "The Black Cataclysm"! Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex and Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Hello everyone! It's that time again! *Looks at Rina* what's wrong?

Rina: I'm just upset I didn't get to appear in this chapter.

Alex: Oh well, at least there's next time. Anyway, today's featured card is my starter, Steam Maiden Ayncia!

Grade 0 / Boost / 5000 Power / 10000 Shield / Gear Chronicle Gearoid

Rina: When you ride on Ayncia, she lets you look at the top five cards of your deck and add one Gearoid among them to your hand.

Alex: Not only that, but if you have Korona as your Vanguard, you can bind her from your soul to draw a card.

Rina: And she gets +1 grade when in the bind zone, so she helps you build up your bind zone grades as well.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: With this, you can also…

Alex & Rina: Stand up Vanguard!

Alex: Oh yeah, one more thing. We apologize if this chapter was kinda short… the writer just had no idea what to do. But make sure you tune in next time when things (hopefully) stir up!

Rina: In the meantime, why don't you join his Discord server where you can chat with him, talk about Vanguard, or even his other non-related Vanguard fanfics. You can join using this link. Just paste it into your address bar after the "http/" part and without spaces. We look forward to seeing you there.

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**


	9. The Black Cataclysm

**This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter. Read the last chapter before reading this one.**

At the Shindou residence, Alex steps out of the shower wrapped in a towel and goes to the sink to blow dry her hair and fix it to her normal style. She walks out of the bathroom and notices the time. "Crud! I'm gonna be late!" she says in a panic. She runs to her room, dropping her towel, throws on her normal clothes and leaves the house. Today was the day of Kazuma and Yusuke's match.

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 9 – The Black Cataclysm_

* * *

Alex arrives at a large stadium on a large platform just off the coast. She makes her way up to the stands, filled to the brim with people, young and old, making it hard for her to find a place to sit. As she looks around, she sees Yui and Rina and calls out to them as she heads toward them, "Yui! Rina!"

They look over, "Hi Alex!" Yui says with a smile.

"You guys are here too?" Alex asks sitting in the seat next to Rina.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this fight for anything!" Yui says with excitement and joy.

"And I didn't expect to see you here Rina." Alex says.

"I really only came because my dad asked me to." She says sitting with arms and legs crossed.

"Sure you did." Alex says with a smug expression.

Just then, the lights in the stadium go out and the announcer comes on the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Cardfighters alike! The Nationals are just around the corner, and to celebrate the coming of this annual tournament, we are holding this special exhibition match today between two of the strongest cardfighters in existence!" A spot light shines on one of the tunnels on the sides of the arena in the middle of the stadium, "Having just returned from the United States, he and his team have really made a name for themselves in recent years, even being able to go toe-to-toe with the legendary team TRY3, it's Yusuke Katsunori from Team Exodus!" Yusuke walks out of the tunnel waving to the crowd as they cheer for him. Alex watches Yusuke intently with a gleam in her eyes. "And, from one of the most famous teams since TRY3, a legend among cardfighters, it's Kazuma Shouji of Team Striders!" Kazuma walks out of the other tunnel and the crown cheers even louder.

"Go dad! I believe in you!" Rina cheers for him and both Alex and Yui look at her with a confused expression. Rina realizes this, clears her throat and fixes her posture.

Both Yusuke and Kazuma meet in the middle of the arena, "It's an honor to fight you today." Yusuke says.

"The honor is all mine." Kazuma replies and the two shake hands before walk to opposite ends of the arena.

"Now! It's the moment you've all been waiting for!" the announcer shouts, "GIRS 2.0, ACTIVATE!" The floor around the edges of the arena open up to reveal brightly shining crystals beneath a body of water. The light from these crystals gives the stadium with soothing blue hue. Just then, a holographic image of a barren wasteland covers the arena, and a holographic fight board appears in front of both competitors. They each draw five cards from the holographic deck and stare each other down.

Alex, Rina, and Yui all watch on with excitement in their eyes, as both Kazuma and Yusuke declare in unison, "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Dragprince, Rute (G0/5000)!" Kazuma declares.

"Crimson Devil, Isen (G0/5000)!" Yusuke declares. Both of their units appear in full body form in front of them.

"Whoa!" Alex exclaims in amazement. "That is so cool!"

"That's the GIRS for you." Rina explains.

"I'm up first," Kazuma explains drawing a card, "Ride! Dragwizard Knies (G1/7000)!"

"My turn!" Yusuke declares, he looks at the card he drew and smiles, "Ride! Hellhound Cerberus (G1/11000)!"

"Wait what?!" Alex exclaims and Yui gasps.

"A grade 1 with 11000 power?!" Rina questions.

"Due to Isen's skill, all of my Shadow Servant and Shadow Lord units gain 1000 power during my turn (11000-12000)! I also call Shadow Knight, Devox (G2/10000-11000)!

"Wait! How is he able to call a grade 2 when his Vanguard's only a grade 1?" Alex questions.

"Due to Devox's skill, if I have a Shadow Servant or Shadow Lord as my Vanguard, he can be called as a grade 1 (G2-1/11000). Boosted by Devox, Cerberus attacks (12000-23000)!" (Kazuma: []).

"Ride! Dragwizard, Liafail (G2/9000)! I call Black-winged Swordbreaker (G1/5000), using her skill ([X]) draw a card and add 5000 power (5000-10000). I also called Abyssal Owl (G1/7000) using its skill, I look at the top 7 cards of my deck and add a card with Luard in its name to my hand. I then discard cards whose total grades are 3 or more." Kazuma discards three grade 1s. "Boosted by Swordbeaker, Liafail attacks (9000-19000)! Drive check (Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Liafail (19000-29000/Crit 1-2)!" (Yusuke: [][]).

"Ride! Shadow Dragon Knight, Croxis (G2/10000-11000)! Croxis's skill, Soul Charge 2 (Soul 2-4). Dimension Creeper's skill in the soul ([X][]). Soul charge 3 (Soul 4-3-6)! I call Forsaken Mage Ein (G2/10000-11000) and Forsaken Angel Orphan (G2/10000-11000). Boosted by Devox, Croxis attacks (11000-22000)!

"Guard (10000+10000=20000)!" Kazuma declares.

"One to pass. Drive check (Draw (Sentinel)). Draw Trigger! Power to Croxis and draw a card (22000-32000)." (Kazuma: [X][]). "Ein and Orphan attack!" (Kazuma: [X][][][]).

"Kazuma's already at 4 damage." Yui says.

"It's okay, the fight's only just begun." Alex says with excitement.

Kazuma draws his card to start his turn and smiles, "Let's do this, old friend." He says and looks back at Yusuke. "Devour! My alternate self! Ride! Dragheart… LUARD! (G3/11000)! I call Dragwizard Morfessa (G2/9000) and Swordbreaker (G1/5000)! Swordbreaker's skill ([X][X][][]) I draw one card and add 5000 power to Swordbreaker (5000-10000). Boosted by Swordbreaker, Luard attacks the Vanguard (11000-16000)! Devour everything in your path! Twin Drive (Critcal/none). Critical Trigger! Power to Morfessa (9000-19000) Critical to Luard (21000/Crit 1-2)!"

"AGGH!" Yusuke grunts as he is hit by Luard's attack and can feel the pressure from the blow ([X][][][]).

"Boosted by the other Swordbreaker, Morfessa attacks the Vanguard (19000-29000)!"

"Guard (20000)!" Yusuke declares.

Kazuma smiles at Yusuke, "I end my turn."

"They're both at four damage." Yui says sitting at the edge of her seat.

"But Yusuke's about to ride to grade 3…" Rina adds.

"This is where the fight really begins…" Alex mutters.

"Stand and draw!" Yusuke declares. He looks at the card he drew and smiles, "Rise up, my avatar, the reincarnation of evil! Ride!" A bright purple light fills the arena and a figure emerges from its center. It's human-like with a white and purple jacket, and black t-shirt underneath, white gloves, and floating metallic wings on its back, "Lord of Eternal Darkness, Kaos (G3/13000-14000)!" The whole stadium roars into excitement.

"There it is! Yusuke's ace in the hole, KAOS!" the announcer shouts and everyone cheers louder, but Alex, Rina, and Yui sit there in amazement.

"I activate Kaos's skill! Soul Charge 3 (Soul 6-9). Now I'll show you Kaos's special power."

"_Here it comes…_" Kazuma mutters.

"I activate Kaos's skill! CATACLYSM ([X][X][][])!" A large vortex appears beneath Morfessa as it drags her down into it.

"Morfessa!" Kazuma exclaims.

"Due to Kaos's Cataclysm skill," Yusuke explains, "he makes one of your rear-guard circles completely useless until the end of your next turn, and on top of that, he excludes any unit on said circle for the entire game!" Kazuma grits his teeth in frustration.

"I didn't know a skill like that existed…" Rina says in shock, and Alex continues to watch intently.

"I activate Isen's skill in the soul! I my Vanguard is Kaos, I can call him to my rear-guard and soul charge 1 (G0/5000). (Soul 9-8-9)."

"But now since Isen is no longer in the soul, your units don't get their 1000 power boost. (11000-10000) (14000-13000) (11000-10000)." Kazuma tells him.

"I'm aware." Yusuke tells him. "I call Cerberus (G1/11000) and Crest (G1/7000). I activate Crest's skill! Liafail looses his AUTO abilities during your next turn!"

Board State

(G2/10000) (G3/13000) (G2/10000)

(G1/11000) (G0/5000) (G1/7000)

"Let's battle! Boosted by Isen, Kaos attacks the Vanguard (13000-18000)! I activate Isen's skill ([X][X][X][])! When he boosts Kaos, your Vanguard looses 3000 power until the end of the turn."

"What?!" Kazuma exclaims (11000-8000).

"A skill that decreases the power on an opponent's Vanguard?!" Yui exclaims.

"Complete Guard!" Kazuma declares.

"Twin Drive (none/Draw (Sentinel)). Draw Trigger. Power to Orphan and draw a card (10000-20000). Boosted by Crest, Orphan attacks the Vanguard! Crest's skill! When she boosts, she gains 3000 power for every card in the soul. I have nine cards in the soul right now."

"Umm… 9 times 3000 that's… uh…" Yui tries to do the math with her fingers.

"That's 27000 power…" Rina mutters and Yui turns in shock (7000-34000) (20000-54000)!

"No guard…" Kazuma says ([X][][][][]).

"Orphan's skill! Send him to the soul (9-10) and one of your rear-guards loose 5000 power until the end of your next turn. I choose back middle Swordbreaker (5000-0). Now, booste by Cerberus, Ein attacks your Vanguard (10000-21000)!

"Guard (Shield 15000)!" Kazuma declares and the audience roars with excitement.

"He did it! Kazuma survives Yusuke's assault with five damage!" the announcer shouts and the girls breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one…" Alex says.

"I'll say…" Yui replies.

"Heh, not bad Kazuma. Though what was I expecting from a champion?" Yusuke tells him, "At the end of my turn, Cerberus is put into the soul (10-11)."

"This fight is tense! Kazuma with 5 damage starts his turn. Will he be able to defeat Yusuke here? Or will he finally be defeated after his long 15-year reign as champion?!" The announcer asks the audience with excitement, and Rina watches tensing her body up.

"You have been a good opponent yourself Yusuke…" Kazuma tells him drawing his card, "but I'm afraid this is over." He holds up the card he drew high in the air, "Fallen magician! Now is the time to make amends, and set the wrongs you've done right! I will atone… THIS IS MY FUTURE! RIDE!" A bright light engulfs Luard and the arena. When it fades, Luard appears dressed in longer robes with a red aura surrounding him, "Dragking… LUARD (G3/13000)!" Everyone in the audience is shocked and stunned at the appearance of Kazuma's new unit.

"What is this?! At the last moment on the brink of defeat, Kazuma unveils a brand-new ace unit!" the announcer shouts on the mic and the audience roars into cheer.

"Hey Rina, what is that unit?" Alex asks her.

"I don't know… I've never seen my dad use it before." She replies in awe.

"Due to Dragking Luard's skill, if Dragheart Luard is in my soul, his Soul Drive can be activated on the same turn!" Kazuma declares.

"What?!" Alex exclaims.

"Dragking Luard's Soul Drive… ACTIVATE! ([X][X][][][])" A bright blue light emits from Luard as black and green dragon wings sprout from his back, his other arm becomes the same as his demonic one and he removes his wizard hat as his eyes glow a bright red. "Luard gains 4000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/13000-17000/drive 2-3)! I'm not done! Not even close!" Kazuma declares and holds his hand up, "Dragking Luard's Ritual X ([X][X][X][X][])(Soul 3-1)! In exchange for sending all of my drive check cards to the drop zone, Luard's drive count becomes the same as the number of grade 1 cards in my drop zone!"

"That means…" Rina mutters.

"Dragking Luard's drive count raises to 7 (G4/17000/drive 3-7)!"

"I didn't know someone's drive count could get that high…" Yui says in awe.

"Same here!" Alex says with excitement then screams, "This fight is so cool!"

"I call Dragsorcerer Morfessa (G2/10000) and Dragsorcerer Knies (G1/8000)!"

Board State

(G2/10000) (G4/17000) (XXXX)

(G1/8000) (G1/5000) (G1/10000)

"He's betting everything on this one turn." Alex says and Rina tenses up more.

"Boosted by Knies, Morfessa attacks your Vanguard (10000-18000)!"

"No guard." Yusuke declares with a smirk on his face. (Yusuke: [X][X][][][])

"Knies's Ritual 4! When an attack he boosted hits the Vanguard, I can retire him to call another Grade 1 Drag unit from my deck. I call Dragwizard, Iucharba (G1/7000)! Morfessa has the same skill, except it's with a grade 2! I call Dragsorcerer, Liafail (G2/10000)! Liafail's Ritual X! He gains 2000 power for each grade 1 in my drop zone. There's a total of nine as Morfessa counts as a grade 1 in the drop zone so add 18000 power (10000-28000)! Liafail attacks the Vanguard (28000)!

"Guard (Shield 15000+15000=30000)."

"Boosted by Iucharba, Luard attacks the Vanguard. Iucharba gains 3000 power when she boosts (17000-27000)!"

"Complete Guard!" Yusuke declares with slight anxiety in his voice.

"Septuple drive! First (none) Second (Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Luard (27000-37000/Crit 1-2)! Third (none) Fourth (none) Fifth (Draw) Draw Trigger! Again, all effects to Luard (37000-47000). Sixth (none) Seventh (Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Luard (47000-57000/Crit 2-3)!"

"But what good is it to put all those triggers on the Vanguard? It's already attacked." Yui questions.

"I activate Luard's Ritual 12!"

"Twelve?!" Alex exclaims.

(Kazuma: [X][X][X][X][X]), "When Luard finishes attack, by making his drive 0 and retiring all my rear-guards, I can Stand him! So Luard gets to attack again!"

"What?!" Yusuke exclaims.

"Dragking Luard… attacks the VANGUARD!" Kazuma shouts at the top of his lungs (57000/Crit 3).

Yusuke smirks and holds up a card, "I use the skill of Dark Shield Inaba in my drop zone." And Kazuma is shocked, "I can send her to my soul from my drop zone to cut your Vanguard's power in half (Soul 11-12)!"

"What?!" Kazuma exclaims and looks at Luard (57000-28500).

"Now I guard (Shield 10000+10000+5000+5000=20000)."

"He blocked it?!" Alex exclaims.

"Tch… that was a cheap move…" Rina growls in frustration.

Kazuma is still in shock, but he smiles and stands up straight, "Well done Yusuke. I end my turn." (Luard: 28500-17000).

"INCREDIBLE! EVEN AGAINST 7 DRIVE CHECKS AND DOUBLE ATTACKS, YUSUKE SURVIVES ANOTHER TURN! THIS FIGHT OF LEGENDS IS INTENSE!" the announcer screams and the audience roars into cheers once again.

"I will admit, I was scared there for a moment until I remembered Inaba's skill." Yusuke says, "What say we ends this?"

"Bring it!" Kazuma challenges.

"You asked for it, Kaos's Soul Drive activates (Soul 12-7). He gains 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/13000-16000/drive 2-3)! Using his skill, Cataclysm ([X][X][X][][])! Morfessa is excluded! Boosted by Issen, Kaos attacks the Vanguard (16000-21000). Using Isen's skill ([X][X][X][X][])! Luard looses 3000 power (17000-14000)!" Because all the cards Kazuma checked with Luard went to the drop zone, he has nothing to guard with.

"No guard…" he says. Kaos steps back, and then lunges at Luard delivering a sucker punch to his face, filled with dark energy, causing Luard to vanish… (Kazuma: [X][X][X][X][X][]).

The audience roars into their loudest cheer and the announcer shouts, "IT IS OVER! AFTER MANY TWISTS AND TURNS, YUSUKE KATSUNORI IS OUR VICTOR!" All of the holograms disappear and the stadium lights return to normal as the audience begins to clap.

"He… lost…?" Rina mutters in surprise. Meanwhile, Alex and Yui are clapping at her sides. Rina smiles and claps along with them.

* * *

Later, Alex and her friends meet Yusuke and Kazuma outside the stadium. Yusuke and Kazuma shake hands. "That was an amazing fight." Yusuke tells him.

"Agreed. I've never felt that kind of honorable defeat in a long time." Kazuma tells him.

Yusuke then turns to Alex. "Alex." He calls her.

"Y-Yes?" she stutters a little.

"What say we have that fight tomorrow at Card Capital 2?" he proposes.

Alex's eyes gleam with joy, "Really?!" she asks with excitement.

Yusuke nods, "And I'll even make it one better. I'll make it a quest."

"A quest?" Yui questions.

"If Alex can defeat me, she will become grade 2 instantly." He explains and the girls gasp in surprise. "That is, if it's alright with you Kazuma."

"I see no problem with it." He replies with his hands in his pockets.

Yusuke smiles and begins to walk away, "10 o'clock tomorrow Alex, don't be late."

"I won't be! I promise!" She shouts back to Yusuke as he walks off. Meanwhile, Rina watches this scene unfold and grits her teeth slightly.

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: Today's the day I get to fight Yusuke! If I beat him, I'll be grade 2 instantly!**

**Yui: Alex, are you sure you can defeat him?"**

**Alex: After seeing what he did against Kazuma, I'm not so sure. But you know me, I won't back down, and I will try my absolute hardest!**

**Yui: I know you can do it Alex! I believe in you!**

**Alex: Next time on Vanguard X, "The Road to Legend"! Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex and Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Hello everyone! It's that time once again. I know there hasn't been a chapter in forever, but the author has been very busy lately.

Rina: Hopefully things will finally be able to get back on a steady track.

Alex: Anyway, today's featured card is Kazuma's new ace, Dragkng Luard!

Grade 3 / Twin Drive! / 13000 Power / Shadow Paladin / Elf

Rina: He has the Soul Drive ability to gain 4000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive, for 2 Counter Blast.

Alex: But if Dragheart Luard is in your Soul, that Counter Blast cost is reduced by 1 and it can be activated in the same turn as he is ridden!

Rina: Luard also has the powerful driven skill of Counter and Soul Blasting 2 cards to make his Drive equal the amount of Grade 1 cards in your drop zone.

Alex: So if you had 7 grade 1s, that means 7 drive checks!

Rina: In addition, when he finishes an attack, and you have Ritual 12, you can Counter Blast 1 to stand him.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: If you wanna discuss the fanfic or any of the author's other fanfics, you can join us on the author's Discord server at

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

Alex: Just paste this link into your internet browser without spaces, or use the link on his profile page.

Rina: In the meantime, always remember…

Alex & Rina: Stand up the Vanguard!


	10. Road to Legend

**This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter. Read the last chapter before reading this one.**

* * *

It's early morning at the Shindou residence. Alex sits on the floor in her room looking through her deck, deciding what cards she should use against Yusuke later in the day. As she's doing this, her mom, Tokoha, walks in the room. "Alex, breakfast is ready."

"I'll eat later mom. I have to finish my deck before my big fight later." She tells her and Tokoha smiles.

"You know Alex, sometimes I can really see your father in you." She says sitting down next to her.

"How so?"

"Your father was also like this, always wanting to spend as much time as possible on his deck before a big match." Tokoha smiles as she picks up one of Alex's cards, "he'd spend hours, always looking for the perfect deck. Only to end up right back where he started with his original deck." She giggles at this.

"Wait, so you're telling me that dad won all his matches with the same deck he's always used?" Alex asks in shock.

"He would add in some new cards from time to time, but it was mostly the same all the time." Tokoha says, "What I'm saying is, you shouldn't pressure yourself too much. If you just believe in yourself, and in your Vanguard, I'm sure you can defeat Yusuke."

Alex looks down at the Korona card in her hand and puts on a smile, "Yeah." She nods and picks up her cards and arranges them into a deck. "Thank you, mom." Alex puts her arms around her and hugs her tightly.

"You're welcome Alex." She says and hugs back as a slight tear falls from her eye. "Now come on, breakfast is getting cold."

"Yeah." The two of them then get up and head for the table for breakfast.

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 10 – The Road to Legend_

* * *

Later that day at Card Capital 2, Alex walks through the door to see Kazuma and Taiyou at the counter. "Hey Alex." Taiyou greets her.

"Where's Yusuke?" Alex asks.

"They're running a little late." Kazuma explains.

"Alex!" she hears someone call her name. She looks over to see Yui, Rina, Koharu, and Yuto there waiting for her.

"Everyone…" Alex mutters and runs over to greet them, "what are you all doing here?"

"We came to watch the fight. Why else?" Yui tells her.

"You sure are lucky Alex, getting to fight a pro fighter like Yusuke." Yuto says with jealously.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything." Koharu tells her.

"Koharu!" Alex exclaims, "Is everything ok? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yes, everything's fine. You shouldn't worry about me Alex." She replies and Alex nods, but as Alex looks away, Koharu frowns as she holds her stomach with anxiety.

"Alex." Rina calls out, "Don't lose today. You got that?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Alex replies back with a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Yusuke looks over Stella's sister Rin, sound asleep in her bed and gently strokes her head, "We'll be back as soon as possible ok?" Yusuke mutters to her and then walks out of the room.

Much later, Yusuke finally arrives at Card Capital 2. "Sorry for the wait Alex. Are you ready?" He asks.

"You know it!" Alex replies with energy, but she looks up to see the rest of Team Exodus behind him, "Wait! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to watch the fight of course." Saki answers.

"It's not often Yusuke challenges a random person to a card fight," Yuji explains, "it's clear he saw something in you, so I want to see what he saw."

Alex's eyes then light up with excitement again, "Ok!" she says.

"Looks like it's about to begin." Taiyou say to Kazuma.

"Yeah." Kazuma replies and tenses up, "_I hope you have what it takes Alex…_" he says in his mind.

Everyone then gathers around a fight table in the back of the shop. Yusuke and Alex shuffle each other's deck and set their starting Vanguards. "Here we go…" Yuto mutters. Yui clinches her hands together, and Rina and Koharu watch with anxiety, even if they don't show it. Yuji and Saki watch with anticipation.

* * *

Finally, Alex and Yusuke reach for their Vanguards and declare… "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

"Steam Maiden, Ayncia (G0/5000)!" Alex declares.

"Crimson Devil, Isen (G0/5000)." Yusuke declares, then extends a hand to Alex, "Why don't you go first?"

Without responding, Alex simply draws her first card. "My turn." she says, "Ride! Steam Lynx Anbu (G1/7000)! I activate Ayncia's skill." Alex looks at five cards from her deck and adds Korona to her hand. "I call Steam Fighter Memenne (G1/6000) and end my turn."

"My turn." Yusuke declares as Yuji and Saki watch on, "Ride! Forsaken Knight Crest (G1/7000). Crest's skill! Your Steam Fighter Memenne cannot use its AUTO abilities during your next turn." Alex clicks her teeth in annoyance, "I call Hellhound Cerberus (G1/11000), and due to Isen's skill in the soul, add 1000 power to all Shadow Servant and Shadow Lord units (7000-8000) (11000-12000). Boosted by Cerberus, Crest attacks your Vanguard (8000-20000)!"

"No guard."

"Drive check (Critical)." Yusuke holds up his trigger with a crooked smile, "I got a Critical Trigger (20000-30000/Crit 1-2)." (Alex: [][]). "At the end of my turn, Cerberus goes into my Soul.

"My turn! Draw!" Alex declares with a serious face, "Ride! Lost Break Dragon (G2/10000)! Lost Break's skill. I bind Gun-Bezel Dragon from my hand and draw a card (BZ G0-2) (10000-13000). I call Steam Hunter Kishla (G2/9000-11000) and Steam Maiden Elal (G1/7000-9000). Elal's skill! I bind Susuda and add 3000 power to Memenne (6000-9000) (BZ G2-4)."

"Alex seems really focused today." Yui observes.

"What would you expect? She's up against a champion," Yuto replies, "she's got to stay on her toes." As he says this, Yui looks back with concern.

"Boosted by Memenne, Lost Break attacks (13000-22000)! Drive Check (Draw/Sentinel). Draw Trigger. Power to Kishla (11000-21000) and draw a card." (Yusuke: []). "Boosted by Elal, Kishla attacks your Vanguard!" (Yusuke: [][]). "I end my turn."

"My turn. Ride! Forsaken Rider, Oden (G2/10000-11000)! Oden's skill ([X][]). I can call a Shadow Servant from my deck and then I soul charge 1 for each grade of that unit. I call Forsaken Mage Ein (G2/10000-11000), soul charge 2 (Soul 3-5). Using the skill of Dimension Creeper in the soul ([X][X]), soul charge 3 (Soul 5-8). I call Abyss Dweller (G1/7000-8000) and Shadow Succubus (G1/7000-8000). Boosted by Shadow Succubus, Odin attacks (11000-19000)!"

"Guard (10000+10000=20000)!" Alex declares.

"Drive Check (none)." Yusuke frowns at the result and Alex sighs in relief, "Boosted by Abyss Dweller, Ein attacks the Vanguard (11000-19000)!" (Alex: [][][]). "I end my turn."

Alex looks at her small hand and draws her card, "My turn." She examines her options, and slightly stresses before pulling out her ace, "Ride! My Vanguard! High Steam Maiden Korona (G3/12000)! I activate Memenne's skill! I draw a card and discard High Steam Maiden Elul X. Since I discarded a Grade 3, Korona, Memenne, and Elal all gain 5000 power (12000-17000) (6000-11000) (9000-11000-14000). I call Steam Hunter Lippitt over Kishla (G2/10000). I bind a card from my drop zone and she gains 3000 power (10000-13000) (BZ G4-7) (14000-17000). Next I call Steam Hunter Feena (G1/7000) and Steam Scara Nanum (G3/12000)! Feena's skill! Add 3000 power (7000-10000)!"

Board State

(G2/13000) (G3/17000) (G3/12000)

(G1/17000) (G1/11000) (G1/10000)

"Let's battle! Boosted by Elal, Lippitt attacks the Vanguard (13000-30000)!" (Yusuke: [X][X][]). "Korona's skill ([X][][])! I bind Lippitt and call Grand Strike Dragon in her place (G3/13000)! Grand Strike's skill! If the total grade of all my units and bind zone cards is twelve or more, Grand Strike gains 10000 power (13000-23000)! Next, boosted by Memenne, Korona attacks the Vanguard (17000-28000)!"

"Guard (15000+15000)." Yusuke declares.

"Twin Drive (Critical/none). Critical Trigger! All effects to Nanum (12000-22000/Crit 1-2)! Grand Strike now attacks (Yusuke: [X][X][][]). Boosted by Feena, Nanum attacks the Vanguard (22000-32000/Crit 2)!"

"If this attack hits, Alex will win." Koharu comments.

"Go Alex!" Yui cheers.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alex screams as her Vanguard attacks. After the smoke clears on the field, Alex's face turns to horror.

"Complete Guard." Yusuke says as his unit sits on the board blocking Korona's attack.

Alex clicks her teeth in frustration and anger, "I end my turn… Grandstrike is bound and I call Lippitt from my bind zone." Alex sighs in frustration, "_I couldn't finish it…_" she thinks to herself.

"Stand and draw." Yusuke states as he begins his turn and smirks at the card he drew, "You've done good so far Alex," he compliments her, "but I'm afraid this is where it ends."

"Here it comes…" Rina mutters.

"Rise up, my avatar, the reincarnation of evil! Ride! Lord of Eternal Darkness, Kaos (G3/13000)!"

"That's the card that beat Kazuma!" Yui exclaims.

"That beat Mr. Shouji?!" Koharu exclaims in shock.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there the other day." Rina tells her.

"What can that card do if it was able to defeat Mr. Shouji?" Koharu asks.

"I think it would be best if you just watch." Yuto tells her and Kazuma nods in agreement.

"I activate Isen's skill in my soul. I call him from my soul and soul charge 1 (G0/5000) (Soul 9-8-9). I activate Dimension Creeper's skill in my soul ([X][X][X][]) Soul Charge 3 (Soul 9-8-11). I use that same skill again on my second Dimension Creeper ([X][X][X][X]) (Soul 11-10-13). I call Forsaken Angel Orphan (G2/9000) and Forsaken Pirate Jacko (G1/7000). Jacko's skill! If Kaos is my Vanguard, Soul Charge 1 and add 3000 power (7000-10000) (Soul 13-14). Next I use the skill of the Jacko in my Soul (Soul 14-13) Counter Charge 1 ([X][X][X][]). Abyss Dweller's skill! Send to the soul and add 3000 power to the Vanguard (Soul 13-14) (13000-16000)."

Board State

(G2/9000) (G3/16000) (G2/10000)

(G1/10000) (G0/5000) (XXXX)

"I activate Kaos's Cataclysm ([X][X][X][X])! Your front right rear circle is now unusable! And any card on it is excluded from the game!" Yusuke clinches his fist as the hologram of Lippitt sinks into a dark vortex beneath her. "Let's battle. Boosted by Jacko, Orphan attacks the Vanguard (9000-19000)!"

"No guard…" Alex mutters (Alex: [X][][][]).

"Orphan's skill! Send him to the soul and Nanum loses 5000 power until the end of your next turn (G3/12000-7000) (Soul 14-15). When I have 15 cards in the soul, Kaos gains 15000 power and 1 Critical (16000-31000/Crit 1-2)!" Alex grits her teeth. "Boosted by Isen, Kaos attacks the Vanguard (31000-36000/Crit 2).

"Complete Guard!" Alex declares.

"Twin Drive!" Yusuke declares as he vigorously flips over two cards (Draw/Critical). "Double Trigger!"

"No way!" Alex exclaims.

"All effects to Ein (10000-30000/Crit 1-2). Ein now attacks your Vanguard! Due to her skill, Soul Charge 1 (Soul 15-16).

"Guard (15000+10000)!" Alex declares as she throws her cards down and begins panting.

Yusuke smirks with amusement as he says, "I end my turn."

"Stand and draw." Alex says with a serious face as she begins her turn.

"Hey guys…" Yuto mutters to the side, "is it just me, or does Alex seem… different than normal?"

"What do you mean?" Koharu asks.

"Well, from what I've seen of her, she's usually a lot more cheerful than this, even in dire situations.

"Now that you mention it… she does seem kind of different." Yui mutters and Rina clutches her arms as they're crossed.

"Korona's Soul Drive activates!" Korona's hologram glows a bright blue light as mechanical wings appear on her back and her dual-blades become longer (BZ G10-6)(G3-4/12000-15000/drive 2-3). "Generation… Soul Stride ([X][X][][])(Soul 3-1)! Interdimensional Dragon, Mechwind Dragon (GX/25000)! Using Memenne's skill! I discard and draw. Next I activate Nanum's Soul Drive (BZ: G6-7) (G3-4/7000-9000). I call Steam Maiden Millia over Feena (G1/7000)!"

Board State

(XXXX) (GX/25000) (G4/9000)

(G1/12000) (G1/6000) (G1/7000)

"Battle! Boosted by Memenne, Mechwind attacks the Vanguard (25000-31000)! Mechwind's skill! I bind the top card of my deck face down, then one of my rear-guards gains 2000 power for each face up grade in my bind zone."

"Hmm…" Yusuke says he rubs his chin.

"The total grade of the cards in my bind zone is 7, so add 14000 power Nanum (9000-23000)!"

"Complete Guard!" Yusuke declares.

A smirk comes over Alex's face "_Alright! He has barely anything to defend with, if I can get a critical trigger here, I can win!_ Triple Drive (none/Draw/none)!" Alex is both shocked and disappointed to not get a critical trigger. "Power to Nanum and draw a card. Boosted by Millia, Nanum attacks Ein (23000-30000)." The attack connects and Ein is retired. "I end my turn. At the end of the battle, Millia binds a card from my drop zone and the card retired with Mechwind also flips back over." When Alex flips over the card bound with Mechwind, she notices it's a Critical Trigger and the face of despair comes over her. "You have got to be kidding me!" she complains. (BZ: G7-10).

"Don't feel too bad Alex. Things like that happen all the time." Yusuke tries to comfort her, "I can't tell you how many times I was almost done in because I Soul Charged a card I didn't want." But Alex tunes him out, still in despair that she didn't win that turn.

"_Am I not good enough? Can I actually beat him? No! I have to! If I want to have a chance at becoming a champion! I have to win!_" Alex thinks to herself. Meanwhile, the others watch her despair.

"Alex…" Yui mutters.

"Stand and draw." Yusuke declares, "You've fought a good fight Alex, but let's start wrapping this up." Yusuke takes out 5 cards from his soul and holds them up (Soul 16-11) I activate Kaos's Soul Drive!" As he declares this, Kaos's body is enshrouded by a black mist as his metallic wings grow larger with dark energy connecting them and his eyes, hair, and jacket go black. "Kaos gains 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/13000-16000/drive 2-3)." Yusuke then takes a card from his G-Zone and holds it up, "Now I'll show you true despair! Liberating the Generation Zone! (Soul 11-8)"

"He's got one too?!" Yui exclaims.

"It's not that uncommon," Taiyou explains, "while Soul Strides are rare, they can be found in packs like any other card." But Yui still looks concerned.

A black mist forms around Kaos as more wings sprout from the inside, "Lord of Chaos, let the darkness consume your world and pave the way for eternal revolution! Generation Soul Stride!" Yusuke slams the card onto the table and the mist explodes revealing Kaos, with longer wings, and now dressed a black-colored demon lord attire, "Lord of the Darkened World, Kaos ZERO (GX/30000)!" Alex flinches back in suspense. "Kaos ZERO's skill! Cataclysm! Exclude Nanum. I call Forsaken Knight Oden (G2/10000) and Devoid Cerberus (G1/8000)! Cerberus's skill! Soul Charge 1 (Soul 8-9). Odin's skill! I call Lord of Eternal Darkness Kaos and Soul Charge 3 (G3/13000) (Soul 9-12)."

Board State

(G3/13000) (GX/30000) (G2/10000)

(G1/7000) (G0/5000) (G1/8000)

"Time I finish this. Boosted by Cerberus, Odin attacks the Vanguard (10000-18000)!"

Alex looks at her hand in a panic and throws down a card, "Guard (5000)!"

"Come on Alex…!" Yui pleads and Rina clutches her arms tighter.

"Boosted by Isen, Kaos ZERO attacks your Vanguard (30000-35000)! Kaos ZERO's skill! For every card in my soul, he gains 2000 power."

"What?!" Alex exclaims (35000-59000).

"And, if the total number of cards in the soul is 10 or more, you can't use Sentinel units."

"Not even Sentinels?!" Yuto exclaims.

Alex watches as Kaos flies toward Korona at a break-neck speed. Alex looks at her hand cards, then lowers her hand when she realizes it's hopeless… "No guard…"

Yusuke raises an eyebrow to her response, "You do realize if I pull one Critical Trigger, it's all over right?" he questions, but Alex doesn't respond. "Triple Drive (none/none/Critical). Critical Trigger. All effects to Kaos ZERO (59000-69000/Crit 1-2)." The attack connects with Korona and the board is filled with holographic smoke.

"damage check…" Alex says in despair as she reaches for her deck. She flips over the first card (none). (Alex: [X][X][][][]). "_I keep losing… I'm just not good enough… I'll never be like my dad at this rate…_" These negative thoughts flood Alex's mind, until someone busts in.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" A loud voice shouts out making Alex perk up. She looks over to see Rina standing on her feet with a serious and angry expression on her face, "Alex! Why have you been so gloomy this entire fight?! Aren't you normally all happy and cheerful when fighting your opponents?! What happened?!"

"Rina…" Alex mutters, "I… I didn't want to lose this fight… it was my one glimmer of hope into becoming a champion. I… I'm just not good enough… and this fight as made me realize… maybe I'm not cut out for being a champion if I have to fight opponents like this…"

"So what if Yusuke is strong and you lost?! That doesn't give you an excuse to be all gloomy about it!" Rina exclaims and steps forward, "You showed me just how fun the game of Vanguard can be. That's what it's supposed to be about right?! Not caring if you win or lose, just having fun!"

"Rina…" Alex mutters.

"So what if you can't beat Yusuke, or anyone for that matter! It doesn't mean your dream's over! It just means you have to try harder! You taught me these things, so you should know very well what I'm trying to say!" Alex is silent for a moment and hangs her head for a minute before Rina comes back and says, "What would your father think if he saw you like this?"

The words resonate with Alex. She looks up to see an image of her father standing before her with sad look on his face. "Y-You're right…" she replies, "My father wouldn't be happy with me if he saw me in my gloomy state. Vanguard's supposed to be fun, not about winning or losing. My father taught me that." She looks up to see her father standing before her again, but this time he looks happy. "I still want to become a champion like my father, but this time I won't let anything stand in my way! If I lose, I'll just keep training and bounce back harder than before."

All of Alex's friends crack a smile at her conviction, and so does Rina "_That's the Alex I know._"

Even Yusuke, Yuji, and Saki all smile at her resolve. "At least you understand the importance of Vanguard. Win or lose, all that matters is that you have fun, and keep working as hard as you possibly can to fulfil your dream." Yusuke tells her.

Alex nods. "Yusuke, I may have lost, but I'll keep fighting harder and harder, until the day I'm standing where my father once stood!" Alex shouts these words as she flips over her second card (Heal). Everyone stares in complete shock at the card she drew, "H… Heal… Trigger…" Everyone then smiles at Alex and she smiles back, "Power to Korona and heal 1 damage!" (15000-25000) (Alex: [X][][][][]). The smoke on the board clears and Korona stands up, injured, but not broken.

"Huh… I'm impressed. Your imagination is truly something. Kaos doesn't have enough power to damage Korona, even with the boost from Jacko, so I end my turn.

"Go Alex!" Yui cheers.

"Finish it this turn!" Yuto cheers as well.

"It's my turn! Stand and draw!" Alex looks at the card she drew and smiles. Liberating… the Generation Zone! Alex takes cards from her bind zone whose total grades equal 3 and puts them in the drop zone (BZ: G10-7). Alex imagines herself flying through a starry vortex with a light at the end. "My potential is limitless! Together with my partner, I will reach the future I always dreamed of!" Alex makes a fist and thrusts it toward the light and shouts, "Generation… SOUL STRIDE!" the light grows bigger before enveloping her. Back in reality, Korona disappears and in her place, a new dragon with wings the hands of a clock on its back and wielding guns in its hands, appears instead "Interdimensional Dragon, Time Buster Dragon (GX/24000)! Activating skill! I look at the top 4 cards of my deck and call a unit among them. I call High Steam Maiden Korona, then if Korona is its heart card, I can bind the rest of the cards (BZ: 7-8-11-13). Next I use Time Buster's other skill ([X][X][X][][])! If the total grade of all units in my bind zone is 12 or more, all of my Soul Drive units can activate their Soul Drive the same turn!"

"What?!" Yusuke exclaims.

"Korona's Soul Drive activates (G3-4/12000-15000)! Next I call Steam Lynx Anbu over Memenne (G1/7000)!"

Board State

(G4/15000) (GX/24000) (XXXX)

(G1/14000) (G1/7000) (G1/7000)

"Let's go! Boosted by Anbu, Time Buster attacks your Vanguard! Anbu's skill! I discard the last card in my hand and both her and Time Burst gain 1000 powr for each grade face up in my bind zone (7000-20000) (24000-37000-57000). Time Buster's final skill ([X][X][X][X][])! When he attacks, I can send one of your rear-guards to the bottom of the deck. I send Ein! Now you can't intercept. GO TIME BUSTER!"

"I guard (15000+15000+10000+10000)!" Yusuke declares using up pretty much everything in his hand.

"Triple Drive (none/none/Draw). Draw Trigger! Power to Time Buster (57000-67000)!" Time Buster fires its guns with tremendous force and shatters Yusuke's shield (Yusuke: [X][X][X][X][]). Alex looks down at Korona standing beside Time Buster, "Let's do this, partner." She says, "Boosted by Elal, Korona attacks your Vanguard (15000-29000)! Let's GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Korona flies toward Kaos and swings her swords at him and he makes no attempt to block her. Korona cuts right through Kaos and the holograms disappear. Everyone looks at Yusuke's damage… (Yusuke: [X][X][X][X][][]).

* * *

"S-Six damage…?" Koharu mutters.

"I… I won…" Alex mutters and her face lights up with joy, "I… I WON! I beat Yusuke Katsunori!" she jumps for joy and Yui surprises her hugging her from behind.

"Alex! That was amazing! I knew you could do it!" she exclaims in happiness and all of Alex's friends come over to celebrate as well.

Yusuke looks down at his field with a smile on his face as his other two teammates come behind him and place a hand on each of his shoulders. "You fought well Yusuke." Yuji tells him.

"Yeah." Yusuke replies and holds his head high. They walk over to Alex and her friends as they're celebrating and calls her out, "Alex." They all look at him and he extends a hand to Alex, "That was a great fight. I haven't felt a defeat that honorable since I lost to your father's team. You beat me fair and square."

Alex stares for a minute, then smiles and shakes his hand back, "And it was an honor to fight you as well." She replies to him.

"Now, about that quest." He tells her.

"Oh yeah!" Alex remembers and pulls out her phone with the FICA app running. Yusuke signs off on the quest and Alex's point count shoots up putting her at Grade 2, and already half way to Grade 3.

"Alex! You made it!" Yui exclaims with excitement.

"Yeah… I'm finally grade 2." Alex states and her smile grows bigger, "I can't thank you enough Yusuke!"

"Don't mention it." He replies to her.

Meanwhile, Rina watches these events unfold with a smile, but quickly looks down and turns it to a frown, "_Alex has a good sense of where she wants to go, but… what about me…? What's in the future for me…?_" she asks herself.

* * *

Later, Team Exodus leaves the card shop, walking down the street. "That was a great fight," Yuji says with his hands behind his head, "wanna go get something to eat?"

"Fine by me, but you've got to pay remember?" Yusuke tells him with a smug face and Yuji's face shrinks a little.

"Damn it… you're right…" Yuji replies.

"Yusuke?" Saki gets his attention, "I'm curious. You had enough shield to guard that last attack from Korona. Why didn't you?"

"After seeing that one girl give Alex resolve, it reminded me a lot of Alex's father, and how he saved me from a dark place…" he explains and both Yuji and Saki smile. "I didn't feel like shutting her down after that scene."

"You know, you may irritate me sometimes, but you do have a good heart Yusuke." Yuji tells him and Yusuke smiles back. Just then, they hear someone behind him.

"HEY!" they turn around to see Kazuma running after them.

"Kazuma? What's wrong?" Yuji asks.

"I need you guys to come with me. There are some things we need to discuss." He says in a serious tone and all three of them look concerned…

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: After defeating Yusuke, Kazuma and the others decide to hold a party for me to celebrate my coming of Grade 2. Yui & Rina come too! Next time on Vanguard X, "Formation of a Team"! Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex & Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Hello everyone, and Happy New Year!

Rina: It's hard to believe it's already 2020.

Alex: I know, 2019 went by so fast. Well I hope everyone's had a good year so far, and with that, let's get on with today's featured card! It's my winning card, Interdimensional Dragon, Time Buster Dragon!

Grade X / Triple Drive / 24000 Power / Gear Chronicle / Gear Dragon

Rina: You can perform a Soul Stride with it by sending cards from your bind zone to the drop zone whose total grades equal 3 or more.

Alex: And when you do Stride it, it lets you call a unit from among the top 4 cards of your deck.

Rina: Normally you'd put those cards back on top and shuffle your deck, but if Korona is its heart card, you can bind them instead, giving you more cards and grades in your bind zone.

Alex: It has another skill by paying 2 Counter Blasts and having a grand total of 12 or more grades face-up in your bind zone, it can also allow all Soul Drive rear-guards to use their Soul Drives the same turn they're placed.

Rina: It's third and final skill allows you to Counter Blast 1 to send an opponent's unit to the bottom of the deck when it attacks.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: If you wanna discuss the fanfic or any of the author's other fanfics, you can join us on the author's Discord server at

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

Alex: Just paste this link into your internet browser without spaces. We look forward to seeing you there!

Rina: In the meantime, always remember…

Alex & Rina: Stand up the Vanguard!


	11. Formation of a Team

One late afternoon, Alex walks down the street looking down at her phone. She reads a text message from Yuto that reads "Meet at Card Capital at 6, there's something I want to show you. XD" Alex reads the message with a look of confusion, and asks herself "_What does he want to show me?_" Regardless, Alex continues her way to Card Capital.

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 11 – Formation of a Team_

* * *

Alex arrives at Card Capital but notices the lights are off and there's a sign on the door. "Closed for cleaning…?" she reads it aloud, "You're kidding me." She tries pulling on the handle and the door opens. Surprised by this, she walks inside. "Yuto! It's me. Are you here?" she shouts into the darkness.

Then, without warning, the lights turn on at the same time that party poppers go off. "Congratulations on making it to Grade 2!" Yuto, Yui, Rina, Kazuma, Taiyou all cheer together.

Surprised by this, Alex looks around an sees a table in the middle of the room with various snacks and treats on it. "Wh-What is all this?"

"We thought we'd celebrate you making it to Grade 2, so we threw you a party." Yuto tells her.

"Oh come on guys, you didn't have to do this for me…" Alex tells them, scratching the back of her head.

"Alex, getting to Grade 2 is a big deal, so it definitely calls for a party." Taiyou explains as he holds up his drink.

"Besides, defeating the one and only Yusuke Katsunori to get there was so cool!" Yui exclaims, "I'm actually kind of jealous you got to fight him and not me…"

"I'm with Yui on this one, you're a lucky girl Alex." Yuto tells her.

"You guys…" Alex mutters and puts on a cute smile, "Thank you." She then looks over at Rina who is just standing there quietly. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Rina blushes while trying to maintain a straight face, "I'm only here because my dad told me to come."

"Oh would you quit it with the tsundere act, it's getting old." Alex teases her, "Besides, if it wasn't for you, I might not have actually won that fight. I'd probably still be moping around thinking I wasn't good enough, but you reminded me that Vanguard is supposed to be about having fun and making a friendship with the person you're fighting." Alex places a hand on Rina's shoulder and gives her a warm smile, "So thank you!"

"I-It was nothing…" Rina tells her, but cracks a faint smile away from Alex's eyes, and Kazuma watches with a smile of his own.

"Yeah, that last fight was amazing!" Yuto exclaims putting a hand on Alex's, "Getting a Heal Trigger at the very last moment, that's not something that happens often." He then crosses his arms as he states, "And besides, I'm actually a little jealous… getting to fight a real Vanguard champion is like a once-in-a-lifetime experience."

"I'm honestly very proud of you Alex." Kazuma tells her.

"Yeah, you definitely have what it takes to live up to your father's legacy." Taiyou adds and Alex smiles at their words.

"Your imagination is strong, the fact you were able to beat him shows that it can rival that of champions." Kazuma continues.

"You guys…" Alex mutters as he smile grows wider and bigger, "Thank you! Thank you all!" she says with a cute and innocent smile.

"Now, with that out of the way, I say it's time we eat." Yuto says and everyone agrees. They turn to the table, but, in a shock, find all the snacks have been eaten already.

They all look toward the other end of the table to see Yui about to put a piece of candy in her mouth. She notices them and puts on an awkward smile, "Heh heh… sorry…" she says in embarrassment.

"Did you seriously eat everything? My gosh you're such a glutton." Alex says as she walks over to her, "You really need to watch how much you're eating, I've already begun to notice you getting a little chubby around the middle." She says as she lifts up Yui's shirt half-way and starts pinching her tummy.

Yui blushes and forcefully puts her shirt down and says in anger, "Oh that's funny coming from the girl who never gets fat no matter how much she eats!"

"Hey don't blame me, I was just born with higher metabolism than most girls!" Alex retaliates and the two of them start bumping heads.

"Alright you two, settle down." Yuto says, "I'll just go get some more." He then looks at Taiyou, "If that's alright with you boss."

"It's fine with me." He replies.

"Oh! Can I come too?" Yui asks in excitement.

"Oh no, you're staying here so you don't eat everything he buys." Alex stops her.

"Come on Alex, I won't I promise." Yui pleads.

"It's ok Alex, I don't mind." Yuto says and Yui smiles.

"Guess I'll go too to keep an eye on her." Rina says put her hands on her hips.

"We'll be back." Yuto says as he walks out the door with Yui and Rina following behind him. Alex watches them leave with a smile as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"You seem rather happy." Kazuma tells her.

"I am." Alex replies, "I didn't have many friends growing up besides Yui, so being able to have a party like this makes me really happy. Thank you guys."

Kazuma smiles and looks up in thought, "You know, this really takes me back…" he says and Alex looks curious, "We used to hold parties like this for your father all the time back in our youth."

"Based on what I heard from your mother, she and her friends held a party for your dad when he hit grade 2 as well." Taiyou tells her.

Alex looks down and sees her reflection in the juice in her glass, then looks back up at the two men, "So, since you guys were such good friends with my dad, do you know where he is?" she asks.

Both Kazuma and Taiyou glance at each other intently, then look back at Alex, "We're not sure…" Taiyou says with a long face.

"10 Years ago, it was like he just… vanished off the face of the Earth." Kazuma adds and Alex looks down in disappointment.

"I… I see…" she says with a heavy voice.

Kazuma walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort with a smile on his face, "But wherever he is, I'm sure he misses you."

Alex smiles at his comforting words and nods in agreement, "Yeah…" she says then questions, "So what was my father like…?"

Kazuma smiles and backs away a little, "He was just a lovable idiot. Always thinking with his mouth instead of his brain, but he had a good heart. He was a good man, and we cherished every moment we had with him."

"I remember when I first met your dad." Taiyou says as he reminisces, "I was just a shy little boy back then who just wanted to learn how to play Vanguard, but then my thoughts were corrupted by the strict training regimen of the United Sanctuary, and lead to believe that Vanguard was all about having a lot of power and that being weak was a bad thing… but your dad, no, Chrono showed me that weakness is just part of who we are. When we lose, we just pick ourselves back up and push harder, no fuss, no crying, just a smile on your face. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the man I am today."

"Taiyou…" Alex mutters and then looks at Kazuma, "So what about you Mr. Shouji?"

"How many times have I told you to not call me that…?" Kazuma complains, but quickly puts on a smile, "Well… when I first met your dad, I was just an arrogant teenager who didn't care about anything. Then one day, I decided to learn how to play Vanguard. I came into this shop and found your father working here. He fought with all his heart, like he usually does, but I didn't care one bit. I remember quitting during his final attack when I knew I was going to lose, he tried to tell me not to and I just threw a fit. He then had the bright idea of entering the big Under 20 tournament and putting me on his team. I hated it at first, but he showed me what Vanguard was like, and over time, even though he annoyed me to no end, I ended up liking him more than I thought I would. We won the tournament and we ended up becoming best friends. However… a few months later… that all changed…"

"What do you mean…?" Alex asks.

"Alex, you know how your father became a legend for having defeated a God?" Kazuma asks.

"Yeah…?"

Kazuma puts on a weary smile and explains, "I… was that God."

"WHAT?!" Alex exclaims in complete shock.

"I'm not really a God, but a God was inhabiting my body. It's a whole complicated thing." Kazuma explains and then continues, "I was in a dark place, and your father rescued me from it. I still remember that day, seeing the million lights falling from the sky. It was a day none of us would forget. I learned so much from him, and much like Taiyou, if it wasn't for your dad, I wouldn't be here today."

"Your dad had an impact on all of us." Taiyou states, "Me, Kazuma, our wives, your mom, and all of our friends. He's touched a lot of people."

"Man… now I wish I could meet my father and see what he was really like." Alex says with excitement.

"Oh right, you were so young when he vanished, you must barely remember him." Taiyou says.

"All I can remember of him was him teaching me how to play Vanguard."

"Well I can say one thing. You definitely have his hair." Kazuma says referring to the sideways pink swirl in her violet colored hair.

"I'm sure your father's out there somewhere, and if he is, I'm sure he's watching out for you." Taiyou reassures her.

"Yeah…" Alex says with a smile and puts her hand over her heart.

* * *

Meanwhile… Yuto, Yui, and Rina are walking back from the market carrying bags of groceries. "You think we have enough…?" Yui asks.

"Not if you eat like that again…" Rina mutters in frustration.

"I'm positive Alex will make sure of that…" Yuto replies and notices a limousine stopped at a stop light.

Inside said limousine, Koharu sits in the back seat holding her stomach with a face of worry. "Are you alright madam?" The butler driver asks.

Koharu hesitates for a moment then replies, "Y-Yes… I'm fine…" with a faint voice.

"Well we still have a few hours before your French lessons, is there anywhere else you'd like to go before then?" the butler asks.

Koharu hesitates again and replies, "Well… I guess we could…" she is interrupted by a knock at her window. She rolls down the window and sees Yuto, with Yui and Rina behind him.

"Well look who it is, feel like coming to a party?" He asks her.

* * *

Back at Card Capital, both Taiyou and Kazuma are shocked by the amount of stuff Yuto brought back. "Um… Yuto… what is all this?" Taiyou asks. Yuto has set up a hot pot in the middle of the table and everyone pitches in preparing ingredients.

"I figured a hot pot might be a good way for all of us to get to know each other a little better." Yuto explains, "I mean we're all friends, right?"

"Yeah but that's not the problem…" Taiyou says with worry, "We're not licensed to prepare food in the shop…"

"Relax, it's not like anyone's gonna find out." Yuto reassures him "Alright gang, let's fill this pot up!"

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them." Kazuma says and starts helping.

"Kazuma! You're supposed to be on my side about this!" Taiyou exclaims in anger, but sighs heavily, "Fine… I guess I'll help too."

A few minutes later, the hot pot is ready. Everyone gives thanks and begins to eat, taking finished ingredients out of the pot and into their own bowl. Rina reaches for a piece of cabbage, but a small brown thing floating in the broth, "What's this?" she asks. She pulls it out with her chopsticks and grows more confused, "A chocolate bar?" She then hears Yui giggling to her side, "What's so funny?"

"It was a bar left over from earlier, I threw it in there when no one was looking." She replies with a mischievous look. Hearing this, Alex's hand tenses up.

"I'll pass…" Rina says with a sigh.

"Nuh uh… Once you touch something with your chopsticks you have to eat it. That's just the law of the hot pot." Yui tells her with a smug face.

Alex then slams her fist down on the table making everyone tense up with fear, "You put a piece of candy… in there…?!" Alex asks with a very menacing tone of voice, "Yet you speak of the law of the hot pot, you have brought shame to this wonderful meal." When she glances up at Yui, she could see the anger in her eyes and her typical cheerful smile had turned into a menacing frown. "Hot pots are a meal that let people come together in peace, without the need for tensions between parties… yet you go and disgrace this delicacy by putting in such an unsavory item… and here I thought I trusted you Yui… As I'm sure I've told you before… severe punishment should be given out to those who disgrace the hot pot…" Alex glares at Yui with the eyes of a hungry wolf who has just spotted its pray.

"I-I'M SORRY ALEX! It was just a prank I never meant any harm! I'll eat the chocolate bar!" Yui pleads as she swipes the slightly melted bar from Rina's chopsticks and stuffs it into her mouth.

Alex loosens up and folds her arms, "Well I guess I can let you off the hook this time…" she says.

"Thank you Alex…" Yui says with a sigh of relief.

After that tangent, Yuto tries to reach for a piece of meat but Alex stops him, "The meat's not quite ready yet. The mushrooms should be done by now, you can take some of those." She tells him.

"Um… thanks…" He replies taking out a few mushrooms, and turning his attention to Kazuma, "I've never seen Alex act like this…" he tells him.

"Well her mother is the self-proclaimed hot pot queen," Kazuma tells him, "Like mother like daughter I guess."

"By the way, Koharu…" Alex gets her attention, "how has business been?"

"We haven't seen you around school often, are things just getting really busy?" Rina asks.

Koharu hesitates again, "B-Business has been fine for the most part…" she replies, "Sorry I haven't been to school it's just… _business_ has been keeping me away…"

"It's ok, I totally understand." Alex says patting her on the back, "It must be rough being part of such a big company." She pats her on the back more and Koharu starts growing worried.

"Not so hard! You'll hurt the baby!" she cries and everyone is stunned by these words. Koharu covers her mouth when she realized what she said.

"What baby?" Kazuma asks in a serious tone.

Koharu panics for a moment, "Ha ha, I mean my brain!" she says pointing at her cranium, "My brain is the most important part of my body, so much so that I practically call it my baby." She explains and lets out a forced laugh. Both Kazuma and Taiyou look at each other in concern and Rina questions Koharu's behavior.

Later after eating, everyone slouches on the couch will full bellies, "Oh man… I'm full…" Alex says in fatigue.

"Well, it's about time I head out." Taiyou says checking his phone for the time.

"Huh, why?" Yui asks.

"It's past my twins' bedtime, and I have to put them to bed tonight." He explains.

"Well take care man." Kazuma says offering him a fist bump and he takes it.

"Kazuma, you're in charge of them from now on." Taiyou tells him as he leaves the store.

"Well everyone, let's get this place cleaned up and call it a night." He asks them.

"Or, we could work off some calories with some Twister!" Yuto suggests pulling out a Twister Box.

"That sounds like fun!" Yui exclaims.

"Count me in." Alex says.

"Um… Yuto, where did you get that?" Kazuma asks in a slight panic.

"I brought it from home." He tells him, "I've never had anyone to play with so it's still brand new. Alright everyone, let's move the tables out of the way."

"_Yuto… you're gonna get me in trouble!_" Kazuma says to himself in a panic.

As she's moving one of the tables, she notices Koharu walking out the door, "Where are you going?" She asks and Koharu flinches a little.

"I'm sorry, but I really should be going…" she says with a tired face.

"Now? But you only just got here." Yui complains.

"I'm sorry, but I have things I need to do back home…" Koharu explains.

"Can't they wait?" Alex asks, "Can't you call someone and let them know you'll be home late tonight?" As she suggests this, Koharu looks down at the floor in thought.

She steps outside the door to talk to someone on her phone, "…Yeah, I'm just letting you know I might not be home tonight…" she says in a hesitant and wherry voice.

"I see… you're not avoiding me are you?" the male's voice comes through the other end.

"N-No… of course not… some friends just want me to stay over…" She tells him.

"We're getting started, you in or out?" Yuto asks as he leans out the door.

"I'm coming." She tells him, then turns back to the person on her phone, "I have to go." She says, then hangs up.

* * *

A few minutes later, the kids lay out the Twister mat and start the game. Yuto is the spinner. "Right hand Red, Rina." Yuto calls out.

Rina examines the board for the best spot to place her hand. Alex is a doggy position over Yui in a backwards dog position over Rina's leg, who is barely proper herself up next to Koharu who is lodged in between Alex and Yui. "This is starting to hurt…" Yui groans as her muscles grow weak from holding herself up.

"Yui if you fall right now you're gonna crush my leg!" Rina exclaims.

"Yuto go fast… I'm starting to feel uncomfortable…" Koharu says.

"Alright." Yuto replies and spins the wheel, "Left foot Yellow, Koharu."

"Left foot Yellow?" she repeats. She moves her foot to a dot underneath Yui, "_It hurts even more now… I shouldn't have moved there…_"

"Not sure why you guys are complaining, I'm comfortable here." Alex says with a smug expression.

"Yeah, because you've got the easiest position!" Rina exclaims in annoyance, "My arms are killing me!"

"Alex, it's your turn." Yuto tells her and she nods as he spins the wheel again. "Right foot Blue."

"Oh crap…" Alex says to herself as he moves her foot between Rina's legs.

"Alex! You're gonna make me fall!" Rina says in anger.

"Isn't that the point of the game?" Alex asks with a wink, "To grab a dot that knocks out another player?"

Meanwhile, Kazuma huddles up behind the front counter. "Ugh! Why is this happening? First Taiyou leaves me to deal with all these kids by myself and now I'm letting them play Twister too! I promised Luna I'd be back by now… She is so going to have my head when I get back." Just then, his phone begins to ring, "No it can't be…" He takes his phone out of his pocket, and when he sees a familiar smiling face on the caller ID, his face turns to horror. "You've reached the voice mail of Ka…" he says trying to imitate his Voice Message, but he person on the other end catches on.

"Hi Kazuma…" a young woman's voice comes through the speaker and Kazuma's face shrinks. "You and Rina have been gone a long time, is everything ok?"

"Hey honey… yeah everything's totally fine. The kids are just having so much fun I'd hate to break them up now."

There is a slight pause before the woman speaks again, "Well just be sure you two are back before it gets too late."

"Yes ma'am, I will." Kazuma tells her as he hangs up the phone.

Back at the Twister game, "Right foot Red Alex." Yuto calls out and Alex realizes she only has one option. She puts her foot on that red dot and really struggles to support herself. Both Yui and Koharu have already dropped, so it's just Alex and Rina left.

"Ok, this hurts! Yuto hurry up!" Alex exclaims in a panic.

"Right foot anywhere Rina." Yuto calls out.

Rina spreads out her legs and breaths a sigh of relief that she can finally brace herself. "Ah… that's better." She says but then hears Yui snickering to her side, "What's so funny?"

"Rina… I can see your panties." Yui says with a smug face.

"HUH?!" Rina exclaims in a panic. She looks down and remembers she's wearing a skirt. "Damn it! And I can't move from this position!" she says in frustration while gritting her teeth.

"_Ignore them Yuto… Ignore them…_" Yuto think to himself as he can clearly see her panties too. As he is about to spin again, he notices Rina glaring at him, but he tries to pretend he didn't see her. "Left hand in the air Alex."

"In the air?!" Alex exclaims.

"She can't support herself like that." Koharu states.

"So Alex lost?!" Yui exclaims.

"Don't you dare fall on top of me." Rina demands.

Alex hesitates for a moment and then lift her left hand. To her surprise, she manages to stay upright. "Ha, I'm still in this!" She says looking down at Rina.

"Yuto! Hurry up!" Rina demands, starting to grow uncomfortable given the situation, but as Yuto spins the wheel again, Alex's foot slips and she begins to fall.

"Eyah!" she squeals as she falls, plummeting straight toward Rina.

"Gyah!" Rina also squeals as Alex lands face first on top of her.

"Are you two ok?" Koharu asks in concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Alex replies as she picks herself up and rubbing her head, "though that landing kind of hurt…" she peers down and notices she fell right on top of Rina's flat chest. "Heh heh… sorry about that Rina."

Rina is silent for a moment, but replies, "I thought I said not to fall on top of me!"

"Sorry, but I didn't really have a choice." Alex apologizes as she climbs off, "You kind of softened my fall at least…"

"Tch, whatever…" Rina clicks her teeth in annoyance.

"Glad to see everyone's calmed down a little." Kazuma says walking up to them, "Well it's getting late, so I say we…" but before he could finish, Yuto butts in.

"Watch the store Kazuma, we'll be back." He says and turns to the girls, "Let's go get some dessert you guys." Everyone says their goodbyes to Kazuma as they walk out of the store.

"Yuto wait…!" Kazuma tries to stop him, but it's too late, they're already out of ear shot.

* * *

Alex and the others head to the super market to pick out some popsicles, and once they're done, they head back to Card Capital in the dead of night. "…Ah! This stuff is so good." Alex says as she pulls the popsicle she was sucking out of her mouth.

"What flavor did you get Alex?" Yui asks.

"I got the grape one." She replies, then turns to Rina beside her, "How's yours Rina?"

"It's not bad." Rina replies.

"Let's try and finish these fast, we're almost back at Card Capital." Yuto tells them as he takes his popsicle out of his mouth. Just then, they hear an unfamiliar voice call out to them.

"Hey you!" a deeper man's voice shouts. They all look up to see a police officer walking up to them. "Are you friends with these girls?" he asks Yuto.

"Um, yes sir." Yuto replies hesitantly, unsure of the situation, "We were just heading back to our hang out spot."

"In the dead of night?" the officer questions.

"Yeah, we're having a party for this one over here." Yuto answers pointing to Alex.

"Can I see your ID young man?" the officer asks with a very stern face.

"Um… sure…" Yuto replies as he reaches into his pocket, pulls out his wallet, and hands the officer a white plastic card.

The officer looks over the card for a moment, then turns Yuto around and pulls out a pair of handcuffs, "You're under arrest!" he exclaims.

"HUH?!" every exclaims in shock.

"Wait, what did I do?!" Yuto asks in a state of panic.

"You're under arrest for being a minor possession of minors in sexual assaults." The officer tells him.

"Wait what?! I haven't done anything of that sorts." Yuto tells him, "We were heading back to a card shop to finish celebrating my friend's party."

"Yeah, a pedophile party." The officer tells him.

"No officer! He's telling the truth!" Alex pleads, "We were just having a party to celebrate me getting to grade 2 in Vanguard!"

"How do I know he didn't force you to say that?!" the officer exclaims.

"He didn't! It's all true." Rina tells him.

"We were just celebrating with Alex and going out for dessert!" Yui exclaims.

"Kujo!" they hear another voice, this time a woman's voice, come from behind them, "Let them go, I assure you these kids have done nothing wrong." They turn around to see a female officer running up to them.

"Hinata, you're too lenient." The officer tells the woman.

"And I think you're too overly cautious, now let him go." The woman tells him. The male officer hesitates for a moment, then uncuffs Yuto.

"Are you ok Yuto?" Koharu asks.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he says soothing his wrists.

"I'm sorry about my partner here," the female officer apologizes, "he's been a little on edge with all the girls that have been kidnapped lately. You kids stay safe." The two officers then walk off into the night.

"Well that was weird." Yui says.

"Yeah, but no harm done at least…" Yuto says, "Come on, let's get back, Kazuma's probably worried about us." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Alex, Yuto never told me you got to Grade 2." Koharu says, "So congratulations."

"Thanks Koharu, I've worked so hard for this." Alex says.

"Heh, you haven't seen anything yet." Yuto tells her, "The real fun starts when you get to Grade 3."

"What happens at Grade 3?" Yui asks.

"A lot." Yuto explains, "You get to take part in official tournaments, and that's when a whole new world of possibilities opens up." Alex looks star struck, "You'll be able to fight all sorts of cardfighters, from all around the world, some are even champions. Remember when you fought Yusuke? Well that was only a taste of what nationals has in store."

"Only a taste…?!" Rina says in shock.

"So there's even stronger fighters out there?!" Yui exclaims and Yuto nods.

"That's amazing…" Alex says, struggling to contain her excitement, "Now I really want to get to Grade 3!"

"And I'm sure if you work hard enough, you'll be there in time for nationals." Yuto reassures her.

"Yeah!" Alex says with a nod.

"However, there's one slight problem." Yuto explains and Alex backs off slightly, "In order to compete in any official tournaments, you need to have a team of at least 3 fighters."

"Oh, that's no big deal. I already knew about that." Alex tells him, "I just need to find teammates."

"Why not me Alex? I'd love to be on your team!" Yui says with excitement.

"Yui, I think that answer would be obvious." Alex tells her, "Of course you can be on my team." When she says this, Yui's face lights up like a little child's on their birthday.

"Thank you Alex! Thank you! Thank you!" Yui squeals in joy as she wraps her arms around Alex and nuzzling her head against her.

"Whoa easy there." Alex says trying to keep Yui from squeezing too tight.

"That's fine and all, but you're still missing one person." Rina says.

"Why not you Rina?" Alex proposes, and Rina looks shocked.

"Why would I want to be on a team with you?!" she exclaims, "You've known Yui a lot longer than you've known me."

"That doesn't mean anything, as long as we're friends, you can be my teammate." Alex says giving Rina a kind smile, making her back down and blush a little.

"I… I don't know…" Rina mutters.

"Come on Rina please…?" Yui asks with puppy eyes.

"You know you want to." Alex taunts her a little. Rina grits her teeth like she's about to explode, then finally does.

"Alright fine! I'll be your teammate…" she says and then Alex puts her arm around her neck and pulls her closer.

"Ok! It's official! We're a team!" she exclaims. Yui is cheerful about this, but, while Rina looks unhappy about it, she does crack a faint smile.

"What about you Koharu? You wanna be part of our team too?" Yui asks.

"I… um…" Koharu mutters.

"Teams don't have to be exactly 3 people, they can be more." Yuto explains.

"I… I don't think I can…" Koharu says.

"Why not?" Alex questions.

"Because… I'm just… to busy with family business, school work… stuff like that." Koharu explains, "I just don't think I have the time."

"Well you do have a point…" Alex says, "What about you Yuto?"

"Sorry Alex, but I can't. I'm already part of another team." He explains, "But if luck's on our side, our teams will meet at nationals.

"Then that gives me even more reason to get to nationals!" Alex says with a fist pump, and both Alex and Yuto glare at each other with determination in their eyes.

"Come on, let's get back to Card Capital. Kazuma's probably really worried right now." Yuto suggests and the girls follow him. "By the way," he says to Alex, "what are you guys gonna call yourselves?"

Alex looks dumbfounded by his question, "Um… I don't know yet…"

"Really…? That's a terrible name…" Rina mocks her with a smug face.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Alex complains back at her and Rina snickers a little.

"That certainly would be an interesting name…" Yuto says as well.

"Come on you guys, that's not what I meant!" Alex complains and every starts giggling and laughing at her.

The five kids finally return to Card Capital to meet back up with Kazuma. Afterwards, they gather up their belongings, close up the store, and head home for the night, and so tonight marks the birth of a new team to carry on a legacy.

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Rina: Alex, have you noticed that Koharu's been acting a little strange?**

**Alex: Strange how?**

**Rina: Something about her just feels off, from when we first met her.**

**Alex: Now that you mention it, you're right… what could it mean…?**

**Rina: Hmm? What's she doing at an abandoned building?**

**Alex: Next time on Vanguard X, "Conception"! Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex & Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Phew! This chapter took a long time to make.

Rina: Let's just hope the readers found it enjoyable…

Alex: So, there were barely any cards shown, so what's our featured card today?

Rina: Well you made it to Grade 2, so let's do your ace, High Steam Maiden Korona.

Alex: I like that.

Grade 3 / Twin Drive / 12000 Power / Gear Chronicle / Gearoid

Alex: Korona also has the Soul Drive ability, which can be activated by putting cards from the bind zone into the drop zone whose total grades equal 4 or more.

Rina: At which point, she gains 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive.

Alex: Her other ability lets you counter blast 1 and bind a rear-guard that's just finished attacking.

Rina: When you do this, you can then call a unit from your deck whose grade is 1 higher than the bound unit, similar to Time Leap.

Alex: And if Korona is Driven, both that unit and herself gain 2000 power for each grade face up in the bind zone.

Rina: At the end of the turn, you bind that unit and call the original unit from your bind zone.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: If you wanna discuss the fanfic or any of the author's other fanfics, you can join us on the author's Discord server at

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

Alex: Just paste this link into your internet browser without spaces. We look forward to seeing you there!

Rina: In the meantime, always remember…

Alex & Rina: Stand up the Vanguard!


	12. Conception

One late day at school, the student council is having a meeting in their conference room. "Ok, so we all agree on the new menu in the cafeteria?" a brunette girl with glasses asks the council and everyone else nods their heads in agreement.

"I also take it we approve on Mr. Shouji's new Vanguard class?" a man with black hair asks, and everyone else nods again. Meanwhile, Koharu sits spacing out into her papers. She eventually stands up, packing her things, and goes to leave the room.

"Koharu? Where are you going?" A cheery girl with brown hair asks.

"Oh, I'm fine." Koharu reassures her, "But I'm going to have to leave a little early since I have family business today."

"Well that's cool." A boy with spiky blonde hair tells her.

"Just remember we're having another meeting tomorrow, and it's very important." The brunette tells her.

"I know…" Koharu acknowledges her, grabs her bag, and leaves the room with a gloomy expression.

A few minutes later, Koharu arrives at an old abandoned building. She takes a deep breath and hesitantly walks inside. The walls are crumbling and old rusty pipes line the walls, some not even attached to the wall. There is no light inside the building, other than the light coming through the boarded up windows. Koharu walks up the concrete stairs to the second floor, where she comes to a door with a window. She looks through to see a bunch of thugs cardfighting on the other side. Koharu takes another deep breath and reluctantly opens the door. "I'm here…" she says in a nervous tone.

"Hey boys, that little bitch is back." One thug with a pink mohawk says.

"I wonder what the boss will let us do to her today." A bald thug with large earrings says with excitement.

"Hold your horses boys…" another man's voice comes from the shadows. The thugs and Koharu look over to see a familiar man with blue hair lurking there, "She has to play the game before she can get her punishment." He says and puts on a crooked smile.

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 12 – Conception_

* * *

_A few days later…_

At school, Alex slams her hand down on the table outside where herself, Rina, and Yui were having lunch, "Alright! Meeting number 17 about our team name!" she says with enthusiasm, "What should our team name be?"

"Alex… it's clear we're not getting any where just by asking if we have suggestions." Rina tells her as she chews on her lunch.

"Well, if it helps, I spent last night coming up with some names." Yui says holding up a sheet of paper.

"Really? Well let's hear it!" Alex ushers her.

Yui reads the names on the paper aloud, "How about Harmony Triangle?"

"Sounds like it was made from your ace and Bermuda Triangle." Rina says and Alex nods in agreement.

"Ok…" Yui panics a little and reads off another name, "How about Wonderland Girls?"

"Where does the Wonderland part come in?" Alex asks.

"Cutie Pastorale?" Yui suggests

"Definitely not…" Rina says.

"Ok um…" Yui panics a little, but Alex interjects.

"Yui, can I see that paper?" she asks and Yui hesitantly hands it to her. Alex reads over the names, crudely drawn, on the paper. "Yui, all these names are based on Bermuda Triangle. What about me and Rina?"

"Well alright Alex, what kind of name do you have to suggest?" Yui asks, growing a little frustrated.

"I don't know…" Alex says as she ponders in thought, "Soul Drivers?"

"We're not the only ones who use Soul Drive cards you know Alex." Rina says as she takes a bite of steak.

"Alright then Ms. Plank, what should we be called then?" Alex says with a taunt.

Rina scowls at Alex's taunt, but lets it go, "We need to go by something simple." She says, "How about Shori?"

"Shori…?" Alex and Yui both question with dumbfounded faces.

"It's the Japanese word for victory." Rina tells them.

"Absolutely not!" both Alex and Yui exclaim.

"Well you wanted my opinion so I gave it to you."

"You know, it would help if you could at least give a full hearted answer…" Alex says and then slumps on the table, "Ugh… this is impossible, we'll never come up with a team name.

"We could always just go by Team Still Unnamed." Rina says with a smug face.

"No way!" Alex exclaims, "that happened with my parents' team, that's not happening with ours!"

"So what are we going to call ourselves?" Yui asks.

Alex thinks for a minute, "I'll figure something, I just need some time."

"Alex, I'd also like to remind you that Nationals are only a few months away," Rina states, "so it's not just our team name that we need to be concerned about."

"You're right…" Alex says, "I'm only grade 2 and you guys are both grade 1."

"And we need to be grade 3 to enter Nationals." Yui finishes.

"Guess we better crack down on some quests!" Alex says with enthusiasm, "How about we head to the card shop after school and do some?"

"Let's do it!" Yui cheers.

"Sure, why not." Rina says with a smile and Alex smiles back. Then as Rina goes to take another bite of her lunch, she notices Koharu talking to a few other students, while occasionally holding her stomach, and Rina questions it as she watches.

* * *

After school, Alex and her team walk down the street on their way to school. As they're walking, a thought hits Rina, "Hey Alex." She calls her out, "Have you noticed anything strange going on with Koharu lately?"

Alex looks confused, "What do you mean…?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but she's been holding her stomach a lot." She explains.

"Maybe she's got a tummy ache?" Yui suggests.

"She doesn't look sick…" Rina says.

"Maybe she's not feeling well from being over worked." Alex suggests, "She has said she has a lot on her plate right now."

"Maybe…" Rina mutters in mild concern, but then notices something. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Koharu walking down the opposite side of the street, rapidly darting her head around as if she's looking out for something. Rina stops to watch her as the other continue on. "You guys go on ahead." She tells them, and they both look back in confusion. "I just remembered something I have to do." She says and runs off before they could even respond to her.

"Rina wait!" Alex shouts, but she doesn't respond and runs after Koharu to follow her.

* * *

She follows Koharu to the abandoned building, "What's she doing here?" Rina questions and watches Koharu enter, then follows after her inside. Rina opens and closes the door behind her without making too much noise and alerting Koharu. She attempts to follow Koharu up the stairs and accidentally kicks a loose pipe she didn't see and it rolls down the stairs, making Rina panics a little.

Koharu hears the pipe and turns around… only to find nothing, except a small rat crawling out of an opening in the wall. "Just a rat…" she says with a gloomy voice and continues walking.

Meanwhile, Rina had ducked into that wall opening, that was big enough to fit her standing straight up and breaths a sigh of relief, "_I guess I can be grateful for my small chest this time._" She says in her mind. She climbs out of the opening and tries to catch up with Koharu. She eventually watches Koharu walk through the door at the top of the stairs. After it closes, she climbs up and looks through window to see the scene she's about to witness.

"The bitch is back again." One of the thugs says with a creepy grin.

"Back off buddy, she's mine this time!" a bald fat thug says as he shoves the other out of the way.

"When will you guys learn to wait your turns." The voice from the shadows calls out. He stands up from his chair and walks into the light, allowing Rina to see his face…

"_EIJI?!_" she says in her mind, completely shocked by his presence, "_What the hell is he doing here?! Isn't he the heir to Kiba?!_"

"Tetsuya, it's your turn to fight this time." Eiji says, pointing to a thug with long brown hair and a scruffy beard.

"With pleasure sir!" the thug says beating his fists and unzips his fly, making Rina look concerned. "Hope you're ready to lose again." The thug says to Koharu, but without saying a word, Koharu readies her deck on the fight table and the thug does the same, then they say in unison, "Stand up… VANGUARD!" Rina then proceeds to watch their fight very closely.

A few turns into the fight, the thug attacks Koharu with his Vanguard, "Imitating Mutant Darkface attacks the Vanguard!" he declares with a crooked smile.

"No guard…" Koharu declares with a gloomy expression.

"Twin Drive!" The thug reaches for his deck, but doesn't grab the top card. Instead, the takes his deck apart and pulls a Critical Trigger directly out of it. "Critical Trigger!"

Rina watches this with both shock and disgust, "_Th-That's cheating! He can't do that! Come on Koharu, don't let him get away with that!_" she says in hope.

"Damage check…" Koharu mutters and simply checks her top deck. (Koharu: [][][][][])

"Five damage. You know what that means sweetie." Eiji tells Koharu with a taunting voice. Koharu says nothing and simply begins removing her clothing. Starting with her socks, then her jacket, then her skirt, and lastly, her shirt, leaving her barefoot and in her underwear.

"_What the hell kind of game is this?!_" Rina questions in shock and horror watching this unfold.

A few turns later, "Jaggydevil attacks your Vanguard, for the win!" the thug exclaims. The giant mutant bug slices through Koharu's Vanguard and the holograms disappear from the table (Koharu: [X][X][X][][][]).

Koharu looks down as her hair overshadows her eyes as Eiji grabs her from behind, "You lost, and now you must face your punishment…" he whispers into her ear and horror comes over the girl's face. Eiji reaches for her bra clasp, but as Rina watches, she grows more and more frustrated.

"ENOUGH!" she screams and kicks the door in, all the thugs, including Eiji and Koharu turn their eyes in her direction.

"Ah, Rina!" Koharu exclaims.

"What's this? Another little lady come to play?" A thug asks Eiji.

"I don't remember inviting this one." He responds.

"You shouldn't have come here Rina! Go! Get out while you still can!" Koharu begs Rina in desperation.

"I'm not about to stand still and watch these thugs strip you down with cheating and let them violate you!" Rina exclaims.

"It won't make any difference." Koharu says, but before she can continue, Eiji shoves her out of the way.

"Cheating? What are you talking about?" Eiji questions Rina's words.

"I watched that whole cardfight." Rina says and points at Koharu's opponent, "That jerk was pulling triggers out of his deck instead of doing actual drive checks!"

"So?" Eiji says and Rina flinches a little. "This isn't like your standard card shop. No one says we have to follow the rules here." He tells her taking a proud stance, "Besides, Koharu here doesn't object to it."

Rina looks at the undressed Koharu lying on the floor, "You're letting them do this to you?" she asks and Koharu hesitantly nods. "Why? Can't you see what they're doing to you?!" Rina raises her voice in hopes of getting through to her, but Koharu remains silent. Rina grits her teeth and clinches her fist in anger. "Aren't you supposed to be the heir to Kiba? How can you be doing this?" she asks Eiji.

"Koharu's my fiancé, which means I'm allowed to do whatever I want with her." Eiji says stroking Koharu's chin.

"F-Fiancé…?!" Rina asks in shock, "You mean you two are engaged?!"

"That's right." Eiji says, "I have these boys soften her up, then I finish her off."

"She's definitely been a lot more fun than the others." A thug with a pink mohawk says with a pervy grin.

"Others…?" Rina questions, and then remembers something.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry about my partner here," the female officer apologizes, "he's been a little on edge with all the girls that have been kidnapped lately..." (Drive 11)_

_End flashback_

"So all the kidnapping… that was your fault?!" Rina asks.

"Well… partially." Eiji explains to her, "I only brought Koharu into this, these dolts on the other hand are different. They are remnants of an underground gang, and when their leader perished at the hands of mercenaries, they were disbanded, but these guys kept doing what they're doing. I gave them power, in exchange for allowing them to use Koharu, and any other girl as I see fit. Because with power, you can do absolutely anything you want!" Eiji holds out his fist like a king ruling his nation.

Rina's pupils shrink at his words, and tears begin to form in her eyes a little as she clinches her fists harder that her nails start to penetrate her skin. "Unbelievable…" she says, barely able to contain her anger and then finally lets it out, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALLOW THIS!" she screams, then looks at Koharu, "Koharu, why haven't you said anything?! Why haven't you stood up for yourself?!"

She's hesitant to answer, but Eiji steps in, "Because she's mine. She knows that if she were to defy me, who knows what would happen to her…?" he says in a taunting manner and Rina is nearly fuming with anger.

"I can see there's only one way I'm gonna get through to you." She mutters. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her deck, "EIJI! FIGHT ME!" she challenges him and Eiji looks at her with a crooked smile. "If I win, you have to let Koharu go and you, and these thugs turn yourselves in!"

"That's fine by me," Eiji replies to her, "but what's going to happen if I win?" Rina is hesitant to answer, "If I win… you'll have to become a play toy for these thugs, and I won't be as forgiving as Koharu." Eiji tells her, and Rina hesitates even more. "Of course, I am a generous man. I'll also give you the option of backing out. You can leave here and we'll forget any of this ever happened. So what will it be? Risk yourself for the life of another? Or save yourself and leave the other? The choice is yours Rina."

Rina grits her teeth and responds to his proposal, "On one condition." She says, "We have a fair fight! No cheating!"

Eiji is a little surprised by her request but smiles, "Hmph… very well. I accept your terms. That way, when I give you a fighting chance, it will be all the sweeter to crush you." He says with a lustful grin and Rina puts on her serious face.

Rina and Eiji, then gather around the fight table with all the thugs behind Eiji, and Koharu behind Rina. They ready their starters and say together, "Stand up…" Eiji adds "…the…" "VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Apprentice Witch, Kona (G0/5000)!" Rina declares.

"Azure Storm Cadet, Zenos (G0/5000)!" Eiji declares. "Since you challenged me, and requested me to fight fairly, I get to go first!" Eiji draws a card from his deck, "Ride! Azure Storm Cadet, Venos (G1/8000)! I activate Zenos's skill! I can reveal a grade 3 Azure Storm unit in my hand and gain 1 Accel Gift!" Rina grits her teeth, "Imaginary Gift: Accel I!" Eiji places down a yellow card next to his rear-guard circle. "With this, I have an additional rear-guard circle, and any unit on that circle gains 10000 power. Next I activate Venos's skill! When ridden, I can discard a card to draw a card."

"My turn!" Rina draws her card with a determined expression, "Ride! Witch of the Lance, Vera (G1/7000)! Kona moves back with Forerunner!" Rina moves Kona to the bottom right rear circle, "I call Witch of the Gun Bellet (G1/7000). Boosted by Bellet, Vera attacks the Vanguard (7000-14000)!" Vera swings her lance at Venos and slices right through (Eij: []). "I activate Bellet's skill! Retire her and put a grade 2 Witch unit from my deck into my hand." (Ritual: 0-1).

"My turn." Eiji declares, "Ride! Azure Storm Cadet, Jenos (G2/9000)! I call Azure Storm Commander Noland (G2/9000) and Azure Storm Cadet Naomi (G1/7000-17000)! Noland attacks the Vanguard! Wave 1! All of my front row units gain 3000 power (9000-12000) (9000-12000) (17000-20000)!"

"Guard (10000)." Rina declares (Ritual: 1-2).

"Naomi attacks the Vanguard!" (Rina: []). "Next, Jenos attacks the Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Drive check (Draw (Sentinel)). Draw Trigger. Power to Jenos and draw a card." (12000-22000) (Rina: [][]). "Naomi's skill! Wave 3! Stand and add 2000 power (20000-22000)! Attack!" (Rina: [][][]).

"Stand and draw!" Rina declares, but Riji stops her.

"Ah ah ah." He says shaking his finger, "there's one more rule I forgot to tell you about. Since you're fighting in Koharu's place, you have to remove an article of clothing for each damage you receive, where by the time you reach your sixth damage, you'll be fully naked." He tells her and all the thugs start chuckling.

"What?! No way! Why should I have to abide by that rule?!" she asks with a bright red face.

"You're already making me go against the rules here by not cheating, so I feel it's only appropriate that you abide by one." He explains and Rina grits her teeth.

"Fine… if it still means I can save Koharu." She mutters in embarrassment.

"You took three damage, so your shoes, socks, and skirt have to go." Eiji explains. Rina sets her hand face down on the table, then proceeds to take off her shoes, peel off her socks, and unbutton her skirt, letting it hit the floor, revealing her pure white, panties. She bends down to pick up her clothes, while at the same time slipping her phone out of her pocket and handing it to Koharu. Koharu looks confused for a moment, but after seeing the look in Rina's eyes, she knows exactly what to do… Rina grabs her socks, shoes, and skirt and tosses them aside.

"Now, it's my turn." Rina picks her hand back up and pulls a card from it, "Ride! My avatar! Slacking Witch Relena (G2/10000)! I call Black-winged Swordbreaker (G1/5000), Witch of the Sword Sabie (G1/7000), and Witch of the Tome, Madoka (G2/9000)! I activate Swordbreaker's skill ([X][][])! Draw a card and add 5000 power (5000-10000). Next, Madoka's skill ([X][X][])! I call Dragwizard Morfessa (G2/9000)!"

Board State

(G2/9000) (G2/10000) (G2/9000)

(G1/7000) (G1/10000) (0/5000)

"Let's go! Boosted by Kona, Morfessa attacks Noland (9000-14000)!"

"No guard." Eiji declares and Noland is retired.

"Boosted by Swordbreaker, Relena attacks the Vanguard (10000-20000)! Using Relena's skill ([X][X][X])! Retire Swordbreaker and you retire a rear-guard! (Ritual 2-3)."

"Tch… retire Naomi." Eiji states and puts Naomi in his drop zone.

Rina smiles, "Now that you have no rear-guards, Relena's other skill gives her 10000 power (20000-30000)!"

"No guard." Eiji declares.

"Drive check (Critical). Critical Trigger! Power to Madoka and Critical to Relena (9000-19000) (30000/Crit 1-2)!" (Eiji: [][][]). "Boosted by Sabie, Madoka attacks (19000-26000)!"

"Guard (10000+10000=20000)!"

"I end my turn." Rina declares in disappointment, "_Only 3 damage… and I did't make him use too much from his hand…_"

"My turn! Stand and draw." Eiji takes a card from his hand with a crooked smile, "Ride! Azure Storm Captain, Lewis (G3/12000)! Imaginary Gift: Accel I! I call Azure Storm SoldieR Blade Rider (G1/7000) and Azure Storm Battle Siren Penelope (G1/6000)! Penelope's skill ([X][][])! Send her to the soul her and call one grade 1 or less Azure Storm unit from my deck with 2000 less power. I call two Azure Storm Naomis (G1/7000-5000-15000) (G1/7000-5000-15000)!"

Board State

(G1/15000) (XXXX) (G3/12000) (G1/7000) (G1/15000)

(XXXX) (XXXX) (XXXX)

"_Crap… this doesn't look good._" Rina thinks to herself.

"Battle! The left Naomi attacks!"

"Guard (10000)!"

"Next the right Naomi attacks!"

"Guard again (10000)!"

"Blade Rider attacks! Wave 2! Add 3000 power for each of my Accel gifts (7000-13000)!

"Morfessa Intercept (5000)!"

"Using the skills of both Naomis (Soul 3-1). Stand them and add 2000 power (15000-17000) (15000-17000)! Using Lewis's skill! At the end of the battle, stand Blade Rider and minus 2000 power (13000-11000)."

"_No way! All of his rear-guards are standing again!_" Rina exclaims.

"Lewis now attacks the Vanguard!"

"Guard (15000)!"

"Twin Drive (none/Front). Front Trigger. 10000 power to my entire front row."

(G1/17000-27000) (XXXX) (G3/12000-22000) (G1/11000-21000) (G1/17000-27000)

"Using Lewis's skill (Soul 2-0)! Wave 4! I gain 1 Imaginary Gift: Accel and call the top card of my deck to it (G0/4000-14000)!" Eiji is a little disappointed with the card he pulled.

"Direct Strike Brave Shooter, a Critical Trigger." Rina taunts.

"No matter. Blade Rider attacks, and this time add 9000 power for 3 Accel gifts (21000-30000)!"

"No guard…" Rina declares. "Damage Check (Critical)." She smiles seeing the card, "Critical Trigger! Add 10000 power to Relena (10000-20000)!"

"I attack with both Naomis!"

"Guard both (10000) (10000)!" Rina declares. (Ritual: 3-5).

"Tch… Brave Shooter doesn't have enough power after that, so I end my turn." Eiji declares and Rina breathes a sigh of relief.

"_I survived that round… but I don't think I can last another turn…_" Rina thinks to herself and looks at her hand cards. The only one left is a grade 3 unit, "_If only I could utilize this to its full potential. There's only one card in my deck that can let me do that._" She thinks as she removes her school jacket leaving only her under shirt left. "_Not only that… but I can't take anymore damage, else I'd be exposing too much._"

Meanwhile, Koharu sits in the corner with her hands together, "Come on where are they…?" she mumbles so nobody hears.

"Heh heh… she's up to four damage." "Show her who's the boss, boss!" the thugs say one after another.

"_Come on, please let this be the one!_ Stand and draw!" Rina looks at the card she drew and smiles, "YES!" She puts the card into her hand and holds up her other, "Activating Relena's Soul Drive! Retire two Sabie and Kona and add 3000 power to Relena, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G2-3/10000-13000/drive 1-2)! Next I discard Witch of the Rapier Noir to activate her skill ([X][X][X][X])! Ritual 7! If my Vanguard is Relena, and she's Driven, I can superior ride a grade 3 unit from my hand!"

"What?!" Eiji exclaims.

"Now stand up! With your new found will and spirit! Become the one who guides the way! Superior Ride!" Relena stands up on her two feet and removes her outer cloak, "Motivated Witch, RELENA (G3/13000)!" Eiji grits his teeth, "Next I use her skill! If she was ridden on a Driven grade 2 Relena, I can activate her Soul Drive for no cost!"

"WHAT?!" Eiji exclaims and Koharu looks overjoyed.

"Once again, I activate Relena's Soul Drive! Add 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/13000-16000/drive 2-3)!" Rina holds her hand close to her chest, "_I can do this, I'm giving it my all!_ I activate Relena's skill! Retire Madoka and you retire a rear-guard!"

"Retire Brave Shooter."

"Next, due to Relena's skill, since she was Ridden and Driven in the same turn, all of my Ritual abilities now require 1 less card!"

"What?" Eiji exclaims.

"I activate Witch of the Boomerang, Aussie's Ritual 4! Since I have no rear-guards, I can call her from my drop zone (G1/7000) (Ritual 7-6)!" Rina then retires Aussie and puts the two cards in her soul into the drop zone (Soul 0-2) (Ritual 6-8). "Now awaken! The infinite potential that lies in wait! Grant me the future I desire the most! Generation Soul Stride!" Relena disappears from the board, and in her place is a small girl wearing dark robes and standing atop a large black rabbit, "Void Rabbit Witch, Nanaro (GX/24000)!" I activate her skill! I can send up to 3 grade 1 units from my deck to the drop zone, and call the same number of units from my drop zone!" Eiji grits his teeth in frustration, "I call Witch of the Kunai, Nikki (G1/5000), Witch of the Sword, Sabie (G1/7000), and Witch of the Katana, Mukuro (G2/9000) (Ritual 8-11-8)! Due to Nikki's skill, she gains 2000 power and can intercept from the back row!"

Board State

(G2/9000) (GX/24000) (G1/7000)

(XXXX) (G1/7000) (XXXX)

"Let's go! Nikki attacks Naomi!"

"No guard." Eiji declares, and Naomi on the Accel circle is retired. Boosted by Sabie, Nanaro attacks the Vanguard (24000-31000)!"

"Complete Guard." Eiji says with a smirk and Rina is caught off guard, "Did you really think you've won?"

Rina grits her teeth in frustration, "Triple Drive… (Critical/Draw (Sentinel)/none). Critical and Draw Trigger! All effects go to Mukuro (9000-29000/Crit 1-2)." Rina clinches her fist, "I haven't lost yet, I can still pull through! Mukuro attacks the Vanguard! Using her skill! She gains 1000 power for each grade 1 unit in my drop zone (29000-37000), then if I have 7 or more grade 1s in my drop zone, she also gains 1 Critical (37000/Crit 2-3)!"

"3 Critical, that's enough to finish the boss off…" one of the thugs states, and Koharu smiles like she's never smiled before.

"Go Rina! Finish him off!" she cheers.

"This is the end! Attack!" Rina declares as Mukuro prepares to unsheathe her katana and cut right through Lewis like a samurai.

"Guard (15000+15000=30000)." He says with confidence. Mukuro's attack is blocked by two units, who she cuts through instead, and Rina's face sinks in horror.

"Don't you see…?" Eiji proclaims as he draws a card, "You can't defeat me, for I am a genius, who plans for every eventuality. This fight is over. Soul Drive Activate! ([X][X][]) Retire Naomi." Eiji then counter blasts 1 ([X][X][X]) then binds two cards from his drop zone, "Arise, o dragon of violent winds and destruction! Generation Soul Stride! Lewis disappears and a massive blue dragon appears in its place with cannons on its shoulders and the holographic waves on the table grow rougher, "Azure Storm Dragon, CHAOS HURRICANE DRAGON (GX/29000)! I call Penelope! Retire her and call Azure Storm Battle Princess Nora (G1/7000-5000) and Azure Storm Blade Rider (G1/7000-5000-15000)!"

Board State

(G1/15000) (XXXX) (GX/29000) (XXXX) (G1/17000) (XXXX)

(XXXX) (G1/5000) (XXXX)

"Due to Chaos Hurricane's skill, he can attack once for each of my Accel gifts before he rests." Eiji explains.

"No way…" Rina mutters in horror.

"Attack! Chaos Hurricane! Torrential Turbulence!" the dragon fires jet streams of water from his gun barrels hitting Relena square on.

"Drive Check (Draw (Sentinel)). Draw Trigger. Power to Nora (5000-15000)."

"Damage check…" Rina declares (Heal), and then she smiles, "Heal Trigger!" Power to the Vanguard and heal 1 damage (Rina: [X][X][X][])!"

"It won't save you! Boosted by Nora, Chaos Hurricane attacks again (29000-44000)!"

"Complete Guard!"

"Drive Check (none)."

Rina breaths a sigh of relief, "I can still hold out!" she says.

"Chaos Hurricane attacks again!"

"No guard…"

"Drive Check (Critical)." Rina's nearly passes out from the result. "Critical Trigger! Power to Naomi (17000-27000)! Critical to Hurricane (44000/Crit 1-2)!"

"No…" Rina mutters. Hurricane ups the pressure on the cannons and sends Relena flying before the holograms disappear. (Rina: [X][X][X][][][]).

* * *

"That's it." Eiji says and the thugs cheer for his victory.

"No… not now…" Rina mutters to herself, shivering at the idea of what's about to happen.

"Now then, I believe you know what comes next little girl. You lost, so Koharu remains mine, and you'll become a play thing for these boys." Eiji tells her in a cocky tone, "Now, as per the rules, all losers must strip!" he demands. Rina hesitates, and begins to lift off her shirt, but before she can pull it off over her chest… Eiji hears sirens outside the building, "What the hell?" Eiji mutters and looks out the window, only to see cop cards surrounding the building, "What are they doing here?!" he questions and he hears Rina snickering.

"Heh heh heh… You're a genius huh?" she taunts, "Yet you didn't even catch on to my plan."

"What?!" Eiji exclaims.

"I never intended to win our cardfight, I only meant it as a distraction so that Koharu could call the police without you noticing." Eiji flinches at her words, "Face it Eiji, you may have one the cardfight, but I've won the battle." Eiji growls in frustration.

"TOKYO POLICE! OPEN UP!" he hears the cops shouting from below, "IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WE WILL FORCE ENTRY!"

Eiji thinks for a moment, "Both of you! Get into that corner! NOW!" He demands Rina and Koharu.

"And what makes you think we'd ever…" Rina tries to say, but is caught off guard when Eiji grabs her and Koharu and throws them into the corner.

"Boss, what are you…?" one of the thugs tries to ask, but Eiji turns around throws a haymaker to his face, knocking him unconscious. The other thugs, and both Rina and Koharu, are all shocked as he proceeds to knock the rest of the thugs out as well.

Just as he takes out the last thug, the police burst in the door, "ALL OF YOU! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" he says pointing his gun, but is quickly surprised by the unconscious thugs lining the floor.

"Took you guys long enough." Eiji says wiping his hands.

"Hey… aren't you Eiji Kiba, heir to the Kiba family?" one of the officers asks.

"Yes I am." Eiji replies, then walks over to Rina and Koharu, "I heard these two young ladies were in trouble, so I got her as fast as I could. I already dealt with these thugs, you can go ahead and arrest them."

"These are some of the last few kidnappers we were looking for." A female officer says as she examines the faces of the bodies.

"I must say Mr. Eiji, we are glad you came to assist. We'll take it from here." The lead officer says as he holsters his gun.

"Thank you, officer." He replies as he guides Rina and Koharu out of the building, after gathering their stuff.

Meanwhile, both Rina and Koharu are dumbfounded by Eiji's actions. "_That cheeky little…_" Rina thinks to herself as Eiji inconspicuously whispers in her ear.

"If you say one word about today, I will find you, and you'll be given the same treatment as Koharu. I can learn everything about you, you won't be able to hide."

"You God dang…" Rina tries to lash out, but Eiji stops her by placing his hand on her butt, "Eep!" she squeals.

"You forget, I plan for every eventuality." He tells her, "I knew this would happen. You may have won the battle, but I have already won the war." Rina grits her teeth and almost cries in anger.

* * *

After the three of them leave the building, and the rest of the thugs are rounded up, Eiji speaks with the head officer. "I'll take this one back to my home, she's my fiancé." He says patting Koharu on the shoulder.

"Very well, and what of the other one?" the officer asks.

"Her name is Rina Shouji, she goes to the same school as me. Her parents are Kazuma Shouji and Luna Yumizuki. If you could take her home, that would be appreciated."

"Very well." The officer says, and Eiji hands Rina over to him as he takes her in his arms, "It'll be ok, you're safe now." He says to try and comfort Rina, but it's no use, she's too focused on Eiji's scheme, and her hatred for him. The officer then puts her in the back seat of his car and drives off, as Rina watches Eiji with a glare of vengeance. Meanwhile, two female figures stand atop a building watching these events unfold, one with an unbuttoned yellow jacket and yellow hair, and one with a black jacket and black hair…

* * *

Later, the officer stops at a large house and lets Rina out of the car. She walks up to the front door and opens the door as the officer drives off. "Mom, dad, I'm home." She says.

A middle aged woman, about in her 30s with pink hair, in the kitchen looks over to see Rina and almost sheds a tear. "Rina!" she exclaims and runs over to hug her tightly, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Rina!" she hears Kazuma's voice call from upstairs. She looks to see him coming down, and then he runs over to hug her as well, "I got the call from the officer. He said you were kidnapped by thugs! Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

"Now dad… I'm fine…" Rina mutters and he hugs her again.

"Oh thanks goodness…" he says and begins to cry a little, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Dad…?" Rina mutters.

"Yes Rina?"

She ponders for a minute and shakes her head, "Nevermind… it's not important… I'm just glad to be home safe."

"Me too Rina, me too." Kazuma says and hugs Rina once more and this time, she hugs back, but the thought of what had happened won't ever escape her mind, and now she seeks to get revenge against Eiji, and save Koharu from her torture…

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: Sorry you guys, I won't be able to make it to training today, my mom needs help around the house.**

**Yui: Aw man… now what are we going to do…?**

**Saki: I could help.**

**Yui: EHHH?! SAKI?! Next time on Vanguard, "The Bermuda Princess"! Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex & Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Rina! Are you ok?!

Rina: I'm fine Alex, nothing happened to me.

Alex: Well that's good. Anyway, let's get on with today's featured card. It's one of yours isn't it?

Rina: Yes, Motivated Witch Relena, my improved ace.

Grade 3 / Twin Drive / 13000 Power / Shadow Paladin / Human

Alex: Like the previous version, it has the Soul Drive ability to retire two rear guards and gain 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive.

Rina: In addition, if you rode it on a Driven Slacking Witch Relena, you can activate her Soul Drive in the same turn for no cost.

Alex: What?! No way!

Rina: Also, if she was ridden and used Soul Drive in the same turn, all of your Ritual abilities require 1 less card. Meaning Ritual 3 becomes Ritual 2 and so on.

Alex: That's incredible!

Rina: Lastly, she has a Ritual 3 to retire a rear-guard when she's ridden, called, or attacks and your opponent retires one of their rear-guards, then if Relena is Driven, she gains 3000 power for each grade of that unit.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: If you wanna discuss the fanfic or any of the author's other fanfics, you can join us on the author's Discord server at

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

Alex: Just paste this link into your internet browser without spaces. We look forward to seeing you there!

Rina: In the meantime, always remember…

Alex & Rina: Stand up the Vanguard!


	13. The Bermuda Princess

A few days after the previous chapter, on a clear and sunny morning, Yui skips along the street heading toward her and Alex's favorite bakery. Today was the day the two of them, including Rina, start team training. Yui arrives at the bakery and looks over the various pastries on display. "Ah Yui! One of my favorite customers!" she hears a voice call out to her. She looks up to see a rather large older gentleman, wearing chef clothes, greeting her, "You're not with Alex today?" he asks.

"No. I came here especially early to make sure I can get the croquettes Alex's loves so much." Yui tells the man as he steps behind the counter.

"Ah of course." The man says as he leans down to pull some croquettes from the display and puts them into a small paper bag, "You're such a sweet little thing Yui. You always know what makes your friends happy." Yui smiles innocently and blushes a little at his comment.

"Give me four this time, I have some others I want to share these with." She tells him and he complies.

"Anything for my favorite customer." The man says. When he finishes packing the treats into the bag, he rolls up the end and hands it to Yui, "Here you go young lady."

Yui takes the bag from him and pays for the pastries with change out of her pocket. "Thank you again!" she thanks him as she runs off into the distance, "_Alex is going to love these!_"

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 13 – The Bermuda Princess_

* * *

Yui continues to run down the street in a full sprint, but she quickly notices the person standing in front of her "Ah! Look out! I can't stop!" she screams, but it's too late. As that person turns around, the two of them collide head on, knocking both of them to the ground. "Owie…" Yui groans as she rubs her tailbone, "Sorry… are you ok?" but when she sits up, all she sees is a pair of pink striped panties under that person's skirt.

"Ugh… watch where you're going…" the young lady says as she picks herself up and notices Yui sitting in front of her, "Yui…?"

"Rina…?!" Yui exclaims in surprise.

Rina stands up and takes Yui's hand to pull her to her feet. "Where were you off to in such a hurry?" she asks.

"I was on my way to Alex's place to pick her up for our training today." Yui explains with a smile.

Something then clicks in Rina's head and she says, "Oh right… that's today…"

"Here," Yui says and reaches into the paper bag, "I bought some Croquettes for us all, including you." She hands Rina a croquette for her to snack on, "These are Alex's favorite kind."

Rina hesitates for a moment and says, "My mom told me the croquettes at the local bakery are really good." And takes the pastry from Yui. She bites off the end of it and is immediately entranced by the lovely flavor it has, making her eyes light up with joy. "It's amazing! My mom was right! They really are good!" she says in a much higher pitched voice than normal.

Yui looks at Rina with a confused face, "Um… Rina…?" she asks.

"Oh!" Rina exclaims, quickly swallowing her bite and beats her chest while clearing her throat, "Yeah… it's really good." She says in her normal voice, before noticing Yui grab her arm.

"Come on, let's go get Alex!" she says and drags Rina down the street with her.

"Hey wait! Slow down!" Rina exclaims as she runs along with Yui.

* * *

The two of them later arrive at the Shindou residence and Yui rings the doorbell for Alex to answer the door a few seconds later. Alex was wearing her typical t-shirt, but no vest, as well as wearing a pair of black shorts with orange rims, and was also barefoot. "Yui? Rina?"

"Good morning Alex you said it was training day today." Yui tells her.

Alex then stares at them awkwardly "Oh yeah, that was today wasn't it…?" Alex says, scratching the back of her head, "Sorry you guys, my mom needs help around the house today, so I unfortunately won't be able to make it."

"O-Oh…" Yui says, taken aback my Alex's statement, "Why did you text me then?"

"I was going to earlier, but I forgot… Sorry Yui." She explains, "But you guys don't need me to train. You'll be just fine without me."

Disappointed, Yui mutters, "O-Okay…" She then holds up the bag to Alex, "But I got you a croquette.

"Oh! Thanks Yui." Alex thanks her as she takes one of the fried rolls from the bag, "Sorry again I won't be able to make it to training. Let's all meet at Card Capital 2 after school tomorrow."

"Ok…" Yui mutters, still disappointed. The three of them say their goodbyes and Alex shuts the door. "So what now…?"

"You do whatever you want. I'm leaving." Rina says as she walks off.

"Ah! Rina wait!" Yui exclaims trying to stop her, "Can't we at least train together like Alex suggested?"

"I'm not in the mood for this right now Yui…" Rina tells her with her hair casting a shadow over her eyes, "I've got a lot of things on my mind right now, so I need some time to think." She explains, with the thoughts of what had happened to her still lingering in the back of her mind. (see Drive 12)

"A-Alright…" Yui mutters again as she watches Rina walk off.

* * *

Later at Card Capital 2, Yui sits on the couch under the window, leaning forward and looking at the floor as she eats her croquette, little bites at a time. "Something wrong Yui?" Taiyou asks her as he carries a large box from the back room to the front.

Yui hesitates to answer, but looks up at Taiyou with a gloomy face and replies, "Alex, Rina, and I was supposed to start training today, but Alex is busy helping her mom and Rina just left…" and takes another bite of her croquette.

Taiyou thinks for a moment and sets the box on the counter as he walks up to put a hand on Yui's shoulder, "Come on, hold your chin up. Just because your friends weren't able to come today, doesn't mean you should just sit around and gloom." He tells her.

"But it won't be as fun without them…" Yui adds, "It's also the first time I've really been away from Alex… We've been together since childhood, now it feels weird on my own…"

Taiyou thinks for a moment, until he hears the front door open, "Welcome." He says to the person and is surprised by who he sees, as well as everyone else in the shop.

In the door way, stands a girl with short, pale blue hair and green eyes, wearing a green tank top over a black t-shirt, blue skirt, and white sneakers. She pulls her hair back and glances around the shop and says, "It sure feels good to be back."

"S-Saki?!" Taiyou exclaims and gets up to greet her, "I haven't seen you since Alex's fight with Yusuke. What brings you back here?"

"I have a few days of free time in between tournaments," She tells him, "so I thought I'd came here to relax a little." She then glances at the counter, "Do you have any new Bermuda Triangle packs?"

"Actually, a shipment just came in today. Let me get some for you." Taiyou tells her and goes behind the counter and pulls some packs out of the box he was carrying.

Meanwhile, Yui sits on the couch watching this exchange take place, "_Saki Tagushi…?! From Team Exodus?!_" she thinks to herself in shock.

Taiyou hands Saki some packs as she pays for them, "Thank you Taiyou." She says. She then glances over to see Yui on the couch, who tries to look away like she wasn't staring at Saki, "You look familiar, have we met?" she asks her.

Knowing Saki is talking directly to her, Yui looks back in a panic. "Ah, Do I don't think so. I mean… how could you remember someone as plane as me?" She says and puts her hands in her lap in embarrassment, "Especially since we have the daughters of two legends frequently coming here…"

"Daughters of legends?" Saki questions and thinks for a moment. Then suddenly, the wires connect in her brain with a snap of her fingers, "Oh! You're Alex's friend huh?"

"H-How'd you know?" Yui asks, surprised by her query.

"I remember you from that day she fought Yusuke," Saki tells her, "you were celebrating with her after she won." She squats down to look at her eye-to-eye, "So why the long face? Your friend beat one of the strongest fighters in existence."

Yui hesitates for a moment and explains to her, "Well… Alex and I were supposed to have team training today, but she has to help her mom with chores. So now I'm here all by myself."

Saki thinks to herself for a moment and stands up asking, "Why don't we train together?"

"EHHHH?!" Yui exclaims, "M-M-Me… fight you?!"

"Yeah," Saki tells her, "that way, win or lose, you can say you at least got to fight a champion."

"B-But… I'd probably be no match for you." Yui tells her, "I can't even win against Alex."

"That's no problem." Saki reassures her, "Like I said, win or lose, you can at least say you got to fight me. Not many who don't partake in tournaments get this honor." Saki then pulls out her deck, "Also, if you do beat me, you could consider yourself even with Alex."

"Even…" Yui repeats in thought. She finally decides to stand up and look at Saki square, "You're on!" She says and pulls out her deck and Saki smiles.

The two move to a fight table as many people start talking about Saki and the fight that's about to happen. "Do you want me to go easy on you or go all out?" Saki asks Yui.

Yui hesitates for a moment and says, "No… don't hold anything back!"

"Alright," Saki replies with a shrug, "but don't say I didn't warn you." Then, they both say simultaneously, "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Pure Gift, Aliche (G0/6000)!" Yui declares.

"First Note, Aria (G0/5000)." Saki declares.

"Bermuda Triangle?" Yui asks, surprised by the clan.

"Whoa! The Bermuda Princess is actually fighting here! I'm so lucky to be able to see this!" a random boy says in the crowd.

"_Bermuda Princess?!_" Yui questions over hearing him.

"I'll go first." Saki says as she takes a card from her hand, "Ride! Second Verse, Sonia (G1/8000)! I move Aria to the back right circle with Forerunner. Due to Aria's skill, while on a rear-guard circle, she gains 1 grade (G0-1/5000). I end my turn."

"My turn! Ride! Special Message, Ourora (G1/8000)! Using Aliche's skill draw a card. Next, Ourora's skill! I draw a card and discard a card in my hand." Yui discards a grade 3. "Next I call Top Star Cier (G1/8000)! Using her skill (Soul 1-0). I look at the top 7 cards of my deck and add a card with Melody among them to my hand. Boosted by Cier, Ourora attacks your Vanguard (8000-16000)!" (Saki: []).

Saki draws a card and begins her turn, "Ride! Third Chorus, Serenity (G2/10000). Using her skill, (Soul 1-0). I look at the top 7 cards of my deck and add a unit with the Symphony ability from among them to my hand."

"Symphony?" Yui questions.

"I call Friends with the Fish, Rimi (G2/10000) and Shapely Eyes, Ruhe (G2/10000). I now call Carmine Jewel Vista (G1/7000). Using her skill, Rimi gains boost until the end of the turn. I retire Vista and call Happiness Swimming, Sophia (G1/8000) and Attractive Glow, Sandy (G2/9000)!"

Board State

(G2/9000) (G2/10000) (G2/10000)

(G1/8000) (G2/10000) (G1/5000)

"You've already got a full board?!" Yui exclaims, surprised by her actions.

"No harm in going full force off the bat." Saki says in a teasing voice, "Boosted by Aria, Ruhe attacks the Vanguard (10000-15000)! Using Aria's Symphony 10!"

"Wait, what's that?!" Yui asks.

"Symphony is an ability that I can use whenever the total grade of my units is equal to or greater than a specific number. With Aria, since she has Symphony 10, and the total grade of all my units is 10, I can discard a card to search my deck for a grade 3 or 4 unit and add it to my hand."

Yui panics for a moment, then calls a card from her hand, "Guard (Shield: 10000)!"

"Boosted by Rimi, Serenity attacks (10000-20000)! Using Serenity's Symphony 8!" Saki points at Yui with a finger gun, "Add 15000 power and if the total grade is 10 or more, draw a card as well (20000-35000). Drive Check on top of that, (Draw (Sentinel)). Draw Trigger. Power to Sandy and draw (9000-19000)." (Yui: []) "Boosted by Sophia, Sandy attacks! Sophia's skill! I discard a card, and for each grade of my units, she gains 2000 power (8000-28000) (Sandy: 19000-47000)." (Yui: [][]). "I end my turn."

Still a little shook from that round of attacks, Yui makes her move, "I'm not done yet!" she says, "Ride! From Colorful Pastroale, Sonata (G2/10000)! I call From Colorful Pastroale Fina (G2/10000) and Serena (G2/10000). I activate Sonata's Melody! Now, all units with the Melody ability gain 5000 power when they attack the Vanguard." Saki smirks, knowing Yui's strategy, "Let's go! Boosted by Cier, Sonata attacks the Vanguard (10000-18000-23000)!"

"Guard (15000)." Saki declares.

"Drive check (none)." Yui sighs in annoyance. "Serena attacks the Vanguard (10000-15000)!"

"No guard." (Saki: [][]).

"Fina attacks the Vanguard (10000-15000)!" (Saki: [][][]). Yui sighs heavily, "Only 3 damage…" she whines.

"Well I'd hate to make your situation worse, but you kind of misplayed that last turn." Saki tells her.

"How so?"

"When Serena hit my Vanguard, she could have let you draw a card if your hand was 4 or less." She explains, "However, after the Drive Check, your hand was 5, so you missed out on Serena's effect." Yui looks down at her cards.

"I… I see" She says.

"Now, eyes front!" Saki exclaims, "The Princess is about to take the stage! Ride! My Avatar!" The fight table lights up as holograms of stage lights and a massive stadium full of mermaids covers the whole table and a small petite figure emerges from the lights, "Bermuda Princess, Tsukimi (G3/12000)! I activate Tsukimi's skill ([X][][])! By discarding a grade 2 or lower card, I can search my deck for a card of equal or 1 higher grade than Tsukimi, and Ride it!"

"What?!" Yui exclaims.

"Superior Ride! Heart Monopoly, Anezka (G4/14000)!"

"A grade 4 unit, and it's not even a Soul Drive?" Yui questions in a panic.

"Imaginary Gift: Force 1! Apply to the Vanguard (14000-24000). Next, I can call Tsukimi to rear guard and she gains boost until the end of the turn. I now activate Anezka's ability! I reveal 10 cards from the top of my deck." Saki then proceeds to flip over her cards, and all 10 are different cards, "Since all 10 cards have different card names, I can gain an Imaginary Gift Force, Accel, and Protect!" She declares, holding up a blue, yellow, and green card."

"No way! I thought you could only get one kind of gift at a time!" Yui begins to panic over this situation.

"Imaginary Gift: Force 1! Apply it to the Vanguard (G4/24000-34000). Imaginary Gift: Accel 2! I get an additional front row circle and draw a card. Imaginary Gift: Protect 1! Put it into my hand." Yui looks at Saki as she emits an ominous aura. "Next I call Lost in Memory Ann (G4/14000-19000), and due to her skill, she gains 1 grade for every two cards in my hand. I have three cards, so that makes her Grade 5 (G4-5/19000)."

Board State

[G5/19000] – (G2/9000) – (G4/34000) – (G2/10000)

(G1/8000) (G3/12000) (G1/5000)

Yui looks at Saki's intimidating board and looks back up at her, ready for the onslaught about to begin, "Boosted by Aria, Ruhe attacks (10000-15000)! Aria's skill! Add a grade 4 unit to my hand."

"Guard (10000)!" Yui declares.

"Boosted by Tsukimi, Anezka attacks the Vanguard (34000-46000)!"

"No guard!" Yui declares with confidence.

"Twin Drive (none/Critical). Critical Trigger! Power to Ann (19000-29000), Critical to Anezka (46000/Crit 1-2)." Anezka swims towards Sonata and whips her across the face with her tail. (Yui: [][][][]). "Boosted by Sophia, Sandy attacks! Using Sophia's skill. By add 2000 power for each grade of my units (8000-46000) (9000-55000)!" (Yui: [][][][][]). "Lastly, Ann attacks the Vanguard!"

"Guard (10000)!" Yui declares as she pants heavily.

"Not bad Yui, that was some clever guarding right there." Saki compliments her and Yui looks at her confused, "You knew you couldn't stop my two overly powerful attacks, so you let them go through, despite the fact my Vanguard could have gotten a double critical and you would have lost."

"Y-You think so?" Yui asks with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, of course." Saki tells her, with her signature smile.

Yui's face begins to blush as several thoughts begin racing through her head "_D-Did Saki just compliment me?!_"

"At the end of my turn, Anezka is retired and I ride Tsukimi from the rear-guard."

"I can do this…" Yui mutters to herself, "I just have to be strong! I will win this!" Yui draws her card and looks at it with delight, "Saki…" she says, "It's time for me to go all out! Ride! Harmony of the Sea, Eris (G3/11000)! I now call all cards in my hand! Come on out! Colorful Pastroale Caro (G3/13000), Serena (G3/13000), and Sonata (G3/13000)." Saki nods her head, seeing Yui's strategy, "Now, all of their Melody skills are shared by all units with Melody, including Eris! With Sonata, they all gain 5000 power!"

(G3/13000-18000) (G3/11000-16000) (G3/13000-18000)

(XXXX) (G3/13000-18000) (XXXX)

"Let's battle! Serena attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." (Saki: [X][][][]).

"Due to Serena's Melody, if my attack hit and I have 4 or less cards in my hand, I draw one. Next, with Caro's Melody, she gains boost and 5000 power when she boosts. So with a boost from Caro, Eris attacks the Vanguard (18000-23000) (16000-39000)! Using Eris's skill ([X][][][][]). Add 3000 power for every one of my rear-guards (39000-48000)!"

"Complete Guard!" Saki declares.

Yui puffs her cheeks a little and reaches for her deck, "Twin Drive (Critical/Critical)." Both Saki and Yui are shocked by the result, "Double Critical! All effect to Sonata (18000-38000/Crit 1-3)! Sonata now attacks the Vanguard!"

Saki thinks for a moment, "Guard and Intercept (15000+10000+5000)."

Yui is frozen by Saki's defense. "I… I end my turn…" she says hesitantly.

"_That was a close one,_" Saki thinks to herself,"_I almost didn't have enough to guard. If Sandy didn't have 10000 shield, I would have been a goner._" She then looks up at Yui, who is looking very scared. She takes a heavy sigh and begins her turn, "Yui, you fought a good fight, and I really wish that we could go on longer… but I'm ending this right now."

"Huh?!" Yui exclaims.

"I activate Tsukimi's Soul Drive! I shuffle two cards from my drop zone into my deck to add 1 grade, 2000 power, and 1 drive (G3-4/12000-14000/drive 2-3)! Next! I activate Tsukimi's skill!"

"Again?!" Yui exclaims.

"I discard a grade 2 card, then I can search my deck for a card that is of equal grade or one higher than Tsukimi, so you know what this means." Saki pulls a card from her deck and holds it high, "Surpass the limits! Ride on to a world of endless possibilities and futures! Superior Ride! Waves of Harmony, Aloris (G5/20000-40000)!"

"G-Grade 5?!" Yui exclaims.

"Move Tsukimi back, and since she was Driven on the Vanguard circle, she stays a Grade 4 and with 14000 power (G4/14000). Not only that, but since Tsukimi was Driven, Aloris is also considered Driven! I activate the skill of Endless Cheer, Asuka in my drop zone! If my Vanguard is grade 5 or greater, I can call her and she gains 1 grade (G1-2/7000)! I activate Aloris's skill (Soul 2-1)! All of my Grade 2 or less rear-guards gain 1 grade and 5000 power. Due to Sophia's skill, she gains 1 grade if my Vanguard is grade 4 or greater, so she becomes a grade 3 (G1-2-3/8000-13000), Aria becomes a grade 2 (G1-2/5000-10000), and Asuka also becomes a grade 3 (G2-3/7000-12000)!"

Board State

(G4/19000) (XXXX) (G5/40000) (G3/12000)

(G3/13000) (G4/14000) (G2/10000)

"Let's end this! Boosted by Tsukimi, Aloris attacks the Vanguard! I activate Aloris's other skill! Instead of gaining power from the boosted unit, she can gain 2000 power for each grade of my units!"

"Huh…?!" Yui exclaims.

"The total grade of all my units is 21 (2+4+3+3+5+4=21), so add 42000 power to Aloris (40000-82000)!" Yui is freezes up seeing Saki's unit, "And since I have achieved Symphony 20, Aloris also gains 1 Critical (82000/Crit 1-2)!"

"N-No guard…" Yui says as she hangs her head.

"Triple Drive (Critical/Critical/Critical). Triple Critical! All effects to Aloris (82000-112000/Crit 2-5)!" Aloris summons massive waves and sends them crashing onto Eris as the holograms disappear (Yui: [X][][][][][]).

* * *

The crowd begins to cheer for Saki's victory as she wipes the sweat from her forehead, "phew… Looks like I win." She says with a smile, before she notices Yui, still hanging her head, "Hey, are you ok?" she asks in concern.

"It's not fair…" Yui mutters, making Saki raise an eyebrow, but the Yui lashes out screaming, "It's not fair…! Why does Alex get to beat Yusuke but I get crushed by you?! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Yui then runs out of the shop crying.

"Yui! Wait!" Saki pleads, but Yui is already out the door. Saki shakes her head and decides to chase after her, as everyone in the shop, including Taiyou watch in confusion.

* * *

Later at the park, Yui sits under a tree with streams of tears running down her eyes and her face buried in her knees so no one can see her crying. "It's not fair…" Yui mutters to herself, "Why do Alex and Rina get to have legends for a family and I get nothing… it's not fair!"

"Yui!" she hears a familiar voice call out to her. She peers over the top of her knees to see Saki running towards, and stopping right in front of her to catch her breath, "I… finally… found you…"

"Go away…" Yui demands her.

"I was worried when you suddenly left the shop like that. What's wrong? You were so happy to be able to fight me earlier, what changed?" She asks as she sits down next to her.

"It's not fair…" she says again, "Why do Alex and Rina get to have legends for family and I get nothing?"

"What do you mean?" Saki asks.

Yui hesitates for a moment and lifts her head slightly and says, "Ever since we were kids, I've always wanted to see Alex as an equal, knowing both her parents were legends, but I've never ever won against her, and seeing as she beat Yusuke and I got destroyed by you…" she hides her face back in her knees, "I'm no where close to her level! I'm probably further behind than I was before! Alex invited me onto the team, but at this rate, I'll just slow us down." She then sees an image of Alex in her mind saying.

* * *

_"At this rate Yui, you're no where close to our level. We're just better off without you."_

* * *

"I don't want to lose her!" Yui exclaims, "Alex is my only real friend in life! But with her parents being legends and a naturally strong fighter, I have no way of matching up to her!"

"Yui…" Saki mutters and takes Yui into her arms and holds her head close to her chest, startling Yui, "It's alright…" she says in a soft voice, "you're not a pathetic fighter, and you can see Alex as an equal. There were some moments in our fight that I thought were some great plays. You just need a little help."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Yui asks as her heart races faster and faster.

Saki lets Yui raise her head and they look at each other in the eyes, "Why don't you let me train you?" she proposes and Yui's face lights up with excitement.

"Y-You mean it?!" she asks.

Saki smiles and says "Of course. I don't say things I don't mean. Consider me your personal Vanguard tutor."

Yui is silent for a moment, and a great big cheerful smile comes over her face as more tears fall from her eyes, "You'll really help me get better? And to see Alex as an equal?!"

"I'm not gonna just teach you how to be an equal to Alex, but an equal to everyone you'll ever face, and maybe someday, you and Alex will be standing atop a winner's podium together, as the new legends in the Vanguard world."

Yui pictures that image clearly in her mind as she looks Alex right in the eyes and she smiles back. When she comes back to reality, she looks at Saki with tears in her eyes and throws her arms around her in a great big hug, "THANK YOU SAKI! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Saki, a little shaken from the sudden hug, hugs Yui back with a smile, "I know…" the two hold each other for a few more seconds before they pull away, "How about we start tomorrow after school?"

"I'd love that! But…" Yui tells her, "I want to keep our training a secret from Alex! Do you tell her or Rina anything!"

"Your secret's safe with me." Saki says putting a finger to her mouth.

"Thank you Saki! I'm looking forward it!" Yui says.

"Meet at a Card Shop called Galatia tomorrow the moment you get off from school."

"Alright! I'll be there!" Yui says.

Saki stands up and says, "Then I'll see you tomorrow." As she walks off.

"Thank you again Saki! You really are the best!" Yui shouts back to her with joy.

Saki looks back and waves goodbye to Yui, "_That girl… she's a lot like me in more ways than she thinks…_" she thinks to herself as she leaves the park, knowing she gave Yui a new found sense of determination.

* * *

**Ending Theme – Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made (Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet ED)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: Rina seems upset from what happened to her, and she takes her anger out on me of all people. I won't let our team fall apart after it's just been formed! I will set things right! Next time on Vanguard X, "Our Vanguard"! Don't miss out on the final chapter of the first arc! See ya there!**

* * *

**Saki & Yui's Card Corner**

Saki: Hello everyone!

Yui: Alex is still busy helping her mom and Rina is still fuming, so we'll be filling in for them today.

Saki: I have to say, today's chapter was a wild ride.

Yui: Yeah, but thanks to you, I have a new found determination!

Saki: Glad I could help. So let's see… what's our featured card today?

Yui: According to the script, it's your ace right?

Saki: Oh you're right! Bermuda Princess Tsukimi.

Grade 3 / Twin Drive / 12000 Power / Bermuda Triangle / Mermaid

Yui: Its Soul Drive can be activated by shuffling two cards from your drop zone and/or hand into your deck and it gains 2000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive.

Saki: It's second ability is where it gets good. By discarding a grade 2 or lower card, you can search your deck for a unit that is an equal grade, or 1 higher than Tsukimi.

Yui: Meaning, if Tsukimi is Driven, you can ride a Grade 5 unit from your deck!

Saki: Tsukimi also moves herself to the rear-guard circle after when using this skill, so she doesn't lose her Driven state.

Yui: And on top of that, if she's Driven, the unit she rode also becomes Driven, allowing Bermuda Triangle's Grade 5s to activate special skills!

Yui: So what do you think? You like this card?

Saki: If you wanna discuss the fanfic or any of the author's other fanfics, you can join us on the author's Discord server at

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

Saki: Just paste this link into your internet browser without spaces. We look forward to seeing you there!

Yui: In the meantime, always remember…

Yui & Saki: Stand up the Vanguard!


	14. Our Vanguard

In a barren wasteland, shrouded by darkness, Rina runs as fast as her legs can carry her, unable to see where she's going because of the darkness. She runs, and runs, and runs while not looking back, afraid of what she'll see, but she glances over anyway, and sees nothing. Her relief only lasted a few seconds, as she quickly bumped into someone in front of her she didn't see and is knocked to the ground. She looks up at the figure and can make out Eiji's face in the darkness. "Where are you going young lady?" he asks in a menacing and lecherous tone as seemingly teleports behind Rina and wraps his arms around her waist causing her to squeal, "You didn't think you could walk out before we were done did you…?" he asks again as he pulls down her skirt.

"N-No… please…" Rina begs with tears in her eyes and unable to move at all, but the now faceless Eiji doesn't respond. He slides his hand up her shirt to reach her chest.

"I'll make a real woman out of you… just like I did to Koharu." he whispers into her ear; his voice having gone demonic. She can hear his maniacal laugh as he rubs her flat chest, with one hand and massaging her lower region with the other, her body now fully unclothed, only covered by the darkness around her, and she is helpless as Eiji pleasures her, unable to move to speak.

"help me…" Rina pleads, "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEE!" …

Rina screams and gasps for air as she shoots up from her bed, breathing heavily as the sweat running down her body glistens in the moonlight. She puts her hand on her forehead and sighs, "Just a dream…" She collapses back onto her bed, her pink pajamas soaked in her sweat as she stares out the window by her bedside. After a few minutes, she attempted to close her eyes and fall back asleep, but the thoughts of the dream still linger, making her unable to fall asleep.

* * *

**Opening Theme – ZERO! (Devil is a Part-Timer opening)**

_Drive 14 – Our Vanguard_

* * *

The next day, Rina, who is deep in thought, sits on the roof of school watching several other students down below, some sitting and chatting, some playing sports, some even not doing anything. "Rina…? Rina!" she hears a voice calling her name and turns around to see them. It was Alex who was just sitting across from her with Yui to their side.

"W-What?" Rina mutters, having been spacing out for a while.

"We're supposed to be talking about our team right now." Alex explains to a discouraged Rina and she nods her head. "Ok. Now, I found something last night that could be our first step to becoming legends." Alex says as she reaches into her book bag and pulls out a tablet with a commercial playing. The commercial features silhouettes of several fighters, and the logo of a Stride Circle under and Imaginary Gift icon appears with the words "Fighters Royal" displayed across the top.

"Fighter's Royal?" Yui reads it allowed.

Alex nods her head and says, "Yeah, I've heard some people say it's going to be very similar to the G Quest that made my parents legends several years ago. I think this could be a good place to start our path. What do you guys think?"

"I approve!" an energetic Yui says with a thumbs up, but Rina remains silent.

"What about you Rina?" Alex asks to try and get her attention, but no response, "Rina…? Rina!"

Rina eventually snaps back to reality she glances down at her nearly empty lunch box as she answers Alex, "Y-Yeah… it's fine, but you do realize we can't enter without a name. Right?"

"I know." Alex says, "That's why last night, I spent time in coming up with a name." she stands up, like an actor about to give a performance and says, "Our team name will be, LEGENDS3!" as she poses, and both Yui and Rina make awkward faces to Alex.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Rina says in a sassy tone.

"Well, we are the daughters of legends, and the 3 part is taken from my parents' team, TRY3." She explains.

"That's fine Alex but there's one thing…" Yui mutters in an awkward tone as she scratches her cheek, "My parents aren't legends…"

"O-Oh… yeah I forgot about that." Alex says as she sits back down with her arms and legs crossed in thought, "And I spent a long time on that too…" She then glances up at Rina who is staring at her food, "What do you think we should be called Rina? Rina…? Rina!"

When she finally snaps back to reality, Rina looks at Alex, then glances away, "It doesn't matter what we're called, as long as it's not something stupid…"

"Legends3 is not stupid." Alex counters, but Yui butts in.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot today…?" Yui asks.

"I'm fine!" Rina tells them, growing annoyed, "I just…" she mutters then starts gathering her stuff, "I just want to be alone right now." She walks to the doors and heads downstairs.

"You think something's not right with Rina?" Yui asks in slight concern.

"I don't know," Alex says with a serious face, "she's always kind of reserved, but… I don't know… I've just got a really bad feeling…" she then decides to gather up her stuff and head for the doors.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yui asks, trying to stop her.

"I going to find out what's wrong with Rina." Alex says and runs down the stairs after her twin tailed friend.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Yui says in a panic as she grabs her stuff and follows suit.

* * *

After the two of them leave the roof, they follow Rina down the hallway as they watch her from around a corner, "You think she's having her 'time of the month'?" Yui asks.

"Maybe…" Alex replies. They continue to follow and watch Rina from a variety of places around school, the cafeteria, the front yard, in class, and even the bathroom. Rina walks in the women's restroom and both Alex and Yui nod at each other and follow her inside.

Rina enters one of the stalls, pulls down her skirt and panties, and sits on the toilet with a heavy sigh, having finally found some privacy. She hangs her head in thought, thinking back to that day she fought Eiji in the abandoned building _(see Drive 12)_, "He had me every way possible…" she says out loud, "He crushed me in the fight, and he had a plan to counter mine… I had no chance of winning…" she clinches her first and puts it over her eye, "and because of that… I failed Koharu…"

"Koharu?" Yui mutters listening with Alex, a few stalls over. Alex shushes her and they continue listening. "Wait… I can't hear her anymore…" Alex says. She then hears footsteps walking toward the stall they were in.

The door opens and Rina stares them down with a menacing face. "Unless you two were planning to go together, I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me."

"Rina, we just want to know what's going on with you." Alex tells her, "You haven't been acting like yourself."

"Like I said, I'm fine." Rina tells them with an annoyed expression.

"You don't sound fine." Yui implies.

"Rina, you're our teammate." Alex says as puts a hand on her shoulder, "We just want to make sure you're alright."

Rina's eyebrow twitches and she shoves Alex's hand off her shoulder. "First off, I didn't ask to be part of this team," she tells her growing frustrated, "in fact, I never wanted to become a legend in the first place!" Both Alex and Yui back off a little at her words, "I'm only here because you two dragged me into this by cheap persuasion! Not to mention I'm dealing with a lot of other crap right now so I most certainly don't need to two breathing down my neck talking about this damn team!"

"Rina I…" Alex tries to say something, but gets interrupted.

"Shut it!" Rina exclaims, "I never wanted to be a part of this team… so you can consider me gone!" She spins on her heels and walks out of the bathroom.

Yui holds her hands over her chest in concern as Alex grits her teeth and clinches her fist in frustration. "Rina…!" she says walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, but Rina immediately swings back and smacks Alex in the face with her elbow, knocking her on to the bathroom floor.

"Alex!" Yui exclaims as she kneels down to help Alex off the floor.

"Stop following me! I am off the team and that is final!" Rina walks out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, as Alex lies on the floor, rubbing her red cheek where she got hit.

* * *

Later after school, Alex and Yui stand on the bridge over the river, looking over the guard rail at the setting sun, as cars drive past them on the road. "So, what do we do now?" Yui asks, "With Rina gone, it's just us now." She looks at Alex who is staring down into the water below, "Should we just look for someone else?" she asks, but Alex doesn't respond, "Alex…?"

"I just don't get it…" Alex mutters, "Rina looked like she loved Vanguard…"

* * *

_Flashback (Turn 2)_

_"I… I actually won…" Rina mutters unable to believe the situation._

"…_That was an amazing fight Rina!" Alex exclaims to Rina, but notices how she looks. "R-Rina…?"_

_Rina hesitates for a moment then jumps in the air with a loud cheer, "I DID IT!" she shouts in a much higher and cheerful voice than before, catching both Alex and Yui off guard. "I don't believe it! I actually won my first real fight!" she says still talking in that high voice, while holding her hands to her cheeks and squirming her body._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I know what she's really like…" Alex adds, "I wonder what changed about her…"

"Back in the bathroom, she said something about Koharu…" Yui states.

"I know… but…" Alex hesitates for a minute, "there are a lot of things that don't make sense right now… Rina loved playing Vanguard, I could see it in her eyes. She has a passion for the game, so why wouldn't she want to become a legend…? And not to mention, she's been acting very strangely even outside of Vanguard…"

"You think something happened to her when we weren't looking?" Yui suggests.

"I don't know…" Alex says. She then grabs the guard rail and pulls herself up, "That's it! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

"How so…?"

"I'm going to pay Rina a little visit." She says with a determined smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night, Rina sits in the bathtub at home, relaxed by the soothing warmth of the water. She leans her head against the back wall as she continues to remember back to that day.

Meanwhile, Alex walks up to the front door of her house and looks at the nameplate on the gate that reads "Shouji". "This must be the place." She rings the doorbell and after a few seconds, Kazuma answers the door in a simple t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Alex?" he as in confusion, "What are you doing here so late?"

"I came to see how Rina's feeling." She says.

Kazuma looks behind himself, then back at Alex. "Come inside." He says, gesturing Alex in. She takes off her shoes and leaves them by the door as she steps onto the hardwood floor. Kazuma takes Alex to the living room and says. "I'll be right back." as he walks up stairs. Alex takes a moment to look around the room.

There are cupboards filled with all sorts of pictures of Rina and her family, a large flat screen TV on the wall, surrounded by shelves of family mementos. Alex spots one cupboard filled with all sorts of swimming competition stuff, like trophies, medals, and other stuff of the sorts. All the trophies were for anywhere from 4th to 1st place. "Was Rina a pro swimmer in middle school?" She looks over and sees another shelf with a trophy that says, "Elementary Tournament League Champion, Rina Shouji". The trophy also has a picture stand next to it and Alex picks it up to look at it. It depicts a younger Kazuma, about in his twenties, standing next to a pink haired woman, about the same age, as they both have their hands on a little girl, about 7 years old, with long dark blue hair in pigtails and a big, cheerful smile on her face. "Is that… Rina…?!" Alex asks, surprised by how happy Rina looks in the picture as opposed to now.

"I'm back." Kazuma says as he comes back down the stairs, following shortly by a pink haired woman, the same one as in the picture. Alex quickly puts down the picture and pretends like she wasn't snooping around.

"You must be Alex…" the pink haired woman asks her.

"Ah, y-yes. Yes I am." Alex says nervously.

"I'm Luna, Kazuma's wife and Rina's mother." The woman introduces herself with a slight bow, "I'm actually glad you've come." Alex tilts her head slightly at her words. The three of them then sit down to talk. Alex sits on the couch while Kazuma and Luna sit on separate chairs across from her. "From what Kazuma has told me, you're Rina's teammate… right?" Luna asks.

"W-Well… that's actually why I'm here," Alex explains, scratching the back of her head, "Rina said she was leaving our team because she had… 'other stuff'… going on. So I was hoping to see her and find out what's going on. She's my friend, so I want to make sure she's alright."

Both Kazuma and Luna glance at each other, then back at Alex, "Look Alex," Kazuma starts, "I'm glad you care for Rina, but there's somethings you should know…" Alex sits up straight and listens to the story, "You see, Rina… hasn't always been like this…"

Alex looks at the picture she was just looking at over Kazuma's shoulder. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"Back in elementary school, she used to love playing Vanguard." Luna explains, "in fact, she was so good that she was the top fighter in the Elementary League at her old school." She puts her hands over her heart, "Those are times I'll never forget, because it was the happiest I've ever seen Rina."

"So what happened to her?" Alex asks.

"She just sorta… fell out of the game," Kazuma explains, "but she wouldn't tell us why. I tried getting her to tell us, but she kept brushing us off." Kazuma stares at his palm with concern, "I'm worried, now that she's doing the same thing now as she was doing back then."

Alex looks at them confused and concerned, "What happened this time?"

Kazuma and Luna glance at each other, then back at Alex, "A few days ago, I got a call from the police, saying she was held captive by a group of thugs and forced to play their games…" Kazuma explains.

Alex's face sinks in shock, "What?!" she exclaims, "Is she okay?!"

"Yeah, she's fine… thankfully…" Luna says crossing her hands over her heart again, "They didn't do anything to her… at least that we're aware of…"

"_Is that why she's been acting the way she has?_" Alex thinks to herself.

"I'm still worried all the same…" Kazuma says and grips his knee tightly, "I wish she could just know that we're her parents! We'd be willing to listen to anything she has going on…"

"Um… Mr. Shouj… I mean, Kazuma…" Alex mutters and he looks up at her, "is it alright if I go see Rina? Maybe as a friend of similar age, she might be more willing to open up and listen to me."

Kazuma and Luna give Alex's offer some thought and tell her, "If you think you can get our little girl to finally open up about her problems, then be my guest." Alex nods as Kazuma gets up from his chair and walks over to her. He kneels down in front of her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Alex…" he says, "Rina means the world to us… and I hate seeing her in pain and not wanting to talk about it. So please, help her… I want to see my little girl smile again like she did all those years ago…"

Alex simmers on the though, then nods back at Kazuma and says, "Alright, you can count on me." Making the father smile. After that, Kazuma tells Alex to go meet Rina in her room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rina walks out of the bathroom in a towel and takes a big sigh. She walks down the hall a little bit and opens the door to her dark room, there she finds Alex snooping around. "Huh…?!" Rina exclaims.

Hearing the sound of the door open, Alex turns to see Rina in the doorway, "Ah there you are. Were you in the bath or something?"

Rina's face goes beet red and almost drops her towel, but holds it tightly on as she points at Alex in a fury. "Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" she exclaims.

"Your parents let me in." Alex explains and Rina looks dumbfounded and disgusted. Alex sits down on Rina's bed as she continues, "They just want to know what's been going on with you, and so do I. You've been acting really strange the past few days, always spacing out, and I just want to know so I can help you, as a teammate."

"Tch… I'm not your teammate," she says with frustration, "if I wouldn't tell my parents, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Alex smirks and says, "Well if you won't tell me directly… then I'll have to make you tell me!" she pulls out her deck and points it at Rina.

"You're challenging me to a cardfight?" Rina asks.

Alex nods and says, "If I win, you have to tell me and your parents what's been happening with you."

Rina thinks for a minute and lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine… if it will shut you up and get you out of my room." She says, "but let me get dressed first…"

Alex looks down at her body and realizes she's just in a towel, "Oh yeah of course, my bad." Alex giggles, acting innocent as usual. Rina changes into some comfortable clothes of a light blue sleeveless low-cut shirt and purple shorts and then the two of them sit on the floor as Alex pulls out a playmat.

Alex hands Rina her deck, "Here, you can shuffle my deck."

Rina thinks for a moment, then takes the deck, and in return, hands Alex her deck, "And you can shuffle mine." She says. The two of them shuffle each other's deck before giving them back. They draw their starting hands, ready their starters and declare in unison, "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

* * *

They imagine themselves in the land ruled by the Shadow Paladins.

"Steam Maiden, Ayncia (G0/5000)!" Alex declares.

"Apprentice Witch, Kona (G0/5000)." Rina declares.

"I'll go first." Alex declares.

"Whatever…" Rina replies.

Alex narrows her eyes and draws her card, "Ride! Steam Maiden Nanniya (G1/7000)!" Using Ayncia's skill! Look at the top five cards and added a Gearoid to my hand. I also called Steam Maiden Memenne (G1/6000)." Alex smiles at Rina saying, "It's your turn."

Rina doesn't reply and just draws her card. She looks through her hand and picks a card and declares, "Ride! Witch of the Lance, Vera (G1/7000). Moving Kona back with Forerunner (G0/5000). Boosted by Kona, Vera attacks the Vanguard (7000-12000)."

"No guard." Alex declares.

"Drive Check (Critical). Critical Trigger. All effects to Vera (12000-22000/Crit 1-2)." (Alex: [][]).

"My turn!" Alex declares, "Ride! Fearless Steam Knight, Ludger (G2/9000)! I activate Memenne's skill! Discard a card and draw a card. I discard Steam Maiden Elul X, so add 5000 power to Memenne and Ludger (6000-11000) (9000-14000). Next I call Steam Mechanic Nabu (G2/10000). Boosted by Memenne, Ludger attacks the Vanguard (14000-25000)!"

"Guard (10000+10000)." Rina declares (Ritual: 0-2).

"Drive Check (Draw (Sentinel))! Draw Trigger! Power to Nabu and draw (10000-20000). Nabu attacks the Vanguard! Nabu's skill! Bind Elul X from my drop zone and you can't guard with grade 1 or higher units this battle." (BZG: 0-3).

"Then no guard…" Rina says hesitantly. (Rina: []).

"I end my turn. Nabu goes to the soul and I draw." Alex says.

"Stand and draw." Rina declares. She looks at the card she drew and hesitates a little. She lets out a heavy sigh and rides her card, "Ride! Slacking Witch Relena (G2/10000)." Alex flinches a little seeing Rina bring out her ace, "I call Witch of the Tome, Madoka (G2/9000) and use her skill ([X]). Since Relena is my Vanguard, I can search my deck for a grade 2 or lower unit and call it. I call Witch of the Spear, Sulita (G2/9000). Next I call Witch of the Sword Sabie (G1/7000) and Witch of the Gun Bellet (G1/7000). Boosted by Sabie, Madoka attacks the Vanguard (9000-16000)."

Alex thinks for a moment and declare, "No guard." (Alex: [][][]).

"I activate Sabie's Ritual 1. Retire her and draw a card (Ritual: 2-3). Boosted by Kona, Relena attacks the Vanguard (10000-15000)."

"Guard (10000)!"

"Drive Check (none)." Rina scoffs and as she puts the card into her hand, "Boosted by Bellet, Sulita attacks the Vanguard (9000-16000). Sulita's skill. Retire Madoka and add 5000 power (16000-21000)."

"No guard." Alex states. (Alex: [][][][]).

"Bellet's skill. I call another Witch of the Spear, Sulita and attack the Vanguard (G2/9000)."

"Guard (10000)!"

Rina lets out a heavy sigh and says, "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Alex looks at the card she drew and smiles, "You know something I just realized?" she asks, "This fight is so far playing out almost exactly like our first fight. The cards we're playing, the moves we're making, it's all exactly the same."

"Oh really? Huh…" Rina says half-heartedly, causing Alex to get annoyed.

"Well let's see you change your tone after this!" Alex holds up her card and chants, "Soar high, the future is limitless, so let's not wait for it! We'll make it here and now! Ride! High Steam Maiden, Korona (G3/12000)! I activate Memenne's skilI! I discard Steam Scara Nanum, so add 5000 power to Korona and Memenne (12000-17000) (6000-11000). I call High Steam Hunter Feena (G2/10000), Lost Break Dragon (G2/10000), and Steam Scara Kalain (G1/8000). Using the skill of Lost Break! I bind a card in my hand and draw a card (BZG: 3-5). Also, since I have a face up card in my bind zone, he gains 3000 power (10000-13000)."

Board State

(G2/13000) (G3/17000) (G2/10000)

(G1/8000) (G1/11000) (XXXX)

Alex looks up at Rina, but she doesn't look phased. Starting to get annoyed, Alex declares her battle phase, "Feena attacks the right Sulita!"

"No guard." Sulita is destroyed. "Due to Sulita's skill, she's treated as a grade 1 in the drop zone (Ritual 3-4)."

"I activate Korona's skill ([X][][][]). I bind Feena and call High Steam Maiden Elul X from my deck (G3/12000) (BZG: 5-7)! I activate Elul's skill! I call Steam Lynx Anbu and add 10000 power (G1/7000-17000)!"

"Boosted by Memenne, Korona attacks your Vanguard (17000-28000)!"

"No guard…" Rina states.

"Twin Drive (none/Critical). Critical Trigger! All I give the power to Elul and the Critical to Korona (12000-22000) (12000/Crit 1-2)!"

"Damage Check (none/Critical). Critical Trigger. Add 10000 power to Relena (10000-20000)." (Rina: [X][][]).

"Boosted by Kalain, Lost Break attacks the Vanguard (13000-21000)! Using Kalain's skill (Soul 4-3)! You can't intercept or call more than 3 guardians this battle!"

"No guard." (Rina: [X][][][]).

"Kalain binds herself with her skill (BZG 7-8). Due to Elul's skill, she gains 1000 power for each grade face up in my bind zone, so add 8000 power (12000-20000). Anbu boosts Elul and I activate her skill! Discard a card in my hand and both her and Elul gain 1000 power for each grade in my bind zone. So add 8000 power to Anbu and Elul (17000-25000) (20000-28000-53000)!" Rina still doesn't look phased. Alex grits her teeth and declares her attack, "Elul attacks the Vanguard!"

"No guard…" (Rina: [X][][][][]).

"I activate Elul's skill she got from Anbu. Since the attack hit, send Kona to the bottom of the deck. I end my turn. Anbu is bound due to Elul's skill and Elul is bound due to Korona's skill and I recall Feena (G2/10000) (BZG: 8-9-12-10). What's with you Rina?"

"Huh?" Rina acts confused.

"You're making a pretty lame fight here. Why are you playing so half-heartedly?" Alex asks in mild frustration.

"The truth is…" Rina begins to explain, "I don't care about Vanguard anymore…"

"What?!" Alex exclaims, "but you were so into it when we first fought, and when we competed in that quiz tournament at Dragon Empire. What changed?"

"It's none of your damn business…" Rina tells her, growing frustrated, making Alex grow frustrated as well.

"Rina… I want to help you. So please, tell me what's going on." Alex tells her.

Rina hesitates for a moment and says, "It's just… I've never been good at the game, and how can you have fun in playing a game if you're so bad you're always going lose…?"

"That's not true!" Alex exclaims, surprising Rina, "I saw the pictures of you downstairs. You were a champion fighter back in Elementary School, weren't you?" Rina grits her teeth at Alex's words, "Not only that, but even after Elementary school, you clearly still had a passion for the game."

"What do you mean?"

"When we bumped into each other at school that one day, I saw the card that fell out of your bag." Alex reminds her.

* * *

_Flashback (Turn 2)_

_as Alex walks down the hall and turns a corner, she bumps into someone, knocking them both to the ground. "Ow…" Alex groans as she rubs her tailbone, "Sorry 'bout that. You okay?" she asks the girl, with the dark blue hair in pigtails, tied up with yellow ribbons._

_"I-I'm fine." She says in a cold voice as she picks herself up off the ground, "You really should watch where you're going."_

_"Sorry, how was I supposed to see you from around the corner?" Alex asks with a shrug. She glances down at the ground and notices a card on the ground. "A Vanguard card? Do you play Vanguard?" Before Alex could question anymore, the girl swipes the card from her._

_"Give me that!" she exclaims as her cheeks turn slightly red, "and no I don't!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"It's clear you still enjoyed Vanguard…" Alex says in a calming tone and Rina starts growing disheartened. "Rina… if there's something bothering you, I'm willing to listen. Just be honest with yourself."

"Why do you even care?!" Rina exclaims in frustration.

Alex notices something glistening in her eyes, "A-Are you… crying?"

"Why do you care about my problems?!" Rina exclaims as she sheds tears from her eyes, "They're not yours to begin with, so why even bother?! You should just focus on your own life! Why do you even care so much about me?!"

"Because I see you as a friend." Alex says and Rina looks at her, now streams of tears flowing from her eyes.

"H-huh…?" she mutters with a shaky voice.

"All my life, I've never really had many friends aside from Yui," Alex explains, "so when I meet someone about my age who is just as passionate about the game as I am, of course I'm going to try and become friends with them."

Rina tries to stop the tears from flowing, looks away from Alex and says, "Well when you stalk someone, they're not going to want to be friends with you." Referring to earlier.

"I know I may have been a little shady today, but that's only because I was worried about you." Alex tells her, "I see you as a friend, so of course I'm going to want to make sure you're happy. Isn't that what real friends do?"

"Alex…" Rina starts to cry more. Her tears streaming down her face, "th-thank you…" she mutters in a soft voice, but Alex couldn't hear it.

"Hmm?"

"I said thank you…" Rina repeats more clearly, and finally cracks a smile. "The real truth is… unlike you, I never had any friends as a kid, and I was too shy to make any… so I rarely got to fight people outside of my family, except for that tournament back in elementary school." Her face then turns to a frown again as she continues, "Come middle school, I no longer had any of the friends I met at the tournament. In fact, the middle school I went to didn't allow us to play Vanguard on campus, so, again, I didn't have anyone to pay against, so I just fell out of the game…"

"That's why you wanted a refresher that day…" Alex reminds her.

Rina nods and says, "Yeah… and truth be told, I started to lose interest in the game… but when you and I competed in that tournament a few weeks ago, I guess you could say… you're the one who rekindled my spirit, so… Thank you."

Alex smiles back at Rina and tells her, "You're welcome… but I know that's not what was causing your problems." Rina then remembers the incident again, "Your parents said that you were captured by a group of thugs and forced to play their games."

"I was…" Rina mutters and proceeds to tell the story, "I saw Koharu walking to an abandoned building…"

"Koharu?" Alex questions.

"Being as curious, and concerned as I was, I followed her inside where I saw her playing rigged fights against these thugs who were making her strip her clothes off as she lost."

"What?! That's horrible!"

"Yeah…" Rina hesitates about the next part, "but you know the worst part…" Alex looks concerned, "E-Eiji was the one behind it all."

"E-Eiji? You mean the heir to Kiba?!" Alex exclaims in pure shock.

Rina nods and confirms, "He and I had a cardfight to determine Koharu's fate, but I had to play by their rules, meaning I had to strip as I took damage." Alex shutters at the thought.

"D-Did you win?" Alex asks.

"No… I lost…" Rina tells her, "but while I did lose, I sneaked Koharu my phone and had her call the police to try and have Eiji arrested, but he beat up his own thugs and made it look like he rescued us… now he still has hold of Koharu." Rina shutters and looks at Alex, "Listen to me Alex! Eiji said he'd hunt me down if I said anything about him. So please, don't tell anyone that I told you he was involved in this!"

Alex hesitates, "Alright Rina, as a friend of mine, I won't tell anyone."

Rina smiles back at Alex and says, "Thank you… for both things…" and Alex gives her signature smile back.

"Now, what do you say we finish this fight?" Alex says and Rina nods.

"Alright." Rina picks her hand back up and declares, "Stand and draw." She looks at the card she drew and smiles, "Just what I wanted." She holds up her card and chants, "Wonderous Witch whose purpose has become realized! Get up and explore your new found potential! Ride! Master Witch of Devotion, Relena (G3/13000)!" the card art depicts Relena in a more refined attire, unhooded and long flowing hair. "I activate the skill of Witch of Staff, Ran in my hand (Soul 2-1) (Ritual 4-5)! I discard her, and this allows Relena to activate her Soul Drive this turn!"

"No way!" Alex exclaims in shock.

"Master Witch of Devotion, Relena's Soul Drive… ACTIVATES!" They imagine Relena's hair glowing a bright purple and her eyes a bright red as a strong aura emanates off her body, "I can retire two rear-guards to have her gain 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive. However, since I have a Relena card in my soul, I only have to retire 1 rear-guard." Rina says holding up her index finger.

"What?!" Alex exclaims in shock, again.

"I retire Bellet!" (Relena: G3-4/13000-16000/drive 2-3) (Ritual 5-6). "Next, due to Relena's skill, if she's Driven, all Grade 0 units in my drop zone also count towards Ritual!"

"It can do all of that?!" Alex asks.

"Since Ran and Kona are grade 0s, they count as grade 1 cards (Ritual 6-8)!" Rina then takes a card from her G-Zone and holds it up, "Liberating the Generation Zone!" She soul blasts a card and discards a card in her hand, which is Motivated Witch Relena (Soul 1-0). She imagines herself flying through a starry vortex with a bright violet light at the end, and her body clothed only in a bright light. She raises a fist and chants, "Now show it to me, a future I've always desired! Generation… STRIDE!" On Cray, Relena is engulfed in a bright blue fire, and when it fades, a woman with long black hair in dragonic armor and dragon wings, wielding a blue fire sword appears in her place, "Dragvanquisher, Atalana (GX/27000)!"

Alex calms down and looks over Rina's new unit and gives a heartwarming smile. "Now that's the real Rina." She says.

"Due to Relena's skill, she also can apply her grade changing skill in the soul, meaning as a heart, and she also counts other Relena units. I have 2. Slacking Witch Relena, and Motivated Witch Relena, so I'm now at Ritual 10 (Ritual 8-10). I now activate Atalana's Ritual 7! You now have to retire rear-guards for each of my empty rear-guard circles, and if you retire 5, you have to call two or more guardians per battle this turn." Rina then looks over Alex's field and realizes she only has 2 rear-guards, "O-Oh…"

"You may have wiped my board, but at least I'll still be able to guard." She replies and retires Lost Break and Memenne.

Rina shakes it off and calls the last card in her hand, "I call Witch of the Katana, Mukuro (G2/9000)."

Board State

(G2/9000) (GX/27000) (G2/9000)

(XXXX) (XXXX) (XXXX)

"Let's go! Mukuro attacks your Vanguard! Mukuro's Ritual X! She gains 1000 power for each grade 1 in my drop zone, and if I have 7 or more with a Driven Vanguard, she also gains 1 critical (9000-19000/Crit 1-2)!"

Alex looks at her hand and thinks about what to do. She finally takes a card from her hand and declares, "Guard!" (10000).

"Atalana attacks the Vanguard! Atalana's Ritual X! She gains 2000 power for each grade 1 in my drop zone, if I have 7 or more, she gains 1 Critical, but if I have 10 or more, she gains 1 drive as well."

"4 drive checks?!" Alex exclaims (27000-47000/Crit 1-2/drive 3-4). She then looks over her hand and notices a specific card in it "Complete Guard!"

Rina grits her teeth at Alex's play "Quadruple Drive (none/Critical/?/?). Critical Trigger! All effects to Sulita (9000-19000/Crit 1-2). Third Check (none), Fourth Check (Heal)." Her eyes then light up with joy, "Heal Trigger! Power to Sulita and heal 1 damage (19000-29000) (Rina: [][][][]). Now Sulita attacks the Vanguard (29000/Crit 2)!"

Alex looks over her hand. She needs 20000 shield to guard this attack, and she doesn't have enough. She then looks at her damage (Alex: [][][][]). Knowing she might lose, looks at Rina with a stern face and declares, "No guard." On Cray, Sulita raises her spear and jams it through the stomach of Korona.

"D-Did I just win?" A surprised Rina mutters.

"Damage Check." Alex declares, "First (none)." (Alex: [][][][][]). She holds her hand over her deck, ready to draw the last card, "AHHHHHH!" she shouts flipping over her final card and… (Heal). Both of them are shocked by this. "Heal Trigger! I'm still in the game!" On Cray, a dying Korona is able to stand up thanks to the Steam Doctor healing her.

"Well that was unexpected. No problem, I'll just beat you on my next turn." Rina says as she returns Atalana to the G-Zone.

Alex draws her card and smiles, "Sorry Rina, but I'm gonna win this fight." She holds up a card in her hand and reveals it to Rina, "I discard Steam Gunner Riche and she can count as the entire cost for Korona's Soul Drive!"

Rina is stunned for a minute but quickly regains composer and smiles back at Alex, "So you had one too?"

"You know it!" Alex says with a wink and declares, "Korona's Soul Drive activates! She gains 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/12000-15000/drive 2-3)!" she then takes the two cards in her hand and calls them. I call Steam Maiden Susuda (G2/10000) and Pressure Burst Gear Fox (G1/7000). Liberating… the Generation Zone!" Alex binds both Susuda and Gear Fox (BZG: 10-13), then imagines herself flying through a starry vortex with a bright blue light at the end, and her body clothed only in a bright light. She raises a fist and chants, "Let's go! To a path always destined for me to travel! Show me the future I always desired! Generation… STRIDE!" Korona is engulfed in a bright blue light and a giant clockwork dragon appears in her place, "Interdimensional Dragon… Chronograph Dragon (GX/25000)! I activate Ayncia's skill in the Soul! Since I have a Korona unit as my Vanguard, which I do thanks to G Unit rules, I can bind her and draw a card (BZG: 13-14)." Alex raws her card and smiles.

"Huh?" Rina mutters, curious what she drew.

"I activate Susuda's skill in the bind zone! By binding the top card of my deck, I can call her from my bind zone." Alex reveals the top card of her deck, and it's High Steam Maiden Korona. She smiles at this and calls Susuda (G2/10000) (BZG: 14-12-15). I call Steam Scout Bazi (G2/10000) and activate her skill! I bind her to search my deck for two Gearoid units. I call one of them and bind the other. I call Steam Scara Kalain and bind Steam Scara Nanum (BZG: 15-18)."

Board State

(G2/10000) (GX/25000) (XXXX)

(XXXX) (G1/8000) (XXXX)

"I'm gonna give it my all! Boosted by Kalain, Chronograph Dragon attacks the Vanguard (25000-33000)! Using his skill! If the total grade of all cards in my bind zone is 15 or greater, Chronograph's Power and Critical double."

"What?!" Rina exclaims (GX/33000-66000/Crit 1-2).

"And due to Kalain's skill (Soul 3-2), you can't Intercept and can only call up to 3 guardians!"

Rina looks at her hand and sighs, "No guard…"

"This is the finisher! Triple Drive (none/none/Critical)! Critical Trigger! All effects to Chronograph (66000-76000/Crit 2-3)!" on Cray, Chronograph Dragon charges as a clock forms on its wings and it fires a massive beam of energy toward Relena. Rina, as Relena, stands still as the attack comes her way and simply closes her eyes and smiles as the beam engulfs her… ending the fight (Rina: [][][][][][]).

* * *

"Alright! I won!" Alex exclaims as she takes a victory pose.

"Alex…" Rina mutters, making Alex looks at her. Rina looks up at Alex with an innocent face and says, "Thank you…"

"For what? Alex asks.

"For everything…" Rina tells her, "You rekindled my love for Vanguard. I want to play Vanguard more now. More than ever. You really showed me how to imagine the game and reminded me how fun it really is. You also helped me get my issues off my chest so… thank you…" Rina hesitates for a moment and says, "…my friend."

These words surprise Alex a little, but smiles back and says, "No problem, my friend." She attempts to walk over to Rina to give her a friendly gesture, but she trips on her own two feet and comes crashing to the floor, on top of Rina. Alex and Rina stare at each other as Alex stands on her hands and knees over Rina.

Just then, they hear a voice come from behind the door in the hallway, "Rina, Alex…" it's Luna's voice. The door opens and she says, "How are you… two…?" she trails off when she notices the position they're in. Surprised and shocked, she puts a hand to her cheek and says, "Oh my, are you two at that stage already?"

"M-m-m-mom… it's not what it looks like!" Rina pleads, but Luna isn't listening.

"I'll just leave you two to it then." She says with a weary smile on her face and slowly closes the door. They can then hear her shouting, "Kazuma! Don't go in there right now, they're having some girl time."

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Rina shouts as she throws Alex off of her.

* * *

After a long night of explaining the situation to her parents, Rina says goodbye to Alex and they go their separate ways for the night. The next day, Alex, and Yui gather at Card Capital 2 after school. The two are chatting when they hear the door to the shop open and see Rina standing there with a smile on her face in the shop, lit only by the orange light of the sunset from the window. "Rina!" Yui exclaims.

"Does this mean you're going to continue with the team?" Alex asks.

Rina nods and says and looks down at her hand, "Yeah, I did some thinking… while I do enjoy the game more now, I still don't want to be a legend like my father." She then looks back up at her friends, "I want to become my own legend, with my own team and my own friends. I talked to him about it last night, and he agreed."

Alex and Yui look at each other, and smile and nod. "Then welcome to the team Rina." Yui says and gives her a hug.

"Thanks Yui." Rina replies and looks back at Alex, who smiles back. Rina then remembers something, "By the way, do we even have a team name yet?"

"Yeah we do." Alex says, "Yui and I were talking about it, and we decided to go with," Alex does a dramatic build up and calls themselves, "Team K3!"

"Team K3?" Rina questions.

"The K stands for Kizuna, which means Bond, as in the bond the three of us share, and 3 because there's 3 of us."

Rina thinks about it, with Yui still hugging her, smiles and says, "I like it. It's certainly better than Legends3." Alex blushes at her smug remark and laughs it off.

"Yeah, definitely… hahahahaha…" she says, having actually liked the last name, but the other two start laughing along with her.

Meanwhile, Taiyou watches them from behind the counter and smiles at their conviction. "So their journey finally begins…" he says to himself, "I hope you're watching her growth… Chrono…"

* * *

**Ending Theme – Just Fly Away (Gundam Build Fighters TRY OP2)**

* * *

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: Fighters Royal is coming in just a few months, and Yuto leaves me in charge of taking care of Card Capital. Then a strange person walks into the card shop one day, claiming he's looking for strong fighters. If he's looking for strong fighters, he must be a strong fighter himself, this ought to be good! Next time on Vanguard X, "Crimson Flames"! It's the beginning of a new arc, so don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex and Rina's Card Corner**

Alex & Rina: Hello everyone.

Rina: Welcome back to the card corner, where we talk about this chapter's featured card.

Alex: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took a long time to put together, but for good reason. It's the final chapter of Vanguard X's first arc.

Rina: Next chapter will be the start of the tournament arc, where we get ready for Fighters Royal and then take part in the tournament.

Alex: And the ending theme for this chapter will be the new opening for the series.

Rina: Now, with that out of the way, let's get on with the featured card. It's the final form of my ace, Master Witch of Devotion, Relena!

Grade 3 / Twin Drive / 13000 Power / Shadow Paladin / Human

Alex: Its Soul Drive can be activated by retiring 2 rear-guards, but if you have a Relena card in your Soul, you can only retire 1 if you want.

Rina: Also when it's Driven, it treats all grade 0 units and Relena units in your drop zone as grade 1s, helping with Rituals.

Alex: And if you have a Relena unit in your drop zone, it's third skill, a Ritual 7, allows it to, once per turn, Counter Blast 1 and discard a card to re-stand itself and lose 2 drive.

Rina: Then if she's Driven, she also gains 1 Critical on top of that.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: If you wanna discuss the fanfic or any of the author's other fanfics, you can join us on the author's Discord server at

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

Rina: Just paste this link into your internet browser without spaces. We look forward to seeing you there!

Alex: In the meantime, always remember…

Alex & Rina: Stand up the Vanguard!


	15. Crimson Flames

In a world where trading card games are a part of everyone's normal daily life, the most popular trading card game being Cardfight Vanguard! A game that has touched the hearts of millions of people around the world, forming bonds and friendships. The game, fostering many legends in its history, now gives rise to the newest legend in its story!

Team K3 stands in the card shop, fighting their opponents. With determined smiles on their faces, they hold up their ace cards and shout, "Soul Drive… ACTIVATE!" as the cards give off a radiant flash of light.

* * *

**Opening Theme – Just Fly Away! (Gundam Build Fighters TRY OP2)**

_Drive 15 – Crimson Flame_

* * *

A few days later at school, Kazuma Shouji walks around the class room handing everyone a piece of paper, "I want you all to write down what your goals for the future are." He explains to the class, "Where do you see yourself in 20 years? Or where would you like to be in 20 years? Give it some long, hard thought. I want all your papers turned in on Monday." He then walks by Alex's desk and hands her a paper, "I think you already know where you want to be." He says to her. She looks up at him to see his reassuring smile.

"Of course. Like my goals would ever change." She tells him and picks up the paper to look at it.

"Well then this test should be no problem for you." Kazuma tells her and walks off as Alex continues to look at the paper.

Later at lunch time, Alex and her team, Yui and Rina, sit on the roof of the school with their lunch boxes in their laps. "I want to be a champion fighter like my parents. That's my goal for the future." Alex explains as she takes a bite of rice.

"Of course. That's the dream you've had since you were a little kid." Yui replies as she takes a bite of her melon bread.

"What about you Yui?" Alex asks back, "What do you want to do?"

Yui swallows her food and answers, "I want to be a champion with you Alex. Isn't that obvious?"

"But are you sure that's what you want to do?" Alex questions, "Don't you want to become your own person and not someone who plays second fiddle?" Yui starts to look a little upset and then Alex tells her, "Not that I'm unhappy with you, I love having you around Yui." In defense.

"How much longer are we going to discuss this?" Rina asks and they both look over at her, "Fighter's Royal is only a month away, so we need to find a strategy to get to grade 3 within that time."

"Relax Rina. We have a whole month to do quests, we've got plenty of time." Alex tells her with confidence.

"Yes, Fighter's Royal starts in a month, but the deadline for applications is two weeks before." She specifies, "So we don't have as much time as you think. Alex then leans against the fence in thought.

"Oh yeah! What's your goal for the future Rina?" Yui asks.

"Mine?" Rina repeats. She thinks between staying on topic or diverting to the new one, "I don't really know. I've never thought about it before."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Alex reassures her with a smile, and Rina smiles back.

* * *

Later that night, Alex lays on her bed in only a pink tank top and black shorts, while watching the TV to the side. She then glances over at her deck sitting on the night stand. She picks up the top card, which is Korona, and looks at it. "Just you wait dad. I'm gonna get into Fighter's Royal and become a champion like you!" she says.

* * *

The next day, Alex's mother, Tokoha, was cleaning around the house wiping her duster over various furniture. As she goes to dust the bookshelves, a book falls off. She walks over to pick it up and notices it's an old scrap book from her youth. She looks at the front cover which showed her, Chrono, and Shion when they were Alex's age, smiles and says, "I haven't seen these in a long time." She decides to take a break from cleaning and takes the book over to the couch to look through it.

She opens it up near the middle of the book and sees various picture of her and her team at Card Capital 2, along with their various friends including Taiyou, Luna, Am, Kazuma, Kumi, Enishi, Kamui, Rin, Henri, and Kazumi. She turns a few pages to find her and Chrono, a little older, sitting on a park bench together. The next picture shows them at their wedding with Tokoha wearing a long white dress adorned with yellow flowers and Chrono wearing a black tuxedo. In the next pic, it shows them in the house she's in now, but her tummy is a little big. The next pic is the same, but her tummy is back to normal and she is now holding a baby with purple hair and a pink swirl. In the next pic, the baby has grown into an energetic little girl. In the next pic, the girl has grown more, but Chrono is missing...

She looks at the last pic which shows her and Alex on the couch together in recent times. She looks at a nearby picture which shows Chrono by himself, puts a hand over it, and sheds a tear as she reminisces her time with her beloved husband...

"I'm off!" Alex shouts as she runs down stairs to leave for the day, dressed in a striped white shirt under a red jacket and blue short shorts.

"Alex. Come here." Tokoha tells her. Alex stops what she's doing and walks over to her mother. "I've never shown you these, but now might be a good time." Tokoha shows her the various pictures in the scrapbook, "This is me and your father when we were your age."

Alex looks at the picture of the red-haired man with a pink swirl, "That's my dad?"

"You were so young when he disappeared, so you probably didn't remember him." Tokoha tells her, "You two are so much alike. If he were hear right now, I'm sure he'd be very proud of you."

Alex thinks for a minute and smiles, "Yeah…" she mutters.

Tokoha then sits up and puts her arms around her daughter, "I love you Alex… and so does your father. I'm sure he misses you."

Alex hug her mother back and tells her, "Thank you mom. I will be a champion like him someday. That's a promise."

"Just don't push yourself too hard okay?" Tokoha says in concern, "Don't ever do things alone. Remember that you always have friends and family who will help you."

"I know." Alex says and the two let go of each other.

The two look into each other's eyes for a moment until Tokoha tells her, "Good luck Alex."

"Thanks mom." Alex replies and heads for the front door, "See ya later!" she says, slips on her red sneakers, and heads outside, closing the door behind her. Tokoha smiles at the door Alex just left through, then closes her eyes and puts her hands together like she's praying.

* * *

Alex arrives at Card Capital 2, bursting through the door and shouting "Heyo!" she looks around the store and sees the various people cardfighting in it, and also Yuto standing at the counter who looks straight at her.

"Ah Alex! Perfect timing!" he says and runs up to her, putting his hands together, "I need you do to me a really big favor!" Alex looks at him slightly confused. "You see… somethings came up in my family and I have to go home pretty quick. So, I need you to watch the store for me."

"Huh?!" she exclaims in shock.

"I don't need you to do anything special. Just stand at the counter and help any customers that come to you." He explains.

Alex thinks about it for a second and then nods her head and says, "Okay! I can do that."

"Oh thanks Alex! You're a lifesaver!" Yuto tells her, "Tell you what, I'll even make this a quest so you can earn some points off of it."

"Sounds good." Alex approves. Yuto quickly shows her how to run the register and check the back room for additional products. He then gives her his apron and leaves the shop while waving goodbye to her. "Okay! Time to get to work!" she says, taking off her jacket and putting the apron on in place of it.

A few hours later, everyone seems to have left the card shop and Alex leans on the counter as she yawns. "This really isn't as fun as I thought it'd be…" she complains, "I just wanna fight somebody!" At that very moment, she hears the front door open, "Welcome to Card Capital!" she says. Standing at the door was a tall, skinny man with short brown hair, a gray cardigan, blue jeans, and ear buds. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

There is a little bit of silence until the man says, "So this is Card Capital? Not at all what I envisioned." He then looks over at Alex and asks, "Do you work here?"

Alex hesitates and then answers, "Eh haha, no… I'm just filling in for a friend."

"I see…" the man says and there is more awkward silence. He walks around the shop looking at its various features. "Are you the only one here?" he asks her.

"Y-Yes… yes I am…" Alex answers, slightly perturbed by the man's question. A light bulb then goes off in Alex's head, "Wait! Do I know you from somewhere?"

The man ignores her question and walks up to the counter, "I was told there'd be some strong fighters in this shop, but I guess they were mistaking. Good day" he then heads for the exit when Alex's stops him.

"Wait! If it's a Cardfight you're looking for, I'll fight you!" she tells him and he stops as he reaches for the door handle.

"Are you a strong fighter?" he asks.

"Well I am the daughter of a legendary fighter… so I guess…" Alex tells him and he narrows his eyes.

"A legendary fighter huh?" he says. He takes out his phone, pauses the song that was playing, and then takes out his ear buds and stuffs them into his pocket. "Okay, I'm in. Let's fight."

"Really?! Alright! Let's do this!" Alex exclaims, throwing off her apron. The two then gather at a fight table, shuffle each other's decks and ready their starting Vanguards.

"You sure you want to do this? I won't go easy on you." The man tells her.

"Please don't. I won't feel like I've won unless I can beat you with your full skill." Alex tells her. They both place their hands on the Vanguards and declare, in unison, "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Steam Maiden, Korona Early (G0/5000)!" Alex declares.

"Crimson Wing Dracokid (G0/5000)." The man declares.

"I'll go first." Alex declares, "Ride! Steam Mechanic Amba (G1/7000)! Using Amba's skill! I bind a card in my hand and draw a card. Next, I use Korona Early's skill! By binding her, I look at the top seven cards of my deck and add a unit with Korona in its name to my hand."

"Then its my turn. Draw!" the man declares, "Ride! Crimson Lizardman (G1/8000). Attack the Vanguard."

"No guard." Alex declares (Alex: []). "Ride! Steam Scara Irkab (G2/10000)! Irkab's skill ([X])! I discard a card from my hand and my Vanguard gains 1 drive! Next I activate Susuda's skill in the bind zone! I put the top card of my deck into the bind zone (G3) to call her from my bind zone (G2/10000)(BZ:G3-1-4). Next I call Steam Maiden Elal (G1/7000) use her skill to bind a card from my hand (BZ:G4-5) and add 3000 power to Susuda (10000-13000)! Also, Elal gains 1000 power for each card face up in my bind zone (7000-10000)! Let's battle! Boosted by Elal, Irkab attacks the Vanguard (10000-20000)!"

"No guard." The man declares.

"Twin Drive (none/Critical). Critical Trigger! Power to Susuda (13000-23000) Critical to Irkab (20000/Crit 1-2)!"

"Damage check (none/Critical). Critical Trigger. Add 10000 power to the Vanguard (8000-18000)." (?: [][]).

"Susuda now attacks the Vanguard!" Alex declares.

"Guard (10000)."

"My turn. Ride! Crimson Dragon Knight Zavied (G2/10000)! I activate Zavied's skill ([X][]). Retire Susuda."

"Eh?!" Alex exclaims as Susuda is put into the drop zone.

"Then, Zavied lets me look at the top five cards of my deck and call a Crimson Dragon among them. I call Crimson Wyvern (G2/9000). Next I activate Crimson Wing Dracokid's skill. When your unit is retired by an ability and my Vanguard is a Crimson Dragon, I can draw 1 card. I call Dragon Dancer Marina (G1/7000) and due to her skill, she gains 3000 power for each unit of yours I retire this turn (7000-10000). With this, Blazing is now active."

"Blazing?" Alex questions.

"It's a skill that activates if I have more rear-guards than you at the start of my attack." The man explains to her.

"Crap… and he does…"

"Boosted by Marina, Zavied attacks the Vanguard (10000-20000! Due to Zavied's skill, if he's blazing when he attacks, add 10000 power (20000-30000)."

"No guard!" Alex declares.

"Drive check (Draw). Draw Trigger. Power to Crimson Wyvern (9000-19000)." (Alex: [X][]). "Wyvern attacks the Vanguard. Wyvern's skill, Blaze! If my Vanguard is a Crimson Dragon, I draw 1 card."

"I guard that attack (10000)."

"I end my turn." The man says.

"Stand and draw." Alex looks at the card she drew and smiles, "Let's do this partner! To a world of infinite possibilities! Ride! High Steam Maiden, Korona (G3/12000)! I call Steam Engineer Imta (G2/10000), Steam Hunter, Feena (G1/7000), and Steam Mechanic Nabu (G2/10000)! With Feena's skill, add 3000 power (7000-10000)!" The man looks at her board with curiosity.

Board State

(G2/10000) (G3/12000) (G2/10000)

(XXXX) (G1/10000) (G1/10000)

"Let's go! Boosted by Feena, Imta attacks t he Vanguard (10000-20000)!"

"Guard (15000)."

Alex slightly groans at his block, "Using Korona's skill ([X][X]), bind Imta face up and call Steam Scara Nanum from my deck (G3/12000)! Boosted by Elal, Korona attacks the Vanguard (12000-22000)!"

"No guard." The man declares.

"Twin Drive (none/Critical). Critical Trigger! Power to Nabu (10000-20000), Critical to Korona (22000/Crit 1-2)! HAAAAAAAA!" Alex screams as Korona slices her swords through the man's Vanguard. (?: [X][][][]). "Nabu now attacks the Vanguard! Using her skill! Bind Susuda from the drop zone and you can't guard with grade 1 or higher units on this attack!"

"No guard." (?: [X][][][][]).

"At the end of the battle, Nabu goes to the soul and I draw a card. Then at the end of my turn, Nanum goes to the bind zone and Imta returns to the field."

"You put up a good fight, I'll give you that." The man tells her, "However… you still have a lot to learn."

"Huh?" Alex questions as the man holds up a card.

"I'll show you what a real fighter is capable of. Howling crimson flames, reduce everything to ash, so that only the strong may still be standing! Ride!" the hologram is engulfed in dark red flames, only for them to be blown away moments later as a large red dragon with a large broad sword stands there, "Crimson Blade Dragon (G3/13000)!" Alex is taken aback by the sheer ferocity of the unit. "I discard Soul Burn Dragon from my hand to activate Crimson Blade Dragon's Soul Drive instantly!"

"Already?!"

"Let the flames of deep crimson burn in your soul! Unleash your infinite destruction! Soul Drive, ACTIVATE!" the man shouts as passionately as he can (G3-4/13000-17000/drive 2-3)!"

"17000 power on a Soul Drive?!" Alex exclaims in shock.

"I activate Blade Dragon's skill (Soul 3-2)!" the man holds up three fingers and says, "Call the top three cards of your deck to your rear-guard."

"What? Alright…" Alex hesitantly agrees. I call Steam Hunter Lippitt (G2/10000), Steam Mechanic Mel-nya (G1/7000), and High Steam Maiden Elul X (G3/12000)! Mel-nya and Elul's skills activate!"

"No they don't." the man says and Alex is surprised, "Due to Crimson Blade Dragon's skill, the Auto abilities of the units called by this ability do not activate, and then they are immediately retired."

"No way!" Alex exclaims as the units she just called are wiped off the board as quickly as they appeared, the units screaming in pain as they are swallowed by the flames.

"Due to Crimson Blade Dragon's other skill, when a unit of yours is retired by my ability, he gains 2000 power. Since three units were retired, add 6000 power (17000-23000). Now I liberate the G Zone ([X][X][X][][])(Soul 2-1)! Generation Soul Stride! The board sword dragon is engulfed in even larger dark red flames as a giant serpent dragon emerges from the flames wielding two giant broad swords, "Supreme Crimson Emperor Dragon, Inferno Lord Dragon (GX/30000)! Using his skill! Retire Elal and Feena!"

"Both of them?!" Alex exclaims as the dragon shoots fire beams from its swords at Elal and Feena, both of them screaming in pain before disintegrating into particles.

"Due to Inferno Lord Dragon's skill, he gains 3000 power for each of your units I've retired this turn. Since I retired five, add 15000 power (30000-45000)! And due to Marina's skill, she gains 5000 power for each of your rear-guards I retired (7000-22000). Next I call Crimson Fist Dragon (G1/8000) and Crimson Lance Dragon (G2/10000)! Using Crimson Fist's skill! Call the top card of your deck and immediately retire it. Auto skills are not active."

Alex groans as she flips over the top card of her deck and a chill runs down Alex's spine. It's another copy of Korona. "I call High Steam Maiden Korona and retire her."

"With this, add another 3000 power to Marina and Inferno Lord (22000-25000) (45000-48000). Crimson Fist Dragon has the same skill, except add 2000 power (8000-20000), same with Crimson Lance (10000-22000)!"

Board State

(G2/9000) (GX/48000) (G2/22000)

(XXXX) (G1/25000) (G1/20000)

Alex looks at his board in fear of the massive power levels. "_There's no way I can guard all that…_" she mutters to herself but the remembers, "_Wait! I only have 2 damage, even if all three attacks go through, that will only put me up to five damage. I can hold out!_"

"Boosted by Crimson Fist Dragon, Crimson Lance Dragon attacks the Vanguard (22000-42000)! Crimson Lance's skill ([X][X][X][X][])(Soul 1-0)! When he attacks and you have no rear-guards, add 10000 power and 1 Critical (42000-52000/Crit 1-2)!"

Alex flinches back in shock. She doesn't have enough in her hand to guard that much power, not even a Sentinel. "No guard…" Korona is stuck by the Crimson Dragon's lance causing her uniform to tear a little and even cough up some blood (Alex: [X][][][]).

"Boosted by Marina, Inferno Lord Dragon attacks the Vanguard (48000-73000)!"

"Seventy-three thousand?!" Alex exclaims.

"Using Inferno Lord's skill ([X][X][X][X][X])! If you have no rear-guards, add 1 Critical and 1 Drive (73000/Crit 1-2/drive 3-4)!"

Alex sees the dragon looming over Korona and weakly closes her eyes saying, "No guard…"

"Quadruple Drive (none/Critical/none/Critical). Double Critical. All effects to Inferno Lord (73000-93000/Crit 2-4)." The large dragon dives down and scoops up Korona in its mouth, flings her in the air, then breaths crimson red flames on her, causing her to scream in immense pain before rushing through the flames and slashing through her. Korona feints and plummets to the ground with enough force to cause a small crater. Korona lies there unconscious as her body disintegrates into particles (Alex: [X][][][][][]).

* * *

The holograms disappear as Alex lets go of the cards in her hand and they drop to the floor. "What… was that…?!" Alex questions in shock after the fight. She snaps out of her shock and looks up at the man, who reaches into his pocket to pull out his ear buds and puts them back in his ears.

"Not a challenge after all." He says, then grabs his cards and walks away.

As he's about to leave the shop, Alex stops him by shouting, "Wait! I don't even know your name!" the man stops, but doesn't look back at her.

"Akiya." He says, "Akiya Kojiro. See ya around." He then walks out of the card shop as Yui and Rina walk in. Yui dressed in a small yellow dress over a white t-shirt and black leggings, while Rina is dressed in a blue jacket under a black t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Alex?" Rina calls her out, "Who was that?"

"No way! It can't be!" Alex exclaims and runs back behind the counter and gets on the computer.

"Alex?" Yui mutters.

Typing at the keyboard like some kind of mad hacker, Alex searches the internet and finds an article that makes her eyes sparkle like diamonds, "Guys! Come look at this!" Yui and Rina step behind the counter and look over Alex's shoulders at the screen. It's an article about a high ranking Vanguard team known as Team Crimson, their members consist of Akiya Kojiro, Haruna Mayanako, and Renka Tachibana.

"Wait! That was Akiya Kojiro of Team Crimson?!" Yui exclaims.

"Who's that?" Rina asks.

"One of the highest ranking Vanguard teams in the world, they're right up there with Team Exodus!" Alex explains.

"It also says here they'll be participating in Fighter's Royal!" Yui explains pointing to a sentence on the screen.

"I guess we'll have some steep competition." Rina says.

"Yeah, without a doubt." Alex says, "But that's just one more reason to get into Fighter's Royal." Alex looks at the poster, advertising the tournament on the wall, "We'll be going up against of the strongest fighters in the world, so we need to crack down and really train hard!"

"Says the girl who keeps goofing off instead of actually training." Rina mocks her.

Alex blushes a little and admits, "Y-Yeah… okay that may be true, but we still have time!"

"We have another day off from school tomorrow, what about if we spend all of tomorrow training and doing quests?" Yui proposes.

"Sounds like it's gonna be a long day," Rina says, "but if it can get us into Fighter's Royal, I'm in."

"Yeah, same." Alex says, "Besides, I also want another chance to fight him, and actually win!" she flinches her fist and then looks at her teammates. They each put a hand in the middle, "Together, we of K3, will get into Fighter's Royal and win the whole thing!"

"Whoa Alex," Rina stops her, "Don't you think that's setting expectations a little too high?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean we can't try. Right?" she response and Rina looks at her with a weary smile.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Okay, then let's give it our all and get to Fighter's Royal!" Alex declares.

"YEAH!" Yui and Rina respond with excitement as they break.

And so, with determination in their hearts, Team K3 set off to do many quests and train to get ready for Fighter's Royal, which will be the hardest challenge they've faced yet!

…_**to be continued**_

* * *

**Ending Theme – Eternal Star (Island ED1)**

* * *

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: We still have a long way to go until we're ready for Fighter's Royal. Saki's been training with Saki, so she's on her way, but as for me and Rina, we still need to work hard! So the team and I decide to work on doing some quests around the city… until Team Exodus comes up to us… Next time on Vanguard X: "Road to Fighter's Royal!" Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex & Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Hello everyone! Thanks for coming back for another chapter.

Rina: We apologize it took a long time to get this out, but the writer has been dealing with a lot of real life stuff.

Alex: And it was only made worse by this COVID-19 thing…

Rina: Thankfully we don't have to deal with that. So let's get on with today's featured card.

Alex: It's Akiya's avatar unit, Crimson Blade Dragon!

Grade 3 / 13000 Power / Twin Drive / Kagero / Crimson Dragon

Rina: It's Soul Drive can be achieved by retiring 3 rear-guards and it will boost Crimson Blade's power by 4000, putting him at 17000, which is the highest any Soul Drive unit can get without restrictions.

Alex: It also has the Blazing ability, which is active if you have more rear-guards than your opponent, and a Vanguard/Rear-guard skill to gain 2000 power for each of your opponent's units you retired via skills this turn.

Rina: But it's final skill is it's main kicker. Once per turn, by simply Soul Blasting 1 card, your opponent calls the top 3 cards of their deck to the rear-circles with their AUTO abilities nullified, and then they're immediately retired.

Alex: Combine with its first skill, that gives it an instant 6000 power!

Rina: On top of that, if you retired 5 or more rear-guards in the current turn, and Crimson Blade is Driven and Blazing, it gains 2 Critical!

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: If you wanna discuss the fanfic or any of the author's other fanfics, you can join us on the author's Discord server at

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

Rina: Just paste this link into your internet browser without spaces. We look forward to seeing you there!

Alex: In the meantime, always remember…

Alex & Rina: Stand up the Vanguard!


	16. Road to Fighter's Royal

One day at Card Capital, Alex and her team, of Yui and Rina, sit around a table as Alex exclaims, "Alright! Let's begin the first official K3 planning meeting!" as she stands up from her chair and holds a fist in the air.

Rina comes back with a smug remark and says, "Two months after we formed it."

"Sh-Shut up…" Alex replies with an annoyed face. She then sits back down in her chair, "Okay," she explains, "so Fighter's Royal is coming in about a month, and we all need to be grade 3 before we can enter. Where is everyone on their grade?"

"I'm Grade 1." Yui says as she holds up her phone with her Fighter's App open.

"Same here." Rina says, doing the same thing.

"I'm Grade 2." Alex replies and both her teammates give her a menacing glare. "Eh ha ha…" she giggles with anxiety, "That's only because I beat Yusuke, if I didn't, I'd probably still be grade 1." She defends herself and laughs it off, but Yui and Rina continue to glare at her even more menacingly. Alex clears her throat and changes the subject, "So needless to say we need to get a lot of points with a month."

"Quests are going to be the fastest way to do that." Rina suggests, "but the problem is that there's a big leap in the required points between grade 2 and grade 3. Yui and I could get to grade 2 pretty easily from where we stand, but getting to grade 3 will take a long time."

"But even if we get to grade 3 in time, we're still going to be going up against some really strong fighters." Yui states.

"Well you're being trained by Saki, so that helps." Alex explains, "but Rina and I still have a long way to go. Especially after the other day…" She thinks back to her fight with Akiya (see chapter 15), "So Rina and I have to do some hardcore training as well."

"Yeah, but let's focus on the quests right now." Rina tells her, "None of that training's going to matter if we can't even enter the tournament. I say we divide and conquer. Let's each pick a quest and tackle them individually."

"Rina's right. If we split up, we can get points faster." Alex states.

"But why can't we do quests together?" Yui asks, "I think it would be easier to do."

"Because when multiple people do a quest, the reward points are divided amongst all the participants." Rina explains, "So we'd each only get a third of what the quest originally offered if we did quests together."

"Ohh…" Yui exhales.

"Well I think we got our plan of attack, so let's make it happen!" Alex exclaims as she stands up from her chair and holds out her hand.

"Yeah." Rina replies doing the same and placing her hand on top of Alex's.

"Yeah!" Yui exclaims, also stand up and putting her hand on top of her friends'.

"Let's do this girls!" Alex cheers as the three of them give each other nods of approval, marking the start of their journey.

* * *

**Opening Theme – Just Fly Away! (Gundam Build Fighters TRY OP2)**

_Drive 16 – Road to Fighter's Royal_

* * *

The next morning, Yuto walks up the stairs of the building to get to Card Capital 2's front door as he yawns, "Man I hate having to get up early to open…" he complains. He looks at his phone and the time says 8:00 am. As he reaches the landing and looks up to notice Team K3 standing by the front door. He looks confused, but lets them in anyway.

The girls take a moment to look over the quest board and find the best quests to do. "I could do this one." Alex says.

"This one looks fun!" Yui says in excitement.

"Guess I'll do this one." Rina says.

After collecting some quests, the girls put their hands together and then go their separate ways to complete their quests. Alex takes a quest for walking dogs, which doesn't end well, Yui takes a quest for teaching little kids how to play Vanguard, which everyone found fun, and Rina takes a quest where she fights a bully to get him to stop picking on a kid, and she wins. Next, Alex takes a quest where she has to clean an old person's home, and that person just ends up making fun of her hair, Yui takes a quest where she picks up trash from the park, and Rina takes a quest where she hands out flyers for a Vanguard café that recently opened. They three of them even do some quest together, such as helping out at that Vanguard café (in maid outfits), and even putting on a Vanguard-themed show for little kids, where Alex accidentally makes Rina trip over her.

* * *

The three of them later return to Card Capital and flop on the sofa in exhaustion. "I'm pooped…" Yui says as she lies down, laying her head on Alex's lap.

"Same here…" Rina says as she leans forward.

"So where is everyone at on points?" Alex asks. The three girls pull out their phones to check their Fighter's App, and are nearly horrified to see what they found. "We've barely made and progress!" they all say in harmony as they sigh loudly.

"Man, you girls look like you've been put through the wringer." Yuto says, watching them from behind the counter.

"I tried my hardest, but a lot of those quest where so hard!" Yui whines.

"I could have been grade 2 by now if these two weren't tripping me up at times." Rina complains, glaring at Alex.

"Hey flattie, that trip up wasn't my fault." Alex replies, annoyed by her accusation.

"Flattie?!" Rina exclaims in anger, "Oh it's on now!"

"You wanna go? I'm all game!" Alex returns as the two of them glare so strongly you can see electricity going between their eyes.

Yuto starts to get a little nervous with their frustration, but then, he hears the front door open, "Welcome!" He says and then notices who just walked in.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a familiar voice says, referring to Alex and Rina. The two girls and Yui look over to see who said that and are also shocked.

There stands Team Exodus, Yuji Kyouto, Saki Tagushi, and Yusuke Katsunori. "Here I thought you two were friends." Yusuke says in mild disappointment.

"Saki!" Yui exclaims as she leaps up from the couch and runs over to her, giving her a great bear hug, burying her face in her breasts.

"Nice to see you too Yui." She says as she pats her on the head, "Have you been practicing like I told you to?"

"Well um…" Yui mutters in embarrassment.

"What happened here?" Yuji asks.

"Well…" Alex then explains what had happened to Exodus.

"…and then this girl called me flattie and we just kinda lost our temper." Rina finishes in embarrassment.

"I see." Yuji responds and nods, "You girls are probably just irritable because you haven't eaten much today."

"I'm not hungry, I can keep going for another round of quests!" Alex says pumping her fist, but then a loud roar comes from her stomach and then she holds it in embarrassment.

Saki giggles and then makes a request, "How about we treat you girls to lunch?"

* * *

They agree and Exodus takes them to a nearby ramen shop for lunch. Alex slurps up her noodles and sighs in relief, "AHHHH… that hits the spot."

"You shouldn't slurp up your noodles like that Alex," Rina tells her, "it's obnoxious."

"Gee, thanks mom." Alex mocks her and Rina glares back.

"You know…" Yuji states, "You guys may call yourself a team, but you really seem like you're playing in different ball parks."

"What do you mean?" Alex as she chews on a piece of beef.

"A good team needs to be able to resonate with each other," Yuji explains, "Be able to sense each other's thoughts. If you can't do that, you're no better than strangers." Yuji looks into his ramen at his reflection in the broth, "An old friend taught me that once."

Alex, Yui, and Rina all look at each other in concern that they aren't acting together as well as they should. "Yui, I can tell you an Alex get along very well." Saki says, "But as for Alex and Rina, you two seem more like enemies than friends."

"Ever heard of friendly rivals?" Rina asks in irritation.

"That's different." Yusuke replies, "Yuji and I are considered friendly rivals. We may butt heads at times, but we still get along in the end. You two seem like you're always on each other's back." Alex and Rina look at each other and can't help but agree.

Yuji thinks for a second and then looks at Alex and her team, "I have an idea that might allow you girls to work better as a team." The three of them then curiously look at him, "How about a Team Fight. Your team versus us."

"HUH?!" All three of them exclaim in shock.

"Are you serious?!" Rina asks.

"Yeah." Saki confirms with a kind smile.

"No way…!" Alex exclaims, "We actually get to take on one of the world's top rated teams even before the tournament starts?! ALRIGHT!" Alex leaps from her seat in joy, but her knees bump the table and it nearly spills her ramen all over her, but she manages to catch it.

* * *

Later, the two teams head back to Card Capital and gather around a fight table. "So, how are we doing this Yuji?" Alex asks.

"Simple," he says, "Alex, you'll face me, Yui will face Saki, and Rina you'll face Yusuke."

"Okay, let's do this!" Alex says with a smile on her face, and her teammates smile with her.

"Alright! Show me your fighting prowess!" Yuji says.

Meanwhile, Yuto watches their fight from behind the counter and says, "This will be interesting.

Everyone then grab their starters and declare in unison, "Stand up… VANGUARD!"

* * *

_**Alex vs Yuji**_

"Steam Maiden, Kashima Early (G0/5000)!" Alex declares. _**(A/N: the name of Alex's ace has been changed from Korona to Kashima, to avoid association with current times)**_

"Extreme Battler, Rex (G0/5000)!" Yuji declares. "You can go first Alex."

"Okay!" Alex says as she draws her first card, "Ride! Steam Maiden Nanniya (G1/7000)! I activate Kashima Early's skill! Bind her and look at the top seven cards of my deck to add a unit with Kashima in the name to my hand (BZ G/C: 0-1/0-1). I then call Steam Fighter Memenne (G1/6000) and end my turn."

"My turn then!" Yuji declares, "Ride! Extreme Battler Brandish (G1/7000). Using Rex's skill! Send to the drop zone and look at the top seven cards of my deck and add a Battleroid among them to my hand." Alex sees the card he added and it's a grade 3, knowing she needs to be ready. "Brandish attacks the Vanguard! With his skill, we he attacks unboosted, add 3000 power (7000-10000)." (Alex: []) "Brandish's other skill. When his attack hits, I can search my deck for a grade 1 Battle Arms unit and add it to my hand."

"Battle Arms? What's that?" Alex asks.

"You'll have to wait and see." Yuji says with a smirk.

Alex puts on a serious face as she starts her turn, "Draw! Ride! Steam Scara, Irkab (G2/10000)! Using Memenne's skill! Draw a card and discard a card. I use Irkab's skill ([X]/Hand 5-4)! Irkab now gains one additional Drive Check this turn (Drive 1-2). Boosted by Memenne, Irkab attacks the Vanguard (10000-16000)! Twin Drive (none/Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Irkab (16000-26000/Crit 1-2)!"

"UGH!" Yuji grunts as the attack connects (Yuji: [][]). "Stand and draw! Ride! Extreme Battler Byren (G2/9000)! I also call Extreme Battler Edro (G1/8000)! Boosted by Edro, Byren attacks (9000-17000)! Drive Check (Draw). Draw Trigger! Power to Byren and draw a card (17000-27000)."

"ARGH!" Alex groans as she is hit by the attack (Alex: [X][]). "Stand and draw! Let's go! You and me! To a new world of our true potential! Ride! High Steam Maiden Kashima (G3/12000)! Using Memenne's skill one more time. Draw a card and discard a card. I call Steam Mechanic Nabu (G2/10000) and Steam Hunter Lippitt (G2/10000)! Using Lippitt's skill! Bind a card in my drop zone and add 3000 power (BZ: 1-3/1-2)(10000-13000)!" Nabu attacks the Vanguard! Using her skill, do the same thing and you can't guard with grade 1 or higher units (BZ: 3-4/2-3)!"

"No guard." Yuji states (Yuji: [][][]).

"Nabu's skill. Send to the soul and draw a card (Soul 2-3)(Hand 4-5)." Alex looks at the card she drew and thinks, "_YES!"_ she looks back at Yuji and declares, "Lippitt attacks the Vanguard!"

"Guard (5000)!"

"Using Kashima's skill ([X][X])! Bind Lippitt (BZ: 4-6/3-4) and call a unit with 1 higher grade from my deck! I call Steam Scara Nanum (G3/12000)! Boosted by Memenne, Kashima attacks the Vanguard (12000-18000)!"

"Guard (15000)!"

"Twin Drive (none/none)! Ugh… no trigger." Alex groans, "Nanum attacks the Vanguard! Using her skill! Bind another card in my drop zone (BZ: 6-7/4-5) and send Edro to the bottom of the deck!"

Yuji loses Edro and declares, "Guard (10000)!"

"I end my turn. With that, Nanum goes to the bind zone and I call Lippitt from the bind zone (G2/10000)(BZ 7-5-8/5-4-6)."

"My turn. Stand and draw." Yuji looks at the card he drew and smirks. "Now! Accelerate! To a new world of infinite possibilities! Ride!" On the fight table, the hologram of a giant robot with white & blue armor plating and brandishing double swords appears, "My ace! Exxtreme Battler Raxis (G3/12000)! Alex… this is where you'll see the true power of my deck!" Yuji tells her and Alex braces for a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rina & Yusuke's table, it is Yusuke's turn as he demolishes Rina. "Lord of Eternal Darkness Kaos, with a Critical Trigger, attacks your Vanguard (48000/Crit 2)!"

"AHHHHH!" Rina screams as she's hit by the attack (Rina: [X][X][][][])."

"I'll finish it with this! Forsaken Archer Yora attacks the Vanguard (G2/10000-22000)!"

Rina looks at her board. Relena is down 5000 power due to a skill from Yusuke's unit (G3/13000-8000). Even still, she guards, "Guard (15000)!"

"Huh, you're not half bad." Yusuke tells her, "I end my turn." He then notices the stern look on her face and says, "Hey, don't be so stiff. We're just doing this for fun."

Rina takes in what he said and sighs heavily. "You're right." She says, "I shouldn't get too worked up over this, but that doesn't mean I won't forget about winning."

"I wasn't planning on that!" Yusuke says. The current score is (Yusuke: [X][X][]) (Rina: [X][X][][][]).

"Stand and draw! Now awaken! My limitless potential! I retire Black-winged Swordbreaker to activate Relena's Soul Drive (G3-4/13000-16000/drive 2-3)! Due to her skill, all of my Grade 0 units and Relena units in my drop zone are counted as Grade 1 units! This means my Ritual count is up to 10! I call Witch of the Claw Nona (G2/10000) and Witch of Dragon Soul, Lua (G2/9000)! Using Nona's Ritual 5! When she's called and my Vanguard is Driven, draw a card and add 10000 power (10000-15000)!"

Board State

(G2/15000) (G4/16000/Crit 2) (G2/9000)

(G1/7000) (n/a) (XXXX)

"Let's go! Boosted by Vera, Nona attacks the Vanguard (15000-22000)! Using Nona's Ritual 7 ([X][X][X][X][])! I can double the power of one of my units. I double the power of Relena (16000-32000)! At the cost of that unit not being able to be boost."

"Guard (10000)."

"Relena attacks the Vanguard!"

"Complete Guard."

Triple Drive (none/Critical/none). Critical Trigger! All effects to Relena (32000-42000/Crit 1-2)!"

"Why would you give the effects to your Vanguard, it's already attacked?" Yusuke wonders and Rina smirks sinisterly.

"I activate Relena's Ritual 7 ([X][X][X][X][X])(retire Vera)! If I have a Relena unit in my soul, Stand Relena and she gets drive-2, and if she's Driven, she also gains 1 Critical (42000/drive 3-1/Crit 2-3)!"

"Huh…" Yusuke mutters with curiosity.

"Now Lua attacks the Vanguard! I activate her skill! For each unit on my field and in my drop zone with the Ritual ability, she gains 3000 power. In both places, there are 7 units in total, so add 21000 power (9000-30000)! And since there are 7 units, add 1 Critical to the Vanguard (42000/Crit 3-4) and you retire a unit of your choosing."

Yusuke groans and says, "I retire Crest, and take the attack." (Yusuke: [X][X][][]).

"_I can win it right here!_" Rina says to herself.

"Relena attacks the Vanguard one more time!"

Yusuke looks over his hand and smirks, "Let's make this interesting, Guard (15000+20000=35000)! Now, this fight's result all comes down to this one trigger check."

"What do you mean?" Rina asks.

"If you pull a trigger here, I lose." He explains, "If you don't pull a trigger, all I have to do is attack you on my next turn, and I win. So go on, flip over that card."

"A game of chance huh? I like that!" Rina tells him, "Drive check!" Rina grabs the top card of her deck and prepares to flip it over and when she does…... (none). No trigger. The attack does not go through and Rina is forced to end her turn.

"Hey, don't feel too bad, you gave it your best shot. Now it's my turn." Yusuke tells her as he draws his card.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Yui & Saki's table, Saki is about to finish her turn be declaring, "Aloris attacks the Vanguard! Due to Symphony 20, she gains 40000 power and 1 Critical (32000-72000/Crit 1-2)!" Aloris Wipes her tail at Yui's Vanguard causing the damage.

Yui flinches back from the attack and declares, "Damage Check (none/Draw)." Yui sees the trigger and groans, "Draw Trigger. I draw a card." (Yui: [X][X][X][][])

"Not bad Yui." Saki compliments her and Yui looks confused, "You knew you wouldn't be able to defend my Vanguard's attack, so you blocked every other attack so you wouldn't lose to my Vanguard's attack."

"Y-Yeah…" Yui replies.

"So I can tell you're learning," Saki compliments her again, "but there's something I should mention. You don't need to stack a lot of shield against rear-guard attacks."

"What do you mean?" Yui asks.

"Unlike the Vanguard with its drive checks, a rear-guard's power can't increase after guardians are placed, so you can guard with just enough and still be fine." Saki then goes on to explain this further, "For example, if the rear-guard has 16000 power and your Vanguard has 12000, a 5000 shield guardian, like an intercept, will be more than enough." Yui looks at her hand in concern, it's just grade 3s. "Obviously, if you don't have a shield small enough in your hand, you should just guard with the smallest thing you can, so you can save your big shields or sentinels for the Vanguard."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Yui acknowledges.

"But even with that," Saki explains, "if you don't have enough shield in your deck, defending is always going to be hard." And Yui looks confused again. "I noticed that with your Melody strategy, you've stacked your deck with a lot of grade 3s, but no other units. A third of your entire deck is grade 3s, and with another third being triggers, you have little room to put other useful units."

"Y-Yeah but…" Yui explains, "The Colorful Pastorale is so cute!"

Saki sighs awkwardly, "That may be true, but, and I hate to say this, you shouldn't really worry about cuteness when building your deck. That will do nothing to help you win the fight."

"Heh heh… yeah I guess you're right." Yui giggles with a guilty expression on her face. "So um… Saki…?"

"Yes?"

"W-Would you be… um…" Yui stutters, "…willing to help me build my next deck?"

Saki thinks for a minute and gives Yui a great big smile, "Of course I'll help you."

"Really?!" Yui asks in joy.

"Yeah, but at the same time, you need to learn how to build a proper deck yourself." Saki tells her, "I won't always be around to help you build a deck, and if we end up facing each other in Fighter's Royal, I certainly won't help you then."

Yui nods her head in determination and says, "Okay!"

"Now, what do you say we finish this fight?" Saki asks.

"Alright!" Yui acknowledges as she draws her card.

* * *

Back at Alex and Yuji's fight, things are about to get real as Yuji takes his turn, "I discard Overbooster Raizer to active Raxis's Soul Drive instantly (Soul 2-1)!" he declares.

"Ugh…" Alex groans at this.

"Raxis's Soul Drive activates ([X][][])(Hand 6-5)! Add 2000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/12000-14000/drive 2-3)! Next, due to Raxis's other skill, he gains the abilities of all Battle Arms cards in my soul!"

Alex then has a realization, "So this is what those things were for?" she asks and Yuji nods.

"Yep, exactly. I call Battle Arms Photon Cannon (G1/7000) and Battle Arms Star Plasm Saber (G2/10000)! Using their skills, if Raxis is my Vanguard, I can put them into my soul. Raxis now gains their skill! Photon Cannon adds 7000 power to Raxis, and Plasm Saber adds 15000 power (14000-21000-36000)! I now call Extreme Battler Aerohawk (G1/8000)! Using Aerohawk's skill ([X][X][]), if Raxis is my Vanguard, I can look at the top five cards of my deck and put a Battle Arms card among them into my soul. I put Battle Arms Sonic Burst Cannon! Due to its skill, add 7000 power to Raxis (36000-43000)."

Board State

(XXXX) (G4/43000) (XXXX)

(XXXX) (G1/8000) (XXXX)

"Let's do this! Boosted by Aerohawk, Raxis attacks the Vanguard (43000-51000)!"

Alex grits her teeth and declares, "Complete Guard!"

"Using Photon Cannon's skill ([X][X][X])!"

"Huh?!" Alex exclaims.

"Now if I pull a Critical Trigger during my Drive Check, I can retire your Sentinel!"

"No way!" Alex exclaims.

"Triple Drive (none/none/Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Raxis and retire that Sentinel (51000-61000/Crit 1-2)! HYAHHHH!" Raxis slashes its sword through Alex's sentinel unit, causing it to disappear as the slash also hits Kashima (Alex: [X][X][][]).

"AGH…" Alex winces in pain.

"I'm not done yet!" Yuji declares, "Due to Plasm Saber's skill, if my attacks hits, I can draw a card."

"Next, I use Raxis's skill! Since he's Driven, once per turn, I can put a Battle Arms card from my soul into my drop zone to stand Raxis, at the cost of losing 1 drive (4-3).

"Re-standing the Vanguard?!" Alex exclaims, as if she's never seen that before.

"And due to Aerohawk's skill, when one of my units stands, he can stand as well!"

"Uh-oh…" Alex says in fear.

"Let's do this again! Boosted by Aerohawk, Raxis attacks the Vanguard (61000-69000)!"

Alex looks at her hand and sighs and says, "No guard…"

"Twin Drive (none/none). Huh, no trigger. Oh well, this fight's over anyway." Yuji says as Raxis's attack lands causing Kashima's hologram to explode into particles, then all of the holograms disappear (Alex: [X][X][][][][]).

* * *

"I… lost…" Alex mutters.

"Hey don't feel too bad, you put up a good fight." Yuji tells her as he walks over to shake her hand. At the same time, the fights over at the other tables have ended as well.

"ARGH! Damn it! I lost!" Rina complains.

"I lost again…" Yui mutters, "Alex…"

"Yeah… they destroyed us." She says.

"But I don't see how this was supposed to be a team exercise." Rina states.

Yuji scratches the back of his head and says, "Well I was hoping that give you all a common rival will make you more determined to fight as one."

The three girls look at each other, smile, and then look back at Yuji, "Well I know it's made me more determined at least." Alex says, "There's already someone in that tournament I want to defeat. Now you guys have given me another!" Alex then points a finger at Yuji, "Yuji! Next time we fight, it'll be at Fighter's Royal, and next time, I'll be the winner!"

"Well then I wish you luck in getting there." He tells her.

"Saki!" Yui exclaims, "You may be my teacher, but at Fighter's Royal, I will beat you!"

"Then I look forward to seeing what you learn." Saki tells her.

"These rivalries are great and all, but there's still one big issue," Rina says, "none of us are grade 3 yet, and we don't a lot of time until the tournament deadline." Alex and Yui then look at her dumbfounded.

"Hey don't worry, I found just the thing that could get you guys there in time." Yuji says and pulls out his phone. "Check this out." He holds his phone out to the girls, but it's a picture of Saki sleeping in her underwear.

"EHHH?!" the three of them exclaim seeing it.

Confused, Yuji looks at his phone screen and panics saying, "Oh whoops! Wrong thing!", as he scrambles to find the right thing, meanwhile, both Yusuke and Saki look at him with a face of disgust. "This is what I was talking." He holds his phone out again and it shows a quest for a Survival Fight, sponsored by the Vanguard Association.

"A survival fight?" Yui reads the title aloud as Alex reads the description aloud.

"A tournament that will test your endurance and strength in preparation for Fighter's Royal. The winning team… WILL BE BOOSTED TO GRADE 3 INSTANTLY!" the three girls look at each other and nod.

"Guess we have our solution!" Rina says.

"Yeah!" Alex says, "Let's get registered for that quest!" the three of them then run over to the Quest Board to accept the quest.

Meanwhile, Yuji and his team watch them. "Maybe I was wrong," Saki says to Yuji, "I guess it did end up helping them seem more team-like in the end."

"Yeah, I knew it would." Yuji says, just before Saki grabs his ear and pulls him close to her.

"When we get back, you need to explain yourself about that picture. Okay?" Saki tells him with her signature smile, but this time, it feels more sinister.

Yuji gulps heavy and says, "Y-Yes ma'am…"

Now with Team K3, finally having a goal, they enter the Survival Fight and get into Fighter's Royal!

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Ending Theme – Eternal Star (Island ED1)**

**[Next Time]**

**Alex: This Survival Tournament is out last hope of getting into Fighter's Royal in time. We have to win it! Huh? Yuto, what are you doing here, and are these two your team? Looks like we're gonna have to go through you to win this thing! Next time on Vanguard X: "Survival Fight!" Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex & Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Welcome back to the series everyone!

Rina: Hard to believe this series is over a year old now.

Alex: I know right? Feels like it started not to long ago, though that may be because of the long delay between chapter releases.

Rina: Well there isn't much to discuss, so let's get into today's featured card.

Alex: You got it! Today's featured card is Yuji's ace unit, Extreme Battler Raxis!

Grade 3 / 12000 Power / Twin Drive / Nova Grappler / Battleroid

Rina: Its Soul Drive can be activated by Counter Blasting 1 and discarding a Front Trigger, to give it 2000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive.

Alex: It also has a unique skill to allow it to gain the skills of all Battle Arms cards in the souls.

Rina: Most Battle Arms also have an ACT effect to put themselves in the soul if Raxis is the Vanguard.

Alex: They also have a CONT skill that let them gain power on the Vanguard circle, usually equal to their own power.

Rina: And since Raxis gains the abilities of Battle Arms in the soul, those skills go to him.

Alex: And when he's Driven, he can also send a Battle Arms card to the soul after he attacks to re-stand and attack again at the cost of 1 drive.

Rina: Lastly, if you have five damage when you're about to do a damage check, he can put a Battle Arms unit from the soul into the drop zone instead.

Alex: But that can only be done once per turn, so it's not totally broken.

Alex: So what do you think? You like this card?

Rina: If you wanna discuss the fanfic or any of the author's other fanfics, you can join us on the author's Discord server at

**discord . gg/ mFfHPMz**

Rina: Just paste this link into your internet browser without spaces. We look forward to seeing you there!

Alex: In the meantime, always remember…

Alex & Rina: Stand up the Vanguard!


	17. Survival Fight

_**This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter. Make sure you read the previous chapter before reading this one.**_

* * *

A few days after the team fight against Team Exodus, Team K3 arrives at the location where the Survival Tournament is being held. I small clearing in the middle of a dense forest. "Whoa, there are more people here than I was expecting." Yui says as she looks around at all the contestants.

"Everyone really wants that grade 3 boost." Rina says.

"It doesn't matter how many there are, "We'll win this thing!" Alex states and turns to her teammates and they nod back.

"Hey! Alex!" they hear a familiar voice call out to them.

Alex turns in that direction and sees a red-haired boy walking toward them. "Yuto!" she says, "You're here too?"

Yuto nods and replies, "Yep. My team and I are so close to grade 3. This tournament will be our last step."

"Heh, I can say the same thing!" Alex says with a smirk as the two of them glare at each other.

"So is this your team?" Rina asks, referring to the older boy standing beside Yuto.

"Oh yeah." Yuto says as he gestures to the boy, he is tall with white hair going down to his neck and wearing a light blue blazer. "This is Murasame Kanata, he's my senior at school."

Murasame waves his hand says, "Hi."

"He's also a really good Cardfighter." Yuto explains, "He taught me a lot of things even I didn't know."

"I can say the same for you." Murasame tells him, "you taught me so deck building tricks even I didn't know as well. So we're about even I'd say."

"Heh, yeah I guess." Yuto says scratching the back of his head with a grin.

Yui then looks around and notices something's wrong, "Hey, where's your third member?"

Yuto and Murasame, looking confused, look to their side and notice that someone who should be there, isn't. "Hey, where'd that little rascal run off to?!" Yuto exclaims.

"She was here a minute ago." Murasame explains.

Alex then hears running footsteps behind her, coming straight for her as well. "BURNING LOVE!" she hears someone scream from behind her, and when she turns around, she is immediately tackled by a young girl with brunette hair in a side tail, wearing the same kind of blazer as Murasame.

"Hey what the…?!" Alex says, taken by surprise as the girl giggles and hugs her, while Rina and Yui look a little annoyed.

"NEZUMI!" Yuto shouts and the girl looks up at him with his hands to his hips, "How many times have I told you to not do that to strangers?"

The girl's cheerful expression turns to a frown as she says, "Ah, but an idol has to show her affection. Right?"

"This little twerp is an idol?" Rina asks Yuto in response.

Yuto chuckles and says, "Well… she's not really an idol, she just likes to think she is." Murasame pulls the girl off of Alex as Yuto introduces her, "That's Nezumi Kisaragi, my junior at school."

Alex clears her throat and says, "You seem like you've got quite a team here."

"We're actually the members of our schools Vanguard Club." Yuto explains, "We call ourselves… Team Vanguard Club!"

The three girls of K3 look at them with annoy expressions as Rina says, "How original."

"Uh, who cares about the name?" Yuto says trying to change the subject, "All that matter is that we win this tournament, and get into Fighter's Royal!"

"We plan to do the same thing!" Alex tells him with a stern face.

"Then we wish you the best of luck. May the best team win!" Yuto says and the two teams stare each other down like a dragon vs a tiger.

* * *

**Opening Theme – Just Fly Away! (Gundam Build Fighters TRY OP2)**

**Drive 17 – Survival Fight!**

* * *

The time has come for the tournament to start. All the fighters participating gather around a map of the area as Mamoru Anjou stand in front of it. "Welcome everyone to the Survival Tournament!" he says over the microphone, which is projected through speaks set up around the area, "The last time we did a tournament like this was over 20 years ago, but now, a new generation of cardfighters has blossomed and we're here to do it again!" everyone cheers and then Mamoru goes to explain the rules, "Now I know you're all eager to fight, but let me go over the rules first. You have 2 hours to explore this entire forest, as long as you remain within the boundary markers." He then holds up a gold-colored coin with a Vanguard symbol on it, "Your objective is to find and collect the coins scattered and hidden around the area, and whichever team has the most coin at the end of those 2 hours, wins!"

"Sound easy enough." Alex says.

"But exploration is not the only way to get coins. You may also challenge another team to a Cardfight. Your team and your opponent's team must choose one person to represent them, and if you lose, you must fork over all the coins you've collected so far. But don't be discouraged if you lose, you can still have a chance to come back and collect more coins, but just be aware you cannot fight if you don't have at least 1 coin in your possession."

"Make sense." Yuto says.

"Lastly, there will also be traps that can take away your coins, as well as some chests for bonus chances at winning a lot of coins. That's about it! There will be a 15 minute grace period after we start where you cannot fight others. Now everyone say it with me! Stand up…"

"VANGUARD!" everyone shouts as they all separate and run into the forest. Everyone then starts wandering the forest looking for coins, digging in bushes, climbing trees, running away from bee swarms, and before they know it, the grace period is over.

K3 runs along a stream as a team of boys emerges from the bushes, "Give us your gold!" one of them says.

"I'll take care of this one girls." Alex says as she pulls out her deck and they set up their makeshift fight tables. Alex demolishes the boy as she shouts, "Kashima attacks the Vanguard (42000/Crit 2)!" (Boy: [X][X][][][][])

"Argh… I lost…" the boy says as he dumps the coins in his bag into Alex's hands and the girls look at each other with smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuto and his team run through the forest as Nezumi trips on something "UWAAH!" she screams as she faceplants into the grass.

"Nezumi! What happened?" Yuto exclaims in concern.

"I tripped…" she says. When she looks back to see what she tripped on, it was a small treasure chest.

"A chest?" Murasame observes.

Yuto picks it up and examines it as he says, "This must be one of those bonus chances." He opens it up and there are three wheels with different symbols on them.

"A slot machine?" Murasame questions.

"It says if we roll three 7s, we get a bunch of coins!" Nezumi exclaims in excitement.

"Okay," Yuto says with a smirk, "then let's do it!" Yuto pulls the lever and the wheels begin to turn. The three of them watch it intently as it ends up rolling three skulls.

Just then, two tournament officials appear behind them and one of them says, "Sorry kids, looks like we're going to have to take all of your coins."

"HUH?!" the three of them shout as they give the men their coins.

Yuto hangs his head and says, "Sorry guys."

"No worries." Murasame tells him as he places a hand on his shoulder, "It's still early, so we can catch up."

Yuto nods and says, "Yeah, you're right." He then looks off into the distance to see Alex's team winning another cardfight.

"It's them!" Nezumi says pointing that direction.

"Yeah, but let's leave them for now." Yuto says, "If we let them get far into the tournament, it will be more rewarding to defeat them." His teammates nod and the three of them run in another direction, but after a short while, they are stopped by an older-looking boy with brown hair, a bandage on his cheek, and headphones around his neck, with his team as he holds up his deck to them.

"I challenge you." He says.

"Alright you're on!" Yuto says, but Nezumi steps in front of him and pulls out her deck.

"I'll take care of this one guys." She says and gives them a wink, to which Yuto and Murasame nod.

Nezumi and the boy begin to fight, and a few turns in, Nezumi has him on the ropes. "Ride! Miracle Wish, Lucka (G3/12000)! I activate her skill ([X][X][][]-[X][X][X][]), now you get to choose a grade between 1 and 3, then I get to call two units from my soul that are the grade you chose!"

The boy looks flustered for a sec, but regains his composer and says, "I chose Grade 1."

"Okay!" Nezumi looks through her soul and pulls out two cards, "I call two Miracle Tricksters, Sefora (G1/7000)! Using their skills, I soul charge 2, and if I soul charged any trigger units, I can activate them!" Nezumi puts two cards from the top of her deck into her soul, one of them being a Critical Trigger. "I got a Critical Trigger! All effects to Lukca (12000-22000/Crit 1-2)! Next, using Little Miracle, Lucka's skill in the soul, add 5000 power to any unit called from the soul this turn (G1/7000-12000)"

Board State

(G1/12000) (G3/22000) (G1/12000)

(XXXX) (XXXX) (XXXX)

"Let's go!" she says and passionately declares her attack, "My left Sefora attacks your Vanguard (12000-17000 vs 13000)!"

"No guard." (boy: [X][X][][])

"Using the skill gained from Lucka (Soul 8-7), return her to the soul and call Endive Beast Tamer from the soul (G2/5000-10000), and with her skill ([X][X][X][X]) call Sefora back from the soul (G1/7000-12000). Using Sefora's skill once again! Trigger Check (none)." Nezumi lets out a disappointed sigh but then smiles cheerfully, "Oh well, can't win them all. Sefora now boosts Lucka and attack the Vanguard (22000-34000/Crit 2)!"

"Complete Guard!"

"Drive Check (none/Critical)! Critical Trigger! All effects to the other Sefora (12000-22000/Crit 1-2)! Now she attacks your Vanguard (22000-27000)!

"Guard (15000)!"

"I'm not through yet (Soul 7-6)! Sefora returns to the soul, and I call Miracle Magician Eufora (G2/9000-14000)! Using her skill, I call jumping Jill and add 5000 power (G2/9000-14000-19000)! Jumping Jill's skill! Return my resting Sefora to the soul and call her back behind Eufora (G1/7000-12000). One more time! Trigger Check (Critical)! Critical Trigger!"

"No way!" the boy exclaims.

"All effects to Eufora (14000-24000)! Boosted by Sefora, Eufora attacks the Vanguard (24000-36000)!" Eufora's attack fires a stream of bright and magical energy from her wand that his the boy's Vanguard, causing it to disintegrate (boy: [X][X][][][][]).

"You beat me…" the boy says as he hands over all the coins his team had earned to Nezumi and her team. She looks back at her team who gives her a thumbs up.

* * *

Meanwhile, K3 runs deeper into the woods as Rina checks their coin count. "We haven't been getting very many off these fights."

"Then let's pick up the pace!" Alex tells them, but ends up stepping into a circle of a rope she did not see "Huh?". The rope then entraps her ankles and hoists her into the air as she screams "UWAHHHHH!"

"Alex!" Rina and Yui scream as they watch this, then their ankles get trapped too and they are hoisted into the air with her, "WAAAHHHH!"

Now the three girls dangle upside down, suspended by the ankles from robe tied to a tree branch. "Way to go Alex… you wandered us into a trap…" and annoyed Rina tells her.

"How was I supposed to know there would be a trap here?!" Alex complains back.

"Hmmmmm…" Yui whimpers as she tries to hold up her dress from the upside-down position, "Can we please get down from here?" Just then, three tournament officials appear out of the bushes.

"Heh heh, looks like you kids are in a bit of a predicament." One of them says.

"We can cut you down, but it will cost you some of your coins." Another one tells them.

"No way!" Alex says, "I'm not gonna give up!" she then swings herself back and forth to hopefully reach the knot at the top, but can't seem to get enough momentum.

"Alex, let's just hand over the coins, it'll be easier." Rina tells her.

"No way! I'm not going to let our team fall behind even more than we are!" she says as she continues to swing. As she swings, the tree branch bounces up and down while creaking, causing it to eventually snap and send the girls plummeting back down to Earth, screaming. Alex lands on her butt, Rina lands face first, and Yui lands on her back. Embarrassed, Alex scratches the back of her head and says, "Well… not what I planned… but it worked out in the end." Rina groans at Alex for what had happened.

"Well looks like you didn't need our help after all." One of the tournament guys says, "Chao."

Alex and Yui wave goodbye to them, but Rina picks herself up out of the dirt and says, "I don't get you sometimes Alex."

"What do you mean?" she asks her.

"If you had just given them the coins, you could have saved us the headache." She tells her and Alex just tilts her head, "Why do you always have to be extra? Why can't you be a bit more proper and ladylike?"

"Because that's just not my style." Alex tells her.

"Huh?"

Alex pauses for a moment, then looks up into the trees and says, "In my opinion, gender just defines your body. It doesn't matter what your gender is, you can be whatever you want and whoever you want. My mom taught me that."

"Alex…" Yui mutters with a smile.

Rina hesitates for a moment, then sighs, shrugs, and says, "I don't really get it, but whatever. We got down, so let's keep going."

"Yeah!" Alex nods and Yui nods in tandem. The three of them then run off into the forest.

* * *

Just then, an announcement jingle plays over the speakers, followed up by Mamoru's voice saying, "Attention all cardfighters. We have reached the halfway point of the tournament, so why not take a break? Venders will also be wondering the grounds for the next 30 minutes offering free food and snacks."

"He's right, maybe we should take a break." Alex suggests.

"Hey guys look!" Yui calls out and points to an open clearing with a river, "I found a stream!"

Deciding it would be a good place to rest, the girls head over to the river, then take off their shoes to put their bare feet in the nice, cool, water. "Ahhhhhhhhhh…" the three of them exhale in delight, "This feels so good…" Alex says.

"I feel like a weight is being lifted off my shoulders." Rina says. Just then, a girl with spiky light-blue hair wearing a black, short-sleeved sweatshirt with red details appears on the other end of the stream and pulls out her deck declaring, "I challenge you!"

Alex sighs and says, "Even while we're taking a break? Well, guess I got no choice."

But as she is about to stand up, Yui stops her and says, "Wait Alex. I'll take care of this."

"Yui?" she questions.

"I want to test my new skills." She says and gives a cheerful smile to Alex who nods back. A few turns into the fight, Yui is prepared to finish it. "I activate Eris's Soul Drive!" she declares, "Add 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/11000-14000/drive 2-3)! Next I call Sonata and Canon (G3/13000)! Eri's skill, if she's Driven, all of my units with Melody also become Driven! Not only that, but Eris also allows them to perform 1 drive check as a rear-guard."

"What?!" the girl exclaims in a panic.

Board State

(G3/18000) (G4/19000) (G3/18000)

(G3/18000) (G3/18000) (G3/18000)

"Let's go girls! Boosted by Fina (18000-23000), Sonata attacks the Vanguard (18000-41000)! Drive Check (Heal). Heal Trigger! Power to Eris (19000-29000) (Yui: [X][][])" Sonata whips her tail into the girl's Vanguard (Girl: [X][X][][]). "Due to Serena's Melody, I draw a card. Boosted by Serena (18000-23000), Canon attacks the Vanguard (18000-41000)!"

"Complete Guard!"

"Drive Check (Critical). Critical Trigger! All effects to Eris (29000-39000/Crit 1-2)! Now for the finale! Boosted by Caro (18000-23000), Eris attacks the Vanguard (39000-62000/Crit 2)!"

"No guard…"

"Triple Drive (none/none/Critical)! Critical Trigger! All effects to Eris (62000-72000/Crit 2-3)!" Eris and the rest of the Colorful Pastrole dive at the girl's Vanguard and pierce right through it (Girl: [X][X][][][][]).

"I lost…" she says and dumps all of their coins into Yui's hands.

"Alright!" Yui exclaims.

"Way to go Yui!" Alex cheers and pats her on the back, "All those lessons from Saki must have really payed off."

* * *

"Yeah!" Yui nods in excitement but then looks to the other side of the stream. Alex and Rina follow her gaze to see Yuto's team, having Murasame fight another boy.

"My Vanguard, Vampire Pirate of Abyssal Depths, Nightshroud attacks the Vanguard (G4/15000)!"

"Complete Guard!" the boy declares, "Heh, looks like your plan backfired."

"Are you sure?" Murasame taunts him with a smirk, "I activate the skill of the Nightshroud in my drop zone (Soul 3-2)(Hand 5-3). I can ride Nightshroud from my drop zone, add 15000 power, and activate the Soul Drive immediately for now cost (G3-4/12000-15000-30000/drive 2-3)."

"Are you kidding?!" the boy exclaims.

"Boosted by Nightriser (G1/13000), Nightshroud attacks the Vanguard (30000-43000)! Triple Drive (none/Critical/none). Critical Trigger. All effects to Nightshroud (43000-53000/Crit 1-2)!" Nightshroud bares his fangs and raises his sword against the boy's Vanguard. He swings down from the lookout tower of the ghost ship and performs a clean downward slice on the Vanguard, cutting it in half before it explodes (boy: [X][X][X][X][][]).

"You beat me…" the boy then hands over his coins to Murasame.

"Thank you for the donation." he teases the boy.

"Nice work, as expected from my senior." Yuto says, placing his arm around Murasame's shoulders.

Meanwhile, back with K3, they watch the events unfold and Alex begins to sweat a little, "Whoa, they're really ahead. We'd better pick up the pace."

"But Alex, what about our break?" Yui complains.

"Now's not the time. Let's go!" she says as she puts her shoes back on and starts running down the river.

"Hey Alex! Wait up!" Rina demands as she chases after her, with Yui following suit.

* * *

Several minutes later, it's almost the end of the event. K3 hikes up a large rocky hill as Alex looks in their bag. "We still don't have enough…" she says in distress.

"At this point… I'm wondering if we even have a chance." Rina says.

Just then, they hear a strange, yet familiar laugh around them, "Ho ho ho ho!" When the girls stop to look around, and figure jumps out of the nearby bushes, startling them. He was an older man with black hair wearing purple robes, holding a staff, and wearing a fake beard. "It is I! The Wonderful Wizard of Helping!" the man says.

"M-Mr. Shouji?!" Alex and Yui exclaim in the unison.

"Dad?" Rina exclaims at the same time.

"Ho ho… who is this Mr. Shouji you speak of? I am The Wonderful Wizard of Helping!" Kazuma tells him.

Rina slumps down with an annoyed expression and says, "You're not fooling anyone with that outfit dad…"

"It's a horrible costume I know," he snaps at them, "but I was asked to help out for this quest, so I will!" he then calms down and says, "Anyway, if you want to get to the summit, you'll have to get through me first."

"You mean like a fight?" Alex asks.

"No," Kazuma answers and shakes his head, "I mean a Trivia Challenge!" the girls then look confused. "It's simple, I will ask you one Vanguard related Trivia question, and if you get it right, I'll give you some bonus coin! Get it wrong, and I'll take all of your coins faster than you can says 'Stand up Vanguard'! So what do you say? You wanna take the chance?"

The girls then look at each other in concern. "I don't know… what if we get it wrong?" Yui asks, "Then we'll have no chance of winning."

Alex thinks for a moment and says, "That is true, but…" she pauses for a second as Rina and Yui look over at her, "…we never know what could happen unless we try it for ourselves." Rina and Yui look at each other for a moment, then smile and look at Alex.

"Okay, if you're so confident go ahead." Rina tells her and Alex nods back.

Kazuma smiles at their conviction and then pulls out a box with a hole in it, "Alright then! Reach into the box to see what kind of question you'll get!" He says, and Alex puts her hand in the hole, digs around, and pulls out a card with the symbol "G4" on it. "Ah, a Grade 4 question, that's the hardest of the bunch!"

"Eh?!" Alex exclaims when she hears this.

Rina slaps her hand on her forehead and says, "You just had to pick a hard one, didn't you?" as Alex giggles nervously.

"Your question! Give me the names of all twelve Zodiac Time Beasts from lowest power to highest power without stuttering!" Kazuma then pulls out a stopwatch and says, "You have 15 seconds to give me your answer!"

"Wait hold up! What are the Zodiac Time Beasts?!" Rina questions.

"Mr. Shouji give us a clue!" Yui begs.

"I'm the Wonderful Wizard of Helping!" Kazuma snaps back, "Besides, if you're not confident to answer a question like this, what makes you think you can win Fighter's Royal? Like Alex said, you never know until you try, so no more hesitation, let's go! Generation Stride!"

Alex then lifts her head with a stern expression and she reads off the names from in her memory, "Chronovolley Rabbit! Chronodoze Sheep! Chronotimer Leghorn! Chronotherapy Hamster! Chronocharge Unicorn! Chronoethos Jackal! Chronodash Peccary! Chronobeat Buffalo! Chronoclaw Monkey! Chronospin Serpent! Chronofang Triger! And Chronojet Dragon!" all in a single breath.

Everyone is stunned by Alex as Kazuma shouts, "We have a winner!" and then dumps a whole bag of coins into Alex's hands.

"Whoa! That's so many!" Yui exclaims, "That pretty much doubled what we already have!"

"Alex, how did you know that?" Rina questions.

"My mom used to tell me stories about how my father used them to save the world." She explains, but then turns around and says, "as for the order of power, I just kind of guessed." Both Yui and Rina are floored by Alex's explanation.

"Ugh, well whatever, we got the coins, let's keep going." Rina says as they run past Kazuma, "Thanks dad!"

"Good luck kids! Glad to be of help. Ho ho ho ho" he laughs, and then drops the act and smiles. "They still have a long way to go… but I believe in them." He says as he removes the fake beard.

* * *

At last, Team K3 has reached the top of the summit. "You finally made it." A voice calls out to them. They look up to see Yuto and his team standing in their way, with everyone else behind them. "You're our last opponent's. Fitting how we'd face each other in the final match." Yuto says.

"I wouldn't have liked it any other way." Alex replies to him.

"It makes sense that we've both collected a lot of coins," he explains as he pulls out his deck, "so let's settle it here. The winner of this fight will win the tournament!"

"Sounds good to me!" Alex replies as she pulls out her deck. They set up a fight table and both declare at the same time, "Stand up, VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Go for it Alex!" Yui cheers her on.

"You better not lose this." Rina tells her.

"GO YUTO!" Nezumi cheers him on.

"Show her everything I've taught you." Murasame tells him.

A few turns into the fight, both Alex and Yuto have ridden to Grade 3, and it is now Alex's turn (Alex: [X][][]) (Yuto: [][]). "I activate Steam Hunter Feena's skill! During my ride phase, I can bind her and call High Steam Hunter Feena from my deck (BZ: 8-9) (G2/10000)! And due to her skill, add 2000 power (10000-12000). Next I activate Kashima's Soul Drive!" Alex puts two grade 2 units from her bind zone into her drop zone (BZ: 9-7) (G3-4/12000-15000/drive 2-3)! "And since I removed your Red Shock Dracokid, I'm not under its guard restriction anymore."

"Huh, clever." Yuto says.

"Next I call Steam Maiden Nabu (G2/10000) and Steam Scara Irkab (G2/10000)." Alex then takes a card from her G Zone, "I liberate the Generation Zone ([X][X][])(Soul 3-2)! Generation Soul Stride! Interdimensional Beast, Clockwiser Phoenix (GX/25000)! I activate Phoenix's skill!" she binds the top card of her deck, and it's a grade 2 (BZ: 7-8). "I call a card from my hand add 5000 power to that unit. I call Steam Maiden Elal, and with her skill, not only does she gain 1000 power for each card in my bind zone, but she also can add 3000 power to two of my rear-guards (G1/7000-12000-20000). Add 3000 power to Feena and Nabu (12000-15000) (10000-13000). Next I activate Memenne's skill. I discard a card a draw a card. Since I discarded a grade 3, add 5000 power to the three units in my front row (15000-20000) (25000-30000) (13000-18000). I activate Irkab's skill ([X][X][X]) (Hand 2-1)! My Vanguard now gets 1 additional drive (30000/drive 3-4)!"

Board State

(G2/20000) (GX/30000/drive 4) (G2/18000)

(G2/10000) (G1/6000) (G1/20000)

"Whoa!" Yui exclaims, "Alex has really stepped up her game."

"Let's just hope it's enough, Yuto doesn't seem to be backing down either." Rina tells her.

"Let's go! Feena attacks the Vanguard!"

"No guard." Yuto declares (Yuto: [][][]).

"Boosted by Memenne, Clockwiser Phoenix attacks the Vanguard (30000-36000)!"

Yuto looks at his hand in thought, then decides his course of action. "Guard (15000+10000+10000=35000)! That's two to pass."

Alex reaches for her deck, "Quadruple drive (none/none/Critical/none)." Alex grits her teeth in frustration after only getting 1 trigger, "All effects to Nabu (18000-28000/Crit 1-2). Boosted by Elal, Nabu attacks the Vanguard (28000-48000)! Using Nabu's skill, I bind a card in my drop zone (BZ: 8-9) and you can't guard with anything higher than grade 1!"

"No guard. Damage check, Draw Trigger. I draw a card (Hand 1-2)." He declares (Yuto: [][][][][]).

Alex then lets out a big sigh, "I end my turn. At the end of the battle, Nabu goes into my soul and I draw a card (Soul 2-3)(Hand 1-2). Also, due to Clockwiser's skill, Elal is bound at the end of the turn (BZ: 9-10)."

"My turn. Stand and draw." Yuto says as he starts his turn, "You've really improved since the first time we fought."

"I… I have?" Alex asks with a weary expression.

"But… so have I." He then thinks to himself, "She really did a number on my board, but I can come back from this." He then proceeds with his turn, "I activate Dragonic Desire's Soul Drive! Shuffle two cards from your bind zone into your deck."

"What?!" Alex exclaims.

"That's the cost?" Rina exclaims as well, "That's more hurtful for Alex than Yuto."

"Alex!" Yui cries.

Alex grits her teeth and removes cards from her bind zone (BZ: 10-8). "Dragonic Desire now gains 3000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive (G3-4/12000-15000/drive 2-3)! Next I call another Red Voltage Dragon (G2/9000) and Dragon Dancer Leiya (G1/6000)! Next I use Dragonic Desire's skill ([X][][][][]). Retire Irkab, then bind him. Then bind a card in your drop zone." Alex does as he says (BZ: 8-10).

Board State

(G2/9000) (G4/15000) (G2/9000)

(XXXX) (G1/6000) (XXXX)

"Are you ready Alex?" Yuto asks.

"Bring it on Yuto!" she replies with a fiery response.

"Boosted by Leiya, Dragonic Desire attacks (15000-21000)! Using Dragonic Desire's skill! Thunderstrike X! When he attacks, all units in my front row gain 2000 power for each card in your bind zone! That number is 10! So add 20000 power!"

(9000-29000) (21000-31000) (9000-29000)

Alex looks at her hand in fear, "No guard."

"Triple Drive (none/Critical/?). Critical Trigger! All effects to Desire (31000-41000/Crit 1-2). Third check (Front). Front Trigger! Add 10000 power to all units in my front row!"

"A double trigger?!" Alex exclaims in a panic.

(29000-39000) (41000-51000) (29000-39000)

Dragonic Desire shoots several bolts of violet lightning at Kashima causing her to wince in pain, and Alex does the same, "GAH AHHhh… ugh…" she groans as she stares at Yuto dead in the eyes, "Damage Check (none/none)." (Alex: [X][X][X][][]).

"Since Desire's attack hit, and he's driven, I draw a card. I use Leiya's skill. At the end of a battle she boosted, add 3000 power to both of my Red Voltages and retire her (39000-42000) (39000-42000). Next, Red Voltage Dragon attacks the Vanguard! Using the skill (Soul 3-2)! Bind Feena."

"Complete Guard!" Alex declares.

"The other Red Voltage attacks!" Yuto declares. Alex has no more cards in her hand, so she can't defend.

"N-No guard…" Alex says as she hangs her head.

"Alex no!" Yui screams.

"There's nothing she can do." Rina says.

"You put up a good fight Alex, but this is where it ends!" Yuto tells her as Red Voltage dives at Kashima and plows right through her causing Alex to scream in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ALEX!" Yui and Rina scream in fear.

Alex struggles to regain her balance. "No way… we came so far… and we lose here?" she thinks to herself, then remembers what she always tells herself, "No… a fight is never over until the last card is drawn. I can do this. Imagine it." She then returns to reality and says, "I can imagine it! Us in Fighter's Royal!" she then looks at Yuto who is smiling at her, then looks behind him to see everyone watching, then looks back at her teammates. She smiles and her teammates smile back at her. She looks back at her deck and declares, "Damage Check!" she draws the top card of her deck and flips it over. Everyone's mouth then drops when she reveals the card she drew. Steam Doctor Mar-tash (Heal). H-Heal Trigger!"

"No way!" Yuto exclaims.

"I recover 1 damage, so I haven't lost yet! (Alex: [X][X][][][])."

"Huh… even in dire situations you still manage to keep on going." Yuto says, "That's what I like about you Alex."

Alex puts on her classic goofy smile, then returns to her determined face, "This our fight! Our destiny! Our future! Stand and draw!" Alex looks at the card she drew and smiles. I call Steam Maiden Kashima (G3/12000). Next, I retire my rear-guard Kashima and Memenne to liberate the Generation Zone!" Alex then pictures herself flying through a starry vortex with a bright purple light at the end with her body cloaked in white light as she chants, "Now show it to me! The future we all desire! A future with infinite possibilities! Let's do this together my partner! Generation… SOUL STRIDE!" The light then envelops Alex as she returns to reality, "Interdimensional Dragon… CHRONOGRAPH DRAGON (GX/25000)! I attack the Vanguard!"

"You're attacking with just your Vanguard?!" Yuto questions.

"Using Chronograph's skill! If the total grade of all units in my bind zone is 15 or more, his power and critical doubles (25000-50000/Crit 1-2)!"

Yuto smirks and says, "Alright, let's make this interesting!" Yuto pulls out every card from his hand and tosses it to the guard circle, as well as his two Red Voltages, "Guard and Intercept (15000+15000+10000+5000+5000=50000)! Now you need to pull two triggers to get through."

Alex tenses up and reaches for her deck, "Alright! Triple Drive! First Check (Critical). Critical Trigger (50000-60000/Crit 2-3)! Second Check (none)." Alex tenses up more and declares, "Third Check!" just before she reveals the card, she looks back at her teammates, who are smiling at her and nod. She looks at Yuto, who is also smiling and nods. She then looks up at the crowd of people in the back and notices Kazuma standing among them, he smiles nods as well. Alex then looks down at the Kashima card in her drop zone and then at her Vanguard. "We're going to Fighter's Royal, and we're going to win the whole thing!" Alex pulls off the top card and holds it high in the air. She pulls it down to look at it and is completely shocked. A tear then forms in her eye as smiles and reveals the card, "Heal Trigger!" Everyone is shocked by Alex's amazing draw. "Chronograph Dragon attacks your Vanguard! Let's GOOOOOOOOO!" (GX/60000-70000/Crit 3). Chronograph dives through Dragonic Desire and then uses its arms to imitate clock hands for the energy clock on its back. It then slowly moves its hands upwards until they meet at the top of the clock, when they do, several explosions go off on Desire causing it to disintegrate as Yuto screams in pain. (Yuto: [X][][][][][]).

* * *

Yuto then pulls out his team's bag of coins and dumps them all into Alex's hands. "Whoa, you guys had that much?" Rina asks.

"You could have won the tournament, even we didn't fight." Yui says.

"It just wouldn't feel right ending off the tournament without fighting you." Yuto tells them.

"But… aren't you guys not going to be able to entre Fighter's Royal now?" Alex asks.

"All three of us are already Grade 3, we just entered this tournament for fun." Murasame explains.

"I… I see…" Rina says as she slumps down with an annoyed gaze.

Later, at sunset, the three girls of K3 stand atop a stage as Mamoru signs the Fighter's App on their phones, then hands them back. "You girls made it. Grade 3." The girls all smile as they take back their phones and the crowd cheers. "I remember when I did this for your father." He tells them.

"My father did this too?" Alex asks.

"Yeah," Mamoru replies as he nods, "he took part in a survival tournament to become grade 3, just like you."

"To be honest, this whole thing was Mamoru's idea," Kazuma explains, "he wanted you guys to become grade 3 just like Chrono."

"Wow… thank you, uncle Mamoru." Alex says with an innocent smile.

"You girls are in the big leagues now." Mamoru tells them, "Fighter's Royal is just a few weeks away. You'd better get you applications in soon." The girls then nod at each other, then turn around to face the crowd and hold up their phones as Mamoru says into a microphone, "Let's give one more round of applause to our winners, Alex Shindou, Rina Shouji, and Yui Genjima, of Team K3!" the crowd then cheers as the girls smile and glance at each other.

Alex then looks up at the orange sky and thinks to herself, "We're not there yet, we still need to win Fighter's Royal, and once we do, I'll be able to stand up to you, father." Meanwhile, Kazuma watches them with a smile, but then he looks at his palm with a frown and clinches his fist…

* * *

**Ending Theme – Eternal Star (Island ED1)**

**[Next Time]**

**Elsewhere, away from the events of Alex's team, Eiji senses a strange presence following him where ever he goes. He then hears rumors from his maids about a mysterious assailant known as "Golden Angel" who appears to hunt down criminals with Vanguard... Next time on Vanguard X: "The Golden Angel!" Don't miss it!**

* * *

**Alex & Rina's Card Corner**

Alex: Hello everyone! We're back with another Card Corner segment.

Rina: We actually have 2 featured cards this time, and these cards were made by two people on the Discord server, which you can join using the link down below.

Alex: The first card is Miracle Wish, Lucka, Nezumi's ace.

Grade 3 / 12000 Power / Twin Drive / Pale Moon / Human

Rina: Credit goes to "Kuro" in the server for inspiring this one. Her Soul Drive can be activated by putting three cards from your soul into the drop zone to have her gain 2000 power, 1 grade, and 1 drive.

Alex: Her other skill lets you counterblast 1 to have your opponent choose a grade between 1 and 3, and then call two cards from the soul whose grades are the same as what you called.

Rina: Then they get an effect depending on their grade. If they're Grade 1, at the end of a battle they attacked or boosted, they can be put into the soul to call a unit from the soul with a different name.

Alex: If they're Grade 2, they gain Boost and 5000 power.

Rina: And if they're Grade 3, they can gain 5000 power and can attack from the back row. Oh! And if Lucka is Driven, your opponent doesn't choose a grade and you can call whatever you want.

Alex: Our next card is Vampire Lord of Abyssal Depths, Nightshroud. Murasame's ace.

Grade 3 / 12000 Power / Twin Drive / Granblue / Vampire

Rina: Credit goes to "Ryker" in the server for making this. His soul drive can be activated by putting four normal units from your drop zone on the bottom of your deck.

Alex: He can counterblast 1 and put the top four cards of your deck into the drop zone to call two units from the drop zone and make them Hollow. If he's driven, he can call three instead.

Rina: He also has a skill in the drop zone for Soul blast 1 and putting two cards in the drop zone on the bottom of your deck, which allows him to ride himself over another Driven copy of himself to gain 15000 power and Stand up.

Alex: As well as that, his Soul Drive activates immediately for no cost.

Alex: So what do you think? You like these cards?

Rina: If you wanna discuss the fanfic or any of the author's other fanfics, you can join us on the author's Discord server at

discord . gg / mFfHPMz

Rina: Just paste this link into your internet browser without spaces. We look forward to seeing you there!

Alex: In the meantime, always remember…

Alex & Rina: Stand up the Vanguard!

_**Meanwhile… elsewhere…**_

* * *

At the top of the tallest tower in the city at night, a man, about in his mid-20s with long black hair stands in front of the large glass wall in his office looking out to the city. Also in the office, was Team Exodus, Yuji, Saki, and Yusuke, Tokoha, Taiyou, and Shion and Am who are talking through a laptop on the man's desk. The automatic door to the office opens and Kazuma and Luna both walk through it. "Kazuma, Luna, glad you both could make it." The man says.

"Alright, now what was the big deal in calling us here in the middle of the night?" Yuji asks the man.

The man doesn't say anything at first, but then tells them, "I call you all here because I just received Team K3's application for Fighter's Royal."

"They actually joined?" Taiyou asks in mild surprise.

"Yes Taiyou." The man replies, "Tokoha, Kazuma, I'm sure you were both aware of this." Neither of them says anything and just hang their heads.

"I heard my son was applying too," Shion explains, "he's taken Koharu and Lily as his teammates."

"I see." The man says.

"Didn't you say we weren't supposed to let them get involved?" Saki asks, but the man doesn't answer, "Answer me!" she persists.

"As long as nothing goes wrong in Fighter's Royal, we have nothing to worry about." The man explains and slowly opens his eyes as he continues to look out into the city, "but… I have a strong suspicion that they're here, and one of them has joined Fighter's Royal."

"What?!" Tokoha exclaims.

"So then what do we do?" Luna asks.

"We do nothing for now," the man says, "but we need to determine if my hunch is correct, and that they have actually joined Fighter's Royal, and if they did, we need to dispose of them as quickly as possible, before Alex and her team have a chance to fight them." The man clenches his fist and says, "This fight started with us, and I don't want to let your children get involved. If that means we have to make a few sacrifices, so be it." The man then turns around to face them, "Chrono entrusted the protection of this planet and the children to us. We can't let him down."

Kazuma then hangs his head and says, "Of course not…" he then lifts his head and calls the man by his name, "Ryuzu."


End file.
